Nuestra Familia
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: AU-OOC / Una familia tan normal como cualquier otra, una vida tan monotona como las de siempre, escuela, pubertad y hormonas, ¿Quien dijo que un Uchiha no podia hacer lo que se le venga en gana? /FINal
1. Prologo :

**D**isclaimer: **Ni** Naruto **ni** sus personajes me pertenecen, tristemente, Sasuke-kun no es mio TT__TT por eso hasta ahora no ah habido Sasusaku U_U

**A**dvertencias: -OOC y AU -por ahora-

Es todo, así que..**H**_E_RE-**W**_E_-**G**_O_!:

* * *

**Nuestra-Familia**

By: _M_ina-_c_han

-

-

-

Un rico olor lo guiaba a la cocina, después de vestirse para ir a su destino; bajo tranquilamente las escaleras entrando tranquilamente - Buenos días Sasuke-chan - escuchó como una dulce voz lo saludaba.

- Hnn - pronuncio a forma de respuesta, aun modorro - ¿Dónde esta la molestia? -

- No le digas así - le reprendió la mujer pelinegra - Ya se fue a la escuela y me parece que tu deberías haber echo lo mismo, llegaras tarde - volvió a su tono dulce habitual.

El pelinegro la miro con pesadez, sabia que tenia razón; tomo un pan y su mochila - Me voy - anuncio saliendo de la casa sin esperar respuesta.

Llego a la escuela al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, no quedaba muy lejos de su hogar - ¡Eh!, ¡Teme! - le saludo un rubio escandaloso, corriendo hacia él en cuanto entro al colegio.

- Usuratonkashi - le devolvió el saludo a su amigo.

- Llegas tarde, acaba de sonar el timbre - anuncio apurado tirándolo del brazo.

- Me quede dormido - ahogo un pequeño bostezo sintiendo de nuevo esa pesadez al andar.

- Haha, dejaras de ser idiota; vamos antes de que llegue la sensei -

- Hnn -

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a su salón, para su suerte, la maestra aun no llegaba, así que tomaron cómodamente asiento.

-

-

Tan solo 10 minutos habían pasado desde que la maestra llego, aun no empezaba la clase y el joven pelinegro ya se quería ir.

- Nara Shikamaru - nombro la maestra sosteniendo una lista en sus manos.

- Aquí - contesto un chico de coleta, se le notaba aflojerado.

La profesora continuo pasando lista después de anotar una marca en la asistencia del de coleta - Uchiha Sasuke -

- Presente - musito el pelinegro.

- Uzumaki Naruto -

- Aquí - grito sonriendo tan eufórico como se le caracterizaba, el chico rubio situado atrás de Sasuke

- Y Yamanaka Ino - finalizo la sensei al escuchar el "aquí" como respuesta de la rubia - Bien, habrán su libro de biología en la pagina 35 - indico buscando algo en su maletín.

Sus alumnos la obedecieron comenzando a leer entre cuchicheos y papelitos. El tema de ese dia era igual de aburrido que el anterior: Los organismos unicelulares.

- Nara, comienza a leer - le indico la profesora con autoridad.

El horario de clases transcurrió normal, sin ningún echo que mereciera mención.

Inevitablemente el timbre sonó dando por iniciado el receso, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir para disfrutarlo al máximo. En un salón parecido a ese se encontraban dos muchachas dirigiéndose a la cafetería, una pelinegra de ojos color perla y su amiga, una peculiar chica de pelo rosa y ojos jades.

- Adivina a quien mire el otro día en el cine - musito alegre la pelirosa.

- ¿A quien? - la insito a que continuara su relato la pelinegra.

- A tu primo, Neji, estaba con esa chica de su salón, Tenten, estaban muy abrasaditos -

- Oh si, ¿no te lo conté?, tienen 3 semanas de novios - comento con cierta emoción la oji-perla

- Que bien, hacen una linda pareja, ¿verdad Hinata? - sonrío aun más la joven, entrando a la cafetería.

- Si, yo digo lo mismo; te espero en esta mesa en lo que compras comida.. - dijo Hinata con esa voz dulce que solo ella tenia.

- ¿No compraras tu también? - se extraño la pelirosa.

- No, yo traigo siempre de mi casa Sakura-chan - la miro divertida, su amiga siempre era así de despistada.

- ¡Ah!, cierto, se me olvidaba - saco la lengua de forma infantil - Bueno, entonces ahora vuelvo -

Hinata observo por un momento a la pelirosa, aun recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, debía de admitir que le tenia un poco de envidia, envidiaba su valentía que la caracterizaba, si algo no le parecía o se enojaba, dejaba salir su lado oscuro, ese lado que no deja que la pisoteen, pero sin perder esa inocencia y felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos, así era Sakura Haruno; una persona dulce y gentil, mas no sumisa, mas no tímida. Gracias a ella, la joven Hyuuga pudo superar ese temor a todo, gracias a ella, había crecido como persona contagiándola de un poco de valentía.

La pelirosa volvió al cabo de unos minutos con una charola llena de comida no identificada - Puaj, esto me pasa por no traer comida, ¿Quién sabe que es esto?, me pregunto si se comerá.. -

La oji-perla sonrió con pena, jamás había probado esa comida, siempre traía de casa, por una estricta dieta orgánica. Ambas amigas comieron como de costumbre, entre risas y platicas.

- ¿Y que tal se te hizo la tarea de matematicas? - indago la Hyuuga recordando cuanto le costo comprender los problemas.

- Faciles, nos deberian de poner retos mejores - fruncio el ceño la Haruno pensando en mil propuestas para mejorar la clase.

Por su parte Hinata la miraba con una sonrisa de pura vergüenza en el rostro, después de todo, a la pelirosa siempre se le facilitaban las matemáticas, era una persona muy inteligente. - Yo si batallé bastante -

- ¿Enserio?, si gustas te puedo ayudar de nuevo - le sonrió

- Gracias, ¿Cuando vallamos al salón me puedes prestar tu cuaderno para comparar, tu sabes, las respuestas? -

- Claro - contesto automáticamente olvidando un pequeño detalle.

Como era costumbre, el descanso termino, dando la bienvenida a otra lapso de clases antes de irse a sus casas; por lo que los alumnos poco a poco fueron llegando a su respectivo salón, y detrás de ellos, los maestros.

-

-

**Física**

-

-

Una materia que para Sasuke Uchiha era indiferente, no le agradaba ni le molestaba, le era impartida por Kakashi Hatake, un extraño profesor, y cuando se dice extraño es.. E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-O, en toda la extensión de la palabra, para empezar tenia el pelo plateado, la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por una mascara negra, dejando visible únicamente un ojo, se rumoraba que el otro lo había perdido por un accidente, acostumbraba a leer novelas para adultos, tenia el afán de molestar a sus alumnos, entre muchas cosas más.

- La fuerza de gravedad es un tema extenso, así que para comenzarlo, realicen un resumen detallado - ordenaba tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla. Sus alumnos como de costumbre lo obedecieron; le encantaba esos momentos de paz en que trabajaban, siempre los aprovechaba para leer su nueva novela.

-*Knock-knock*

Dos pequeños golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención, se dirigió a esta y la abrió, encontrándose con una pequeña pelirosa

- Buenas tardes sensei, puedo hablar.. ¡Ah!, ¡Kakashi-sensei! - grito sorprendida al ver del maestro que se trataba.

- Hola Sakura, que gusto verte - saludo a su pupila, en el salón de la pelirosa, Hatake impartía matemáticas - Aun falta un rato para la clase -

- Oh, si, lo se, p-pero es que.. yo vengo para - suspiró - ¿Puedo hablar con Uchiha?

- ¿Uchiha? - pregunta extrañado - Recuerda que el descanso ya paso, si querías contarle tus pequeños secretitos lo debiste de haber echo en ese momento, picarona - le guiño el único ojo visible.

- ¡Sensei! - lo reprendió - Usted sabe -

- Si, si, yo se.. - soltó una risilla - Sasuke, te buscan - anunció entrando al aula de nuevo, para darles privacidad.

De la puerta salio el pelinegro tan tranquilo como siempre, en contraste con la muchacha que se notaba preocupada - Sasuke-kun, necesito mis apuntes de.. matemáticas - susurro lo ultimo con temor a que Kakashi los escuchara - ¿Recuerdas?, los que te preste ayer -

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste para venir a la escuela? -

- ¿Qué?, tu nunca me esperas a mi, no es mi culpa que te quedaras dormido, no por eso iba yo también a llegar tarde y lo mas importante, ¡No me cambies de tema! - se desespero un poco mirándolo con urgencia.

- Hnn - sonrío de lado, una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por la joven, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa maliciosa y se esperaba lo peor - Lo olvide en casa -

- ¿Qué? - interrogo en shock la Haruno.

- El cuaderno, lo olvide en casa -

- ¡Ahora si eres hombre muerto Uchiha!, ¡¿Cómo que se te olvido?!, ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! - le reclamaba acercándosele peligrosamente.

- Lo siento, pero estoy en clases y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, adiós Sakura-_chan_ - pronuncio el sufijo con mofa entrando de nuevo al salón.

Sakura se quedo allí, sin cuaderno, sola y con una profunda aura moradosa que solo delataba su pésimo humor del momento, ese Uchiha, se las pagaría.. lo único que le quedaba es correr y copiar la tarea antes de que su clase comenzara.

-

-

**2:30 de la tarde**

-

-

- Oi, Sasuke, ¿De verdad avisaste que iría a comer a tu casa? - musito preocupado Naruto, caminando al lado de su amigo se dirigían a la casa de los Uchiha.

- Si, ya te dije 5 veces que si - bufo desesperado - Además, sabes muy bien que mi mamá siempre te invita, si por ella fuera, te adoptaba - gruño al imaginárselo.

- Bueno, siendo así, te acompaño con mucho gusto - sonrió alegre el rubio, dejando a la vista su blanca sonrisa.

- Ah.. - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el joven Uchiha, al momento de sentir como alguien se le lanzaba encima tirándolo al piso - ¿Qué demonios? - gruño debajo de la persona aun sin poder identificarla.

- Uchiha -

Esa voz, y ese olor a cerezos, solo le pertenecía a alguien.. - ¡Quítate Sakura!, estas loca, ¿o qué? -

- ¡Te voy a matar!, ¡por tu culpa y tu memoria de mierda me dejaron el doble de tarea! - le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba.

- Me importa poco, ahora bájate - musito el pelinegro empujándola.

- ¿Te importa poco?, ¡Pues yo haré que te importe! - gruño golpeándolo, mientras Sasuke se defendía.

- ¡Oigan!, ¡Chicos!, ¡Calma! - Naruto trataba de separarlos, o mas bien de quitarle a Sakura de enzima - Cálmate Sakura-chan - le pidió mientras la cargaba a la fuerza.

- ¡Bájame Naruto!, ¡Este imbécil me las tiene que pagar! - chillaba tratándose de zafar del agarre del rubio.

- No vale la pena Sakura-chan, ya sabes como es el teme -

- Hnn - pronuncio Sasuke, quitándose la tierra y volviendo a caminar, el Uzumaki lo siguió con Sakura en brazos, quien al parecer, se estaba calmando.

Llegaron a la casa Uchiha y como era costumbre, fueron recibidos por Mikoto, madre de familia - Bienvenidos, ¿Cómo les fue? - les sonrió dulcemente.

- Hnn -

- Bien Señora, gracias - le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio.

- Me alegra que les allá ido bien, ¿Sakura?, ¿Por qué..? - interrogo extrañada la pelinegra, viendo a la joven aun cargada por Naruto.

- Oh, lo siento - la bajo nerviosamente.

- ¿Te fue mal? - se notaba el tono de preocupación en la voz de Mikoto

- Si - murmuro enojada - Olvide mi libreta de matemáticas y por eso el maestro me dejo tarea doble -

Sasuke no se extraño de que no lo delatara, la pelirosa desde que creció, nunca lo hacia, prefería enojarse con él y hacerlo pagar de otra forma. Por lo que continuo tranquilo.

- Oh, que mal, pero no te preocupes, yo se que te puede dar ánimos, una rica comida - canturreo tratando de animarla.

Una vez todos en el comedor, la señora Uchiha, les sirvió a cada uno esperando a que todos se sentaran - Muchas gracias por permitirme comer aquí - musito el oji-azul, mientras tomaba los palillos.

- No hay de que Naruto-kun, tu sabes que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti, cuando quieras - le sonrió la Uchiha, entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

Los 3 jóvenes, se dispusieron a comer con desespero, si que daba hambre la escuela. De vez en cuando el oji-azabache le echaba fugases miradas a la pelirosa, mientras esta se concentraba en comer todo a su paso.

- Tu mamá cocina delicioso, eres un suertudo en tenerla, no se como dices que es una molestia - Se echo otro bocado a la boca saboreándolo el Uzumaki.

- Todas las mujeres de esta casa lo son - contesto después de pasar el bocado, esperaba la reacción de la chica, y allí estaba, frunció el ceño y comía más feroz, el pelinegro sonrió con sorna, le encantaba molestarla.

- ¿Y que tal tus clases Sakura-chan? - pregunto el rubio tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Bien, aburridas como costumbre, menos mal que tengo a Hinata a un lado, así la paso mejor - hablo sin interés mientras terminaba su comida.

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Naruto - Y, ¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan? - interrogo tratando de no sonar muy emocionado.

Algo que no logro, Sakura dejo escapar una pequeña risita - Esta bien Naruto, le diré que le mandas saludos - le sonrió tiernamente - Bien, ya termine y mejor me voy a comenzar con esa estúpida tarea - bufo recordando su que hacer.

En cuestión de segundos, aquella mata rosa desaprecio por la puerta - ¿No le piensas dar las gracias baka, o al menos un lo siento? - el rubio observaba a su amigo.

- Hnn - fue la repuesta del pelinegro, tenia que pensarlo, después de todo, el es un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no se rebajan a dar las gracias, mucho menos a pedir disculpas - Ven, vamos al cuarto de televisión - paso de largo aquella pregunta guiando al Uzumaki a dicho cuarto.

-

-

- ¡Ja!, te gane - sonrió triunfante el rubio, aun sosteniendo el control del videojuego - Eso es raro teme, estas muy distraído, ¿Sucede algo? -

- No, nada, solo es tu día de suerte, aprovéchalo dobe, que solo ocurre una vez al año - se burlo cínicamente.

- ¡Oye! - protesto Naruto - ¿Seguro que no es nada?, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, por algo somos amigos - musito ahora serio.

- Hnn, quiero la revancha -

-

-

"Estúpidas fracciones, estúpido Sasuke, estúpido Kakashi, estúpido cuaderno" maldecía la pelirosa, acostada en su cama, tratando de hacer la tediosa tarea, suspiro por enésima vez, estaba cansada, lo bueno es que le faltaba poco. Dos sencillos golpes lograron sacarla de concentración - ¿Si? -

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro - Que demonios quieres aquí - bufo molesta - Ya se fue Naruto ¿cierto?, ya se fue tu diversión y ahora vienes a burlarte, ¿No? -

- Lo siento - susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué? - lo miro sorprendía.

- No fue mi intención dejar la libreta en casa, simplemente me quede dormido y se me olvido - gruño bajito, odiaba tener que disculparse, era tan.. molesto.

Sakura lo miro examinándolo, lo conocía, y no solía pedir perdón a menos de que fuera necesario - Esta bien, yo también me exalte demasiado, creo que exagere, no era el fin del mundo - musito bajando la mirada.

- Y.. ¿Ya terminaste la tarea? -

- Solo me falta un ejercicio -

- Después de eso, ¿aceptarías que te aplaste en videojuegos? - la invito volteando el rostro al lado contrario, sabia que se estaba rebajando demasiado.

- Claro, me encantaría demostrarte lo buena que soy.. Otra vez - rió divertida sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-

-

- A cenar, Sasuke-chab, Sakura-chan - anunciaba Mikoto desde el comedor.

La pelirosa venia con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro - Por poco te gano -

- Hnn, tu sabes que a mi nadie me gana - dijo con arrogancia el Uchiha, la pelirosa le sonrió de nuevo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro acompañado por un "Engreído"

Al sentarse al comedor se encontraron con el recién llegado padre de familia - Otou-san - saludo el pelinegro sentándose a su izquierda.

La pelirosa tomo asiento alado de Mikoto sonriéndole al Uchiha mayor - Hola Señor -

- Ah - contesto el mayor mirando a todos con indiferencia.

- Espero les guste la cena, la prepare con mucho amor como siempre - anuncio orgullosa la Uchiha sirviéndole a cada uno - Por cierto, llamo Itachi, dijo que esta bien y que pronto nos vendrá a visitar, ¿No lo extrañan? -

- Por mi que se quede en donde quiera que esta - musito Sasuke metiéndose otro bocado a la boca.

- No seas así con tu hermano hijo, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiere -

El menor soltó un gruñido demostrando el desagrado que le causaban las palabras de su progenitora.

- ¿Qué tal tu día Fugaku? - le sonrió su mujer estrechando su mano.

- Bien - continuo comiendo - Unas cuantas complicaciones, pero bien -

Mikoto lo miro maravillada disfrutando de las escasas palabras de su marido, luego observo a los pequeños peleando infantilmente, sonrió con ternura y melancolía disfrutando de la vista de su familia. Hace tanto tiempo que su familia había cambiado, pero ahora, era como si desde un principio hubiera estado completa.

* * *

Se que el final es MUY raro, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, esto fue solo el prologo, una pequeña introducción. Espero haya logrado captar su interés. Esta idea surgió desde hace mucho, pero como sabrán, nunca eh escrito un fic en si, batallo demasiado para crear un fic largo y este será el primero oficial, así que les pido toda su paciencia.

Si esta idea la logro desarrollar con éxito, subiré las demás historias que también tengo empezadas.

**Gracias por leer =°w°=**


	2. Peleas en la casa :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tristemente, son de Kishi-sama que por lo visto, no nos quiere dar nuestro merecido SasuSaku U_U

Advertencias:

- OOC.

- AU

Por si hay confusiones:

- Entre guiones - Dialogo.

"Entre comillas" Pensamientos.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ Enfasis en ciertas palabras.

(:

* * *

**N**uestra-**F**amilia

By: **Mina-chan**

-

-

- buenos días Alumnos, disculpen la tardanza, en el camino me encontré con un pequeño niño perdido y tuve que ayudarlo a buscar a su madre - se excusaba el sensei peliplateado. Sus alumnos, como de costumbre no le creían, llevaban mas de un año escuchando esa clase de respuestas, para excusar sus 30 minutos de tardanza.

- ¿Y como te fue con tu tarea, Sakura-chan? - indago la pelinegra.

- Bien, tu sabes que no era difícil - le sonrió.

- Bien, Sakura, tráeme la tarea, ¿ahora si la trajiste cierto? - musito burlón el Hatake extendiendo la mano.

- Si - bufo la pelirosa dándole la libreta.

- Gracias - sonrió por debajo de su mascara - Hoy veremos ecuaciones - anuncio logrando sacar un suspiro de pesadez por parte de todo el salón.

-

-

- Oye Sasuke, ¿arreglaste todo con Sakura-chan? - interrogo el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿la parejita tenia problemas? - se burlo un chico castaño.

Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron con fastidio - ¿Y a ti quien te llamo Kiba? - rodó los ojos el rubio.

- Nadie, ya me conoces - sonrió orgulloso.

- Bien, no te incumbe - soltó el pelinegro con mala cara, ese chico, siempre insistía en unir a las personas.

- No deberías de ser tan gruñón, en un arranque de ira Sakura te corta - finalizo despidiéndose con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona, según el rubio.

- Idiota - gruño por lo bajo Sasuke - Si, después de todo, tu sabes que nunca soporta estar peleada mucho tiempo con migo - dejo salir esa imperceptible sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Y aquí tenemos otra vez al ¡oh todo poderoso Uchiha! - ironizó el oji-azul - Nunca cambias baka - le sonrió de nuevo.

- ¡Ah callar! - grito la maestra de geografía molesta por el ruido ocasionado.

-

-

- Que mal, hoy tenemos educación física, ¿cierto Hinata? - buscó auxilio en su amiga rogando en estar equivocada.

- Si - sonrió con tristeza la oji-perla - Y terminando nos toca el descanso, así que será mejor ir a cambiarnos.

- Rayos - maldijo caminando con pesadez.

Los vestidores de las chicas no eran muy grandes, pero estaban amplios - lista Sakura-chan -

- Ya casi - contesto la pelirosa terminando de abrochar sus agujetas - Lista - anuncio tomando su botella de agua, caminando junto a la Hyuuga.

- Listos, ¡A TROTAR! - grito eufórica la profesora de deportes, su nombre calaba en los huesos de sus alumnos, tanto como sus espantosos, constantes y molestos gritos, Anko-sensei, una profesora con la que nadie se quería meter. Así que a consecuencia de su ruidosa forma de ser, todos por salud, comenzaron a trotar.

- Y comenzamos - sonrió con pesadez la pelirosa; detestaba el deporte, o por lo menos esa clase de deporte, era excesivo.

- ¡Animo Hinata-chan!, ¡Sakura-chan! - gritaba el rubio animándolas desde lo lejos, sentado bajo un árbol.

- Hnn, eres muy ruidoso - comento el pelinegro a su lado.

- Amo tener horas libres cuando otro grupo tiene educación física, es el paraíso - suspiro Kiba recostándose sobre el árbol.

- A las chicas les sienta muy bien ese uniforme deportivo - coincidió un alvino a su costado - En especial a esa linda pelirosa -sonrió pervertidamente.

La risa sacarrona de kiba resonó en el lugar, Naruto temía lo peor, el pelinegro apretó los dientes y Suigetsu continuaba observando detalladamente el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

El uniforme femenil era muy parecido al masculino, la diferencia era que el short (o pantaloncillo corto como gusten) estaba mas corto y ajustado; y la blusa marcaba la figura de cada chica.

- Que buena vista - chiflo de nuevo el alvino - Lindo trace..- intento gritar mas fue callado con un golpe de lleno en el rostro de parte de Sasuke.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Uchiha? - bufo adolorido Suigetsu.

No muy lejos de allí la pelirosa había sido espectadora del momento del golpe - ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?, se volvió loco, ¿o que? - comento entrecortadamente.

Hinata solo se limito a mirar lo que señalo su amiga y formo mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pretende?, ¿Qué lo expulsen? - dijo la oji-jade con molestia en su voz.

- Haha - reía a más no poder el castaño - Es por eso que yo no hablo de Sakura así, a ella la respeto.. por mi salud - se burlo viendo a Suigetsu en el suelo.

- ¡Vuelves a hablar así de ella y te mato! - le grito furioso, Naruto lo detuvo para evitar que lo golpeara de nuevo.

- Vamos Sasuke, no seas egoísta, deberías aprender a compartir. Tu la tienes todos los días, a todas horas - el azabachado lo miro confundido, ¿de que demonios hablaba ese Suigetsu? - Te bañas donde ella se baña, puedes dormir donde ella duerme, estas a pasos de verla cambiarse, ¿Qué te cuesta por lo menos en la escuela dejar que otros disfrutemos de sus encantos? -

Ahora si, se estaba ganando a gritos que alguien lo golpeara hasta matarlo, se sentía un poco confundido, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de herirlo, tenia suerte de que Naruto lo sujetara con todas sus fuerzas - No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es este idiota - le aconsejo el rubio.

Sakura aun seguía con su actividad deportiva, ajena a toda esa platica entre varones - Hina..ta - trato de llamar a su amiga, pero no tenia más fuerzas, sintió las piernas flaquear y su visión se fue borrando desplomándose en el suelo.

- ¡SAKURA! - Grito Hinata al verla inconciente, troto unos pasos y llego con ella, trataba de reanimarla dándole de beber agua fresca, pero no funcionaba.

Ante el grito desesperado de la azabachada, todos voltearon incluyendo a el Uchiha, a quien solo le basto mirar a la Haruno en el piso para salir corriendo.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, se tropezó y tambaleo, pero aun así llego; le arrebato el cuerpo inmóvil a la Hyuuga - ¿Qué le paso? - expreso, la ojiperla se quedo un poco confusa por su tono de voz, ya que por primera vez lo escuchaba angustiado de verdad.

- Se..se des..desmayo, así, de.. la nada - tartamudeo nerviosa, ella también se sentía preocupada y aturdida por lo sucedido.

- ¡Corre!, avísale a la sensei - le ordeno con desespero, la chica corrió en busca de ayuda.

Sasuke tomo la botella de agua y mojo a la pelirosa por completo, esperando alguna reacción mas nunca llego; en cuestión de segundos Anko llego y examino a la chica inconciente - Llévenla a enfermería -

- Yo la llevo - anuncio el pelinegro tomándola en brazos.

- Bien, Hyuuga, acompáñalos - ordeno Anko para después volver con los demás alumnos.

- Hai -

Ambos muchachos corrieron a la enfermería; entraron al lugar, y notaron que estaba vació - Ve por la enfermera, yo la cuido por mientras - ordeno Sasuke recostando a Sakura en una de las camillas.

Hinata lo miro cansada de que le diera ordenes, pero sabia que era por el bien de su amiga, así que salio en búsqueda de la perezosa enfermera.

El Uchiha se quedo observando a la oji-jade, noto como su rostro se contraía, como si estuviera incomoda; poso su mano el la pálida mejilla de la chica, cambiando la mueca de incomodidad por una sonrisa pasiva - ¿Por qué eres tan molesta?, todo lo que me pasa es por tu culpa; tenia una vida normal, tranquila, hasta que crecimos y te metiste en mis sueños.. pensé que ya habían pasado, que los había olvidado, pero no, últimamente vuelvo a soñarte - le contaba sabiendo que no lo escuchaba "_desearía soñarte con ropa, tal vez así no seria tan malo" _pensó recordando sus sueños húmedos de adolescente, que serian normales, de no ser que sueñe con la pelirosa inconciente a lado de él; suspiro mientras se alejaba y continuaba contemplándola.

- Aquí esta - la voz de la oji-perla le advirtió que se aproximaban.

- ¿Qué le paso exactamente? - interrogo la enfermera ya dentro del lugar, tocando la frente de Sakura.

- Pues, estábamos en la clase de educación física, corríamos, Sakura se miraba muy normal y de repente la mire tirada en el suelo - musito con preocupación la oji-perla.

- Mmm, ya veo - murmuro la enfermera - Tu vives con ella, ¿No? - indago apuntando al Uchiha.

- si -

- ¿Y como lleva su vida diaria? - interrogo de nuevo tratando de buscar la causa del desmayo.

- Duerme bien, se alimenta lo suficiente, regularmente sale a correr por la noche - se puso a pensar un momento - Aunque, hoy se fue sin desayunar y su presión tiende a bajar -

- Hum, ya veo - comento la enfermera - Al parecer es solo una descompensación, un golpe de calor, por baja de energía provocada por la ausencia de alimento; así que con un poco de suero y proteínas se sentirá mejor -

Sin decir nada, Sasuke giro sobre sus talones y se disponía a irse, pasando por un lado de Hinata, no sin antes susurrarle algo - No le digas a Sakura que la traje ni que estuve aquí - sonó más a una orden que una petición.

La Hyuuga asintió lentamente, se sentía confundida; miles de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza mientras veía salir al Uchiha con ese estilo único para caminar. "Si que es raro" pensó regresando su atención a la Haruno.

El pelinegro pronto regreso a clases sin problemas, en cuanto puso el pie en el salón su rubio amigo comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas - ¿Qué le paso a Sakura-chan?, ¿Esta bien?, No se desmayo porque esta embarazado, ¿verdad?, ¿VERDAD? - como primera respuesta recibió un buen golpe en la cabezota.

- Cállate dobe, no digas estupideces - gruño furioso el Uchiha - Esta bien, solamente fue un golpe de calor, es todo - dio por finalizada la "charla" en un tono serio.

El ojiazul, lo observo, conocía a su amigo, durante todos esos años de tratarlo, sabia que Sasuke no era capaz de llevar una conversación consiente después de haber sentido nervios o angustia, ya le preguntaría más tarde.

-

-

-

El sonido de unos tacones la hizo volver en si poco a poco, dirigió su vista por toda la habitación, no recordaba como había llegado, miro a su amiga azabachada sentada alado de la cama - Hinata - la llamo con desconcierto.

- Te desmayaste en clase de educación física y te traje aquí - le anuncio antes de que preguntara - pero no te preocupes, la enfermera dijo que cuando despertaras te podías ir, siempre y cuando tomaras un poco de suero y comida. -

- Gracias - le sonrió tomando la botella con la bebida hidratante - ¿Qué hora es? -

- Llegaremos a tiempo para la clase de Asuma-sensei, siempre y cuando te apresures a comer - la ayudaba a incorporarse para comenzar a caminar.

- Demonios -

-

-

-

Aun se sentía cansada, un poco débil, por lo que opto por obedecer y terminarse toda la bebida recetada y comer un sándwich; En esos momento prestaba toda la atención posible a su clase de historia; un pestañeo, un bostezo, pestañeo, bostezo, era inevitable, se estaba quedando dormida contra su voluntad "_NO"_ se dijo así misma sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, con tal dejar ganar a la supuesta pereza.

- Pueden retirarse - Anuncio Asuma, como música para los oídos de la Haruno, tenia que llegar a casa a dormir toda la tarde, para ganar fuerzas.

- Adiós Hinata-chan, hasta mañana - se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, su amiga azabachada solo alcanzo a asentir. Recorrió los extensos pasillos en dirección a la salida en busca del camino a su casa.

- Sakura-chan -

Al ser llamada se detuvo para encarar a la persona - ¿Si? -

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - indago el Uzumaki mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien, gracias, solo necesito dormir un poco -

- ¿No deseas que te acompañe?, tu sabes, para que no te valla a pasar nada - se ofreció muy amablemente.

La pelirosa sonrió y negó con la cabeza levemente - No gracias Naruto, yo sola puedo llegar a la perfección -

- Pero..-

- No te preocupes, yo la acompañare-

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el muchacho azabachado; Naruto asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado - No hace falta - trato de safarse la pelirosa, sentía que para el Uchiha no era nada agradable acompañarla, no le quería causar incomodidad, ni quería que lo hiciera por sentirse obligado.

- No seas tonta, vamos a la misma casa, es absurdo irse cada quien por su cuenta - la reprendió con dureza - Adiós dobe - se despidió jalando a la anonada ojijade de la mano.

El rubio los miraba irse mientras sonreía - Ese teme, nunca cambia - soltó al viento con deje melancólico.

A Sasuke le había dado por caminar de una manera apresurara, como si tratara de que ese momento se acabara pronto, o al menos eso pensaba la Haruno que caminaba a zancadas largas para tratar de igualar el paso veloz del chico - Sas.. - lo intento llamar, pero estaba demasiado agitada como para poder pronunciar la oración completa, se comenzaba a sentir débil de nuevo, al parecer ese ritmo no era bueno para ella en ese momento.

El azabachado se dio cuenta parando en seco - Hnn - musito.

- Vas, demasiado.. rápido - pronuncio lentamente cada palabra, su pecho subía y bajaba, comenzaba a sentir mareos.

- Lo siento - mascullo bajito sosteniéndola para que no se fuera a caer - Sube - le ordeno agachándose para que ella subiera a su espalda.

Lo miro dudosa por un rato, no estaba segura si seria buena esa oferta - Sube - le volvió a exigir el moreno ahora sujetándola y obligándola a subir.

Rodeo con sus flacuchos brazos el cuello del Uchiha, mientras este sujetaba sus piernas; comenzó a sentir el rubor en sus mejillas, le apenaba que la gente los viera, además de que sentía que sus piernas eran tan escuálidas que al sostenerlas el pelinegro se burlaría de ella.

El muchacho camino en silencio, solo se oían las respiraciones de ambos, en especial la de la muchacha que comenzaba a relajarse.

Una vez acomodada se sentía mejor, así no tendría que caminar cuando se sentía tan cansada; desde esa cercanía podía oler claramente, la fragancia que Sasuke emanaba, una que tenia un "no se que", que le atraía, tanto hasta llegar al punto de querer inhalarlo una y otra vez. - La gente nos mira - susurro la chica comenzando a sentirse avergonzada de nuevo - No falta mucho, si quieres, puedo caminar, ya se me paso el mareo -

- No me importa que nos vean, no te dejare que camines mientras te sientas así - le contesto con tranquilidad, pero con un toque serio, continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Soltó a regañadientes las piernas de la pelirosa, permitiéndole caminar.

Se dirigía a abrirle la puerta a la joven cuando sintió como era detenido - No se lo cuentes a Mikoto, no la quiero preocupar - intento que sonara a una orden, pero su voz era quebrada y mas bien sonó a una suplica.

Sasuke la miro por un momento, estudiando sus facciones, tomando una decisión "Se lo tengo que contar, es por tu bien" le hubiera gustado decir eso, o algo por el estilo, pero su famoso orgullo no le dio permiso - No -

Lo miro confundida, no entendía a que se refería con ese "No", entro a la casa, encaminándose con rapidez a su habitación - Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan, ya llegaron - saludo la voz de la pelinegra deteniéndola en el proceso.

- Hola Mikoto-san - le sonrió la pelirosa ocultando su nerviosismo "sonríe, sonríe" se decía a si misma conteniendo sus emociones.

- Hola mamá - saludo Sasuke de forma tranquila.

- Sakurita, hija, te miro muy pálida, ¿Te sientes bien? -

"demonios, se dio cuenta" maldijo aun con la sonrisa - ¿Yo?..N..-

- Hoy se desmayo en educación física, por un golpe de calor- contesto el muchacho con voz calmada.

La mirada de nerviosismo de la Haruno se cambio a una asesina, dirigida al Uchiha, tenia tanta furia, que sentía la necesidad de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente.

-¿Qué? - el grito ahogado de Mikoto solo dejaba ver la preocupación que corrió por su cuerpo en ese momento, tomo a Sakura y la sentó en el sillón tocando su frente, poniéndole un termómetro en la boca, una bolsa de hielos en su cabeza - Sasuke, tráele mucho agua a Sakura, ¡corre hijo! - le pidió atropelladamente.

- Peho ha - trataba de hablar la pelirosa aturdida por el movimiento pero una mano gentil de Mikoto le indico que no dijera nada, después de un eterno minuto, la Uchiha retiro el objeto de su boca - Estoy bien - intentaba excusarse.

La pelinegra no le presto mucha atención a sus palabras, puesto que estaba leyendo el termómetro.

- Tiene razón, en la escuela ya le dieron suero y la cuidaron, solo dijeron que comiera bien y tomara muchos líquidos - recitó Sasuke, dándole un poco de razón a la chica - Toma - la muchacha tomó el vaso de mala gana pensando en que la idea de aventárselo a la cara no seria tan mala.

- Bien, al parecer no tienes fiebre, bueno, vengan a comer los dos - los arrastro hasta el comedor, donde les sirvió a cada uno un buen plato de alimento - Coman bien, de ahora en adelante preparare comida con carbohidratos, juro que los alimentare bien -

- Solo cocina como todo el tiempo lo has hecho mamá - musito Sasuke bajando a su madre de la nube de las madres sobre protectoras.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, Sakura no paraba de mirar con profundo odio a Sasuke, mientras él, solo comía concentrándose en su plato, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esas miradas asesinas por parte de la chica.

- Espero estés contento, idiota - le gruño mientras terminaba su ración

-…- No hubo respuesta por parte del joven, quien al terminar su comida, se retiro en dirección a su cuarto siendo seguido de cerca por Sakura.

- ¿Por qué demonios eres así Uchiha?, ¿Qué no te puedes ocupar de tus propios asuntos?, ¡deja de arruinarnos la vida a los demás!, no creo que te gustaría que le dijera a tu mamá todo lo que haces en la escuela, que te vuelas las clases, no haces las tareas, te peleas con otros - le reclamaba la chillona voz de la chica tras de él.

- Déjame en paz - mascullo hastiado.

- ¡NO!, ¡TU DEJAME EN PAZ! - exploto la Haruno a punto de golpearlo, sin darse cuenta de que el pelinegro ya estaba dentro de su cuarto.

- ¡MOLESTA! - gruño Sasuke por ultimo, antes de azotarle la puerta en la cara.

Sentía las lagrimas inundar sus ojos, así que corrió a su cuarto antes de que alguien la viera en ese patético estado; no lloraba por tristeza, ni por las estúpidas palabras antes pronunciadas, lloraba de coraje, sentía la necesidad de gritar y desquitarse de la frustración.

La tarde paso de nuevo en silencio en ambas partes, la muchacha dormía mientras que el Uchiha meditaba.

"¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas callada sin protestar?" se preguntaba el pelinegro mirando el techo de su habitación, le molestaba que Sakura no entendiera los motivos por los que él se la pasaba _"arruinándole_" la vida, los verdaderos motivos que lo impulsaban a hacer cosas que no le incumbían.

Soltó un gruñido, sacudiendo su cabeza, odiaba tener que pensar demasiado ese asunto, era demasiado vergonzoso. Se levanto desganado entrando a la cocina vacía aparentemente, tomo un vaso de agua fría despeinando su rebelde cabello.

- Hola, Sasuke - tan pronto como escucho la voz ronca a su espalda, dejo escapar el liquido de sus labios, escupiéndolo al piso - Tan inmaduro como siempre, _hermanito -_

- Que demonios haces aquí - gruño altaneramente encarando al joven de coleta.

- Esta todavía es mi casa, te lo recuerdo, no porque tenga un departamento quiere decir que ya no puedo venir a visitarlos de ves en cuando - se encogió de hombros sentándose en la mesa.

El Pelinegro lo miro con recelo, el mayor palmeo la silla para que se sentara junto a el, lo pensó dos veces y al final se sentó junto a su hermano - Y.. ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿Dónde esta Sakura? -

Al escuchar el nombre se enderezó involuntariamente - Bien - contesto secamente esquivando la curiosa mirada del de coleta.

- Ese bien no me convence, ahora que le hiciste estúpido hermanito - sonrió con sorna.

- Nada, simplemente la acuse con mama -

- Otra vez de chismoso, no cabe duda que tu no cambias - sonrió en forma de burla recibiendo como respuesta un resoplido del menor.

- No me entiendes, y nunca lo harás - mascullo - Además, no es de tu incumbencia, te recuerdo que ya no vives aquí -

- Y yo te recuerdo que sigo siendo parte de la familia, además me quedare TODO este fin de semana -

Sasuke formo una mueca de desagrado - Me voy, se me revolvió el estomago - pronuncio asqueado apresurándose a salir.

- ¿Itachi? - se escucho a sus espaldas, parando en seco al pelinegro menor. Ambos Uchiha giraron el rostro para encontrarse con la poseedora de esa linda voz modorra.

- Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado? - sonrió el de coleta apresurándose a abrazarla.

- Bien - murmuro tallándose los ojos después del abrazo - ¿Qué milagro que vienes a la casa? -

- Tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes, así que _solo_ me quedare este fin de semana - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Sasuke lo miro entrecerrando los ojos por como su hermano había cambiando en su oración ese TODO por un SOLO al hablar con la muchacha.

- Que bien, hace mucho que no nos visitabas - sonrió la pelirosa, se despabilo un poco mas cayendo en cuanta de la presencia del Uchiha menor - ¿Tu qué? -

Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada - Nada - respondió con sequedad, aun con cautela, solo le basto con ver que en los ojos jades ya no había esa resentimiento ni reproche - Voy a jugar videojuegos un rato.. -

- ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero un par de veces? - musito con autosuficiencia.

- Hnn -

- Ve conectando la consola, en lo que yo sirvo un poco de papas de botana - le sonrió de manera juguetona, el Uchiha sin pensarlo dos veces salio de la cocina sintiéndose aliviado.

- Sasuke te había echo enojar, ¿Cierto? - indago Itachi en un tono casual.

- Si, pero ahora que lo pienso, fue lo mejor, de una u otra manera Mikoto se tendría que enterar de lo que me paso en la escuela - comento un poco distraída.

- ¿Qué te paso en la escuela? - se apresuro a saber con desespero.

La pelirosa vacilo unos segundos - Nada importante o del otro mundo - trato de restarle importancia, el mayor la miro con autoridad exigiendo saber la respuesta; la Haruno suspiro - Me desmaye por no desayunar y hacer ejercicio -

- Que eso no es importante, por favor Sakura se trata de tu salud, ¡Claro que es importante!- se altero un poco el azabachado, observo como la chica se estremecía dando un pasito hacia atrás, algo paso por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír de repente calmándolo un poco.

- ¿Qué? - ahora si estaba confundida, primero la regañaba y después, ¿Sonreía?, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Itachi?.

- Me alegra ver que fuera de tu problema, todo esta bien, todo como debe de ser -

- Sakura, apúrate o si no empezare sin ti - grito desde el cuarto de televisión el pelinegro menor.

- Ve - la insito Itachi una vez la pelirosa desapareció por la puerta, el Uchiha suspiro tranquilo - Me alegra que después de todo, Sasuke la siga cuidando -

-

-

**Fin de semana**

-

-

El mejor día de la semana, día en que te puedes levantar a la hora que sea, día en el que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, sin la molestia de ir a la escuela; el día que todo estudiante añora para descansar.

El sol se coló por la ventana de la oji-jade, quien dormía de lo mas profundamente, hasta que el molesto sol alcanzo su bello rostro obligándolo a despertar - Mmm - ronroneo tallando sus ojos - ¿Qué horas son? - se pregunto para si misma, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche leyendo en el las 2:00 de la tarde.

Bostezo presentía que olvidaba algo pero no recordaba, miro de nuevo la hora y como si fuera magia vino a su mente la imagen de cierta azabachada y cierta rubia - ¡Dios!, la cita en el centro comercial -

Como pudo salio corriendo de su cuarto encontrándose con el menor de los Uchihas - Sasuke, ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?, se me hizo tarde con las chicas - hablaba atropelladamente moviendo los brazos de arribabajo.

- Mamá te hablo, pero no la escuchaste -

- ¿Mikoto?, ¿Dónde esta? -

- Se acaba de ir al mercado, y ya sabes cuanto tiempo dura en ese lugar - el pelinegro la miro con aburrimiento.

Sakura gruño bajito y se devolvió corriendo a su cuarto, tomo unas cuantas cosas y se metió a bañar. Se tallaba con insistencia haciéndolo lo mas rápido posible "Tengo que darme prisa" se repitió mentalmente.

*know-knok*

Dos simples golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras untaba el shampoo con olor a cerezo.

- Sakura, ¿Puedo pasar? -

La voz inconfundible del sujeto al otro lado del pedazo de madera la puso repentinamente nerviosa - Claro que no puedes - bufo tallando ágilmente el shampoo por todo su rosado pelo.

- Necesito hacer del baño - se noto un poco la nota de ansiedad y necesidad del pelinegro, pero no le importo.

- Pues ve al tuyo, entiende que no puedes pasar Sasuke - comenzaba a desesperarle la insistente petición del chico.

- Recuerda que esta descompuesto el retrete -

- No es mi culpa que lo destrozaras, eso te enseñara a no echarle cosas que no debes, ve al de invitados - le sugirió sintiendo un poco de compasión.

- Esta Itachi - gruño bajito el Uchiha.

- El de tus padres -

- Esta cerrada la puerta con llave, como siempre - recordó, pensando en las posibilidades que tenia de entrar sin permiso alguno, de verdad le urgía.

- Entonces ve afuera, al árbol, ¡me estoy bañando! - le grito no muy segura de si la oyó, mientras enjuagaba todo rastro de liquido viscoso de su pelo.

- Vamos, será rápido, ¡entiende que me orino! -

- Argh, esta bien, pero rápido - acepto al fin, tratando de continuar con su actividad como si nada.

Al escuchar el permiso, entró; mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón inspeccionaba el lugar, sin poder pasar por alto la femenina figura que se coloreaba a trabes de el cristal borroso, apreciando el cuerpo que le robaba el sueño día y noche, mas noche que día.

La chica tallaba su cuerpo con la esponja enjabonando todo a su paso - No te tardes mucho que ya casi termino, oíste sasuke..-

-…. -

- ¿Sasuke? - al no oír respuesta, asomo ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¡Oye!, dedícate a bañarte y no a verme - protesto el pelinegro tapándose un poco.

- L-lo siento - se disculpo la chica volviendo a lo suyo con un curioso rubor en las mejillas.

- A ti no te parecería si yo me asomo, ¿verdad? - le recordó mientras una parte de el deseaba hacerlo.

- Ya dije que lo siento, es tu culpa por no responder creí que me habías dejado hablando como loca, en fin, salte ya que me quiero cambiar, ¡ah!, y no vallas a dejar la puerta abierta - de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna, decidió arriesgarse a ver algo mas, que mas daba.

- ¿Qué demonios? - gruño al verse sola - Y dejo la maldita puerta abierta, ¿Qué no tiene modales?, después de que lo dejo orinar -

- Hnn, creo que deje la puerta abier..ta - Sasuke se quedo a media palabra examinando a una pelirosa cubierta solo por una triste toalla de baño.

- ¡Kyya LARGO! - le grito tratando de taparse, el pelinegro haciendo caso omiso de su molesto grito, se giro dándole la espalda.

- Cálmate, no mire nada - musito con tranquilidad, aunque ambos sabían, que eso era una gran mentira.

- ¡Largo Sasuke! -

- Te venia a avisar que Ino llamo, le contesto Itachi y me dijo que te dijera, que se verían frente a la tienda de accesorios, Hnn molesta - mascullo yéndose aun sin mirar.

La Haruno parpadeo un par de veces procesando la información recibida -Gracias - le dijo al viento, meditando sus palabras.

Estaba apunto de quitarse la toalla para poder ponerse ropa cuando de nuevo la interrumpieron.

- Oye Saku.. -

- ¡Kyya!, ¡¿que en esta casa no hay privacidad para una mujer?! - chillo de nuevo avergonzada viendo al intruso de coleta.

- Lo siento, lo siento, olvídalo - dijo atropelladamente y tan pronto como llego se fue.

- Uchiha bastardos - protesto poniéndole seguro a la puerta - Genial, ya se me hizo tarde -

Tomo lo primero que miro, después de secarse el pelo y maquillarse un poco - ¡Adiós!, nos vemos mas tarde - se despidió sin saber si alguien la escuchaba, que mas le daba, iba tarde.

Al salir la pelirosa por la puerta, la casa se inundo de soledad, silencio y tensión. Ambos Uchiha se miraron por largos segundos.

- Estaré en **MI** habitación - anuncio de mala gana el menor, arrastrándose escaleras arriba.

- Hnn - asintió Itachi mirando alrededor, sintió un gran antojo de una tasa de espumoso café, por lo que se encamino a la cocina.

Al primer sorbo de su deliciosa bebida el molesto sonido del teléfono lo distrajo - Diga - contesto con monotonía.

- ¿Es la casa de los señores Uchiha? - pregunto una voz autoritaria.

- Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece? -

- Hablamos de la escuela, es sobre Sasuke, ¿Es usted algún familiar cercano? - indago la directora.

- Si, ¿Dígame que tiene?, ¿Ahora que hizo? -

- Volvió a pelearse con un compañero, al parecer lo lastimo de más, nos gustaría hablar con usted en persona, el día de hoy a las tres de la tarde para aclarar algunos puntos y tomar medidas sobre su conducta. -

- Claro, gracias - colgó el aparato respirando profundamente.

A pasos cautelosos llego a la primera puerta de la derecha, no pidió permiso para entrar si quiera, solo abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, con su ipod puesto mientras leía un libro.

- Se puede saber porque no tocas? - gruño al verse invadido.

- Cállate y escucha bien lo que te diré -

Sasuke apago el pequeño aparato y dejo el libro de lado para mirar a su hermano con molestia - ¿Qué? -

- Se puede saber, ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? - mascullo el mayor levantando la voz una octava.

-…-

No recibió respuesta así que prosiguió - Acaban de llamar de tu escuela para citar a nuestros padres a una junta con la directora, todo porque te volviste a pelear con no se quien - continuaba con su tono molesto.

- No es asunto tuyo -

- ¿Qué no es asunto mió?, soy tu hermano imbécil y por supuesto que me importa lo que te pase a ti y a mis padres, ¿Por qué no puedes madurar ya y dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado? -

- ¡Cierra la boca!, JAMAS lo entenderías - levanto también la voz.

- Entender ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te divierte pelear?, ¿Qué te divierte hacer enojar a papá, o mortificar a mamá? - siseo con sarcasmo en cada palabra.

- No es así -

- Entonces porque, ¿Ah?, ¡Dilo Sasuke!, ¿Por qué entonces? - exigió saber, volviendo a gritar.

- El se lo merecía - dijo por lo bajo Sasuke.

- Oh claro, ahora tu nuevo hobbie es jugar a Dios y decidir quien merece un castigo - ironizó insultando su juicio.

- ¡Tu no sabes lo que ese idiota dijo de Sakura! - grito al fin haciendo callar a Itachi.

- ¿Qué? - dijo después de un rato, un poco aturdido -¿Quién?, ¿Sakura? -

- Olvídalo me largo - tomo su cartera azotando todas las puertas dejando al mayor pensando.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cocina para terminar su café mientras se calmaba y trataba de reflexionar la discusión con su hermano.

Después de un rato miro el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las tres, suspiro decidido tomando las llaves de su auto para dirigirse a la preparatoria.

-

-

La pelirosa a lo lejos diviso la cabellera rubia y azabachada que deseaba ver.

- Cuanto te tardaste frentona - la regaño la rubia una vez se acerco.

- Lo siento, me quede dormida - se disculpo con sinceridad.

- Ya déjala Ino, nosotras también acabamos de llegar - musito la oji-perla mirando acusadoramente a la aludida.

- Como sea, ¿Listas para el mayor paseo de toda su vida? - indago con emoción la oji-azul.

- Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre terminamos mirándote probarte toda la tienda - mascullo bajito la Haruno provocando una risita de la azabachada.

Después de mirarlas con mala cara, la Yamanaka las tomo a ambas por los brazos, arrastrándolas a la primera tienda.

-

-

Caminaba enojado por la resiente discusión, frunció mas el ceño recordando a su hermano, siempre terminaban así, peleados por algo.

No sabia a donde iba solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de su casa. Recorrió las calles en una dirección muy conocida. Paro frente a la puerta de su mejor amigo tocando con insistencia.

Ese era uno de los lugares a los que acudía cuando se sentía mal, tal vez no le contaba a palabras abiertas al rubio todo lo que le pasaba, pero de una u otra forma terminaba soltándole sus problemas mientras su amigo lo aconsejaba y apoyaba.

Una amistad que comenzó como una rivalidad y un profundo odio, terminando en una sincera amistad competitiva.

Volvió a tocar esperando impaciente. Pero nadie le abrió.

Se debatía entre irse o esperar. Decidiendo al final sentarse en la banqueta para esperar a Naruto.

-

-

El tiempo en las compras paso, de manera lenta.

- ¿Qué tal me va este? - Ino modelaba desde el probador un llamativo vestido de noche.

- Bien.. - se escucho la vocecita de la Hyuuga asomando la cabeza desde el probador de alado.

- Todos se te ven bien Ino - gruño la pelirosa sentada con algunas bolsas que representaban sus compras hechas.

- Cállate, frentona amargada, no sabes disfrutar un día de compras -

- Iré a pagar si no les molesta - salio Hinata con algunas prendas interrumpiendo la discusión.

El silencio se formo en el probador, la pelirosa contaba hasta diez para no contestarle a su rubia amiga, sonrió al ver como la azabachada le hacia compañía - Listo, no había fila para pagar -

- Si, eso es bueno -

- Y, ¿Cómo están en tu casa? -

- Bien, como siempre, Itachi vino de visita y al parecer se quedara el fin de semana entero - comento la pelirosada sonriendo un poco.

- ¿Oh si?, que bueno, debe de ser divertido pasar un rato con él - sonrió la azabachada con dulzura.

- Si, aunque es extraño, siempre que Itachi esta cerca no se sabe como va a ser la reacción de Sasuke, hay veces que el ambiente puede estar tan tenso entre ellos dos, que te falta el aire; pero en otras ocasiones el ambiente es tan, pacifico y tranquilo, como si los dos fueran los mejores hermanos del mundo - suspiro Sakura recordando las ocasiones en que los había visto juntos.

- Pues si que es raro - se encogió de hombros, de pronto la Hyuuga recordó un tema que la hizo ponerse seria - ¿Y como esta Sasuke ahora? -

- ¿Sasuke?, bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - la miro confundida por la inesperada pregunta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes tu?, no me quiero meter en tu vida Sakura, así que no me lo tomes a mal, solo quiero saber como te sientes respecto a.. tu sabes, tu "_relación_" con él, es que, me da la impresión de que tu aun lo.. -

- ¿No tienen hambre? - se escucho la imponente voz de la rubia saliendo del probador interrumpiendo las deducciones de la oji-perla.

- Creímos que nunca lo preguntarías, hace horas que tenemos hambre.. - mascullo la oji-jade hablando por ella y por su tímida amiga.

- Me hubieran dicho antes, vamos, ¡Yo invito JAJA! - sonrió Ino tomándolas de las manos.

Hinata le dedico una mirada de resignación a Sakura, así que ambas acordaron seguir hablando de ese tema mas tarde. Una vez pagado todas las compras de la rubia, las tres se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban de trivialidades.

- Saben que no hacemos desde hace mucho tiempo - comenzó hablando Ino, mirando ausente su comida.

- ¿Qué? - farfullo la pelirosa mientras comía de su hamburguesa.

- Hace mucho que no hacemos una pijamada -

- Bueno Ino, no hemos hecho ninguna porque fuiste tu la que dijo que esas cosas eran de niñas - le recordó con ternura Hinata mientras la Yamanaka se ahogaba con su bocado.

- Como sea, en todo caso, hay que hacer una para recordar viejos tiempo - comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo - Y que sea en casa de Sakura -

La Hyuuga ahogo un grito de pena -Ino - le reprendió sonrojándose.

- ¿En mi casa?, que se me hace que algo tramas puerca, pero en fin, acepto - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

La oji-perla la miro aun con la vergüenza tatuada en el rostro - P-pero, ¿N-no le molestara a los señores Uchiha, si llegamos a su casa sin aviso alguno?, que tal si tenían planes y llegamos de imprudentes -

Ino comía mientras escuchaba como su plan se iba dando a la perfección, por otra parte, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Molestarles?, No conoces a Mikoto.. -

- ¡Bienvenidas niñas! - las recibió con euforia Mikoto - Que emoción, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una pijamada, bueno, se ha venido a quedar Naruto, pero no es lo mismo, ustedes saben, son niños, se la pasan jugando videojuegos, golpeándose, en fin, haciendo destrozos - suspiro recordando la "_pijamada_" de su hijo.

-

-

Oh si, esa seria un _larga_ noche.

-

-

* * *

(:

Aww no saben lo feliz que me siento por sus lindos **RR**, se los agradezco y también por las alertas y favoritos por allí.

Les aviso que desafortunadamente tal vez el próximo capitulo me retrase un poquito en subirlo, ya lo tengo listo, pero el problema es que como acabo de regresar a clases, me atrase y los maestros ahorita me traen presionada, la próxima semana tengo varios exámenes por lo que usare mi tiempo para estudiar X_x además tengo un problema en la escuela, por lo que necesitare mi atención allí.

Lo que me hace sonreír y me da ánimos de estudiar para continuar con la historia es que hasta ahora todo va bien y si todo sigue así, podré subir mis demás ideas n_n

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a la idea rara de mi cabeza.

Cuídense -kiiisuuu- **^3^**


	3. Noche de chicas :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tristemente, por eso no hay sasusaku oficial.. **AUN** OwÓ

Advertencias:

- OOC.

- AU

Por si existen confusiones:

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

"_entre comillas & cursiva_" énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Mikoto aun las miraba entusiasmada hablando sin parar.

- Que bueno que vienen, podremos maquillarlas, vestirlas, jugar a verdad o reto, golpearnos con suaves almohadas de plumas - la Uchiha junto sus manos imaginándose su perfecta noche de chicas - Divertirnos tanto -.

Sasuke la miro con un poco de temor, ese brillo en los ojos de su madre nunca traía nada bueno - Mamá, es una pijamada de ellas, no tuya - le recordó viéndola por el rabillo del ojo desde el sillón.

Mikoto lo fulmino con la mirada por insinuarle que era muy vieja y colada para esas cosas; pronto cambio esa mirada de molestia a una de diversión, llegándole una idea - Tal vez podríamos maquillar un poco a Sasuke-chan, ya que esta celoso de que no puede participar en la fiesta, te quedaría muy lindo un delineado negro de ojos, los resaltaría así como a tu pálida piel, hijo. -

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada ante la imagen de su hijo maquillado, ese carcajada fue coreada por la de Ino, Hinata y Sakura, por lo que la molestia de Sasuke incremento; así que ahora miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

- Ni le digas mamá, lo vas a hacer mas amanerado de lo que ya es - musito con sorna Itachi entrando en la habitación logrando incrementar el gesto de pocos amigos de su hermano.

- Hnn - gruño concentrándose en la televisión.

- Bien niñas, ya saben, están en su casa, ignoren a los ogros que tengo por hijos y esposo - se despido la azabachada entrando a la cocina.

- Bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer? - pregunto la pelirosa dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

- Lo que sea esta bien - musito Hinata.

- ¿Y tu Ino?, ¿Ino? - al no recibir respuesta observaron a su amiga, por alguna extraña razón Sakura se sintió molesta de repente, al verla observando descaradamente al Uchiha menor - ¿Podrías dejar de mirar así a Sasuke?, ten un poco mas de vergüenza puerca - le gruño bajito para que el aludido no se enterara.

- Cállate frentona, como tu los tienes a diario.. -

- Ino Yamanaka, por tu bien físico y mental, mas te vale callar AHORA, espero que ellos no sean la razón por la que quisiste hacer esta pijamada - la amenazó la pelirosa con la cara sombría

Hinata se tapo la boca con horror mientras la rubia la miraba con arrepentimiento - Esta bien, lo siento, ¿Qué te parece si subimos a tu cuarto y platicamos? -

La pelirosa suspiro sonoramente aceptando la propuesta de la Yamanaka, pronto las tres subieron las escaleras.

- No se como demonios podré dormir esta noche - susurro Sasuke tratando de ver la programación.

- ¿Por qué hermanito?, ¿se te alborotan las hormonas? - se burlo Itachi sentándose a su lado.

- Cállate - le gruño, no espera ser escuchado, y menos por él; escucho la risita tonta de Itachi, pero lo ignoro por completo.

- No sabes como extrañe hacerte enojar - sonrió cínicamente alborotándole el pelo a su hermanito para salir hacia su habitación.

- Idiota - mascullo Sasuke escogiendo por fin un canal que ver.

La pijamada trascurrió de lo mas normal, Mikoto se encontraba dándoles algunos consejos de maquillaje.

- Y luego terminan con un poco de rimel en las pestañas y listo, un rostro maquillado natural -

Ambas miraron a su amiga con el maquillaje que la Uchiha le había aplicado en tan solo cinco minutos - Wow, se mira hermosa -

- Valla frentona, hasta que te miras bonita -

La pelirosa le saco la lengua con el ceño fruncido provocando una risita en Mikoto - No necesitan ocultar su hermoso rostro tras quilos de maquillaje, les aseguro que a los hombres les gustan más naturales - les guiño un ojo saliendo para regresar a sus quehaceres domésticos.

- La señora Uchiha tiene razón, siempre lo eh dicho -

Sakura miro a la rubia entrecerrando los ojos - Ino, eres TU la que siempre se maquilla de más - le recordó con sarcasmo.

- Como sea, de ahora en adelante, me veré natural -

- Haber si es cierto - le susurro la pelirosa a la oji-perla que solo miraba todo con condescendencia.

- Bueno, hay que jugar a algo, ¿No? -

Las tres se dispusieron a jugar verdad o reto, con una botella vacía de soda; comenzando como perdedora la pequeña oji-perla.

- Muahaha - rió macabramente Ino al ser ella quien la mandara - Dime Hinatita, ¿verdad o reto? -

- V-verdad - susurro comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Has tenido alguna vez algún sueño "raro" con Naruto? -

- ¿Su-sueño raro? - el tono de la Hyuuga demostraba lo confusa que se sentía.

- Tu sabes, que implique soñarlo..desnudo - susurro la ultima palabra dándole un tono pícaro.

La cara de Hinata fue cambiando de un pálido pasando por distintos tonos de rosa hasta quedar en un rojo intenso - Ahora si te pasaste puerca, no deberías preguntarle esas cosas a Hinata - la regaño la Haruno.

- Solo es para darle mayor emoción a todo - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Pero esas son cosas demasiado personales además no creo que.. -

- S-si -

La rubia miro a la pelirosa, la pelirosa a la rubia y ambas dirigieron sus miradas desorbitadas hacia la azabachada que acababa de susurrar la respuesta - ¿Si? - confirmo la rubia aun sorprendida.

- Una vez - termino de confesarse, sentía como estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- B-bueno, eso no es de mucha importancia, continuemos jugando - hablo la oji-jade tratando de quitarle peso al ambiente, ya hablaría con su amiga azabachada a solas.

La botella rodó y rodó, pasando por diferentes lugares, la siguiente desafortunada fue la rubia - Hora de la venganza Hinata - sonrió la pelirosa.

- ¿Verdad o reto Ino? -

- Reto - sonrió confiada la rubia.

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos perlados de la azabachada - Tienes que ir a la tienda y comprar una caja de condones - musito con tono sombrío.

Sakura llevo sus manos a la boca, tratando de tapar el asombro en el que se encontraba, jamás se lo espero de su amiga, pero después de pensarlo un poco, comenzó a reír como loca - Bien echo Hinata -

- Enseguida vuelvo - murmuro Ino inexpresiva.

-

-

- Sasuke-chan ve y diles a las niñas que ya esta la cena - grito Mikoto desde la cocina.

- Hnn - contesto el azabachado viendo la televisión.

-

-

Unos cuantos minutos después entro la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aventándole una bolsa de plástico a sus amigas. Al recibir la bolsa ambas revisaron el contenido, se les desencajaron las mandíbulas al ver que si lo había echo - Pero.. - dijeron amabas aun anonadas.

- Y me dio su numero telefónico, debieron de haberlo visto, era tan guapo - suspiro la Yamanaka.

Sakura rió bajito - Dejaras de ser tu - musito resignada evitando imaginar lo que invento su amiga para conseguir los condones.

La botella volvió a rodar y rodar pasando por Hinata de nuevo, escogió otra pregunta que la puso roja de nuevo, regreso a la Yamanaka escogiendo esta vez verdad, contestando algo sencillo.

-

-

- ¡Sasuke! - le grito de nuevo ahora molesta la pelinegra.

- Ya voy, ya voy - gruño levantándose del sillón.

-

-

- Ya me canse de jugar - bostezo la pelirosa parándose.

- Una mas frentona, anda no te cuesta nada - le pido su amiga, la aludida acepto sentándose de nuevo.

Por cuestiones del destino, o por cuestiones de esta loca escritora, la botella se poso en la Haruno, siendo mandada por la Yamanaka - Ahora si Sakurita, ¿verdad o reto? -

La sentenciada lo pensó por un largo rato y contesto al fin - Verdad -

-

-

El pelinegro estaba a punto de tocar cuando oyó la voz de la Haruno, decidió esperar.

-

-

- Perfecto - sonrió con malicia - ¿Quién te gusta? -

-

-

Comenzó a sentirse ansioso por conocer la respuesta, pero lo único que había era ese largo y molesto silencio.

-

-

- Yo.. - comenzó a hablar la pelirosa, pero estaba demasiado indecisa por contestar.

-

-

El pelinegro aguanto la respiración por unos segundos hasta que escucho la respuesta.

-

-

- Nadie en verdad - musito derrotada.

- ¿Qué?, no te creo para nada frentezota o me dices o.. -

- En verdad Ino, no hay nadie que me llame la atención - mascullo la Haruno.

-

-

No sabia si sentirse aliviado o preocupado pero por alguna extraña razón, el pelinegro que sentía satisfecho, toco un par de veces antes de escuchar un "pasa" de la pelirosa.

- Ya esta la cena - anuncio con su tono habitual de voz y se fue tan sigiloso como había llegado.

- Bien vamos a cenar, pero ya que no me convenció tu respuesta y como no me puedes decir exactamente la verdad, te pondré un reto - sonrió la rubia - Tienes que lograr que digan tu nombre tres veces pero la tercera vez tienes que estar sentada sobre la persona -

- ¿Qué clase de reto es ese? - musito la pelirosa haciendo una mueca.

- Pero no cualquier persona, el que dirá tu nombre tres veces es Sasuke - sonrió con malicia saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, digiriendo su reto, gruño algo intangible bajando a comer acompañada de Hinata.

Todos cenaron como una gran familia. Ino no dejaba de observar a ambos hermanos Uchiha, Mikoto parloteaba con su serio esposo Fugaku quien solo decía monosílabos, Hinata recordaba al rubio hiperactivo que la hacia suspirar y la pelirosa miraba nerviosa a Sasuke, mientras este miraba de vez en cuando irritado a su hermano, Itachi, quien por ultimo sonreía por nada.

- Sasuke, Itachi, laven los platos su padre y yo nos iremos a dormir - anuncio Mikoto emocionada jalando a Fugaku de la mano.

- Tsk - maldijo Sasuke levantándose.

- Y sin protestar, recuerden que Sakurita tiene una pijamada - se escucho la voz de la pelinegra antes de subir las escaleras.

- Yo lavo y tu secas - musito Itachi remangándose las mangas y comenzando a lavar.

- Hnn - mascullo el menor buscando el seca platos.

- Anda frentona, es tu oportunidad - le susurro la Yamanaka empujándola.

- Cállate puerca, yo sabré cuando hacerlo - gruño caminando hacia la sala.

Las tres muchachas miraron la televisión por un largo rato, después escucharon unos sigilosos pasos - Estaré en mi habitación - sonrió Itachi saliendo de la cocina.

- Esta bien Itachi - le devolvió la sonrisa Sakura - Por cierto, la ultima vez olvidaste tu libro de filosofía, esta en mi cuarto, lo siento lo tenia que leer -

- Claro, no hay problema - sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- Cada vez que miro a Ita-kun esta mas guapo - fantaseo Ino - ¿A que no? -

- No lo se Ino, nunca lo eh mirado con esa perversión con que tu lo haces - bufo la Haruno.

- Tsk, ¿Por qué tenemos tantos platos - se quejaba el Uchiha menor saliendo de la cocina.

- Esta bien, lo haré ahora - anuncio la pelirosa susurrando para que solo sus amigas oyeran.

- ¿Te molesta Sakura si nos prestas un segundo tu computadora? - comenzó una falsa platica la rubia.

- No, vallan -

La rubia y la azabachada se levantaron para esconderse en las escaleras, al menos allí podrían escuchar sin ser vistas.

- ¿Qué estas viendo? - indago Sasuke sentándose junto a Sakura - ¿Y tus amigas?, me sorprende que no estés con ellas o que no estén aquí, Ino se la pasa acosándome, como si no le bastara con hacerlo en el salón -

La aludida sonrió con pena mientras recibía la mirada reprobatoria de Hinata.

- Si, que mal - contesto indiferente.

- ¿Me das el control por favor? - el pelinegro extendió la mano en dirección a la chica, espero con la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba pero no recibió respuesta - Sakura.. dame el control -

"Una" contó mentalmente pasándose el control a la otra mano para alejarlo más del Uchiha - Maldita sea Sakura dame el maldito control y vete con tus amigas - gruño molesto.

"Dos, esto será muy fácil" sonrió la pelirosa dándole el objeto que pedía, escuchando un bufido del muchacho.

Cuando empezó a cambiarle la Haruno se planto frente a él bloqueando su visión - ¿Ahora que?, con permiso - le pido frustrado,

La muchacha no se movió ni un centímetro. El pelinegro frunció el ceño tratando de mantener su poca educación - No me dejas ver, con permiso - dijo de nuevo.

"Vamos, solo di mi nombre y terminemos con toda esta estupidez" pensó la chica comenzando a perder la paciencia, se acerco poco a poco al moreno hasta sentarse de frente sobre el.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - pregunto sorprendido por la repentina acción de la pelirosa, sintió sus mejillas arder al ver en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun, solo dilo - le susurro al oído con un tono poco usual en ella.

- ¿Qué? - dijo aun aturdido, trato de golpearse, ¿Se había quedado dormido y tenia otra fantasía con la pelirosa?.

- Anda Uchiha dilo - musito exasperada pegándose más al cuerpo del muchacho.

No, eso se sentía tan real, definitivamente, estaba despierto - Decir que Sakura, no te entiendo - atino a decir comenzando a sentir mucho calor en todo el cuerpo.

- Gracias - sonrió la Haruno parándose mientras sonreía de forma inocente.

Sasuke se quedo perplejo por unos minutos, tratando de comprender ¿Qué había sido eso?, se toco el rostro para cerciorarse una vez más de que no fuera otra fantasía, pero como la vez anterior, comprobó que no era así - Hnn molesta -

Al llegar a su cuarto la pelirosa se topo con sus amigas - Bien echo Sakura - la felicito Hinata.

- Demonios, debí de ponerte algo más difícil - se lamentaba Ino desde una esquina.

- Callate puerca, creo que no volvere a jugar a verdad o reto contigo - suspiro sonrojada.

- No seas llorona frentona, ni siquiera tenia grado de dificultad - bufo la rubia - Anda, mejor ahí que hacer algo, ¿Aun tienes tu laptop? -

Definitivamente, Ino nunca cambiara - Claro - se rindió Sakura.

-

-

Llamo dos veces a la puerta y no entro hasta escuchar un tranquilo - Pasa - abrió la puerta lentamente, entrando con calma.

- Itachi - lo llamo por su nombre, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, le resultaba muy vergonzoso.

- ¿Si?, Que se te ofrece - musito quitándose los lentes y dejando de lado su libro.

- Cuando estaba en la calle, me encontré con Naruto y.. - dio un rápido vistazo y comprobó que su hermano le prestaba toda la atención del mundo, eso lo hacia mas difícil - Me dijo que te miro en la escuela, tu hablaste con la directora -

- ……-

- Bueno, entonces yo.. - soltó un bufido, sintió como sus mejillas ardían - Gracias - murmuro con un hilo de voz, mirando sus zapatos.

Itachi rió silenciosamente para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta, después sonrió con dulzura - No hay de que, siento haberte juzgado mal -

- No importa - se encogió de hombros "Bastardo, ¿Por qué a él no se le dificultan tanto las disculpas como a mi" dio media vuelta para salir.

- Sasuke.. - lo llamo el de coleta.

El aludido se detuvo y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo - ¿Si? -

Largos segundos pasaron, suspiró - Nada, olvídalo - sonrió de nuevo.

- Hnn - musito el menor, saliendo de la habitación con un imperceptible sonrisa de lado, así era su hermano, raro y misterioso.

-

-

La madrugada era tranquila, todos durmiendo en sus respectivas recamaras, teniendo sus sueños particulares, a excepción de las curiosas muchachas que se rehusaban a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

La Haruno miro todo a su alrededor, todas tenían sus uñas pintadas, ya habían hablado de ropa, de la escuela, la familia, habían chateado un rato incluso habían tenido una pelea de almohadas y aun no tenían sueño.

Las tres estaban acostadas en la cama de la pelirosa pensando cada una en sus asuntos, envolviendo la habitación de un profundo silencio.

- Tengo una idea - musito Sakura de repente, captando la atención de sus amigas - ¿Alguna quiere jugar videojuegos? -

- Claro -

- Si - contestaron emocionadas por la idea de hacer algo ante el aburrimiento del momento.

- Bien, entonces guarden silencio y síganme - las tres caminaron a hurtadillas escaleras abajo hasta el cuarto de televisión, al llegar cada una tomo un control de la consola y se sentaron donde pudieron.

El juego que escogieron era de peleas, las tres en contra del aparato, era entretenido un juego en equipo; La Hyuuga resulto ser muy buena en ello sorprendiendo a sus amigas - Quien lo diría Hinata, tu, la mas calladita y tímida, eres la mejor en la lucha - sonrió Ino después de ver como su personaje moría.

- Gracias -

- Eso es bueno, entre ella y yo pasaremos de nivel, ya que la cerda se murió por estarle coqueteando al contrincante - hablo Sakura terminando un combo.

- Era realmente atractivo, musculoso y alto - soñó despierta la rubia recibiendo una corta mirada de confusión por parte de sus amigas.

- Un segundo, nunca me comentaste que tuvieras una consola Sakura - recordó de pronto la rubia saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Ni yo - gruño una voz masculina a sus espaldas, las tres brincaron al escucharlo, el silencio se apodero de la habitación, el único sonido que se oyó fue el de la pelirosa al tragar saliva - ¿Se puede saber que hacen con** MI** consola? -

Las tres sonrieron con pena pero fue la Haruno la que intervino, después de todo, fue su idea - Pues, veras, ¿Quieres jugar? - le sonrió tratando de calmar el impredecible humor del muchacho pero no recibió respuesta a la invitación, solo la fría y molesta mirada del Uchiha - Lo siento - se disculpo al fin con un suspiro.

- .. - el pelinegro continuo sin pronunciar nada, tomo a Sakura de la mano y la arrastro escaleras arriba.

- Enseguida vuelvo chicas - les sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin saber aun como reaccionaria el chico.

- ¿Crees que la mate? Si lo hace pido su cuarto -

- ¡Ino! -

Una vez llegaron al cuarto del Uchiha la soltó - Ya te dije que lo siento Sasuke, no creo que sea para tanto - se excusaba la pelirosa.

- ¿Así te disculpas? - el tono del pelinegro fue irónico.

- Ya te lo eh repetido muchas veces, LO SIENTO - la Haruno lo miro hastiada - Además no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, tu no eres el mas indicado para tratar de decir como es una buena disculpa -

Ignoro su ultimo comentario - No me basta con tus palabras -

- Ya me canse, te estas comportando como un niño mimado, más de lo que ya eres, te comportas como un chiquillo caprichoso, te pedí disculpas tu sabrás si aceptarlas o no.. A veces puedes ser tan egoísta - susurro lo ultimo.

- Te perdonare con una condición - dijo de pronto cambiando de humor, la muchacha lo miro confundida, ¿Qué se traería entre manos? - Si logras vencerme en la lucha de videojuegos, te ganaras mi perdón -

Aun seguía confundida, por lo que pregunto - ¿Me estas retando? -

- Si - contesto simplemente.

La Haruno suspiro por lo cambiante que era el Uchiha.

Ambos bajaron hasta el cuarto de televisión - Con permiso - musito Sasuke retirando el control de las manos de Hinata.

- ¿Qué paso Sakura? - le cuchicheo Ino con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

- Nada importante - sonrió tomando el control - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante - ahora se dirigía al pelinegro tratando de verse bien frente a sus amigas - Además de jugar por tu estúpido perdón, el que pierda, será el esclavo del otro por un día entero -

- Perfecto, haré que te arrepientas de haberlo propuesto - musito con orgullo poniendo el juego.

- Deja de alardear Uchiha y peleemos - sonrió con arrogancia comenzando la pelea -después de tantos años allí, las costumbres Uchihas se pegan, ¿No?-.

Fue de lo mas reñido, ya que al parecer Sakura sabia jugar más de lo que el chico había pensado, pero como de costumbre, no fue lo suficiente para vencer al Uchiha.

- Creo que te gane - el tono del chico fue de pura sorna.

- Tsk - maldijo la pelirosa apretando el aparato para después aventarlo al sillón.

- Bien Sakura-_chan_, lo prometido es deuda, para empezar me darás un masaje hasta que me duerma y lo demás, lo pensare mientras duermo - sonrió con arrogancia desapareciendo por la puerta.

- Demonios - gruño de nuevo la chica.

- Creo que no fue una buena idea complicar las cosas - musito Hinata con temor a que su amiga se molestara.

La Haruno suspiro - Lo se, y yo que quería humillarlo.. - se lamento mas para si que para las demás.

- ¿De que hablas?, no sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar - suspiro la rubia.

- Fingiré que nunca dijiste eso por tu bien puerca - gruño la muchacha yéndose - No tardo -

- ¿Por qué siempre reacciona tan agresiva cada que hablo de Sasuke? -

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza y profeso un suspiro "si supieras".

Una vez en el cuarto, el Uchiha se acostó bocabajo mientras Sakura comenzaba con el masaje "maldición, yo y mi bocota shannaro".

Poco a poco noto como Sasuke se relajo hasta quedarse dormido - ¿Te dormiste? - susurro la muchacha, "Es una suerte que estuviera tan cansado" salio del cuarto para llegar con sus amigas, que estaban viendo la televisión.

- Pusimos una película si no te molesta - dijo Ino comiendo palomitas.

- No esta bien, necesito relajarme - suspiro acostándose en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. Continuaron mirando la película hasta quedarse dormidas una por una.

-

-

Soñando con sus propios deseos.

-

-

* * *

Antes que nada:

Un millón de gracias por los hermosos Reviews que me llegan, al igual que sus alertas y favoritos, significan mucho para mi, aww me hacen sonreír **(:**

Me acabo de dar una escapadita de la escuela, aun sigo con trabajos, (de echo ahora mismo tengo que estar haciendo mi tarea porque es mucha xDD) pero dije "BAH, no me pasara nada con dejar rapidísimo el capitulo", n__n si mis cálculos no me fallan, pasando esta semana que viene, terminare con mis exposiciones, trabajos etc. Asi que espero poder ponerme al corriente con mis hobbies -los fics-, así que les pido un poquito de paciencia.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, es un gran alivio saber que me pueden esperar, así termino bien mis trabajos en la escuela y puedo escribir con mucho gusto :D

Gracias por leer y ser tan lindas (os) -¿hay niños por allí? O.o- en fin, espero verlos pronto.

-Kissu :3


	4. Tu esclava :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por más que incisto, kishi-sama no me quiere vender a sasuke-kun y sakura ):

Advertencias: - OOC.

- AU

Por si existen confusiones:

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

- Buenos días niñas - sonrío Mikoto despertando a las muchachas que dormían en el cuarto de televisión - Ya esta el desayuno, vengan, les encantara -

- Claro, gracias - suspiro Sakura hablando por todas; dio un gran bostezo y se levanto.

La oji-azul la imito poniéndose de pie mientras se estiraba - ¿Qué tan mal me veo?, que pena, no quiero que mi querido Sasuke me vea así, ¿Creen que ya se levanto? -

- ¿Qué hay de desayunar - se escucho la modorra voz del aludido entrando a la cocina.

- Si, ya - mascullo la Haruno recordando su pequeño trato de la noche anterior - Espero que se le olvide -

Hinata por su parte alisaba un poco su pelo poniéndose también de pie esperando a sus amigas para ir a la cocina.

- Deliciosos Hot cakes, siéntate Sasuke-chan, te serviré - le sonrió su madre moviéndose de un lado para otro en la cocina.

- Pero como duermes Sasuke-_chan_ - señalo Itachi sentado a su lado, asiendo énfasis en el sufijo.

- Anoche me desvele - le contesto de mala manera tratando de prestar mas atención en su plato que su madre le acercaba.

- ¿Enserio?, pues que estuviste asiendo - siseo el mayor con burla.

- Nada que te incumba, simplemente, no tenia sueño -

- Ya, ya, no peleen en la mesa - los calmo la pelinegra sirviendo mas platos.

- Huele delicioso - musito asombrada la oji-perla.

- Si, me muero de hambre -

- Claro, no puedes estar 3 minutos sin comer cerda - las tres entraron a la cocina animadas.

- Siéntense, ya les serví - les sonrió Mikoto viéndolas con ternura, la mujer siempre deseo una familia grande con niños y niñas por doquier, sueños que solo se cumplían cuando personas ajenas se quedaban a dormir.

- Gracias - musitaron a la vez tomando asiento en donde pudieron.

- Hoy saldré por la tarde, no creo llegar para la cena - anuncio Itachi dirigiéndose a su progenitora.

La rubia al escucharlo se sobresalto, giro su rostro para ver tanto a Sasuke como a Itachi sentados, sintió que se le iba el aliento además de que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, ¿Por qué tenían que estar en esa habitación justo cuando ella se acababa de levantar y tenia un aspecto horrible? - …- se puso blanca al notar como todos la miraban.

- ¿Estas bien Ino ? - murmuro Hinata tocándole el hombro.

- Necesito arreglarme - dijo de forma atropellada saliendo del lugar dando zancadas largas.

La risa de Sakura no se hizo esperar, al parecer era la que no consideraba raro el comportamiento de la Yamanaka - Le dieron donde mas le duele, en su aspecto físico frente a muchachos guapos -

La risita discreta de la Uchiha se parecía a la de la Hyuuga, por su parte, ambos hermanos solo se limitaron a ignorar la situación.

Tanto Mikoto como Itachi salieron del lugar dejándoles el espacio para que desayunaran - Ni creas que se me ah olvidado nuestro trato - comento Sasuke mientras terminaba su desayuno.

La pelirosa lo miro con mala cara aun masticando - Como sea, mientras ellas estén aquí, no are nada, son mis invitadas por lo tanto tengo que atenderlas - sonrió saliéndose por la tangente.

- Ehmm, Sa-Sakura, en una hora llegaran por mi, se que es temprano pero mi papá mandara a Neji a recogerme y también llevaremos a Ino a su casa, al parecer tenia un compromiso por la tarde - comento Hinata sintiéndose un poco incomoda por lo que eso significaba, además de que tenia todas las miradas fijas en ella.

- ¿Qué? -

Sasuke la miro divertido - Bien, entonces, dentro de una hora comienza la diversión - sonrió de lado marchándose.

- Lo, lo siento -

- No es tu culpa Hinata, soy yo - suspiro levantando su plato - ¿Qué Ino no piensa comer? -

- No lo creo, con lo que tarda en arreglarse -

- Tienes razón - rieron en coro envolviendo la cocina en un agradable ambiente.

Como era de esperarse del primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuuga, llego puntualmente, ni un minuto antes, ni uno después. El timbre sonó a la espera de ser atendido.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al Uchiha de coleta - ¿Si? - lo miro con desinterés, le resultaba familiar.

- Uchiha -

Ah, ya se acordaba, era ese chico - Hyuuga - la familia rival, la única persona que era bien recibida en la casa Uchiha con ese apellido era la tímida Hinata, aun se preguntaba el porque - Enseguida viene Hinata -

- Hinata-sama - mascullo el castaño corrigiéndolo bajito.

Itachi lo ignoro entrando de nuevo. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando su prima apareció por la puerta a lado de su molesta amiga rubia - Adiós Sakura, gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias - se despedía la oji-perla.

- Si disculpa las molestias - asintió la rubia abrazándola con cariño.

- Claro, no hay de que, me divertí mucho chicas, adiós - les sonrió la Haruno viendo como su oportunidad de ser libre se esfumaba. Cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido "Espero que Sasuke no se haya dado cuenta" pensó subiendo con sigilo las escaleras.

Sonrió al ver que no había señales del Uchiha, entro emocionada a su cuarto, lista para dormir un poco más, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver al pelinegro tendido en su cama en una pose bastante provocativa - ¿Lista para salir? - su tono era incitador de sobremanera.

Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda al escucharlo - ¿S-salir?, ¿A dónde? - "Oh Dios".

- Vamos y no preguntes - mascullo desesperado tomándola de la mano.

- A donde me llevas - le exigió saber al ver como salían de la casa y se infiltraban por las calles de alrededor.

- Te dije que guardaras silencio - le ordeno haciéndola callar.

Caminaron hasta llegar al supermercado parándose en la entrada - Mira, Mikoto me encargo unas cuantas cosas, así que mientras tú las buscas yo te esperare aquí, no te tardes - sonrió entregándole una lista mientras se sentaba en las bancas.

- Genial - bufo.

Miro la lista, eran pocas cosas, ¿Por qué no las hacia él?, maldijo la hora en que aposto su libertad, tomo un carrito y comenzó a llenarlo con lo que decía en la lista, huevos, leche, unos cuantos tomates, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo solo falta una cosas por tomar, miro de nuevo la palabra al final de esa tediosa lista, la miro sonrojándose.

Al parecer lo que faltaba era más para ella que para Mikoto, tenia que admitir que le hacían falta comprar.. toallas sanitarias, su periodo estaba por llegar, agradecía por primera vez que Sasuke no fuera el que hiciera esas compras.

Camino discretamente por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a el montón y montón de marcas distintas, busco las que siempre compraba y las encontró en lo alto del estante, bufo, sabia que no las alcanzaría pero aun así lo intento.

Se paro de puntitas, se estiro todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió y aun así, solo lograba rozar el paquete; desesperada se subió al estante como si fuera una escalera, sintió la gloria al alcanzar las toallas pero esa gloria se fue pronto al sentir como resbalaba y caía hacia atrás.

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, le dolió menos de lo que pensaba - Ouch - se sobresalto al darse cuenta que había caído encima de alguien.

- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.. - callo al mirar al chico a los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿Por qué tenia que ser un chico?.

- No te preocupes - le sonrió - Debes de tener mas cuidado cuando te subas al estante -

- Claro - lo continuo contemplando, había algo en el que le recordaba a Sasuke, era de pelo y ojos negros, sin mencionar su blanca piel - ¿Q-que haces e-en este.. Pasillo? - se sonrojo mas aun al preguntarle aquello.

- Amm, bueno, buscaba un desodorante - sonrió de nuevo.

La pelirosa miro a su alrededor y noto que los desodorantes estaban frente a las toallas sanitarias "Estúpida" se reprendió, era lo mas obvio, se sorprendió al ver la mano blanca del muchacho tendida frente a ella, al parecer mientras pensaba el chico se levanto y ahora se ofrecía a ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gra.. -

- Sakura, ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? - la interrumpió la voz de un Uchiha molesto. Al llegar junto al muchacho, lo fulmino con la mirada - Vamos que se hace tarde - la tomo del brazo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- Gracias por todo - le sonrió la muchacha al desconocido mientras era arrastrada por Sasuke.

- No hay de que - escucho antes de dar la vuelta y perderse.

- No deberías de hablar con tipos tan raros y que ni siquiera conoces - mascullo molesto.

- Simplemente le pedí disculpas por caerle encima, fue muy amable - bufo- Además no me hubiera caído si tu me hubieras ayudado a bajar las cosas del estante mas alto -

El chico guardo silencio por un rato, meditando - ¿Qué querias alcansar? -

- Nada, el punto es que lo alcancé y por hacerlo me caí - contesto ocultando su nerviosismo y evitando sonrojarse, pagaron demasiado rápido, por lo que pronto llegaron a casa.

Dejaron los encargos en la mesa para después subir al cuarto del Uchiha - Ten, has mi tarea de geografía -

- ¿Qué?, si yo la hago tu no vas a aprender nada y .. -

- No tengo ganas de escuchar clases de moral, solo hazla - le entregó el cuaderno y el libro, la chica los recibió de mala manera.

- Estaré abajo haciendo tu estúpida tarea por si me quieres para algo más - gruño con sarcasmo azotando la puerta.

- Ese perezoso imbécil - bufó sentándose en el comedor comenzando con la tediosa tarea.

- Sakura, ¿has visto a Sasuke-chan?, no encuentro lo que le encargue de la tienda -

- Esta en la mesa de la cocina Mikoto -

- Oh, gracias hija -

- Aja - contesto concentrada en el trabajo, tal vez así lo acaba más rápido.

-

-

- Sakura - la llamo después de no hablarle en una hora - Espero que ya hayas acabado la tarea -

- Si, ¿ahora que quieres idiota? -

- Para empezar cuando te dirijas a mi tienes que hacerlo con cariño, nada de insultos - fingió un tono de dulzura - Si continuas insultándome te obligare a que me llames amo - rió de forma sacarrona.

- Idio..-

- ah, ah, ah - levantó el dedo índice moviéndolo de lado a lado demostrando la negativa que le daba a la chica para después ponerlo en su boca - Recuerda, modales Sakura-c_han -_

- Dime de una vez que quieres - aparto la mano de su rostro.

- Ya que insistes tanto, quiero que le digas a mamá que quieres ir al cine conmigo, que estas tan emocionada por pasar la tarde juntos que te sentirías mal si no nos dejara salir -

- ¿Y para que quieres que le diga eso?, no quiero ir al cine -

- Hazlo y no preguntes -

Esto comenzaba a resultarle demasiado molesto, siempre que le decía eso era porque tenia planeado algo malo, muy malo, para ella claro. Suspiro con pesadez dirigiéndose hacia Mikoto. Para su desgracia no fue muy difícil convencer a la Uchiha, al contrario, estaba tan feliz de que los dos fueran a ir al _cine_ que no necesito decir mas de tres palabras para que la pelinegra le canturreara un SI, de respuesta.

Ahora se encontraba caminando alado de Sasuke sin tener la menor idea de lo que planeaba - Me alegra que mamá aun se sienta feliz de que salgamos juntos, eso ayuda mucho - caminaba con las manos en los bolsillo - No puedes decirle ni una palabra a nadie, ¿Entiendes?, ni siquiera a tus amigas - le advirtió con voz severa.

- Si, si, ahora dime a donde demo.. A donde vamos - se corrigió a si misma.

Esa corrección hizo sonreír a Sasuke, al parecer todo salía de maravilla - Iremos a comprarme la moto que quería -

- Mikoto no te dio permiso de tener una, son muy peligrosas Sasuke -

- Por eso mismo no le puedes decir - la miro amenazante, ella se sintió un poco intimidada, tenia que admitir que cuando el Uchiha se enojaba, daba miedo.

- ¿Pero por que tenemos que venir a este lugar? - se quejo mirando las calles vacías, las paredes rayadas, un vagabundo por allí otro por allá, definitivamente, uno de esos barrios pobres en donde no se puede ni caminar sin que te asalten, o al menos eso recordaba ella por las películas que había visto.

- Por que por aquí venden la motocicleta que busco, ven - la guió hacia una tienda descuidada, con una ventana rota y poca iluminación.

- Buenas tardes - saludo el encargado, un señor alto y de apariencia agresiva.

- Vengo por esa - el tono de voz del Uchiha era imponente y seguro, como se caracterizaba de los hombres de su familia, señalo una yamaha R6 roja, muy bonita y deportiva.

- $7,800 - mustio el encargado apartando la motocicleta.

Sasuke saco su cartera entregándole la cantidad sin ningún problema - Envíela a esta dirección - le dio una tarjeta con los datos - A nombre de Sasuke Uchiha -

Sakura miraba expectante, el lugar parecía sucio, no le gustaba estar allí y deseaba irse. Además de que el tipo no paraba de verla, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

- Claro, firme aquí - le paso un formulario.

Mientras Sasuke escribía se sintió indefensa, discretamente se acerco más a él como si estuviera viendo lo que escribía, él la miro por el rabillo notando su preocupación, le paso el brazo por la espalda como si le mostrara todo lo que garabateo, eso la hizo sentir mejor. Después de llenar el papel salieron del lugar.

- ¿Llegara a la casa? - hablo por primera vez la Haruno después de un buen rato.

- Claro que no, llegara a casa de Naruto, de echo el me iba a acompañar hoy pero Mikoto se entero por lo que me prohibió salir, pero gracias a ti, estará entre mis manos en cuestión de días - sonrió con emoción imaginándose como seria manejarla.

- No entiendo porque quieres algo con lo que te puedes matar -

- Porque esa cosa será mi medio de transporte, no mas carro de papá, no mas autobús ni nada de ir a pie -

- Si tu lo dices -

- Recuerda que no puedes abrir la boca - le recordó con autosuficiencia despertando de su sueño.

- Si, ya lo se - la pelirosa miró el lugar, comenzaba ponerse un poco nerviosa, a una cuadra de ellos había un grupo de hombres reunidos, no se miraban muy confiables, al parecer estaban ebrios, inconcientemente se junto hacia el.

Todas las películas que había visto sobre con escenario exactamente igual al lugar en que se encontraban, lugares que se consideraban peligrosos, en especial por jovencitas como ella, jovencitas que no podrían hacer nada contra ocho hombre fornidos y armados, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar lo que le paso a la protagonista de una novela dramática.

Al pasar por enfrente de los hombres miraron con descaro a la pelirosa, devorándola con la mirada, después comenzaron a chiflar y a gritar una que otra frase obscena, el pelinegro estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y partirles la cara pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo ocultando su miedo - ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

- Esos imbéciles -

- Déjalos, solo están ebrios, como si no hubiera escuchado esas frases antes - musito incomoda.

El Uchiha la miro sintiéndose furioso al imaginárselo, la abraso de la cintura mientras fulminaba a los tipos, que se callaron al ver la mirada furibunda de este. Se sentía culpable por llevarla a un lugar así, de echo se sentía como un idiota al no considerar que eso podría pasar. Trato de calmarse un poco pero no podía, de tan solo imaginarse cientos de situaciones en el que Sakura estuviera rodeada por esos sujetos, su ira se disparaba.

Un sonido peculiar lo hizo darse cuenta de que ya casi llegaban a casa y de que la chica se encontraba a su lado, sana y salva, escucho ese ruido de nuevo, al parecer, la Haruno tenia hambre, se rió al ver como se sonrojaba mientras cubría su estomago tratando de esconder el sonido.

- Es muy temprano para regresar a casa, se daría cuenta de que no fuimos al cine, ven, vamos a cenar algo - sonrío divertido mientras tomaban otro rumbo.

- Como digas -

Llegaron a un restauran cercano, por suerte estaba casi vacío - Pide lo que quieras -

- Pero Sasuke, es demasiado..-

- Te ordeno que pidas lo que quieras y que no vuelvas a protestar - musito con ese tono mandón al cual ella no se oponía.

- Que van a ordenar - pregunto la mesera educadamente, mirando únicamente al Uchiha.

- Quiero el platillo 2 - musito Sakura mirando a la mesera, sintiéndose incomoda, era muy bonita.

- Yo también -

- Enseguida se los traigo - le sonrió de forma coqueta, pero él ni siquiera la miro, así que la mesera se fue un poco desilusionada.

La Haruno miro la escena aliviada - Y.. ¿Qué tal Naruto? - trato de iniciar una conversación al sentirse un poco incomoda por el silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas por él? - la reprendió.

- Porque, no lo se - levanto la voz frustrada inflando las mejillas.

El chico rió, no entendía porque pero ese gesto la hacia ver linda - Esta bien, igual de idiota, ¿Qué tal Hinata? -

- ¿Hinata? - pregunto extrañada deshaciendo la mueca anterior - Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas - se sintió extraña de pronto.

- ¿Aun le gusta Naruto? - respondió con otra pregunta.

Sakura lo miro indecisa, no sabia si decirle o no, ¿Qué mas daba?, todo el mundo lo sabia - Si -

- Hnn, por más que trato de que el dobe entienda las señales de Hinata el muy idiota termina confundido pensando que tu amiga se comporta de una forma extraña - negó con la cabeza recordando al rubio hiperactivo que se decía llamar su mejor amigo.

- Si, tal vez podríamos ayudarlos - propuso insegura - Tu sabes, los dos hacen bonita pareja -

- Tal vez, haber si Hinata le quita un poco lo idiota o por lo menos lo intenta - acepto soltando una carcajada, carcajada que fue coreada por la pelirosa.

- Aquí tiene - los interrumpió la mesera trayendo los platillos - Con permiso - de nuevo trato de ser sensual para con el chico, pero este ni las gracias le dio.

- Gracias - sonrió de forma arrogante la oji-jade viendo sus pobres intentos, se sentía tan bien.

Comieron en silencio, un silencio diferente, uno muy cómodo - Quede muy llena - rompió el silencio la chica, palmeándose el abdomen.

- Hnn -

Sakura se quedo mirando por enzima del hombro de Sasuke, deteniendo su vista en una persona en particular - ¿Ese es Itachi? - estaba insegura, tal vez lo había confundido.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el pelinegro volteo, tratando de seguir la mirada jade, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, cenando en compañía de una muchacha - Si -

- ¿Quién es la chica?, se ve un poco chica para estar a solas con Itachi, ¿no? - sin querer pensó en voz alta mirando con detenimiento a la acompañante del chico de coleta. Era de piel blanca, cabello corto castaño, al igual que sus enormes ojos, su aspecto era muy juvenil, podría jurar que acababa de dejar la infancia, llevaba una media cola del lado derecho de su cabeza anudado por un listón verde, ¿Qué rayos hace Itachi con una chica así?.

- Si, se mira extraño todo, mejor hay que esperar a que llegue a casa, ya tenemos que irnos - dijo alzando la mano para que le trajeran la cuenta - Aquí tiene - dejó dinero dentro de la carterita de cuero negro - Quédese con el cambio -

- Gracias y que pase buenas noches - mascullo la mesera viendo resentida a la pelirosa.

- Gracias por la cena - dijo la Haruno una vez que estaban a fuera de camino a casa.

- No hay de que, ya me lo pagaras en casa, recuerda que aun te quedan bastantes horas de servicio - esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Y que me vas a poner a hacer?, ¿Masajearte los pies?, ¿Hacerte manicura? - lo reto - Ya anocheció, ¿Qué me puedes poner a hacer? -

Un recuerdo llego a la mente del Uchiha, una pequeña fantasía que había tenido la noche anterior, una oleada de calor lo recorrió, acumulándose en sus mejillas, sonrió de forma picara - No me tientes Sakura, no sabes de lo que soy capaz - sonrió de forma sombría.

- Bah - resoplo la chica confundida por su repentina actitud, ¿La estaba amenazando? .

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos de su ser, lo bueno es que ya habían llegado. En cuanto entraron Mikoto los recibió muy alegre, feliz de que hicieran una actividad juntos.

- Ya cenamos mamá, en el cine, tu sabes - comento con voz monótona, Sakura lo miro sorprendida de lo fácil que se le daba mentir.

- Oh que pena, de verdad me quedo deliciosa la cena, en fin, ya la probaran después -

- Estaremos en el cuarto de televison hablando sobre la película y la escuela - tomo a la chica de la mano jalándola a la habitación.

- Pequeños - suspiro Mikoto feliz - Parece que fue ayer -

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de vivir aquí? - exigió saber una vez sentados en el sillón, como siempre, directo y sin tacto, como se caracterizaba.

- ¿Eh? -

- Te exijo que me digas que es lo que más te gusta de vivir aquí - repitió con molestia - Contesta -

- No lo se, tal vez las deliciosas comidas de Mikoto o la calidez del lugar, tu sabes, un lugar donde se preocupan por ti - murmuro con deje de tristeza, jamás se había preguntado algo así, y ahora él quería saber algo que ni ella sabia, tenia varios sentimientos encontrados.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? -

- Amm.. yo creo que, sentirme un.. estorbo - la voz se le quebró al final, ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello?.

- ¿Qué te gusta de mi? - noto que las preguntas la afectaban, pero prefirió seguir ahora que podía.

- No lo se - sollozo, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar, varias preguntas se desplegaron además de las que él le hizo, ¿Por qué aun continuaba viviendo allí?, ¿Por qué no hacia nada para ayudar y así no ser una mantenida?, ¿Qué responsabilidad tenían los señores Uchiha sobre ella?, ¿Por qué la seguían cuidando?, ¿Qué sentía ella al respecto de todo?, ¿Por qué no podía contestar a nada?, no sabia ni siquiera que le gustaba de Sasuke, ni que sentía por él, temblaba al tratar de silenciar sus sollozos.

Varios recuerdos llegaron de repente, iban y venían, recordó la primera vez que vio a Sasuke, la primera vez que piso su casa, la razón por la que tuvo que vivir allí por tanto tiempo. Eran recuerdos borrosos unos que había tratado de olvidar, porque le dolían, la hacían sentir mal. Sintió melancolía y tristeza, impotencia y vergüenza. Muchos sentimientos que se encontraban y que la descontrolaban. Ahogo un sollozo sin mucho éxito.

Fue rodeada por un par de brazos que la estrujaban con delicadeza, sintió como él apoyaba su mejilla contra su rosado cabello, tal vez sonara tonto, pero se sentía un poco mejor, los recuerdos se fueron extinguiendo, como si nunca hubieran vuelto, era un sentimiento tan reconfortante; levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos, debería de pensar que es una molestia, como todo el tiempo la calificaba.

Se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna burla, ninguna incomodidad o molestia, en esta ocasión los orbes negro solo expresaban preocupación y culpa, sabia que él sentía haberla echo pasar un mal rato, sus ojos lo delataban, sabia que aunque el la tratara con frialdad, se preocupaba por su bien. - No me vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas - le pidió abrasándolo de nuevo calmándose por completo.

Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, ambos en silencio, de nuevo - Sabes, me diste una idea con eso del masaje de pies - sonrió de repente el joven - Dame otro masaje -

- Tengo una mejor idea - le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esa alegría no llego por completo a sus ojos - Ven - lo llamo con la mano.

Se le quedo viendo extrañado pero la obedeció acercándose, la pelirosa le indico que se recostara junto a ella y que pusiera la cabeza en sus piernas; se quedo quieto, aun dudando, lentamente se recostó, pero aun no sabia si continuar.

Sakura, tomo la cabeza del chico con ternura y la empujo con cuidado permitiendo que sus piernas fungieran de almohada para él. Una vez posicionado comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el pelo azabachado, acariciando el cráneo.

Al sentir las caricias cerro los ojos, era tan placentero, además de que las piernas de la chica era más cómodas de lo que jamás imagino. Disfruto cada rose en su cabeza, que sin darse cuenta, quedo dormido.

Soñó con la chica de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión de una forma distinta, de una forma con la que hace mucho no lo hacia. Soñó de nuevo a eso tipos rodeándola. Un profundo odio emano de su ser al entrar a la escena como todo un héroe.

Tomando a la pelirosa en brazos corriendo por los tejados. Deseaba protegerla de todo mal, de todo aquel infeliz que la quisiera dañar y se sentía tan bien. La bajo en una habitación totalmente blanca contemplándola. Ella lloraba asustada por lo que la abrazo de nuevo.

Sentirla entre sus brazos frágil, era tan real, era tan pacifico, así se quedo comenzando a soñar en blanco solo sintiendo esa inmensa paz.

-

-

Paz que solo sentía con ella.

-

-

* * *

Queridas (os) espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, se que por ahora pueden ser poquito tediosos, veanlo como los capitulos de introduccion a lo "bueno" haha, espero se hayan divertido leyendo n_n

No se como agradecer los reviews, los favoritos y alertas, solo les puedo decir que me hacen muy feliz y que son una gran motivación a no abandonar la historia. Se que a veces me puedo tardar en subir, o en contestar los reviews, pero eso no quiere decir que los olvide.

Siento que tengo ya un compromiso con las personas que han estado leyendo y por eso les informo que si no llegara a actualizar cada semana es porque algo paso en mi vida personal (que comúnmente la escuela tiene la culpa).

¡Los quiero a todos besos!


	5. Sai :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esa es la cruda realidad xD

Advertencias: - OOC.

- AU

- Todo tranquilo por ahora e//e

Por si existen confusiones:

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

No deseaba ir a la escuela, pero sabia que Mikoto no lo dejaría faltar de nuevo. Se levanto con pereza encaminándose al baño, dio otro bostezo mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido el día anterior, se quedo rígido al recordar ciertas imágenes, en donde él se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas de la pelirosa, miro a su alrededor.. estaba en su habitación.

¿Lo habría llevado ella?, no, era demasiado débil para eso, ¿Su madre?, lo mismo, era mujer, ¿su padre?, lo dudaba a ese señor no le importaba donde se quedaba dormido. Siguió sopesando las probabilidades en busca de la respuesta cuando su mirada cavilo en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al leer que era tarde, se mal cambio, ni siquiera se peino, salio corriendo de su casa, tal vez, aun alcanzaba la primera clase. Al llegar a la escuela miro que la puerta de la entrada ya la habían cerrado, como era costumbre después de las 7:15, troto por toda la parte este del instituto, hasta llegar al área que sabia que no había tanta vigilancia.

Trepo con agilidad el cerco, dando un brinco limpio y silencioso dentro de las instalaciones. Continuo corriendo a los vestidores, sabia que la clase ya había empezado pues ya no había alumnos fuera; se puso su uniforme deportivo y salio a tropezones para llegar a la chancha de fútbol, donde los chicos de su salón realizaban un partido.

Se escabullo entre los muchachos fingiendo estar en el juego, tan pronto como se integro su amigo rubio lo alcanzo - Teme, ahora si pensé que no vendrías -

- Me quede dormido - musito sin aliento.

- Ya se te esta haciendo costumbre - soltó una risita - Deberías de poner un despertador o algo así, no siempre tendrás la suerte de llegar a penas -

- ¡Uchiha! - el grito los tomo desprevenidos a ambos asiéndolos dar un respingo, giraron un poco el rostro encontrándose a Anko sensei acercándoseles.

Miro al pelinegro acusadoramente con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quién le dijo que podía llegar tarde e infiltrarse en mi clase como si nada? -

La miro con pesadez, no tenia ganas de escuchar su chillona voz, soltó un suspiro, ahora tendría que explicarle todo - Se me hizo tard.. -

- No me importa, como castigo dará tres vueltas a todo el campus, cincuenta lagartijas y cincuenta abdominales - lo interrumpió sentenciándole a una sesión extra de ejercicio.

- ¿Qué? - se le fue el aliento, esa mujer estaba loca.

- Y todo después de la clase - sonrió con malicia, después se dirigió al resto de los alumnos - Ya que su compañero Uchiha llego tarde y trató de verme la cara, ahora todos realizaran el maratón "Ejercicio-hasta-desfallecer-del-cansancio", pueden agradecérselo después de la clase -

Todos miraron con enojo al pelinegro, mientras esperaban a que su sensei les dijera que iban a hacer primero, sabían que cuando Anko decía ejercicio hasta el cansancio, era en lo más literal de la frase.

- ¡A correr! - el grito de la mujer puso a todos en movimiento.

- Genial teme, ahora porque tu culpa, Anko-sensei esta de mal humor y nos obligara a hacer ejercicio hasta morir - se quejo Naruto corriendo a su lado, si estaba molesto con el pelinegro, pero sabia que pronto se le pasaría, después de todo, el que la pasaría peor en toda esa situación era su amigo.

- Tsk -

Como lo predijo el Uzumaki, Anko los obligo a realizar varias tareas pesadas, desde correr, saltar largas distancias, lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, en fin, conocieron ejercicios que ni siquiera sabían que existían, pero que dolían igual o peor que las anteriores.

La campana sonó gloriosamente, liberando a los estudiantes de toda la tortura deportiva. Cansados y adoloridos, se arrastraban a los vestidores con excepción de Sasuke y Naruto, que se encontraban tirados en el pasto tratando de agarrar oxigeno con desesperación por la boca.

- Ahora.. si.. me canse - dijo con dificultad el ojiazul entre bocanadas de aire, por lo regular, el era muy atlético, la clase le parecía insignificante, pero en esta ocasión a Anko se le fue la mano.

- Si - coincidió el azabachado observando como su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha frecuencia.

- Uzumaki, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?, valla a clases, recuerde que su falta no la justificare - le ordeno la sensei mirando con malicia al Uchiha.

- Ya voy - se quejo "Solo deje que mis músculos reaccionen" se levanto con extremada lentitud, haciendo muecas de dolor, una vez de pie le dio otro vistazo a su amigo - Nos vemos teme -

- Hnn, dale a Kurenai-sensei mi tarea, esta en mi mochila - le pidió sentándose con dificultad.

- Claro, Buena suerte, algo me dice que la necesitaras - le sonrió sintiendo pena por él.

- Estaré como nuevo, ahórrate la suerte, tu la ocupas más - le sonrió con arrogancia haciendo reír a Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza, así era él, autosuficiente ante los demás, aparentando que podía con todo.

- Uchiha, de pie, no te dije que pudieras descansar - el aludido hizo una mueca por la aguda voz de su maestra obedeciéndola.

- Bien, a usted le encantan las señoritas, eh, le encanta tenerlas a sus pies, jugar con sus sentimientos y votarlas ¿No? -

Sasuke levanto una ceja confundido ¿De que demonios hablaba esa mujer?, definitivamente, estaba demente.

- Pues veremos que piensan de verlo echo puré - rió macabramente - Párate -

El grupo que seguía en tomar la clase llego junto a Anko y Sasuke, mirando extrañados al chico - Buenos días muchachos, la clase de hoy se dividirá en sexos, los hombres vallan a jugar un partido de fútbol, el equipo que gane le daré un punto para su calificación final y las señoritas pasen de este lado.

El grupo obedeció quedando las muchachas - Me ayudaran a ver que Uchiha cumpla con su castigo por llegar tarde, así que guarden silencio si no van a reír de él -

Sasuke observaba a todas las presentes, las reconoció de inmediato, en especial a la pelirosa y su amiga azabachada que lo miraban con preocupación, sonrió de lado, si lo que quería Anko era humillarlo no lo lograría, él era perfecto ante los ojos de los demás y así continuaría aunque le sangraran los brazos del esfuerzo.

- Al suelo y quiero esas 50 abdominales -

La obedeció reprimiendo las muecas y quejidos que deseaba profesar, se sentía cansado y adolorido por todas partes, pero no lo demostraría, comenzó a realizar el ejercicio como si nada, aparentemente.

Varios murmullos se escucharon entre las chicas espectadoras "Sasuke-kun" pensó la Haruno mirándolo sin perder cada detalle de los movimientos del chico, sabia que algo andaba mal, se le notaba en la azabachada mirada.

Esperaron un momento, el Uchiha realizaba su ejercicio con un ritmo en especifico no había terminado la ultima cuando la mujer se precipito con el siguiente - Ahora a correr, recuerda son tres vueltas por TODO el campus - bufo al ver que se movía con tranquilidad.

- Hnn - asintió echándose a correr, conforme dejaba atrás a todas sus admiradoras y a su maestra su sonrisa también se iba borrando, respiraba con desesperación por la boca y aunque sabia que no debía de hacerlo (pues dolería más) no lo podía evitar, sentía que no alcanzaba a respirar el suficiente aire.

Corrió lo mejor que pudo, fingiendo sonrisas arrogantes cuando pasaba alado de su maestra, sonrisas que se iban en cuanto le daba la espalda, era más difícil de lo que se imagino, pero aun así, no se rendiría. Su rostro volvió a ser indiferente cuando llego de nuevo frente a Anko.

La sensei sonrió al notar un atisbo de cansancio, solo faltaba poco para que se derrumbara y suplicara que parara - No te vez tan bien Uchiha, ¿Cansado? - sonrió con sorna - Ahora, las lagartijas -

El muchacho se inclino comenzando a realizar las flexiones, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras varias gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su cara y caían al piso. Esa simple acción de su cuerpo logro desatar varios suspiros entre las féminas del grupo. Trato de ignorarlas, de echo, ya no podía pensar bien, todo lo que había en su cabeza era ese cansancio que trataba de sofocar.

Sakura se limitaba a mirarlo, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que ya había llegado a su limite, entendía a la perfección porque se seguía esforzando a pesar de ya no poder, conocía lo grande que era su orgullo, era algo que lo distinguía.

En una ocasión se tambaleo y por poco cae al suelo al intentar flexionar sus brazos, eso hizo sonreír a la maestra, pero fuera de eso, logro terminar las lagartijas, con mucho esfuerzo, intento levantarse pero sus brazos le fallaron de nuevo cayendo al fin al suelo.

- Bien Uchiha, ya te puedes retirar, espero que hayas aprendido la lección - se rió gloriosa mientras observaba la reacción de las chicas al ver a su _ídolo_ jadeando en el suelo. Esperaba carajadas de sorna o miradas de desprecio, pero lo único que pudo ver fue ternura en sus ojos.

Todas soltaron un grito mientras lo rodeaban - Aww pobre sasukito -

- Hay que ayudarlo -

- Es tan tierno cuando se ve indefenso -

La sonrisa triunfal de Anko se desfiguro quedando en una mueca de molestia, gruño antes de irse, al ver que su plan para que las chicas lo dejaran de idolatrar había fallado "Mocoso engreído, ya encontrare la forma de hacerte quedar mal " - Pueden retirarse la clase termino -

Estaba cansado, demasiado y para acabarla estaba rodeado de mujeres que lo único que hacían era darle calor e irritarlo con sus estúpidos comentarios - Con permiso - una voz conocida se escucho entre todo el farfullo, trato de sentarse para que no lo viera así

Recibió quejidos incluso insultos, pero a la pelirosa no le importo, lo único que quería era abrirse paso entre todas esas muchachas - Sasuke-kun, ¿Estas bien? - pronuncio cuando logro acercarse a él. Se arrodillo poniendo una mano en su espalda - Toma - le dio una botella antes de que pudiera contestar

Casi se la arrebata de la mano, tenia tanta sed que comenzó a tragar el agua con desespero.

La Haruno se giro un poco hasta mirar Hinata, extendió la mano para que le pasara la toalla que sostenía. Al recibirla comenzó a secarle la cara a Sasuke.

Muchas que habían estado en silencio, ahora cuchicheaban y gruñían al ver lo que hacia.

El pelinegro termino de beber mirando a la ojijade con el ceño fruncido, aparto las manos de la chica sonrojándose demasiado - No.. lo hagas - le murmuro entrecortadamente.

- Solo te quiero ayudar, no debes de avergonzarte por eso. Debes de admitir que de vez en cuando necesitas de los demás - le reprendió con dulzura retirando la toalla de su cara.

- Hnn - gruño girando el rostro, se paro a regañadientes, ayudad por la chica y así ambos caminaron hasta los vestidores masculinos dejando atrás a las envidiosas muchachas.

- Te espero - musito con energía mientras lo miraba feliz.

El chico la miro por largos segundos, asegurándose de verla con el ceño fruncido - Vete a clases - le espeto.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo - Hinata me cubre -

Dio otro bufido y se metió al vestidor, esa mujer era terca y no tenia ganas de pelear. Se cambio lentamente, estirando sus extremidades con pesadez, se arrastro de nuevo hacia fuera con la esperanza de que la molestia rosada le hubiera echo caso.. pero como se imagino, no lo hizo.

- Toma, te conseguí unas pastillas para el dolor muscular, te ayudaran - le sonrió tan pronto lo vio salir, le entrego una botella de agua y las pequeñas píldoras.

- Esto es estúpido - bufo sin tomar nada.

- Lo único estúpido aquí es que no te lo quieras tomar si lo necesitas y te hará bien - fingió enojo golpeándolo levemente en el hombro - Anda, tómatelas.. -

La miro por unos minutos, examinando a la pelirosa y a las pastillas, soltó otro bufido tomándose las pastillas con un trago de agua - ¿Contenta? - su tono sarcástico le salio a la perfección, tal y como quería.

- Mucho - a la chica no le importo, al contrario se notaba muy feliz - Bien entonces nos vemos - se acerco para besarlo rápidamente en la mejilla - Cuídate Sasuke-kun - y se fue desapareciendo al final del pasillo.

Todo fue muy rápido para él, solo atino a quedarse parado con los ojos desorbitados, lentamente su mano toco la mejilla besada hace unos segundos, ahora teñida por el rubor.

Se sintió satisfecho, incluso el estomago le daba vueltas, ¿ Por que la chica se comportaba de esa manera?, con esa pregunta llegaron muchas más dudas, ¿Qué tal si el malinterpretaba todo?, la felicidad se fue apagando convirtiéndose en un enorme vació.

¿Qué tal si ella lo miraba como un amigo solamente?, simple preocupación de compañeros, ¿Le debería de importar si así fuera?, claro que no, él era Sasuke Uchiha y lo que hiciera o sintiera la Haruno no le importaba, era irrelevante para él. Una y otra vez se trataba de convencer a si mismo que no le importaba.. pero era muy difícil.

Por su parte Sakura se sentía bien al poder ayudar a que él se sintiera mejor, no le gustaba verlo enfermo o adolorido; regreso a clases, no se le dificulto entrar ya que Hinata le había avisado al profesor sobre su paradero, por suerte era Kakashi, así que el peliplateado conociéndola, le permitió pasar como si nada.

A mitad de la clase el profesor dejo de resolver el problema de la ecuación para encarar a sus alumnos.

- Bien, antes de continuar con la clase, la directora Tsunade me pidió que les presentara a su nuevo compañero - comento el Hatake de repente, como si de pronto lo hubiera recordado - Pasa por favor y disculpa por dejarte esperando -

Por la puerta entro lentamente un chico que la Haruno reconoció, de tez blanca, pelo y ojos negros, alguien muy parecido a Sasuke.

- Preséntate muchacho - le pidió el peliplateado dándole unas amigables palmaditas en la espalda.

- Mi nombre es Sai es un gusto conocerlos - sonrió tal y como lo había echo el día anterior, en el mercado.

Sakura le puso demasiada atención "Así que se llama Sai" tomó nota mental.

- Bienvenido Sai, siéntate donde gustes - le sonrió Kakashi debajo de su mascara, retomando su clase - Bien, continuemos -

El timbre sonó dando paso al receso, los alumnos comenzaron a salir poco a poco, dispersándose por todo el instituto.

- Hola, tu eres la chica del súper mercado, ¿No? - su inconfundible pelo rosado lo decía todo.

Dio un respingo al ver que se dirigía a ella, giro el rostro para encontrarse con el nuevo, Sai - Oh, si, mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura Haruno - extendió la mano con cortesía.

- El gusto es mió - su sonrisa era seductora, le robo el aliento y la sonrojo de golpe.

Pestaño un par de veces para tratar de despejar su cabeza de esos labios - Ah, ella, esta es mi amiga, Hinata - atino a balbucear jalando ligeramente a la ojiperla para interponerla entre ella y el chico.

- Hola, Hinata Hyuuga - musito con timidez estrechando la mano del muchacho.

-Es un placer, por lo visto en esta escuela solo hay chicas bonitas - volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa juguetona.

Ambas contuvieron el aire, con las mejillas ardientes y las pupilas dilatas, Sakura fue la que hablo - No digas eso, no es para tanto - lo regaño volteando el rostro, tratando de esconder su pena - ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras a almorzar? -

- Claro, gracias -

Caminaron hasta la cafetería sentándose en su mesa habitual, comieron mientras reían y escuchaban anécdotas graciosas de Sai y su otra escuela, al parecer era muy popular.

- A todo esto, no me contaste como esta Sasuke-kun - musito la Hyuuga después de reír.

- Esta bien, le di un par de pastillas para el dolor y con lo orgulloso que es, se me hace raro que no este aquí alardeando de lo fuerte que es fingiendo que no le duele nada - negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

El pelinegro las miro un poco confundido, pero prefirió no decir nada, Sakura no lo paso por alto por lo que agrego - Lo siento, ya los conocerás a él y a Naruto, apuesto a que te caerán bien -

-

-

-

- Me entere por allí que hiciste sufrir de nuevo a los muchachos - sonrió juguetón el peliplateado.

- Esos mocosos, son tan engreídos que se creen mejor que nosotros, en especial ese Uchiha bastardo - gruño Anko recordando su fallido intento.

- No entiendo porque te desquitas con un simple alumno por las cosas que viviste en tu juventud - la miro con ironía tratando de que entrara en razón.. de nuevo.

- Porque se como son la clase de tipejos como él.. -

- Te enamoran, te usan y te dejan - Completó la frase tan mencionada por la de pelo morado.

- Idiota - gruño la maestra dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

El Hatake soltó una risita tonta tomando su tasa de café dejando a la irritada mujer en la sala de maestros.

-

-

-

- Vamos baka, no quiero comer aquí - se quejo el Uchiha mirando feo a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no?, no te puedes mover mucho, yo tampoco, además ya les dije a los demás que nos acompañaran, recuerda que están igual de adoloridos que nosotros, así que nadie comerá en la cafetería - le explico Naruto saboreando su almuerzo.

Ambos estaban en el pasto bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, un lugar que acostumbraban frecuentar en sus horas libres.

- No tengo ganas de verle la cara al idiota de Suigetsu - gruño recordando la llamada de la directora a su casa.

- Ya te dije que él no dijo nada, Karin fue la que le fue con el chisme a Tsunade -

- Como sea no lo quiero ver - bufo dándole una mordida a su sándwich, mastico enojado, siempre que Suigetsu hacia algo, su "novia" -aunque mas bien era su consuelo o su amiga con mucho derecho- también se enteraba.

Y lo peor de todo, es que esa pelirroja delataba lo que le convenía ante la directora, esa era una de las muchas razones por las que se sentía incomodo con el alvino.

- Chicos, pensé que no se podrían mover como yo - la fuerte risa de Kiba resonó en todo el amplio lugar, ambos voltearon para saludarlo, mirando que también venia Shikamaru, un chico de otro grupo.

- Que problemático, ya me entere de su masacre deportiva - comento el de coleta sentándose junto a los demás.

- Y que lo digas, apenas y me puedo mover - rió de nuevo Kiba.

- Si - le tercio Naruto fingiendo una mueca de dolor exagerado - No me podré mover en meses -

El pelinegro irritado lo golpeo en la nuca musitándole con molestia - No seas exagerado -

- Oye teme, no porque estés enojado adolorido y en tus días te vas a desquitar conmigo - chillo el ojiazul robándose el área golpeada.

- Hnn -

Kiba soltó otra carcajada, una de esas escandalosas que solo el sabia hacer, le divertía ver a esos dos pelear, por eso se juntaba con ellos; mientras Shikamaru se limitaba a comer tratando de ignorar esas tontas peleas. El prefería hablar con ellos cuando decían cosas sensatas.

Como otro día de escuela, las clases llegaron a su fin. Para el alivio de todos los alumnos. Sakura Hinata y Sai salieron tranquilamente entre los estudiantes hablando de la clase anterior y sus deberes para el día siguiente.

- Asuma nos dejó demasiada tarea, ¿Acaso cree que no tenemos más tarea de otras materias que hacer? - el quejido de Sakura le causo gracia a sus amigos, quienes soltaron una ligera risita

- No te preocupes Sakura, al menos no es _tanta_ como cuando se nos juntan los exámenes y los trabajos -

- Si, tienes razón - sonrió la chica - Se me hace raro no haber visto a Ino-puerca -

- Si, a lo mejor se fue a su casa, me imagino que ah de estar adolorida -

- Si, ni hablar, mañana se la presentamos a Sai - volvieron a reír con alegría.

Sai -quien iba alado de ellas- se rasco un poco la cabeza y alentó su paso - Am.. Aun no me han dado mis libros y me preguntaba si alguna, si me podría juntar con alguna para hacer la tarea -

- Claro, puedes venir a mi casa - le sonrió rápidamente la pelirosa.

El chico Soria complacido - Gracias -

La Hyuuga los miro un poco abochornada, extrañamente comenzó a sentir que hacia mal tercio - Bien, me tengo que ir, haya va Neji -

La pelirosa examino a su amiga, noto en su tono de voz ¿incomodidad? - Entonces nos vemos mañana Hinata -

- Si, adiós -

Allí estaba de nuevo ese extraño tono, miro como su amiga se iba alcanzando a su primo castaño, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras volvía sus orbes verdes hacia el chico que la esperaba - Mira, aquel que va con Hinata es su primo, Neji, es un año mayor, de echo es muy popular - señalo discretamente al Hyuuga.

- Oh -

- Veras que poco a poco reconoces a todos, en general, la mayoría son buenos tipos -

Ambos retomaron su marcha, siendo la chica la que guiaba - Por acá esta mi casa, ya veras -

- ¡Sakura-chan! -

El grito hizo que los dos se detuvieran de nuevo para ver quien era, aunque la Haruno ya conocía a la perfección al dueño de tan escandaloso grito. Esbozo una amplia sonrisa encarando de frente a los muchachos.

- Te estábamos buscando, no confió en que el teme se valla solo con lo fregado que esta - hablo de nuevo el rubio llegando a una distancia prudente como para no gritar. Seguido de su amigo azabachado, quien soltó un gruñido viendo al acompañante de la oji-jade.

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun, les presento a Sai es el nuevo chico de mi clase; Sai, ellos son Naruto y Sasuke - los presento la muchacha derrochando entusiasmo con cada palabra.

- Mucho gusto, Naruto Uzumaki - le dedico una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que acostumbraba a dar mientras le estrechaba la mano al chico nuevo.

- Lo mismo digo -

Una vez que se separaron todos posaron su mirada en el Uchiha que solo le dedico una rápida mirada a la muchacha y siguió caminando dejando a todos atrás.

- Sasuke, no seas grosero - lo regaño Sakura defendiéndolo de la muñeca.

El aludido miro de nuevo por encima del hombro.

- Mucho gusto Sasuke, soy Sai, nos habíamos visto antes, ¿Lo recuerdas?, en fin es un placer - se presento el nuevo tratando de sonar cortes y amigable, le extendió una mano por cortesía esperando sonriente.

- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo - su tono era indiferente pero aun así sonó descortés. Se giro de nuevo y emprendió la marcha a su casa. Naruto les murmuro algo así como "Así es él" y corrió para alcanzarlo.

Sakura caminaba con Sai siguiendo a los otros dos de lejos, la chica no lo podía mirar a los ojos, estaba roja de vergüenza. Los cuatro llegaron a la casa, estaba vacía, Mikoto había dejado una nota de su paradero y comida caliente en la estufa.

Comieron en un incomodo silencio, la tensión estaba palpable, un poco frustrada la chica trataba de hacer amenas las cosas pero no tenia idea de cómo por lo que solo le sonreía a Sai tratando de excusarse por la pésima armonía.

- Vamos a estar arriba - anuncio Sasuke jalando a su amigo escaleras arriba.

La pelirrosa se extraño por las palabras - Pero si acabas de sentar..te - se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado de comer todo en su plato incluso Naruto había terminado, y eso era un milagro.

Una vez los chicos fuera de la cocina el ambiente se calmo llenándose de un extraño sentimiento por parte de ella, ¿Por qué repentinamente se puso nerviosa?, sus mejillas ardían, ¿Se estaba sonrojando?.

Ninguno hablo hasta que recogieron los platos después de comer - ¿Listo para hacer la tarea? -

- Por supuesto -

Desparramaron los libros por toda la mesa; trabajaban con armonía en un silencio bastante agradable. De vez en cuando Sakura se sonrojaba cuando Sai la pillaba mirándolo pero fuera de eso, todo era muy tranquilo.

- Creo que a tu novio no le caigo bien - soltó el pelinegro de repente terminando de escribir un párrafo del resumen.

No se esperaba esa afirmación, por lo que contesto balbuceando - N-no, el yo no - rió nerviosamente - Claro que no somos nada, para nada, nunca -

No había terminado de pronunciar la ultima palabra cuando Sasuke entro a la habitación, no se molesto en mirarlos, actuó como si estuviera solo mientas tomaba un par de botellas de agua y regresaba por donde llego.

Sai sonrió bajando la cabeza complacido, mientras la Haruno se quedo helada "¿Me habrá escuchado?, bueno, que mas da, ¿No?"

- Entonces, ¿No tienes novio? - retomo la platica el chico.

- N-no -

- Que raro, alguien tan hermosa no debería de estar sola - fingió sorpresa mientras recogía su cuaderno y sus lápices. Se puso la mochila sobre el hombro y después se acerco peligrosamente a la muchacha, levanto una mano hasta posarla en su rosada mejilla.

- …- se quedo quieta, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, la corta distancia la puso nerviosa, por lo que contuvo la respiración.

- Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana - beso su mejilla derecha con lentitud y esmero - Adiós -

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sola tocando el área donde segundos atrás estaban los labios del pelinegro - **_Sai_ **-

-

-

-

- ¿Y tu que tienes?, ¿Por qué tan enojado?, te mordió Sai, ¿O que? - Naruto soltó una carcajada ante sus propias suposiciones.

El Uchiha lo ignoro tomando mucho aire para calmarse - No es nada - susurro entre dientes.

Le gustaría que eso fuera verdad, pero las palabras de ella lo pusieron furioso, le sacaba de quicio que ella actuara así ante ese imbécil, cuanto odiaba a ese tipo.

- Mejor sígueme ayudando con matemáticas teme, ya te dije que Kurenai-sensei me dijo que si no aprobaba este examen me iba a mandar a extraordinario - le pido el rubio haciendo muecas distorsionando sus rayadas mejillas - ¿Teme? -

- Si, ya se - soltó un bufido tomando de nuevo el cuaderno.

* * *

Aww ya ni se como agradecer por el apoyo en los RR, alertas, favoritos, todos y cada uno son palabras de aliento para mi, no saben lo bonito que se siente llegar después de un día de escuela MUY agotador y leer que hay gente que te apoya (:

Recuerden, no pienso para nada dejar la historia, así que si no me ven por aquí no se asusten.

Con respecto a las dudas, lo siento por no respondérselas D: pero si les cuento eso alteraría la historia, así que solo les puedo decir que MUY pronto se sabrá la historia de Sakura, no los quiero emocionar con eso, porque siento que no va a ser la gran cosa y no me gustaría que se desilusionaran. ):

Se que el fic es un poco raro, pero gracias por aceptarlo así de loco

En fin, cuídense gente bonita, los amo con todo mi corazón como a mi historia xDD


	6. La verdad de mi Pasado :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama para desgracia de unos y alegría de otros.

Advertencias:

- OOC.

- AU

- Todo tranquilo por ahora e//e

Por si existen confusiones:

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

"entre comillas & cursiva" énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

Allí estaba ella, con ese tal Sai de nuevo, el Uchiha los miraba desde el otro lado de la cafetería, esa se había convertido en su costumbre, desde la semana pasada.

No prestaba atención a Naruto, ni Kiba, ni a ningún acontecimiento de su mesa, toda su atención era posada en la mata rosada, en ella y en el estúpido de las sonrisas como habían apodado al chico nuevo.

Le hervía la sangre de ver como la hacia reír, como ella lo mira como si fuera la gran cosa, como él aprovechaba cada ocasión para estar más cerca de ella y tocarla. Aparto la vista echando chispas, miró rápidamente a Naruto devorar otro vaso de ramen instantáneo mientras contaba un chiste malo; decidió mejor terminar de comer antes de que el hambre se le fuera.

Desde hace una semana Sai se había integrado muy bien al grupo. Incluso tenia una muy buena relación con la pelirosa, relación que al Uchiha no le agradaba. Siempre andaba sonriéndole, sonrojándose por él, lo molestaba de sobremanera la forma en que él la miraba a ella, como examinaba cada recoveco del cuerpo de la Haruno, le recordaba a la mirada de Suigetsu.

En cada receso se sentaban a comer Sakura, Hinata, Ino y ahora tambien Sai. A la rubia le parecía muy apuesto, pero al igual que todos se dio cuenta de la forma en que trataba a Sakura y prefirió verlo desde un principio como solo un amigo, aunque le costaba mucho; por otra parte Hinata miraba algo extraño, conocía muy bien a la pelirosa y sabia que no era el indicado, que la forma en que Sakura creía verlo no era lo que en realidad quería, se mantenía callada porque muchas veces creía que alucinaba y simplemente sacaba falsas conclusiones.

Fuera de eso todo era normal en la mesa. En menos de una semana el chico ya tenia a varias muchachas a sus pies, le era fácil conquistarlas con lo lindo y educado que era con ellas.

Terminaron pronto de comer, continuando con la charla de trivialidades - Y me encanto, era una falda hermosa y a mitad de precio - termino su relato Ino con la cara llena de entusiasmo al recordar su más reciente adquisición.

- Siempre encuentras buenas especiales Ino-chan, que envidia - le sonrió la Hyuuga orgullosa de su amiga.

- JAJA, ya te digo Hinata, júntate conmigo y te veras muy linda.. a bajo precio - le susurro lo ultimo esperando que Sai no oyera, después de todo era un chico.

- Sakura, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - hablo de pronto Sai, aprovechando que ya nadie lo hacia, dirigiéndose a la pelirosa con curiosidad.

- Si Sai, claro - contesto sin siquiera pensarlo sonrojándose automáticamente.

Las otras dos muchachas guardaron silencio sonriendo, después de todo, a la que le estaban preguntando era a su amiga, por lo tanto no podían opinar todavía.

- Bueno, ya que nos tenemos confianza.. ¿Sasuke no es tu hermano? Cierto -

- No, no lo es, es mi amigo de la infancia, ni siquiera nos parecemos - soltó una risita divertida sintiéndose de pronto menos que el Uchiha, después de todo él siempre había sido atractivo mientras que ella.. era otra historia..

- Genial, no me lo tomes a mal, solo es curiosidad.. -

- Vamos Sai, se directo - la sonrisa de la Haruno se borro, al sentirse un poco ansiosa, ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? "Que tan malo es.."

- ¿Por qué vives en casa de Sasuke? -

Todas en la mesa se pusieron tensas, ninguna dijo nada, Hinata e Ino miraron con preocupación como reaccionaria Sakura.

La pelirosa esbozo una débil sonrisa oyendo aquella pregunta que menos le gustaba - Pues, veras, no es tan sencillo - poso una mano en su frente recordando, no se lo contaba a mucha gente, pero por algun tipo de corazonada, le soltó un poco de su pasado.

- Todo empezó cuando era pequeña, mi madre y Mikoto eran muy buenas amigas, hacían todo juntas. La señora Uchiha era la única conocida de mi madre, es por ella que conozco a Sasuke desde siempre, en fin, mi madre era lo único que tenia, ya que el señor que me engendró, la abandono tan pronto se entero de que estaba embarazada, no se nada de él y la verdad no me importa - su voz era despectiva, baja.

Sai escuchaba todo atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando sin atreverse a interrumpir.

- Vivíamos solas, mis familiares están en el extranjero, todos le dieron la espalda a mi madre por embarazarse joven. Sola y sin nadie con quien contar se valió por si misma, trabajando y cuidándome. Era una mujer ejemplar, responsable, lista y muy amorosa - hizo una pausa para respirar y tratar de calmarse, no hablaba mucho del tema porque le costaba trabajo.

- Siete años después de mi nacimiento, cayo en una enfermedad, cáncer pulmonar, asistió a las quimioterapias, todos creían que lo había logrado.. pero.. en una recaída..- la voz se le quebró, luchaba por no llorar, no quería, pestaño varias veces hasta poder proseguir - Le pidió desesperada a Mikoto y Fugaku que me cuidaran, al menos hasta que pudiera valerme por mi misma, todo lo que había logrado ahorrar lo puso a mi nombre, no quería que me mantuvieran solo que me cuidaran, incluso les propuso que me contrataran como ama de llaves o algo así. Los señores Uchiha aceptaron con gusto, me recibieron en su hogar como una hija más, prohibiéndome trabajar, se negaron a aceptar mi dinero, todo lo hacían porque querían, de verdad me querían y querían ayudarme.. y bueno, el resto es historia.-

El silencio reino en la mesa, un silencio tenso. Sai la miro analizando toda la información mientras sus amigas se encontraban sorprendidas porque le halla contado toda su historia al muchacho nuevo, después de todo, lo acababa de conocer y ese era un tema muy delicado para la oji-jade, supusieron que debía de tenerle mucha confianza a Sai.

- Si no les importa, quiero tomar un poco de aire - rompió el silencio la Haruno, necesitaba salir de allí por si se soltaba llorando, no le gustaba que la vieran así, vulnerable y sola, odiaba la lastima. Le dolía hablar del tema, pero quería que Sai conociera un poco más de ella, necesitaba que la conociera y aceptara.

Todos comprendieron dejándola ir con un - Claro - de Hinata

Dio gracias que las clases acabaran, no espero a nadie, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa cuanto antes. Casi corrió hacia su destino, en cuanto entro fue recibida por la pelinegra quien le sirvió la comida. Comió con desespero, cuidando que Mikoto no se percatara de su ansiedad. Después de terminar subió a su cuarto alegando que tenia mucha tarea.

No puso bien el seguro cuando ya estaba llorando tirada en el suelo, como pudo gateo para sacar debajo de la cama una caja roja, si ya estaba derramando lagrimas, que mas da ver los recuerdos más de cerca.

Abrió el objeto encontrando varias fotografías de su madre dentro, una carta que le escribió antes de morir junto con los datos de su padre por si algún día quería conocerlo entre muchas cosas que guardaba como tesoro.

- Mamá -

-

-

- Ya estoy en casa - anuncio el Uchiha menor entrando a la cocina de su hogar - ¿Mamá? -

- Oh, Hola hijo, no te escuche llegar - musito distraída.

El joven la miro fijamente, algo no andaba bien por su tono de voz, aguardo hasta que la mujer termino de servirle un plato de comida - ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto entre bocados.

- Es Sakura, me preocupa - suspiro la pelinegra con un tono deprimido.

- ¿Por qué? - "¿Por el imbécil que la sigue?" pensó recordando a Sai, esperanzado que fuera eso y que le prohibiera verlo.

- Es solo que, a estado en su cuarto casi desde que llego, trate de asomarme para ver que le pasaba pero escuche que estaba llorando, me parece que recordó a Hanabi -

Sasuke continuo comiendo escuchando todo atento, comprendía la preocupación de su madre, a él tampoco le gustaba ver a Sakura triste - ¿Quieres que hable con ella? -

- No - se apresuro a contestar - Mejor hay que darle su espacio y dejar que se desahogue, después de todo hace mucho que no la escuchaba llorar, necesita estar sola por el momento -

Obedeció a su madre terminando su comida; subió a su cuarto para hacer sus deberes resistiendo la tentación de ir a husmear como se encontraba la Haruno.

-

-

Bajo las escaleras con pesadez, no tenia idea de que hora era; llego a la sala y encontró a Mikoto leyendo, sonrió melancólica caminando hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado sin perturbarla.

La pelinegra levanto la vista de su libro y la miro con ternura - ¿Qué pasa hija? -

La miro un rato memorizando su rostro, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta abrazarla - Nada - susurro recostada en su pecho.

La Uchiha le devolvió el semi-abrazo de forma maternal mientras retomaba su lectura con tranquilidad.

Sakura cerro los ojos, ese abrazo le daba una sensación de afecto, tan calido que le recordaba que tenia un hogar y que en esa casa se preocupaban por ella, eso la hizo sonreír de verdad.

Toda la escena fue presenciada por Sasuke desde la puerta de la cocina, no quiso entrar para no arruinar el momento, eras tan enternecedor que aunque no le gustara admitirlo abiertamente, amaba ver como esa pequeña mata rosada formaba parte de su familia, le gustaba de sobremanera.

- ¿Y tu madre? - la ronca voz de Fugaku lo tomo desprevenido, se giro de inmediato para encararlo.

- Esta con Sakura -

Fugaku alzo la vista por encima del hombro de su hijo, mirando a su mujer acariciando al bulto rosa, ambas abrazadas, esbozo una imperceptible semisonrisa - Bien, creo que yo me puedo servir - volvió a la cocina buscando el alimento.

El menor lo miro y decidió imitarlo y salir de allí, ya hablaría con ella luego.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - susurro Sakura aun en brazos de Mikoto recordando algo de pronto.

- Claro, pregunta querida - le sonrío con dulzura.

- Etto.. Es solo que, ¿Podríamos ir de compras un día de estos?, mi ropa - trago saliva - Mi ropa interior ya no me queda - no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta, pero sabia que a esa mujer le podía tener esa confianza, después de todo era como su madre.

- Por supuesto, gracias por decirme -

- No hay de que - la pena comenzaba a pasar - Entonces me iré a dormir -

- Hasta mañana Sakura-chan - le dedico otra sonrisa, una de esas que le recordaban a Hanabi.

- Si - murmuro subiendo las escaleras.

-

-

-

- Mami, mami - lloro la pequeña pelirosa, dando torpes pasitos hacia una mujer con su mismo tono rosado de cabello.

- ¿Qué paso hijita? - le despeino la cabeza mientras la pequeña abrazaba su pierna.

- Sasuke-kun me llamo molesta y me saco la lengua - chillo dolida por la ofensa.

- Pero no lo decía en serio amor - la calmo Hanabi sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Dijo que todas las mujeres eran molestas -

- Sasuke-chan - lo llamo Mikoto alado de las pelirosas .

Con suma tranquilidad llego el pelinegro con una mirada inocente - ¿Si? -

- ¿Por qué llamaste molesta a Sakura-chan?, fue muy grosero de tu parte, me temo que tendré que castigarte - lo regaño con seriedad y dulzura mientras palmeaba su cabecita.

- Pero mamá, papá dijo que todas las mujeres son molestas el otro día.. y pienso que tiene razón - susurro lo ultimo haciendo pucheros.

- Fugaku - frunció el ceño la pelinegra gruñendo el nombre de su esposo. Soltó un suspiro - Pídele una disculpa a Sakura-chan -

- No - chillo ofendido - Un Uchiha nunca pide disculpas, porque jamás se equivocan - musito con orgullo.

- Sasuke - le levanto la voz molesta.

- Eso dijo papá a Itachi-nii-san - se excuso de nuevo poniendo una carita de inocencia.

- Creo que tendré que cruzar unas cuantas palabritas con tu padre - bufo la pelinegra muy molesta.

- No te preocupes Mikoto - rió Hanabi produciendo un sonido como el repique de las campanillas - No pasa nada, Sakura es demasiado sentimental -

- Y mi hijo un grosero machista - ambas mujeres soltaron unas carcajadas armoniosas. Acuclillándose a la altura de sus hijos.

Los empujaron hasta estar juntos - Como sea, deben de llevarse bien - Habló la pelirosa con dulzura excesiva.

- Y apoyarse en todo - continuo Mikoto sonriente.

- Porque ambos estarán juntos siempre - corearon al mismo tiempo uniendo las manitas de los niños.

Sakura miro a los ojos a Sasuke, perdiéndose en el brillo especial que relucía entre su color azabache. Todo se volvió borroso, ahora los orbes verdes ya no miraban a los negros, él ya no estaba.

Sus ojos observaban a una débil mujer, con una curva en su demacrado rostro, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Un molesto ruido chillaba constantemente, era un pip-pip el típico sonido de los aparatos de hospital.

- ¿Mami? - su dulce vocecita apenas fue un susurro.

Con horror se acercó a la mujer recostada, de forma torpe y temerosa; la señora la miro con pesadez esforzándose por aparentar buen estado - Hola hija - su voz era débil y quebrada, tal y como su aspecto.

- Mami, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Vas a poder salir pronto como la vez pasada?, ya quiero que vallamos juntas al parque de nuevo - sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar histéricamente.

- No te preocupes Sakura, pronto saldré -

-mentira.-

-

-

Despertó ahogada por los sollozos, temblando y con la respiración entrecortada - Fue solo un sueño - se dijo en voz baja para tratar de calmarse.

Aunque ella sabia muy bien que exactamente, no fue un sueño, si no un triste recuerdo que quería borrar y no podía.

Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche, marcaban las tres de la madrugada, no quería preocupar a nadie por su repentino ataque de nervios, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua para refrescarse y volver a dormir.

Procuro no hacer ruido por lo que camino de puntitas hasta la cocina, al entrar se encontró con el Uchiha menor tomando un vaso de leche, pego un brinco y ahogo un sordo grito en su garganta, cuando menos lo pensó ya tenia una mano en la boca y la otra en la garganta.

El pelinegro la miro divertido aun bebiendo del vaso.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - susurro mas tranquila.

El chico termino su bebida suspirando - ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? -

- Etto - recordó su sueño poniéndosele la piel de gallina - No, tampoco - notó como el Uchiha la miraba detenidamente así que antes de que se pusiera a hiperventilar allí mismo, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua tragando compulsivamente.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -

El agua se le atoro e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no escupirla, dejo el vaso en el fregadero maldiciendo - Si - susurró apenada.

- Hnn - sonrió a punto de salir por la puerta.

Una idea descabellada -producto de un vació de soledad- paso por la mente de la pelirosa al verlo irse, pero aun no estaba segura si decírselo al muchacho o no - Yo.. -

Ese murmullo fue suficiente para detener el andar de Sasuke, que esperaba atento a que ella terminara de hablar.

Se sentía infantil, inmadura, incluso tonta, pero si no se lo pedía a él, ¿A quien mas podría hacerlo?, ¿A Mikoto y Fugaku? - Sasuke-kun.., ¿Pue-puedo dormir contigo? -

- ¿Qué? -

¿Había escuchado bien?, trato de despertar, pero no podía, era verdad, ella estaba allí y lo que había escuchado era cierto, no era otra de sus sucias fantasías de adolescente.

- Lo siento, es estúpido, olvídalo - la vergüenza la invadió deseando no habérselo pedido y haberse aguantado su temor como debería, en lugar de llorar por ayuda como una cobarde.

- Si, ven - atino a contestar aun aturdido pero con calma .

- Enserio, ¿No te molesta? -

Respiro profundo - No seas tonta, si así fuera simplemente te lo hubiera dicho negándome - al fin las ideas se le aclararon lo suficiente para guiar a la aun dudosa pelirosa escaleras arriba. Al entrar se recostó haciéndole un campo en la cama - ¿Ahí cabes? - musito inseguro.

La Haruno sonrió asintiendo en silencio, poco a poco se metió en las sabanas sintiendo un escalofrió - Tus sabanas están frías -

- Lo siento, soy muy caluroso - ahogo una risita divertido - Ven - le paso un brazo por los hombros semi-abrazándola.

- Gracias - se acurruco en su pecho degustándose de la fragancia que despedía, inhalo varias veces con discreción para que no se diera cuenta. Era un olor tan delicioso, hacia tantos años en que no estaba con el así, desde su infancia - Sasuke-kun - musito bajito.

- ¿Hnn? - su tono era adormilado, tal vez ya se estaba quedando dormido.

- ¿Tu por que no podías dormir, también tenias pesadillas? - estaba curiosa además de que temía volver a dormir y soñar lo mismo.

- Si -

- ¿Cómo era?, ¿Era muy fea? - los ojos le pesaban, sabia que pronto caería rendida por el cansancio, pero antes, necesitaba escucharlo hablar para no hacerlo.

- Mmm, fue muy molesta, era sobre alguien que me robaba lo que es mió - hablo tratando de no recordar detalles.

- Oh, ¿tu dinero? -

- No -

- ¿Tu moto? -

- No era nada material, quiero decir, no era un objeto -

- ¿Entonces? - los minutos pasaron y él no contestaba, intento llamarlo pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba soñando.

-

-

---

- No estés triste amor, aquí estarás bien, te lo prometo, Itachi-kun y Sasuke-chan serán tus hermanitos, Fugaku aunque sea gruño te quiere como si fueras su hija y yo te protegeré como si fuera tu segunda mami -

Esa dulce voz, tan inconfundible, la de Mikoto, la pequeña pelirosa se encontraba en la sala con dos maletas.

- Chicos, de ahora en adelante Sakura vivirá con nosotros, la deben respetar y recuerden es una niña, no pueden levantarle la mano, ni andar en boxer por la casa o dejar la tapa del baño arriba, hay que facilitarle su estancia aquí, ¿Entendieron? - anuncio Fugaku con su voz imponedora, ambos hermanos asintieron.

- ¿Mamá volverá? - las lagrimas hacían borrosa su visión.

- No cielo - la voz dulce de la pelinegra trataba de sonar reconfortante, pero seguía teniendo un acento de tristeza; la abrazo limpiando sus lagrimas para poder guiarla a su nuevo hogar.

- Esta será tu habitación, pequeña - Anuncio de nuevo Fugaku dejando las maletas en la habitación rosada.

- Yo escogí el color - sonrió triunfante la mujer de la casa.

- Gracias -

- Sakura, tu cuarto esta al lado del mió - musito con emoción el menor - Podremos desvelarnos a escondidas - le susurro aun divertido.

- Si - por dentro sintió un poco de alivio ante esa idea.

- Te dejaremos sola para que desempaques y acomodes todo como tu quieras - la animo Mikoto saliendo con su familia de esa habitación.

La pequeña abrió las maletas con un suspiro, saco su ropa y pertenencias colocándolas en el closet y cajones a su gusto. Solo quedaba una cajita roja, sabia lo que había allí y no quería ver, la escondió bajo la cama pero era demasiado tarde, las imágenes y los recuerdos ya habían llegado a su mente.

-

-

- Mamá - sollozo removiéndose en la cama en busca de apoyo inconcientemente, su brazo encontró un bulto por lo que se aferro a él.

El contacto lo despertó, abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica. La examino, tenia los labios fruncidos al igual que sus cejas, al parecer, tenia un mal sueño; lentamente se estiro y beso su amplia frente con suavidad, apenas un pequeño rose.

El rostro contraído de Sakura se suavizó hasta quedar en calma de nuevo, el joven suspiro y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo.

El olor de él le inundó la cabeza, nuevas imágenes surcaron su cabeza y su sueño fue transformándose en uno nuevo y colorido, una nueva situación.

-

-

---

- Tu eres la frentona sin mamá - las risas chillonas taladraban sus oídos con esas palabras - Frentona - se burlaban una y otra vez.

- Sakura - aquella voz infantil pero imponedora callo a todas las demás, las niñas miraron con sorpresa al dueño, un Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun - sollozo reconociéndolo.

El niño la tomo del brazo jalándola con cuidado - Ven mamá preparó galletas y quiere que las comamos - enfatizó mirándola a los orbes jades.

- Hai - asintió la pequeña dejándose guiar por el pelinegro.

Todas las demás se quedaron boquiabiertas viendo como se iban juntos, el pequeño Uchiha giro un cuarto su rostro y les dedico una furibunda mirada que las hizo tragar saliva.

-

-

---

- Vamos Ita-kun - pedía Sakura - Hazme papú Chi - tiraba de la coleta del muchacho.

- No - contesto el chico continuando viendo la televisión tirado en el sofá.

- Por favor - suplico una vez más jalando más fuerte su pelo.

El pelinegro suspiro levantándose con pereza - Solo por un rato y luego me dejas en paz. -

- Si - chillo feliz colgándose en su espalda, mientras sonreía cargándola.

-

-

----

- No te subas allí, te puedes golpear - la regaño el Uchiha menor.

- Pero Sasuke-kun, no alcanzo a mi conejito - ambos miraron hacia arriba en lo alto del librero encontrando a el conejo de felpa blanco perteneciente a la oji-jade.

- ¿Qué hace allí? - la niña se encogió de hombros - Eres una molesta - bufo trepando el mueble.

- Toma - le entrego el peluche bajando del librero con cuidado.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor - lo abrazo agradecida.

- Lo se - sonrió el niño con arrogancia pura disfrutando de la adulación.

-

-

----

- Fea - le saco la lengua.

- Tonto - lo imito la pelirosa .

- Frentona -

- Engreído -

- Engre ¿Qué? - el niño lo pensó por un instante contestando - Frentona -

- ¡Ja!, no se te ocurre nada mas -

- Molesta -

- No soy molesta -

- Si -

- No -

- Si -

-No- le tapo la boca sonriendo divertido - Mejor vamos a molestar a Itachi-nii-san esta pelea ya me Satura - le propuso compartiendo una traviesa sonrisa.

-

-

---

- ¡Kyya! - un trueno la despertó asustándola, salto de la cama y entro al cuarto de alado corriendo - Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun - lo llamo sacudiéndolo.

- ¿Qué? - bufo modorro abriendo los ojos.

- Tengo miedo - musito al borde del llanto.

- Eres una miedosa - gruño haciéndole un espacio en la cama - Ven -

La niña se recostó siendo abrazado por el pelinegro - Molesta - murmuro antes de quedarse dormido mientras la pequeña esbozaba una tranquila sonrisa.

Miles de imágenes del pelinegro llegaron a su cabeza, diferentes situaciones en las que el silenciosamente la cuidaba aparentando sentir enojo. Ocultando su preocupación entre sarcasmo y bufidos, noto que en esa casa siempre la apoyaron como un miembro más, es más, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que Sasuke o Itachi se quejaran de que ella viviera allí, al contrario, ambos estaban tan emocionados que lo demostraban al más puro estilo Uchiha; tampoco recordaba que alguien le reclamara por ser una carga o le pegaran, NADA..

Ese lugar era de verdad su hogar.

-

-

Despertó con un nuevo sentimiento, uno tan fuerte y calido que la hacia sonreír, era un sentimiento de amor. Se topo con el rostro de Sasuke, sonrió, en sus recuerdos una escena similar se presento, solo que ambos eran más pequeño, cuando tenían 9 años.

Se levanto con cuidado quitando el posesivo brazo del chico, tal y como en la infancia, hacia tanto que no dormía con él - Gracias Sasuke-kun - le susurro besándolo en la mejilla, camino de puntitas hasta su habitación, tenia que cambiarse para ir a clases.

Al sentir el rose volvió a la realidad saliendo de su sueño, solo alcanzo a ver la mata rosada saliendo; desorientado trato de recordar que hacia ella allí, cuando las imágenes de la noche llegaron como flash back sonrió triunfantemente, había conseguido dormir con Sakura sin que ningún miembro de su cuerpo cobrara vida propia, tal vez, era porque se sentía mal de verla triste y lo único que deseaba era apapacharla, consolarla, fuera lo que fuera, agradecía que la pelirosa no tuviera que pasar con él un momento vergonzoso sintiendo el imponente orgullo Uchiha.

Miró la hora y empezó a prepararse para comenzar su día de escuela.

Bajo a desayunar encontrándose con su madre lavando los trastes - Buenos días Sasuke-chan, ya te serví - lo saludo tan pronto lo vio.

- Gracias - comió tranquilo notando la ausencia de la pelirosa preguntándose mentalmente su paradero.

- Sakura se acaba de ir, iba muy feliz, ¿Hablaste con ella? - comento la mujer mirando atentamente a su hijo.

- Algo así - sonrió de lado.

Mikoto lo observo, ese gesto, todos los varones de su familia lo hacían, arrogancia pura a simple vista pero a los ojos de una buena observadora como ella, podía ver detrás de esa barrera de frialdad. Sonrió orgullosa de su hijo volviendo a su tarea.

- Nos vemos más tarde, iré a comer con Naruto - le recordó tomando su mochila.

- Esta bien, Adiós - se despidió recibiendo partir.

En cuanto piso la institución se topo con su amigo rubio, quien como de costumbre comenzó a parlotear de sus aventuras en la pequeña tienda de ramen cerca de su casa; no le presto mucha atención, buscaba a la pelirosa con la mirada, quería comprobar lo que dijo su madre sobre su rostro iluminado por sus gráciles sonrisas.

El timbre sonó, soltó un bufido al no poder encontrarla, mal humorado se fue arrastrado a su clase por el Uzumaki.

- ¿Y como esta Sakura-chan? -murmuro Naruto recordando de pronto a su pelirosa favorita en lo que anotaba algunos nombre en su cuaderno.

- Bien, mejor - susurro también, terminando el trabajo con un elegante garabato de su perfecta letra de Uchiha.

- Me alegro, ¿Crees que le interesaría ir a una fiesta? -

- ¿Una qué? - levanto un poco la voz sin entender lo ultimo que el rubio le dijo.

- Silencio - les llamo la atención el profesor impidiendo continuar con la pequeña conversación.

- Saliendo te cuento teme y tu me dices que paso con el "estúpido de las sonrisas" - cuchicheo finalmente el ojiazul, sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Tengo sueño - suspiro la pelirosa tratando de recostarse sobre el mesabanco escuchando la tediosa explicación sobre las células animales que impartía Gai-sensei.

- Pss, Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes? - hablo en voz baja el pelinegro a su lado.

La chica lo miro y procuro no ser escuchada por el maestro - Mejor, gracias por preguntar - le sonrió halagada y como respuesta recibió una centellante sonrisa.

-

-

En cuanto termino la clase Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke - Oye teme, ya que aceptaste ir a comer hoy conmigo iremos a probar la nueva salsa del Ichiraku - sonrió babeando el rubio entusiasta.

- De nuevo a ese lugar, ¿Qué no te cansas de comer ramen todos los días?, a veces no logro entender a donde se te va toda esa grasa - musito exasperado por la rutina de su amigo.

- Ya vez mi querido teme, uno que se ejercita - sonrió con arrogancia flexionando el brazo para mostrar sus músculos - La grasa se vuelve músculo y el músculo es lo que me hace irresistible -

- Si claro - se río el pelinegro pegándole en el abdomen al rubio en señal de juego.

Ambos continuaron riendo mientras se daban ligeros golpes camino a la cafetería.

-

-

- Chicas - grito Ino entrando al salón de la pelirosa y la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué pasa Ino? -

- Adivinen de que me entere -

- Hay puerca, ya vienes con tus chismes - la regaño Sakura negando mientras sonreía - Haber cuenta que paso - musito como no queriendo la cosa.

- Escuche que la banda de algunos chicos de aquel café que fuimos el mes pasado, van a tocar en una fiesta, pero aun no dicen donde ni cuando - dijo con la emoción en la voz y la ansiedad en la mirada.

- Esa banda, ¿Cómo se llamaba? - trato de rocha dar con emoción la pelirosa.

- Akatsuki - recordó de pronto la Hyuuga sonriendo con interés también - Recuerdo que tocaron muy bonito y además la mayoría de los chicos eran atractivos y ni hablar de la muchacha -

- Exacto, así que tenemos que ir a esa fiesta, les aseguro que el ambiente será de pocas -

- Esperen, ¿Akatsuki?, un segundo, me suena ese nombre, creo que es a la nueva banda en que se unió Itachi - medito la Haruno poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla.

- ¿Qué? - grito la rubia - ¿Mi Ita-kun toca en una banda y no me lo dijiste? -

- Si, porque crees que Fugaku lo regaña y le hace malas caras cada que va a la casa -

- Pensé que trabajaba en la empresa de su papá, ¿Estudió para eso no? -

- Si, pero no le gusta las cosas financieras - soltó una risita - Dice que son aburridas, pero al parecer, escuche que trabajaría de nuevo con Fugaku, pero en el área de relaciones publicas -

- Entonces, con mayor razón TENEMOS que ir a esa fiesta, pero no se preocupen, yo averiguare cuando y donde será - grito con excitación saliendo del salón.

- Ino - la llamo en vano la pelirosa - Esa loca, de seguro no almorzara por estar indagando -

La Hyuuga le dio la razón soltando una risita contagiosa - Lo se -

-

-

- Vamos Teme, mueve tu trasero, ¡Me muero de hambre! - Chillaba Naruto empujando a su amigo para tratar de que avanzara mas rápido.

- Deja de joderme - bufo quitándoselo.

- Entonces camina rápido -

- Hnn -

Eran las dos de la tarde, hora en que todos los alumnos pueden regresar a sus casas, hora en que todos están hambrientos, razón por la cual el Uzumaki se quejaba, jalaba e insultaba a su amigo con tal de llegar más rápido a su destino.

Entre bufidos y peleas, ambos lograron llegar al Ichiraku antes de que el rubio mordiera a Sasuke; en cuento entraron ordenaron el platón de ramen junto con la nueva salsa de especias, tal y como el Uzumaki deseaba.

Comieron en silencio devorando todo a su paso - Esto esta delicioso - hablo al fin el chico de las marcas en las mejillas, saboreando el ultimo sorbo de su sexto plato - No cabe duda que cada vez cocinan más rico -

- Sigo sin entender como puedes comer tanto -

- Cállate y deja de hacerte el señorito comiendo un pequeño plato, estoy seguro que dentro de esa panzota que tienes caben los mismos platos que caben en la mía -

- Lo dudo - se burlo el Uchiha dándole gusto a su amigo rubio pidiendo otro plato - Comer hasta reventar -

- Comer hasta reventar - Le dio la razón sonriendo de forma zorruna disfrutando de lo que esas palabras implicaban.

Después de unas cuentas horas, entre risas, palabrotas y unas pequeñas conversaciones triviales; acabaron por saciar su apetito.

- Creo que después de todo si reventare -

- Eso pensé yo la primera vez que comí así - soltó una estruendosa carcajada que fue coreada por su amigo pelinegro.

- Creo que ya me voy a casa - musito el Uchiha parándose.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Tan rápido? - se quejo el Uzumaki - No teme, tienes que ir a mi casa, anda, hay que ver la televisión o algo así -

- Bueno, pero tu pagas - sonrió maliciosamente saliendo del puesterito de ramen.

- Bastardo - soltó el rubio sacando a regañadientes el dinero - Ya me la cobrare -

- Desde aquí afuera te oigo tonto -

- Pues que bueno, para que te vallas haciendo a la idea de que a la otra tú pagas -

Se encaminaron a la casa del ojiazul, platicando de sus triviales vidas, haciendo planes para el fin de semana y peleándose; llegaron al pequeño lugar que se decía llamar la casa de Naruto, entraron y cómodamente te sentaron en el sillón de la diminuta sala.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos sentados cuando el timbre sonó.

El sonido del aparatito retumbo por toda la casa, ambos chicos se miraron extrañados - ¿Esperabas a alguien? -

- No, para nada - soltó Naruto parándose rápidamente para atender la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con un joven de uniforme que sostenía una tabla y una pluma. - ¿Uchiha Sasuke? - pregunto el joven.

- Eh, si - musito inseguro el rubio.

- Firme aquí por favor - le extendió la tablita con un papel y una pluma.

El chico escandaloso garabateo la raya punteada, preguntándose si era correcto que recibiera algo que era de su amigo.

- Su pedido lo deje afuera, que tenga una gran tarde - se despidió el uniformado tomando de nuevo el papel para retirarse en una extraña camioneta.

- Sasuke - llamó al pelinegro.

- ¿Quién era dobe? - indago el Uchiha comiendo una dona.

- No se, era un tipo uniformado, que trajo un "pedido" -

Solo esas palabras le bastaron al pelinegro para comprender todo - ¡Ya llego! - sonrió emocionado corriendo hacia fuera - Que rápidos fueron -

- ¿Qué llego?, ¿De que demonios hablas teme? - gruño molesto el rubio al no entender nada, por lo que siguió al pelinegro hasta el porche.

- Mi motocicleta baka, ya llego - le grito con la voz extasiada de felicidad.

- De haber sabido que te ponías así de feliz por una tonta moto, te regalaba una de juguete desde hace mucho - giro los ojos sin entender porque tanta exageración solo por un medio de transporte.

- No lo entiendes, ¿Tienes idea de a cuando llega a correr esta preciosidad? - le quito un pequeño forro que la cubría, dejando al descubierto la flameante motocicleta color roja. - Es hermosa -

- Bien, esto es extraño, así que yo iré adentro y les daré privacidad -

El pelinegro ignorando cualquier burla se dedico a ver su nueva adquisición imaginando **todo** lo que haría con ella.

* * *

Gente bonita ¡sigo viva!, y como prueba aquí les traigo un capitulo un poquilito más larguito (_creo_) espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Disculpen por borrarme del mapa tanto tiempo, ustedes comprenderán los deberes de un estudiante estresado U_U.

_GRAcias_ por sus hermosos y preciosos RR, favoritos y alertas, por ellos esta historia sigue viva, las quiero mucho a todas las lectoras n_____n son todas un amor.

Se que no fue la gran revelacion lo de Sakura, pero ahí lo tienen, el porque vive con los Uchiha, espero no tengan dudas y si las tienen, ya saben, en un RR haganmelo saber y yo les contesto ahora si todo lo que quiera n.n

¡Cuidense!

**_a; Mina-chan_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Pd:

Alguien ah visto el anime Higashi no Eden?

**(8) If you won't save me, please Don't waste my time (8)**


	7. Sentir y confundir :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama que AUN nos debe el reencuentro del equipo 7 ToT

Advertencias: - OOC.

- AU

- Proximamente más *¬*

- Todo tranquilo por ahora e//e

Por si existen confusiones:

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

Como otro día de escuela, así empezó esa mañana, la pelirosa había sobrevivido a la primera hora con Kakashi-sensei hablando de números y funciones trigonométricas, había sobrevivido a la profesora Kurenai con su platica de la botánica y la importancia de los invernaderos artificiales, pero esto era tortura al más y simple estilo de Asuma-sensei, comenzando con la prehistoria y ahora llegando a la segunda guerra mundial, de la forma más aburrida que pudo.

"Dios, que alguien lo calle por favor" pidió para sus adentros la chica bostezando por décimo quinta vez.

Giro su rostro y se encontró con Sai, quien la miraba de nuevo, con esa vez, ya iban seis veces en esa clase que lo pillaba mirándola, se sonrojo por pura reacción y sonrió de pura satisfacción para sus adentros, eso que tenia con Sai era muy divertido y la hacia sentir tan bien.

Soltó un suspiro inconscientemente, mientras Asuma guardaba sus libros y la campana sonaba al mismo tiempo.

Una sonrisa ampliamente vistosa se extendió por su rostro al ver que ya era hora del receso, guardo sus cosas con tranquilidad esperando poder platicar de nuevo con Sai, para reír a su lado, sonrojarse mientras el la elogiaba y sentirse una vez mas querida.

- Sakura-chan - se sorprendió un poco al ver que no era el pelinegro el que la llamaba, si no su tímida amiga Hyuuga.

- ¿Si Hinata? - le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Po-podríamos hablar en pri-privado? - tartamudeo nerviosa.

La Haruno alzo una ceja extrañada por los repentinos nervios de su amiga, pero aun así asintió - ¿En donde quieres hablar? -

- ¿Que te p-parece en la biblioteca? -

- Claro -

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo hasta entrar en la silenciosa habitación. Tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada de la distraída mirada de la bibliotecaria, acomodándose en las sillas.

- ¿De que querías hablar? - la animo alegre la oji-jade al ver como la cara de su amiga era pura preocupación.

- No se, como me lo tomes Sakura, solo..- trago saliva.

- Vamos Hinata, solo suéltalo - le sonrió con calidez brindándole más confianza a la oji-perla.

- No te lo quería decir, porque pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, pero desde que Sai llego te noto diferente - comenzó la azabachada tranquilamente - Tampoco me quiero meter en tu vida, pero me parece que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos hacia él -

- ¿Confundiendo?, no entiendo el punto de todo esto - soltó un resoplido la pelirosa, tratando de hallar a donde quería llegar su amiga.

- ¿Qué sientes por Sai? -

- …- abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada, así que volvió a cerrarla.

- ¿Y por Sasuke-kun? -

-….- de nuevo permaneció callada, tratando de encontrar respuesta a las preguntas, a decir verdad, no se había puesto a pensar eso tan detalladamente. Frunció el ceño al no obtener para ella una respuesta.

- Es a eso a lo que me refiero, tu me has contado cosas sobre Sasuke-kun y eh visto como te comportas con Sai, como lo miras; no creo que él sea en verdad lo que tu quieres y no te estoy juzgan.. -

- No te pedí que me aconsejaras sobre mi vida amorosa - musito la pelirosa interrumpiéndola con voz fría - No se a donde quieres llegar exactamente pero no me gusta la dirección que esta tomando todo esto -

- P-pero, escucha, solo trato de ayudarte, ninguno se parece, yo pienso que estas confun..-

- No me interesa eso, y si tan buena amiga eres como dices ser, no me digas nada y limítate a darme consejos cuando te los pida. - de pronto una oleada de enojo la recorrió, no quería escucharla, frunció el ceño esperando que la dejara en paz.

- No me importa que te molestes después de esto, pero te lo tengo que decir, tu sabes que así no es como debería ser y sabes que tengo razón, no esta bien tratar de hallar en otros lo que en realidad buscas, con tal de evadir lo obvio - internamente se moría de miedo, pero halló el valor al ver como su amiga podía salir lastimada en todo esto y no solo ella, si no varios mas.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?, ¿Qué no me puedo enamorar de Sai? Por favor, ¿No será que estas celosa y tratas de que me aleje de él? - no escuchaba razones, solo dejaba salir toda la frustración que sentía.

- No, tu sabes perfectamente hacia quien son todos mis sentimientos de amor - musito la pelinegra sintiéndose ofendida, ahora si esta molesta sin mencionar que los ojos le comenzaban a picar.

- Cierto, lo olvidaba, la tímida Hinata dándome sermones de amor cuando ella misma ni siquiera se puede acercar un poco a Naruto porque se desmaya - el sarcasmo que destilaba su boca era extraño en ella, tan extraño que hería tanto a la Hyuuga.

- Tú.. tu sabes porque.. - sollozó la pelinegra tapando su boca para sofocar el sonido.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo lo que pasaba, no se había dado cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo hasta que vio a su amiga llorar, llorar por su culpa - Hinata, discúlpame, no fue mi intención herirte -

La Hyuuga le volteo la cara en señal de rechazo.

- De verdad lo siento, no tengo porque desquitarme contigo - toco su cabellera azabachada, al ver que la Hyuuga no se oponía continuo - No estoy molesta contigo, al contrario, te agradezco que siempre estés allí preocupándote por mi -

- ….-

- No me moleste contigo en realidad, estoy enojada conmigo misma por no poder responderme esas preguntas, tal vez tengas razón y debería de empezar a preocuparme más por eso, ¿Me perdonas? -

- ¿No me volverás a gritar ni a decir algo tan bajo? -

- Lo juro -

A respuesta Hinata la abrazo sintiéndose aliviada de que todo el problema entre ellas halla podido solucionarse en ese momento - Iré por algo de comer, ¿Vienes? -

- No gracias Hinata, primero haré algo que tengo pendiente -

- Ok, adiós y disculpa por ser una entrometida -

- No tienes porque disculparte - agito la mano en señal de despedida viendo partir a su amiga.

Se sentó tratando de despajarse la mente, nunca se había peleado con Hinata, ni siquiera habían discutido así antes, y aunque hubiera pedido disculpas y la Hyuuga la allá perdonado se sintió vacía, miserable - ¿Pero que demonios me pasa? - apoyó ambas manos sobre su frente siendo invadida por la culpa, decidió mejor salir de allí.

Caminaba mirando el suelo, aun molesta consigo misma y sintiéndose abrumadoramente culpable que se desconcertó al escuchar que la llamaban - Sakura-chan -

Levanto la vista encontrándose con unos lindos ojos azules - Hola Naruto - lo saludo aun desanimada.

- Te miras rara, ¿Estas bien? - la pelirosa reprimió un respingo, el rubio, a pesar de ser hiperactivo, era muy perspicaz.

- Si - mintió automáticamente, preguntándole algo para distraerlo - ¿Y Sasuke-kun? -

- El teme me dijo que luego me alcanzaba, fue a resolver un "_asunto_" - le contesto sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba su amigo.

- Oh, nos vemos luego - se despidió del chico aun distraída.

- Claro - le respondió no muy seguro, pero dejo que se fuera.

Minutos después un bufido lo saco de su mente en blanco - ¿Dónde estabas baka-suke? -

- Te dije que iría al baño idiota - musito golpeándolo en la nuca.

- ¿Enserio? - comento aun viendo la dirección que había tomado la pelirosa - No te escuche -

El Uchiha se extraño por la excesiva ausencia de su amigo - ¿Te sucede algo? - trato de no sonar muy interesado, como no queriendo la cosa.

- Es Sakura-chan, no se, creo que tenia algo, estaba tan.. distraída, se miraba triste -

Tan pronto como el rubio dejo de hablar el Uchiha ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo gritándole un - Te veo luego -

El Uzumaki no hizo mucho caso, lo dejo ir, sabia lo que su amigo quería y no se lo impediría. Aun en su mundo continuo caminando por la escuela, el timbre para entrar de nuevo a clases pronto sonaría, por lo que decidió mejor irse yendo al salón, pero se detuvo al divisar una mata pelinegra sentada en el suelo al otro lado del pasillo, en una esquina alejada de la gente, camino hasta ella parándose justo frente a la muchacha.

- Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? - la preocupación de su voz decía mas que mil palabras.

La aludida reconoció la voz al instante levantando un poco la cabeza - N-Naruto-kun, no es nada - se esforzó por sonar lo mas convincente que pudo, sin lograrlo.

- Dime, me puedes contar lo que sea - le pidió el muchacho sintiendo interés por la preocupación de la Hyuuga.

- No lo se, es que , es Sakura quien me preocupa - musito indecisa.

- ¿Enserio?, a mi también, que te parece si vamos a clases y saliendo me cuentas bien - le propuso el chico, al no recibir respuesta agrego - Y yo te diré que es lo que me preocupa de ella, presiento que es lo mismo -

- Esta b-bien - susurro apenada, ¿Era una especie de cita no? - Hasta las dos entonces -

- Allí estaré frente a tu salón - sonrió de oreja a oreja caminando a su clase.

-

-

Por otra parte la pelirosa continuo divagando por la escuela, soltó otro gruñido, se sentía en estado zombi.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - la inconfundible voz del pelinegro la saco de su análisis emocional, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa triste para no preocuparlo.

Suspiro de nuevo - Acabo de hacer una estupidez y sigo frustrada conmigo misma -

- Oh, sabes, dicen que es bueno para cuando metes la pata hasta el fondo..-

Lo miro impaciente, negando con la cabeza.

El pelinegro esbozo una de sus raras sonrisas - Un helado -

- Pero todavía no terminan las clases -

- No pasa nada si de vez en cuando faltas, además, no creo que con tu estado de animo quieras continuar aquí - la miro tentadoramente.

Miro al salón, su mochila y de nuevo a él - Esta bien - tomo sus cosas y se dejo guiar por Sai siendo el único espectador de esta partida el Uchiha.

- Tsk - apretó los dientes y los puños tomando también sus cosas y comenzando a seguirlos - Idiota - gruño para sus adentros recordando su discusión de hace tan solo treinta minutos.

_- Eh, ¡tú!, idiota sonriente - lo llamo de mala gana - No se que demonios te traes con Sakura, pero mas te vale que comiences a alejarte de ella - le gruño dándole un empujón._

_- No se deque hablas Sasuke-kun - musito inocentemente Sai - Yo solo hago mi intento con Sakura-chan, esta libre que yo sepa, ¿O no? - sonrió burlón divirtiéndose con el enojo del Uchiha_

_- No te hagas el estúpido - lo tomo del cuello de la camisa - Si le haces algo, yo mismo te mato - bufo consumido por la ira._

_- ¿Acaso estas celoso? O tienes miedo de que ella me prefiera - ironizo aun sin sentir temor._

_- Hnn, estas advertido imbécil - le dio otro empujón marchándose a grandes pasos tratando de controlarse para no golpearlo allí mismo._

Tal y como se lo espero, Sai y Sakura se sentaron a comer un helado mientras hablaban, recordó la vez que le pidió a Sakura faltar una clase para ir a los videojuegos y como ella claramente lo regañaba y le daba un rotundo NO.

Ese recuerdo lo hizo sentir una descarga de repentina furia, quería acercarse más para poder escuchar pero era imposible si quería seguir oculto.

Lo único que podía hacer era ver como ambos reían, aunque Sakura seguía un poco preocupada, lo podía ver detrás de esa fingida sonrisa, estúpidamente te pregunto si Sai podría notarlo.

Mas de una vez estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a golpear al imbécil que espiaba al ver como se le insinuaba descaradamente a la pelirosa, lo único que lo detenía después de su orgullo, era el hecho de que la chica no se daba cuenta de ninguna señal.

Sonrió para sus adentros agradeciendo por primera vez que la Haruno fuera tan distraída y despistada y más cuando algo le preocupaba.

Aburrido, continuó observándolos un cambio que le preocupo es ver como la chica se soltaba mas, al parecer había decidido no pensar mas en sus angustias y disfrutar de la compañía del pelinegro sonriente.

- Maldita mi suerte - bufo bajito observando como Sakura se embarraba de nieve, siempre hacia eso, se distraía, el helado se chorreaba y la manchaba o se distraía y por querer comerlo se embarraba la cara, en esta ocasión fue la segunda.

Sai soltó una carcajada mientras le levantaba el mentón y la limpiaba, Sasuke, siendo el silencioso espía, contuvo la respiración por la cercanía de ambos. Maldijo a todo hombre de la tierra y a todas sus madres rogando porque no pasara nada.

Y como si el ser divino se apiadara de él, la Haruno tomo una servilleta y se limpio sola levantándose de repente, el pelinegro asintió a algo que pregunto y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Sasuke, con el mismo cuidado de antes los siguió por el conocido camino a casa. Gruño al ver entrar a su hogar a ese pelinegro, miro su reloj de pulsera y se percato de que era la hora de salida de la escuela, esa tramposa ojijade había llegado a casa como si viniera de la escuela, espero un rato tratando de aparentar que el había echo lo mismo.

Dentro del hogar Sakura encontró una pequeña notita con la inigualable letra de Mikoto, donde les avisaba que había ido con la vecina al mercado.

La Haruno dejo de lado el papel e invito a Sai hacia el comedor - ¿No hay nadie? -

- No - contesto la pelirosa quitando unos papeles de la mesa por lo que no se percato de la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del pelinegro -¿Te parece si comenzamos a adelantar la tarea?, supuse que no tenias hambre, con eso de que acabamos de comer un helado..-

- Claro - musito indiferente.

Gesto que le recordó algo a la chica pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Ambos se sentaron en la amplia mesa sacando sus cuadernos.

- No te gustaría hacer algo antes de empezar - propuso Sai acercándose hacia la chica.

- ¿Cómo que? - interrogo aturdida por la repentina cercanía.

- Tu sabes.. - su voz se fue haciendo mas seductora y sus ágiles manos llegaron hasta los hombros de la chica.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y cerro de un puertazo, acción que los distrajo a ambos, sakura dio un respingo y Sai se alejo de ella al instante.

- Estoy en casa - anuncio una voz ronca junto con el sonido de unos pasos, por la puerta del comedor llego Sasuke mirando indiferente al pelinegro que acompañaba a la chica, después sus orbes azabaches repararon en la pelirosa, ensanchando su amplia sonrisa.

- Hola Sasuke-kun Bienven…-

El saludo de la pelirosa fue interrumpido por los labios del Uchiha, sellando los suyos.

No pudo analizarlo bien, cuando sintió como los carnosos labios de Sasuke se movían demandantes sobre los suyos y en un ágil movimiento su traviesa lengua invadió la cavidad de la chica.

Era una sensación tan extrañamente placentera que aun no salía de su shock, solo estaba allí, paralizada sintiendo la boca del muchacho hacer todo el trabajo. Cuando el aire hizo falta el chico se alejo lentamente sacando su lengua de la boca femenina y limpiándose con su muñeca el pequeño rastro de saliva.

Sonrió autosuficiente cuando miro a Sai - Sai - lo saludo asintiendo con malicia. Tan pronto como llego se las ingenio para irse esperanzado de haberle dejado claro las cosas a Sai.

El incomodo silencio que dejo el Uchiha se hizo largo, hasta que Sakura pudo reaccionar; se sonrojo de golpe limpiándose la boca con fingido asco - Ese idiota -

- No sabia que los dos se llevaban así - comento como no queriendo el pelinegro incomodo.

- No, el muy idiota solo me quiere molestar - gruño molesta y apenada, mas molesta que nada.

¿Desde cuando sentía satisfacción por los besos de Sasuke?, es mas, ¿Desde cuando él la besaba?, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había echo, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado que pudiera pasar.

Por su parte el pelinegro travieso, subió las escaleras satisfecho, sonriendo de euforia, hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer eso y ahora, gracias a ese Sai, lo había podido hacer, aun no caía en cuenta en las consecuencias, solo podía pensar en la sensación de invadir la boca sabor a cerezos.

Sai y Sakura continuaron con lo suyo en un silencio comprometedor para la pelirosa, no se concentraba, comenzaba a calentársele la cabeza por suerte el chico hablo - Creo que seria mejor irme de una vez, fue un placer pasar algo de mi tiempo junto a ti - se levanto para besarle la mejilla.

- Adiós- sonrió Sai al ver que Sakura aun no contestaba y tocaba su mejilla recién besada.

- Adiós - susurro escuchando la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Frunció el ceño extrañada, aquel roce que el muchacho le acaba de dar le dio le provocaba un revuelto en el estomago, pero el beso de Sasuke..

Eso le hizo recordar al Uchiha.

Subió las escaleras a zancadas largas entrando al tan conocido cuarto - Sasuke Uchiha - grito con un tono moribundo acompañado de un aura negrusca.

El muchacho se levanto de la cama aun con su sonrisa arrogante a todo lo que da - ¿Si? -

- ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? - le reprocho directamente a punto de golpearlo.

- Porque se me antojo - ironizo sin dejar de destilar superioridad.

- Pues déjame informarte que no cuando quieras vas a venir y besuquearme solo porque "se te antojo"- gruño haciendo un pobre imitación de la voz del muchacho - La próxima vez que lo hagas, me asegurare de que no puedas tener descendencia - lo amenazo aun furiosa.

- De que hablas, si bien que te gusto - le guiño un ojo acercándosele.

- … - la Haruno no tuvo respuesta a eso, solo lo miro enojada y con la cara más roja que un tomate - Eres un arrogante -

- ¡Estoy en casa! - una tercera voz cantarina se introdujo entre el tenso ambiente.

Sakura aprovecho el suceso para correr escaleras abajo - Mikoto -

El muchacho alzo una ceja, ¿Le diría a Mikoto?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la mujer?, después de todo, no era nada malo.. ¿Oh si?. Dudo agudizando el oído desde las escaleras.

- Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Ya comiste? -

- No, pero acabo de comer un helado, gracias, solo quería informarte que mañana nos dan las boletas -

- Oh cierto - recordó la pelinegra observando como la muchacha tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina - Bueno, pero un helado no es comida, ahora mismo te preparare algo rápido -

Al no escuchar mas platica el Uchiha menor suspiro secretamente aliviado bajando hacia aquel cuarto de alimentos - Tengo hambre - anuncio en forma de saludo a su madre.

- Sasuke-chan, hijo, pensé que ibas a comer hoy con Naruto-kun - le sonrió la mujer.

- Es fue ayer mamá - soltó un quejido por lo olvidadiza que era esa mujer sentándose cuidadosamente junto a la pelirosa

La Haruno lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo unas ganas insoportables por darle un buen golpe.

- ¿Y que tal la escuela hoy? - indago la pelinegra - ¿Tienen mucha tarea? -

- Todo bien - musito la pelirosa dándole un pisotón por debajo de la mesa al Uchiha menor - Y no tengo tanta tarea como la semana pasada -

Sasuke hizo una mueca en vez de soltar un quejido pateando ligeramente a la pelirosa - Yo igual - se limito a contestar.

- Me alegro - sonrió la mujer siendo ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

Tan ágil en la cocina, como toda mujer experta, preparo simples pero deliciosos sándwiches repartiéndole a ambos - Espero les guste - musito dejándoles los recipientes - Hubieran visto las especiales, estaban tan buenas, te traje tu encargo Sakurita - le guiño un ojo haciendo sonrojar de golpe a la muchacha.

El muchacho se limito a levantar una ceja confundido escuchando como su madre continuaba hablando - Por cierto aproveche para comprarle un regalo a tu padre- soltó una fluida carcajada - Ya se me había olvidado que hoy era nuestro aniversario -

- Feliz día mamá - soltó Sasuke recordando lo sensible que era la pelinegra si no se le felicitaba por las fechas "especiales".

- Si, felicidades Mikoto - sonrió calidamente la pelirosa apretándole la mano a la mujer.

- Aww gracias mis niños, son tan lindos, por eso les traje postre - canturreo sacando de la bolsa de plástico una cubeta de nieve - Les traje nieve ustedes saben, de vainilla con chispas de chocolate -

La chica la miro feliz de que se hubiera acordado de su sabor favorito - Gracias -

- ¿Algún día podrías traer de pura vainilla? - bufo el Uchiha.

- Cállate mal agradecido y dale las gracias a tu madre porque te trajo algo - le gruño la Haruno.

- Hnn, gracias -

- No hay de que - sonrió con dulzura sentándose a comer junto a ellos.

- ¿Y que le compraste a Fugaku? - indago con curiosidad la chica.

La mujer sonrió misteriosamente - Ya lo veras pequeña - le guiño un ojo juguetona.

Como respuesta la Haruno rió tranquilamente levantando su plato.

Al terminar de comer y lavar los platos, la pelinegra se dispuso a envolver el famoso regalo en la sala; mientras desempeñaba esa tarea el teléfono sonó tomándola desprevenida. Antes de contestar se peino un poco nerviosa - ¿Diga? -

- _Mamá_ -

La voz del otro lado del auricular la hizo sentirse completamente diferente, de repente, se sintió feliz de distinta manera, una muy maternal.

- Hijo, ¿Paso algo? - se extraño al escuchar a Itachi llamando a esas horas.

- _No, solo hablaba para felicitarte, recordé que hoy es tu aniversario_ - sonrió desde el otro lado - _Le hable a papá pero estaba en una junta_ -

- No te preocupes, yo le aviso, gracias por llamar - musito la mujer con la voz estrangulada por la alegría de aquella simple conversación.

- _No hay de que, te quiero y saluda a los pequeños por mi _-

- Adiós, cuídate -

- _Claro, bye _-

Colgó extrañando a su hijo mayor - Que rápido creciste -suspiro con melancolía.

- Mamá, iré con Naruto a dar una vuelta - anuncio Sasuke asomando la cabeza en la sala.

- Invita a Sakura - le pidió con dulzura.

El menor rodó los ojos desapareciendo de pronto. No tardo ni diez minutos en regresar - Dice que no, porque esta chateando con sus amigas -

- Esta bien, pero no llegues noche -

- Hnn - y sin mas, se marcho arrancando otro suspiro de su madre.

"No cabe duda que el tiempo pasa demasiado pronto, ¿No Hanami?" sonrió alzando la cabeza.

-

-

Escaleras arriba se encontraba la pelirosa chateando con sus amigas por medio del ordenador, como toda mujer común y corriente del siglo XXI.

_Sexy~Lady dice:_

A que no saben de que me entere :3

_Hinata(*) dice:_

¿De qué? :O

_Cherry-blossom dice:_

Ya cuenta puerca¬¬

_Sexy~lady dice: _

n_n habrá una fiesta la proxima semana en casa de Shika-kun

_Cherry-blossom dice:_

¿Aquel chico perezoso de tu clase? ^o)

_Sexy~lady dice:_

SI, su novia es mayor, y ella es la que lo organiza, aprovechando que los papas de Shika-kun no estaran :D

_Cherry-blossom dice:_

Oh.. -.-U

_Hinata(*) dice: _

….

_Sexy~lady dice:_

Entonces que dicen chicas, ¿Vamos? ^o^

_Hinata(*) dice:_

No lo se, tengo que pedir permiso :$

_Cherry-blossom dice:_

Yo igual, todavía falta 8-)

_Sexy~lady dice:_

Bueno ¬¬, pero mas les vale decirme pronto, no quiero ir sola TT__TT

_Cherry-blossom dice:_

Aja.. U__U*

_Hinata(*) dice:_

Ok ^.^U

- Sakura, hija, ¿Puedes venir? - la llamo la Uchiha desde la planta baja.

- Claro -

_Cherry-blossom dice:_

Chicas, me voy, Mikoto me necesita, así que bye bye :3

_Hinata(*) dice:_

Adiós n_n

_Sexy~lady dice:_

Chao frentona ¬w¬

_Cherry-blossom offline._

- ¿Qué pasa Mikoto? - musito la muchacha entrando a la sala.

La mujer pelinegra se encontraba en un gran dilema con una expresión de indexación - ¿Qué moño se ve mejor para el regalo?, ¿El azul o el verde? - sostenía dos moños frente a la caja blanca.

La Haruno examino por un momento ambas opciones escogiendo el azul.

- Estoy nerviosa - Hablo de pronto la Uchiha después de terminar de envolver el presente.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - le sonrió abrazándola con cariño - Después de todo, tu eres la mujer de la casa - le guiño un ojo.

La expresión de la muchacha le hizo soltar una carcajada que la relajo - Gracias -

- Estoy en casa - Anuncio una desganada voz masculina logrando deshacer el momento de complicidad entre ambas féminas.

Mikoto miro ansiosa a Sakura y esta ultima le devolvió una calida sonrisa para tranquilizar los repentinos nervios de la mayor.

-

-

- ¡TEME, Baja la velocidad! - le pidió por quinta vez aferrandose a su amigo con uñas y dientes.

- No lloriquees baka, y disfruta de la majestuosidad de _Betsy_ - sonrió el pelinegro excitado rebasando otro carro.

Si de algo se había dado cuenta Naruto desde que su amigo compro esa maldita moto, es que maneja como loco.

En esos momentos ya no le importaba las miradas reprobatorias de la gente al verlo como se aferraba a la cintura del Uchiha, al rubio solo le importaba no morir.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir a dar una "_vuelta"_ con Sasuke y su veloz motocicleta.

- ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!, ¡Vamos a morir! - grito quejándose de nuevo - ¿Y quien demonios es _Betsy_? -

- Así le puse a la moto - mascullo el Uchiha comenzando a bajar la velocidad, Naruto agradeció a Dios por eso.

Frenó frente al departamento del rubio bajando con cuidado.

- ¿Le pusiste nombre a tu motocicleta? - trato de burlarse pero estaba todavía tan nerviosos que su voz apenas era un resoplido; agradeció nuevamente por tocar de nuevo tierra sano y salvo, si hubiera tenido que soportar cinco minutos más sobre esa cosa, estaba seguro que un accidente poco agradable hubiera ocurrido.

- Si, ¿Algún problema? - lo miro asesinamente comenzando a guardar su medio de transporte en el pequeño garaje de su amigo.

- No, ninguno - sonrió burlón - Se me olvidaba lo sentimental que eres -

Como respuesta recibió un golpe en la nuca del Uchiha. Después de soltar una carcajada se encamino a la puerta de su hogar - Ven, te invito una soda -

- Hnn -

-

-

- Estamos en la sala - grito la Uchiha para que su esposo acudiera al lugar.

Se escucharon los cansados pasos resonando en la ahora silenciosa casa, hasta mostrar la figura de Fugaku por la puerta.

- Buenas noches señor - camino la pelirosa hasta abrazarlo, uno corto que sorprendió al hombre.

- Ah - atino a decir con su seca voz seria aun sin comprender porque tanto afecto.

Una vez libre de la Haruno fue alcanzado por los labios de su esposa, los cuales discretamente recibió gustoso. Al separarse se quedo viendo a la pelinegra en busca de una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

- Feliz aniversario amor - le dijo al fin entregándole el regalo.

El Uchiha dio un pequeño respingo - Cierto, nuestro aniversario - musito indiferente pasándole un brazo por los hombros a sus mujer - Felicidades - le susurro al oído.

Después de soltar una risita tonta, la pelinegra lo insito - Anda, abre tu regalo - tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones siendo imitados por la pelirosa curiosa.

El mayor abrió la caja encontrándose con una linda y elegante camisa negra junto a un fino reloj - Gracias - beso la mejilla de su mujer sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

Ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo esperando algo, el Uchiha mayor lo pensó un poco, había olvidado que hoy era su aniversario de boda, por lo tanto NO tenia regalo para su sentimental esposa, que hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero si se enteraba "Mierda" trago saliva.

- Yo - comenzó a hablar con esa mascara perfecta de indiferencia - Te llevare toda una semana a las hermosas playas de Florida -

La pelirosa miro a la pelinegra con emoción y la pelinegra a la pelirosa con los ojos muy abiertos; segundos después el estruendoso grito chillón de Mikoto fue el único sonido resonante en la habitación -y en la cuadra-

- ¡Kyyyaa!, ¿Enserio?, oh Fugaku, por un momento creí que se te olvido - lo abrazo llenándolo de besos - Pero quiero que sepas que lo mejor de ese viaje, es que lo pasare contigo -

- Si - acordó el sintiendo un gran alivio por dentro.

- Iré a llamar a Sasuke para avisarle, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -

- Ah.. Mañana por la mañana - Soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió confiado en que su ahora emocionada esposa no lo notara.

- Vuelvo enseguida -

En cuanto la mujer abandono la habitación Fugaku hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndose a su estudio; al entrar se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con seguro para después tomar su celular y comenzar a marcar un numero.

- Uchiha Corps. ¿Qué se le ofrece? - le contestaron por el otro lado del teléfono.

- Patricia - llamo a su secretaria - Compra dos boletos de avión con destino a Florida, a mi nombre por supuesto, y consígueme un buen hotel para hospedarme una semana - ordeno casi susurrando.

- Pero señor Uchiha, ¿Qué hay de su junta de mañana con los patrocinadores? - le recordó la mujer con una nota de histeria en la voz ante la descabellada decisión del Uchiha.

- Reprográmala, no trabajare toda esta semana así que reparte el trabajo a todo el sector B -

- Como diga - musito la secretaria después de soltar un audible suspiro.

- Ah - pronuncio antes de colgar y sentarse en la silla reclinable - Cerca - repitió.

-

-

- Dame más soda dobe - le pidió Sasuke a su amigo oji-azul.

- No, párate tu y sírvete más - bufo el rubio aun lado de él en el amplio sillón.

- No, si no me quieres servir, mejor dame de la tuya -

- ¿Qué?, ¡No! - ambos comenzaron a pelearse la botella cuando el compacto aparato del Uchiha sonó con aquel inconfundible ringtone de _poker face _deteniendo todo movimientos en ambos.

El rubio sin resistirlo se echo a reír por el tono del móvil de su amigo.

- Espera y cállate - le indico a Naruto mientras tomaba el celular para contestar - ¿Hola? -

- Sasuke-chan, necesitamos que vuelvas a casa - anuncio Mikoto mas feliz de lo normal.

- ¿Tan temprano?, solo son las ocho - se quejo viendo como el muchacho de las marcas en las mejillas se burlaba de el en silencio.

- Si, así que te quiero aquí en cinco minutos o no vuelves a salir en un mes - lo amenazo de pronto con un tono ronco y asesino - Hasta pronto, te quiero - se despidió dulcemente dejando a su hijo confundido.

- Tsk, quien sabe que trae mamá, no me gusta para nada cuando tiene esos cambios de humor tan raros - bufo quitándose a su amigo de encima.

- Ahora veo de donde lo heredaste y yo que creía que venia de Fugaku -

- Cállate - lo golpeo en el rostro levemente - Bueno usuratonkashi, me voy, nos vemos mañana -

- Esta bien, cierra la puerta al salir - le pidió tomando el control y comenzando a buscar algo en la programación.

- Hnn - fue lo ultimo dicho por el pelinegro antes de salir.

Camino por las calles desiertas con un paso normal, llegando a su casa en menos de los cinco minutos. Al entrar para su sorpresa todo estaba envuelvo en un espeso silencio, no era un silencio normal; este era cargado de un no se que cargado de demasiada felicidad y armonía tan extraña.

Camino tratando de adivinar el motivo de la pesada y cursi atmósfera; llego hasta la sala encontrándose con sus padres y la chica pelirosa sentados viendo unas cajas abiertas mientras las féminas platicaban sonrientes.

- Hola - saludo el chico entrando al lugar.

- ¡Hijo!, ven siéntate - lo invito su madre palmeando el sillón junto a ella.

Acepto la invitación tomando asiento - Feliz día papá -

- Gracias - respondió el hombre automáticamente.

- Sasuke-chan - lo llamo de nuevo Mikoto - Tenemos algo que decirte hijo mió -

El menor alzo una ceja asustado "Mierda" sudo frió mientras imaginaba lo que sus padres tendrían que decirle. Se imagino a su madre con un enorme bulto, después a si mismo lavando teteras y cargando un bebe "Mierda" pensó de nuevo.

- Nos iremos de viaje - soltó Fugaku al ver la cara de su hijo.

- Una semana a las playas de Florida - termino la pelinegra con la voz excitada de la felicidad.

La primera reacción del Uchiha menor fue suspirar de alivio, para después comprender lo que eso significaba, esbozo una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro de una macabra manera - ¿Cuándo se van? -

- Mañana por la mañana -

- ¿No es genial? -musito Mikoto expectante de las raras reacción de su hijo.

- Es perfecto, me alegro por ustedes - "y por mi"

- Bueno, creo que seria mejor comenzar a empacar y dormir temprano para salir mañana descansados - propuso la mujer.

- Ah - asintió su esposo - Yo iré por mi pasaporte, lo olvide en la oficina -

- Ok, no llegues tarde - lo despidió su mujer observando como salía - Niños, a dormir -

- Pero los que se irán temprano son ustedes - se quejo Sasuke.

- Pero los despertare para que nos despidan, después de eso se pueden volver a dormir .

- Hnn, haber si me puedo dormir - bufo bajito saliendo de la sala acompañado por la pelirosa.

- Te doy un golpe a ver si eso funciona - le propuso burlona.

El pelinegro la miro feo riendo con notorio sarcasmo - HAHA, que graciosa -

- Vamos, no seas tan amargado Sa-su-ke-kun - pronuncio cada silaba de una forma traviesa subiendo las escaleras.

Sasuke continuo viendo todo aturdido "No Uchiha, autocontrol, no aquí, no ahora" se repetia una y otra vez tratando de no pensar en la sexy Haruno.

¿Cómo sobreviviría esta semana sin sus padres?

_Sonrió _aun **más.**

* * *

(: hola niñas bonitas:

Aquí les dejo la conti un poquito larga, es un regalo por esperar, espero haya sido de su agrado, tengo la esperanza de haberlas echo aunque sea sonreír un poquito o al menos haberlas divertido tanto como lo hice yo cuando me imaginaba lo que escribía xD

No me cansare JAMAS de agradecerles por los RR ya que son lo que mantiene vivo este fic, todas las que leen lo mantienen vivo y les AGRADESCO por eso n_n, por cierto, ¿Quienes son pervertidas chicas? cofcofflemmoncofcof proximamente *¬*

*El tono del celular de Sasuke es el de _Poker FACE_ interpretado por _Lady Gaga_*

DUDAS, etc., etc. - háganmelas saber por un RR o por MSN n__n

pd: xextremax-chan: el anterior como podras ver no era el final, aun le queda MUCHO a la historia asi que aqui me tendran dandoles lata un buen rato OwÓ

_**.-*Cambio y fuerA*-.**_


	8. Preparativos para la perfeccion :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama quien esta haciendo a todos los personajes con cofsharingancof O_o

Advertencias:

- OOC.

- AU

- Algo cercano al l_imme_** (?)**

Por si existen confusiones:

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

_Cursiva-_ flash back o llamada telefónica xD

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

- Cuídense, si necesitan algo los números de emergencia están el refrigerador y ya saben, también pueden llamar a Itachi a su departamento; no le habrán la puerta a extraños y pórtense bien - repitió por quinta vez Mikoto a sus pequeños.

- Mamá, ya nos lo dijiste, anda ya, vete tranquila - la miro aburrido su pelinegro.

- Cierto, los muchachos son lo suficientemente grandecitos para sobrevivir una semana, además, ya tienen edad como para tomar el teléfono y llamar a emergencias si algo les ocurre - la regaño su esposo impaciente mientras cargaba las pesadas maletas de ambos.

*Bip - bip* pito el taxi por tercera vez.

- Anda - la animo su hijo de nueva cuenta.

- Esta bien, Adiós, los amo - movía energéticamente su mano entrando al vehiculo.

- Adiós, nosotros también - sonrió la pelirosa en la puerta de la entrada junto al Uchiha menor - Que se diviertan -

- Gracias, Bye - chillo por ultima vez, mientras el par de muchachos miraban como el taxi avanzaba llevando a sus pasajeros hacia el aeropuerto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro ambos se volvieron a ver con la misma mirada de alegría por su nueva y momentánea _libertad_.

- Yo.. - comenzó el chico - Se fueron.. -

- Si - coincidió sonriendo - Pero eso no significa que te dejare destrozar la casa con una fiesta salvaje - le advirtió seriamente.

- Tu sabes que no lo haría, como si me gustara que un montón de babosos adolescentes invadieran mi hogar - gruño ante la poca confianza que ella le tenia.

- Pff, cierto, eres un egoísta prepotente, lo olvidaba - Se mofó la Haruno caminando hacia la cocina.

No se espero que el pelinegro reaccionaria deteniéndola por la muñeca y acorralándola en la pared que dividía la sala y la cocina.

El estrecho espacio entre ambos le aceleró el corazón a la pelirosa; se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo del chico amoldándose al suyo a la perfección, su corazón hacia tanto ruido por lo que se pregunto si Sasuke también podía oírlo.

- No solo pienso en mi - musito el muchacho con esa voz gruesa y aterciopelada que solo él tenia.

Las piernas de Sakura temblaron, su piel se erizo y su boca se seco en busca de.. "No" - Esta bien, no lo olvidare - musito tensa empujándolo.

Él la miro en silencio como si estuviera escaneando cada forma, cada figura y curva de su esbelto cuerpo, haciendo sentir a la chica intimidada.

- Se hace tarde y tenemos clases - agrego antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, deseando solamente desaparecer de los afilados ojos azabaches.

- Hnn, que mas da, tengo toda una semana - susurro asintiendo mientras se disponía a desayunar lo primero que se le pusiera en frente, deseando que ese algo fuera la pelirosa.

-

-

- ¿Qué Naruto qué? - ahogo un agudo grito sacudiendo a su amiga Hyuuga de los hombros.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan o toda la escuela se va a enterar - le pidió sonrojada su amiga al ver como todas las miradas de la cafetería se enfocaban en ellas.

- Lo siento, pero cuéntamelo, ¿Cómo, cuando? - pidió la Haruno entusiasmada por la idea.

- Pues veras - comenzó Hinata recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-

_Tal y como el rubio prometió, allí se encontraba, fuera del salón en espera de la azabachada._

_- Hinata - la llamo con una gruesa voz, rara en el, cargada con un toque de malicia._

_Al escucharlo la piel de la Hyuuga se erizo sonrojándose al instante - N-Naruto-kun, hola, ¿Te hice esperar mucho? -_

_- No, para nada, acabo de salir así que no te comiences a preocupar por eso - le sonrió volviendo a su tono juguetón de voz._

_- Bueno - le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Sonrisa que le llamo la atención al muchacho, solo la había visto sonreír de esa manera una sola vez, es por eso que desde esa vez, se prometió pasar más tiempo con la chica para verla sonreír de nuevo, le resultaba fascinante - Ven, me imagino que tienes hambre y conozco un lugar delicioso para comer, además de que como te dije, quiero platicar contigo sobre un par de cosas -_

_- Cl-claro, vamos - _

_No se quejo ni se molesto cuando el rubio hiperactivo la tomo de la mano para llevarla a ese lugar que según él, era el perfecto._

_Caminaron un par de calles por aquí y un par por allá, hasta llegar al tan conocido Ichiraku's rammen. Se sentaron en la barra y el rubio ordeno como era costumbre su plato para empezar, para él y para su linda acompañante._

_Una vez servida la comida se dispusieron a ingerirla._

_- Hinata - la llamó, al mirar que la muchacha le prestaba atención continuo - Te invite a salir porque quisiera hablar contigo sobre.. Sakura -_

_- Oh - la notable decepción de la chica no paso por alto para el Uzumaki, que sonrió con ternura - ¿Qué quieres saber de ella? -_

_- Solamente estoy preocupado, y me gustaría saber como es la relación entre ella y Sai - espero a que la chica hablara mientras terminaba su plato pidiendo otro._

_- Pues - comenzó ella al tiempo que jugaba con su comida - No lo se exactamente, te puedo decir que ella por él siente algo diferente, no lo se, es algo que ella cree sentir pero no es así, no se si me entiendas -_

_Naruto asintió de pronto serio comiendo el segundo plato de ramen._

_- Es como si ella quisiera encontrar en él lo que en realidad espera de otro, y con respecto a lo que Sai siente, es todo un misterio, al parecer él la quiere, pero no se mucho - al terminar de hablar continuo comiendo._

_- Oh, como creí, ¿Crees que Sakura este enamorada de otro en realidad? - musito con cierto interés._

_- Si - le contesto la muchacha al terminar su comida con la voz acongojada imaginándose a donde quería llegar._

_- ¿Y crees que ese alguien es.. Sasuke? - _

_- ¿Qué? - soltó confundida, tratando de encontrar sentido a toda la conversación "Así que era por eso" pensó sintiéndose tonta por creer que el rubio era el que estaba tras su amiga pelirosa, no pudo evitar reír._

_Reacción que dejo confundido a Naruto - ¿Eso significa que no? -_

_- Lo siento, si, yo también creo que es Sasuke - musito entre carcajadas._

_El Uzumaki también comenzó a reír sin saber el motivo, simplemente, le pareció contagiosa la risita de la chica, era tan angelical cuando reía - Tienes una hermosa risa - comento cuando pararon de reír._

_- Gr-gracias - bajo la cabeza sonrojada._

_- Bien, seré sincero Hinata - hablo de pronto, dando por terminada su comida al igual que la azabachada - Eso no fue exactamente por lo que te invite a comer hoy conmigo, digamos que eso solo fue el "_pretexto_" - trato de explicarle haciendo las comillas con los dedos._

_- Lo que en realidad quería preguntarte es.., bueno veras, no se si sepas que pronto Shikamaru hará una fiesta en su casa, es un compañero de clases, y yo estaba pensando - continuo balbuceando - Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la fiesta conmigo, claro, entenderé si no quieres y si prefieres ir sola o con otro.. chico -_

_Hinata lo miró atónita preguntándose si no estaba soñando, al considerar esa opción ridícula se dio cuenta que de verdad él, Naruto Uzumaki la estaba invitando a la fiesta, para ir juntos, J-U-N-T-O-S, la maravillosa idea hizo que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas._

_- ¿Hinata? - toco su hombro al ver como la chica tomaba un color escarlata en toda la cara y como se tambaleo en el asiento, como si se fuera a caer._

_- Yo, Yo, s-si quiero ir contigo Naruto-kun - acepto sintiéndose mil veces más feliz de lo que podía reflejar._

_La larga sonrisa del muchacho de puro alivio iluminó todo su rostro - Que bien, entonces, te acompaño a tu casa - le ofreció._

_La chica acepto mirando como el Uzumaki caballerosamente pagaba la cuenta de ambos. _

_Caminaron un rato en un cómodo silencio hasta que el oji-azul se animo a romperlo._

_- ¿Te parece bien si te recojo a las 6 el viernes?, creo que a esa hora estaría bien porque no seria tan tarde ni tan temprano, y te daría tiempo de arreglarte, aunque no creo que necesites mucho tiempo para verte bonita -_

_Las teñidas mejillas de Hinata hablaban mas que ella misma - Si, esta bien - suspiro silenciosamente - Solo que.. - _

_- ¿Si? -_

_- ¿No te molestaría pasar a hablar con mi papá?, es solo que, tiene una tonta costumbre de conocer a las personas con quien salgo, si te molesta, no hay problema, entonces yo me voy con Sakura-chan y así..-_

_- Shh - la silencio con un dedo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga - Aquí estaré, a las 6 en punto, el viernes y preparado para cualquier interrogatorio - le prometió besando su mejilla con lentitud._

_- Naruto-kun - _

- _Hasta mañana - le sonrió continuando con su camino._

-

- Básicamente, Naruto-kun me invito a la fiesta del Shikamaru el viernes - sonrió con emoción después de recordar todo y omitiendo obviamente la parte que hablaba de su pelirosada amiga.

- Wow, Hinata, eso es tan fantástico - chillo también emocionada apresurándose a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo y tanto amor? - exigió Ino sentándose en la mesa.

- Naruto invito a Hinata a la fiesta - soltó Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Enserio? - grito emocionada.

-KYYYA - el chillido agudo de las dos resonó por todo el lugar.

- Chicas, guarden silencio, no me gustaría que todo el mundo se enterara - les pidió la Hyuuga sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Claro, todo sea por nuestra pequeña Hinata que ahora se hará mujer - musito Ino pellizcando la mejilla de la aludida.

- ¿Qué? - soltó roja.

El timbre sonó para que todos entraran de nuevo a sus clases salvando a la Hyuuga de mas locos ataques de sus amigas.

Como de costumbre se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos salones.

-

-

- ¿Enserio lo hiciste? - soltó el Uchiha sorprendido.

- Claro teme, ya te había dicho que Hinata me agrada - sonrió pensando en ella nuevamente.

- Al fin te diste cuenta - susurro haciendo una graciosa mueca.

- ¿Qué? - chillo acercándose a su amigo para escucharlo mejor.

- Dije que ya era hora de que te decidieras imbécil - soltó prepotentemente.

- Cállate idiota, por lo menos yo si lo hago, no como tu -

- ¿Yo qué? - espeto el Uchiha confundido.

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué demonios no has invitado a Sakura-chan? -

El pelinegro lo miro molesto - ¿Y por que tendría que invitarla? -

Naruto soltó un sonoro bufido - Porque tu sabes que la quieres -

- Cierra la boca si no sabes de lo que hablas - le gruño bajito, solo para que el escuchara ya que todos en el salón comenzaban a voltear - Aquí no - le susurro de nuevo.

- Saliendo entonces, porque tengo tanto que decirte y tanto que quiero que me aclares - musito serio.

- En mi casa a las 4 - acordó el pelinegro.

-

-

Solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para salir, y allí estaba él, en una clase que ni le iba ni le venia, una que le daba igual, oyendo a la maestra mas no escuchándola. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio, uno cercano, preguntándose que estaría haciendo cierta pelirosa.

- Es así como los felinos fueron evolucionando en distintas subespecies, tal y como las conocemos ahora, ¿alguien tiene preguntas? - musito la profesora Kurenai mirando al grupo.

Nadie decía nada, solo la miraban con la misma cara de aburrición, por lo que como buena maestra opto por el plan B - Bien, ya que nadie tiene dudas, me imagino entonces que aprendieron suficiente del tema, por lo que para mañana me traerán un ensayo de su Felino favorito - sonrió con malicia.

La respuesta general del grupo fue un suspiro de pesadez acompañado por gruñidos - De tres cuartillas y a doble espacio - continuo con las indicaciones.

"Felinos, Felinos" repetía en su cabeza el Uchiha, su clase se mezclo con sus recuerdos de la Haruno, "Los felinos son salvajes, pero a la vez ronronean" comparo a los animales con la chica obteniendo una idea para su ensayo "Si, Sakura será mi felino favorito" sonrió macabramente imaginándose todo.

- Oye teme, ya podemos salir - lo llamó Naruto pasándole una mano por el frente - Teme -

- Ya te escuche baka - le gruño al ser interrumpido de su fantasía nueva - Hnn, vamos - le ordeno tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

- ¿No esperaremos a Sakura-chan? - indago el rubio buscando a la pelirosa entre la multitud de estudiantes.

- No, el estúpido de las sonrisas siempre la lleva a casa - gruño apresurando el paso.

- Pues si lo hace es porque tu lo dejas, mira - alzo un brazo al identificar a la muchacha - ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Por aquí! -

La chica atendió al llamado de su amigo escabulléndose entre la gente para llegar hasta él - Naruto, hace tanto que no te veo, ¿Qué pasa? - le sonrió calidamente abrazándolo.

- Hola, no pasa nada, solo te hable porque el teme y yo ya nos vamos para tu casa y quería saber si no te quieres venir con nosotros, tu sabes, hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo libre nosotros tres -

- Buena idea, deja me despido de mis amigas - le pidió yéndose de nuevo.

- Claro, espero que no se olvide de Sai - comento burlón mirando a su amigo pelinegro.

El Uchiha soltó una risa sacarrona ante la burla de su amigo - Ese idiota - gruño recordando a Sai - En fin, ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste que te dijera que si? -

- Ya vez mi estimado teme, tengo mis propios métodos de persuasión hacia el sexo femenino - le guiño un ojo.

- No te hagas el galán conmigo - le gruño empujándolo.

La risa escandalosa del Uzumaki inundo el lugar atestado de gente. A los minutos apareció de nuevo la oji-jade esbozando una sonrisa - Lista - anuncio al llegar junto a ambos.

- ¿Qué comeremos a todo esto teme? - indago comenzando a caminar junto a sus amigos.

- Lo que Sakura nos quiera cocinar, porque mi madre no esta - miro a la pelirosa de forma petulante.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que cocinare para ti? - bufo indignada - ¿Qué insinúas?, no porque sea mujer quiere decir que les tengo que hacer de comer -

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una risita irritante para la chica molesta.

- Idiotas - gruño adelantando sus pasos.

- Ven acá Sakura, no seas ridícula, solo estamos jugando - le grito el Uchiha conteniendo su risa de superioridad.

Haciendo caso disminuyo el ritmo de sus zancadas hasta alcanzarlos sin dejar aun su comportamiento hostil - Yo también jugare cuando se mueran de hambre - bufo con sarcasmo.

- Como si no supiéramos cocinarnos algo - sonrió el Uchiha arrogante.

- Si - fue coreado por el rubio.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura lejos de ser una tierna o de alivio, era de pura malicia y competencia - En ese caso, los que cocinaran algo serán ustedes, ya que todo lo pueden -

El chico de las mejillas marcadas arqueo una ceja inconforme - ¿Qué? -

Siendo interrumpido por Sasuke - Aceptamos el reto Haruno - quien como de costumbre, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de competir o demostrar cuan superior era a los demás.

- Teme - se quejo Naruto.

- No empieces, se supone que tu eras el que tenia hambre, ¿No? -

Como respuesta el Uzumaki soltó un montón de resoplidos e insultos intangibles. Llegaron al hogar Uchiha en cuestión de minutos. Tan pronto entraron Sakura se recostó en la sala a la espera de su comida, mientras por su parte Sasuke jaló a Naruto hacia la cocina.

El pelinegro tomo un libro de su madre y comenzó a hojearlo en busca de algo fácil de preparar, pero todas eran tan complicadas y tardadas que decidió pensar mientras miraba que tenían en el refrigerador.

- ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos sándwiches y ya? -

- Y dejar que esa molesta se salga con la suya, NI HABLAR, tenemos que hacer algo que pueda ser digno de llamarse comida -

El oji-azul soltó un resoplido poniéndose un mandil que encontró colgado en un perchero de la pared.

- ¿Qué haces? -

- No quiero ensuciar mi ropa, ¿Qué nunca te dijeron que para cocinar tienes que usar mandil? -

- Ni muerto - el tick en el ojo azabachado dejaba en claro su opinión respecto a usar mandil.

- Lo olvidaba, tu no puedes usarlos porque luego la gente cree que tienes otras preferencias - soltó una carcajada ante la mirada asesina de su compañero - ¿Y que haremos por fin?, no tengo toda la tarde -

- Cocinaremos espagueti - sonrió triunfante olvidando lo anterior; de la alacena saco la pasta para comenzar a prepararla.

- Que difícil - dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos - Pero, mejor, así podremos platicar -

- Hnn - tomo una hoya vertiendo agua dentro de ella, para después ponerla en la estufa prendida y así poder depositar la pasta - ¿Y como fue? -

El muchacho dio un respingo al oír hablar a su amigo de la nada - ¿Cómo fue que? -

- Tu sabes - miro al piso ligeramente sintiéndose tonto - ¿Qué sentiste al invitar a Hinata?, ¿De verdad no te importan las cosas que tienes que hacer como hablar con su padre? -

- Pues - intento poner en orden sus ideas para explicarse de la mejor manera - Primero me sentí nervioso, porque creí que no querría ir conmigo, pero después me sentí feliz, pero no feliz como cuando estoy contigo, si no, feliz diferente, no se -

El rubio miro también el piso, decidiendo tomar asiento mientras miraba a su amigo cocinar - La verdad, no me importa nada, voy a afrontar cualquier barrera con tal de estar junto a ella, porque te digo algo.. - espero un momento hasta que Sasuke se acerco curioso - Me gusta mucho - le susurro.

El Uchiha lo miro entrecerrando los ojos con la ironía en las pupilas - Eres un idiota - se acerco de nueva cuenta al Uzumaki para poder susurrarle - Ella también te quiere -

- No creo, pero déjame te cuento, no me interrumpas cuando me inspire - lo regaño volviendo a su discurso - No me importa quien o que se interponga en mi camino, lograre estar con ella por siempre, pero no se teme, siempre que la miro sonreír me siento bien, ¿La has escuchado reír?, me gustaría decir un millón de tonterías con tal de escucharla todo el día - soltó un suspiro.

- Wow, eso fue.. - Naruto lo miro asintiendo con ternura - Lo mas cursi que te eh escuchado decir en toda mí vida -

La cara del Uzumaki cambio de ternura a una mueca de indignación, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo - Cállate, insensible inhumano cobarde -

- De verdad te gusta - afirmo apagando la pasta que ahora era espagueti.

- Y tu de verdad hiciste la comida - comenzó a reír al oler el rico aroma de lo que acaba de hacer el pelinegro. Ambos permanecieron callados hasta que el oji-azul hablo - Sasuke -

- Hnn -

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?, ¿A que le tienes miedo? -

- No se de que me hablas, anda pon la mesa ya que no has hecho nada, gorrón - le dio la espalda haciendo el desentendido.

Como chico obediente Naruto comenzó a sacar los platos y cubiertos para colocarlos en los respectivos lugares, al mismo tiempo que se negaba a dejar pasar el tema de lado, como hasta ese entonces había echo - Tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, ¿De verdad te da tanto miedo aceptar que la quieres? -

De nuevo el silencio inundo el lugar, solo se escuchaba como el rubio colocaba cada plato con comida sobre la mesa. El moreno aun le daba la espalda sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

- No le tengo miedo a nada - afirmo encarándolo con las pupilas resplandecientes.

- Entonces - insistió Naruto.

- No puedo decírselo si estoy seguro que me dará un estúpido no, comenzara a actuar distinto y lo único que conseguiré es que se aleje, dime tu, ¿A dónde demonios va a ir?, no tiene un lugar al cual se pueda ir para evitarme - tomo aire - No le pienso quitar la comodidad de su único hogar Naruto -

El chico solo lo miro, callado, con la mente en blanco, comprendiendo a su amigo.

- ¿Ya esta la comida? - entro la pelirosa a la cocina oliendo el aroma que emanaba de los platos recién servidos - Huele bien, pero todavía falta ver que tal sabe - sonrió burlona tomando asiento frente al rubio.

El pelinegro la imito sentándose en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa, todos comieron en un silencio, parecía como si la mente de ambos chicos no estuviera en ese lugar. La Haruno lo percibió en el ambiente tan concentrado de los dos.

- ¿Por qué tan serios?, de Sasuke es normal, pero tu Naruto - trato de hacer sonreír a los chicos sin lograrlo.

El rubio la miro y esbozo una débil sonrisa - Lo siento, es que me quede pensando, pero no me hagas caso - sacudió enérgicamente su cabellera para despejar su mente - Mejor cuéntame como te fue -

- De maravilla, me entere de que invitaste a Hinata a la fiesta del viernes -

El chico soltó una risita apenada mientras rascaba su nunca - Si, quería salir con ella, es muy simpática -

Sakura lo miro con acusación mientras sonreír suspicaz - Te gusta, ¿cierto? -

- No - volteo el rostro al lado contrario ocultando su sonrojo, giro un cuarto su cabeza y miro que la chica aun lo miraba por lo que soltó un suspiro y la encaro de nuevo riendo - La verdad si, pero no se lo digas, yo se lo diré después -

- No te preocupes, se guardar secretos -

- ¿Y tu iras con alguien a la fiesta? - le pregunto mirando a Sasuke quien le dedico una mirada furibunda.

- Si, Sai me invito esta mañana, ¿No es genial? - sonrió emocionada metiendo otro bocado a su boca - MM, debo admitir que la comida les quedo deliciosa -

El rubio se quedo mirando la reacción del Uchiha quien solo apretó mas fuerte sus cubiertos - Si, es fantástico eso de Sai - esbozo una fingida sonrisa, al ver a su amigo se le fue el animo.

Continuaron con su comida terminando primero el pelinegro, no dijo nada, solo se limito a dejar su plato y salir de la cocina para ir a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

- Que mal humorado, ¿Se pelearon de nuevo? -

- Eh, no, es.. es.. Sasuke, ya sabes que el es así desde siempre - le sonrió el rubio imitando a su amigo para desaparecer del lugar, dejando sola y con muchas dudas a la Haruno.

"No me trago eso" pensó para si tomando el teléfono - En fin, no es mi asunto - se dispuso a marcar el tan conocido numero de su amiga Yamanaka.

-

-

- Teme - entro el rubio al cuarto de Sasuke encontrándolo escuchando música con su ipod.

Al ver a Naruto retiro el artefacto de su oído para prestarle atención a su visita - Hnn -

- No te desanimes por lo de hace un momento, tal vez si tu la..-

- No quiero hablar de Sakura, me harte de hablar de ella, además, no soy tan sensible y débil como crees - gruño conectando el Ipod a las bocinas, para que el lugar no permaneciera en silencio.

- No creo que seas débil, y esta bien sentirse triste de vez en cuando -

- Solo dejemos el tema en paz, ¿Te parece? -

- Esta bien - suspiro tirándose boca arriba en la cama - ¿De que felino harás tu ensayo? - recordó de pronto su tarea, era un buen tema, ¿no?.

- No lo se, tengo toda la noche para pensar -

- Cierto, yo lo haré de..- pensó por un momento su respuesta - Los pumas, son geniales -

- Hnn -

- Por cierto - se sentó con pereza - ¿Dónde están tus papas? -

- Se fueron de vacaciones, algo así como otro luna de miel por su aniversario - musito indiferente escogiendo alguna canción para escuchar.

- Me alegro por ellos, deben de estar disfrutándolas -

- No lo creo, se acaban de ir hoy en la mañana, a Florida y regresan dentro de una semana -

- ¿Una semana?, espera, eso quiere decir que tu y.. - miro los azabachados orbes con impresión - ¿Estarán solos? -

- Si, pero será como si mis padres estuvieran aquí, lo de siempre, ir a la escuela, salir el fin de semana, como toda una familia - gruño enfatizando la ultima palabra.

- Si quieres yo puedo venir a hacerles compañía - sonrió juguetón abrazando al pelinegro - Así podríamos pasar tiempo a solas mientras Sakura-chan duerme -

- Quítate - sonrió fingiendo asco tirando al piso al rubio - Amanerado - mascullo.

- No te hagas, si bien que me quieres - le guiño un ojo tirándole besos.

- Si no dejas de hacer eso, te sacare de mi cuarto por la ventana - la amenazo abriendo las cortinas.

El muchacho se levanto del piso acercándose a su amigo peligrosamente - Vamos Sasuke-_kun_ -

- Déjame - gruño el pelinegro comenzando a pelearse entre empujones y golpes leves.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe dejando ver a la pelirosa.

Al entrar los encontró riéndose mientras se empujaban - Sasuke - el aludido poso sus orbes en ella, con una mirada aburrida, ¿Dónde había quedado la mirada divertida que tenia hace unos segundos cuando peleaba con Naruto? - Iré a casa de Hinata junto con Ino, llegare mas tarde -

- No soy tu mamá, no me ocupas pedir permiso -

El rubio negó con la cabeza sentándose en la cama, mientras la pelirosa fruncía el ceño.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te aviso, por educación, imbécil - le gruño azotando la puerta al salir.

- Eres tan baka -

- Cierra la boca - le aventó una almohada tratando de olvidarse de Sakura por un momento.. sin mucho éxito.

-

-

- ¿No esta un poco descubierto? - susurro apenada la pequeña Hinata tratando de tapar su busto y sus piernas.

- Claro que no Hinata, la falda y la blusa son la ultima tendencia a la moda, además mírate, te vez poderosa - sonrió con orgullo la rubia señalando a su amiga.

- Te vez hermosa Hinata, no tienes porque preocuparte - la animo la Haruno dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Bue-bueno, si ustedes lo dicen -

- Créeme, con esto, a Naruto se le caerá la baba y al fin se dará cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas - le sonrió picadamente haciendo sonrojar más a la azabachada.

- Déjala puerca, que no vez que si le dices eso no se lo pondrá -

- Bien, entonces, ahora sigues tu frentona - musito Ino sacando ropa de todas partes haciendo varias combinaciones - Ya que tus ojos son Jades, tu pelo rosado, eres pálida y flacucha -

Sakura la miro indignada sintiendo orgullosa por sus proporciones normales.

- Pruébate esto - le dio un conjunto que la pelirosa obedientemente fue y se puso.

Regreso después de unos cuantos minutos con una falda levis deslavada, con una blusa de tirantes verde sobre una de tirantes mas gruesos café. - Me encanta como te vez frentona, solo te faltan los accesorios, los zapatos, el peinado y ya quedaste -

- Gracias - mustio mirando en el espejo.

- Bien me tengo que ir, Kurenai-sensei nos dejo un tonto ensayo y no lo eh echo, Adiós - se despidió la rubia de la forma más rápida que pudo, algo extraño en ella.

- Creo que a Ino si le importa esta tarea, salio disparada - se miro de nuevo en el espejo, disfrutando de lo que veía y sintiéndose aliviada por ya tener que ponerse para el viernes.

- ¿Sai te invito a la fiesta? -

- Si, me lo pidió cuando salía del baño con Ino - sonrió emocionada - Me cambiare para contarte -

Mientras se iba al baño la Hyuuga la miraba presintiendo la razón por la que Ino se fue tan pronto "Ojala todo termine bien" pidió al cielo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-

-

- Ya es tan tarde - soltó alarmada la pelirosa mirando con terror el reloj del cuarto de la Hyuuga - Las once y yo todavía causando molestias en tu casa -

- No te preocupes Sakura, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, no causas ninguna molestia - le sonrió Hinata.

- No, es demasiado aprovechado de mi parte -

Al instante la vista de ambas reparo en la ventana oscura - Pero ya es noche y si te vas, te puede pasar algo -

- Le hablare a Sasuke, para que venga por mi -

- Esta bien - le paso el teléfono para que pudiera comunicarse.

Sonó una vez, dos.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando contesto el pelinegro con voz monótona - _¿Diga? _-

- Sasuke - al instante recordó los gritos que intercambiaron preguntándose si el chico también los recordaba - Siento haberte gritado -

- _¿Qué paso Sakura? _- le respondió evitando el tema, tenia toda la tarde con esa cosa rosada en su cabeza, era noche y hasta ahora llamaba para informar su paradero - _¿Vas a llegar a dormir?_-

- Claro que si, por eso te llamaba, yo.. - trago saliva - ¿Puedes venir por mi por favor? -

-…- miro el reloj con flojera, pensando en la chica por un momento, ella, sola, de noche - _Voy para allá_ -

- Gracias, adiós -

- _Hnn_ - colgó apresurándose a salir.

- Listo, gracias Hinata -

- No hay de que - le devolvió la amplia sonrisa continuando viendo la televisión.

-

-

Paso un rato para que el chico llegara a la casa Hyuuga, no le gustaba ir, por una rivalidad entre su familia y la de ese apellido, pero tenia que ir por la Haruno. Toco el timbre una vez, esperando ser recibido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la servidumbre - Buenas noches, vengo por Sakura - saludo cortésmente.

- Enseguida - le pidió mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa para llamar a la pelirosa.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos salio la pelirosa agradeciendo y pidiendo disculpas a todo el mundo.

- Hola - saludo al Uchiha que la esperaba en la banqueta.

- Hola - le devolvió el saludo mirándola discretamente; por mas que lo intentaba, era imposible estar enojado con esa mujer, era tan endemoniadamente hermosa y algo curioso que noto esa noche, es que se veía mas hermosa ante la luz de la luna.

La pelirosa también se le quedo viendo, sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago - ¿Trajiste el carro? - comentó buscando el vehiculo por todas partes.

- Fugaku se llevo las llaves y si hacia lo de los cables de nuevo, se daría cuenta, al parecer, no quieren que salgamos muy lejos - comento sonriendo.

Al verlo así, tan relajado, se sintió de nuevo segura.

- Gracias por venir a recogerme, se que debes pensar que soy una tonta miedosa e hipócrita, pero, la pelea de hoy - soltó un suspiro - me sacaste de quicio y no pude evitarlo -

- No debes de disculparte por todo - la miro de soslayo fingiendo indiferencia - Además, no me agradezcas, que solo vine por ti para que Mikoto no se molestara si algo te pasaba -

Sakura lo miro riéndose bajito al tiempo que se las arreglaba para aferrase a su brazo - Tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto, dentro de ese frió, orgulloso y arrogante corazón te preocupas por mi -

Soltó un gruñido sonrojándose sin querer - Molesta -

La risa armoniosa de la muchacha inundo su cabeza, guardando en su memoria esa bella melodía.

- Llegamos a la zona del bar - le advirtió serio, viendo en la otra acera como se aproximaba el bar que se encontraba en entre la casa de Hinata y la de los Uchiha - Recuerda, no agaches la mirada ni los veas, simplemente mira al frente e ignóralos -

La pelirosa asintió lentamente apretándose mas al brazo del chico.

Pasaron frente al establecimiento mencionado. Un silbido de aprobación escapo de los labios de un hombre ebrio fuera del lugar.

El desagradable sonido puso tensa automáticamente a la Haruno y enfureció al Uchiha con la misma rapidez "Ignóralo" se repetía una y otra vez con dificultad apretando los puños tratando de no ir a golpearlo.

Pasaron ese trecho de camino doblando a la izquierda, dejando atrás ese posible peligro.

- Los detesto - bufó la chica relajando sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado apretando el brazo de Sasuke.

- Si estuvieras sola seria peor - susurro con voz tensa.

- Si - coincidió ella mirando al Uchiha, ahora que lo veía bien, era alto y fuerte, su simple apariencia era arrogante de seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo agresiva. Estaba segura que si alguien la miraba con él, se la pensarían dos veces en molestarla, o por lo menos, sabia que el pelinegro podría vengarse muy bien "Después de todo, es vengativo" pensó embobada en el rostro de Sasuke, quien curiosamente, se miraba hermoso de noche.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a su tan conocido hogar; se separaron para entrar. Todo estaba silencioso, al común en esa casa. Se quedaron viendo por un momento perdiéndose en los orbes del otro.

- Ah, me iré a dormir - musito la Haruno pestañando varias veces tratando de liberarse del fuerte poder de atracción de los posos oscuros del chico.

- Hnn - la imito adelantándose a su habitación - Buenas noches - pronuncio antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun - respondió la Haruno con cariño.

-

-

Eran las tres de la mañana, el Uchiha acababa de terminar su ensayo; en vez de escoger un solo felino grande, habló de varios, comparándolos todos con los gatos, enfatizando como algo tan pequeño se creía amenazante sin darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que era; su fuente de inspiración siempre fue la Haruno, que se creía capaz de cuidarse sola, pero el Uchiha sabia que necesitaba de esa protección que solo él le podría brindar.

Se acostó a dormir y el cansancio pronto cobró la factura enviándolo a la tierra de los sueños.

- Sasuke-kun - pronuncio la pelirosa sexymente; se encontraba recostada en una cama llena de plumas blancas. Vestía una conjunto rosado de encaje con unas tiernas orejas de gato y claro, no podía faltar la rosada colita.

El Uchiha trago saliva acercándose. Se sentó a su lado sintiendo como la chica lo abrazaba por detrás.

- Te tengo - susurro en su oído besando su cuello, bajando hasta su hombro. Con una mano despeinaba el alborotado cabello azabache mientras la otra recorría el abdomen mágicamente desnudo del muchacho.

La experiencia era la mejor que había sentido, era tan placentero que prefirió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las manos de la Haruno que comenzaban a descender peligrosamente por su cuerpo.

Lo sintió, sentía como su miembro palpitaba de lo excitado que se sentía. Estaba continuando con su placentero encuentro con la Haruno cuando un molesto sonido chillo. El sonido era tan agudo que le taladraba los oídos y por consecuencia lo despertó.

Abrió los ojos enojado descubriendo que una vez más, todo fue solo una sucia fantasía, miró el objeto culpable de su destierro del paraíso con profundo odio.

Tomó el teléfono furioso contestando - ¿Qué? - gruñó.

- _Hermanito_ -

La voz tranquila del otro lado del teléfono solo logro hacerlo enojar más - ¿Qué demonios quieres? -

- _Mamá me dijo que iban a estar solos en la casa y solo llamaba para ver como les fue en su primer día, ¿No se les ofrece nada? _- sonrió.

- Idiota, son las 4 de la mañana, tengo escuela a las 8 y tu llamas para ver como nos fue - continuo gruñendo con sarcasmo.

- _¿Enserio?, no sabia que era tan tarde _- musito aun tranquilo.

- No es mi culpa que a esta hora llegues de tus fiestas, no vuelvas a llamar, estamos bien y si necesitamos algo ya sabremos que hacer - le grito colgándole.

- Imbécil - bufo tratando de volver a dormir, lo cual sabia que era muy difícil, ya que cierto miembro de su cuerpo se rehusaba a dormir - Tsk - maldijo de nuevo tratando de ignorar la extremidad palpitante para volver a soñar.

-

-

El día esperado por la mayoría de los adolescentes en busca de una fiesta que descontrole sus hormonas inestables, había llegado.

La pelirosa caminaba feliz alado de su amiga Hinata, platicaban y trataban de imaginar sobre lo que sucedería esa noche - Muero porque ya sean las ocho - soltó con añoranza la Haruno.

- S-si, aun no se como reaccionara papá -

Al ver la preocupación de Hinata, le dio unas palmaditas amigables - No te preocupes por eso, Naruto sabrá como tratarlo, estoy segura -

- Tienes razón, yo también confió en él - se le escapo una risita - Pero no en mi padre -

Su risa fue coreada por la pelirosa - Por cierto, no eh mirado a Ino, eso es raro, apuesto a que a de estar en algún salón de belleza preparándose desde este momento para la noche - volvió a reír divertida, pero esta vez, la Hyuuga no la acompaño.

- Tal vez - soltó desanimada, preocupándose por el verdadero paradero de su amiga rubia.

-

-

Cada segundo era contado por los ansioso estudiantes, en busca aquel sonido que indicaría su libertad de esa cárcel con libros, reglas y prohibiciones.

El timbre sonó glorioso, en todo su esplendor, cada chico y chica que asistirían a la tan esperada fiesta salió casi corriendo, ansiosos por prepararse para que todo en esa noche fuera perfecto.

Entre el mar de gense te encontraba Naruto y su inseparable amigo Uchiha; esquivaban a la gente para poder salir mientras platicaban de cosas vanales.

- Voy a llegar a tu casa, después de que valla a la mía- le aviso el pelinegro buscando a alguien con la mirada.

El oji-azul arqueo una ceja extrañado - ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no piensas no se, hacer lo que tengas que hacer antes de la fiesta? -

- Si, pero primero iré a la tuya a recoger a mi amada betsy -

- ¿Betsy?, no me acordaba que le pusiste nombre, sabes, eso es un poco enfermo -

La mirada que le dedico era amenazadora, intimidante - Cállate - bufo volteando su rostro.

En vez de sentir miedo ante su mirada, Naruto comenzó a reír divertido - Esta bien, nos vemos allá entonces - se despidió emprendiendo el camino hacia su hogar.

Al estar solo el Uchiha decidió esperar recargado en la pared continua a la puerta de la escuela; miraba con aburrición a cada alumno que salia, notó como varias chicas lo miraban y susurraban pero no les hizo caso, continuo esperando con la poca paciencia que poseia.

- S-Sasuke -

Escucho que lo llamaban por lo que enfoco sus azabachados orbes a la chica buscaba su atención. La miro indiferente, no presto mucha atención en su apariencia solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza para indicarle que continuara.

- ¿Te, te gustaría ir a la fiesta.. Conmigo? - balbuceo nerviosa mirándolo esperanzada.

Gruño en su interior, detestaba que le sucediera eso, porque luego tenia que decirles que no sin lastimarlas, lo cual era imposible, ya que él por su naturaleza arrogante, terminaba dejándoles en claro que no le interesaba de la manera mas grosera.

Pensó su respuesta por un rato, mostrándose aun indiferente. La chica movía sus manos insistentemente, lo cual solo indicaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

- No gracias - soltó al fin con voz fría, cortante.

- Oh, esta.. Bien - susurro la muchacha sintiendo escozor en sus ojos, por lo que decidió marcharse antes de comenzar a llorar frente a el.

- Tsk - gruño audiblemente una vez solo de nuevo "Que esperas" pensó impacientándose más por irse.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos al fin encontró a la Haruno, espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo mirara. Frunció el ceño al ver que no estaba sola, era acompañada por Sai.

- Sakura - bufo su nombre.

La oji-jade se sorprendió de verlo allí, caminaron hasta él - Pensé que ya te habías ido -

- No, te estoy esperando para irnos juntos - musito de nuevo indiferente, dirigiendo su mirada todo el tiempo a Sai.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior al ver como ambos se miraban de manera retadora - Sai me iba a acompañar.. -

- Pues ya no será necesario - la tomo de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastro.

- Nos vemos a las siete Sai - le grito en forma de despedida. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del campo de visión de cualquier estudiante decidió preguntar - ¿A que se debe que ahora me acompañaras?, siempre te vas sin decir nada, como si fueras un completo desconocido -

No tenia ganas de contestar aquello, solo quería asegurarse de dejar a la chica sana y salva en casa, lejos de manos largas como Sai - Porque ahora se me pego la gana y ya -

- Claro, siempre tiene que hacerse tu voluntad - bufo con sarcasmo - No todos haremos siempre lo que tu quieras Uchiha -

Gruño molesto ignorándola. En un largo silencio llegaron a su hogar.

Apenas puso un pie en la casa cuando el pelinegro tomo unas llaves dirigiéndose a la puerta - Voy a ir con Naruto, no me tardo - le aviso saliendo de la casa sin darle tiempo a la Haruno de contestar.

Llego lo más pronto que pudo a la casa de su rubio amigo, se dedico solo a saludarlo y darle las gracias, para regresar a su casa.

Subió a su motocicleta haciéndola rugir - Adios - se despidió de nuevo quitando el freno.

- Hasta la noche teme - le grito su amigo al estar ya en la calle.

Sonrió emocionado, la velocidad que le ofrecía su querida Betsy era tan refrescante que lo hacia olvidar sus estúpidos dilemas por Sakura y ese pelinegro usurpador, subió la aguja del velocímetro hasta casi llegar a la otra punta. Por lo que llego en menos de cinco minutos a su casa.

Entro tranquilo, inspirando el delicioso olor que emanaba de la cocina; tal vez esa noche algo bueno surgiría de todo eso, además, él era un U_chiha_ y los U_chiha_ siempre conseguían lo que **querían**.

* * *

Antes que nada, me cambie el nombre, como se daran cuenta; asi que no se _preocupen_, ni se _asuten_, **SOY YO XD **la misma mina-chan de siempre que los enfada **LOL**

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, recién salidito de mi cabeza **:B** lo acabo de terminar, por lo que puede estar en algunas partes mal o incoherente, pero me urgía subirlo ya, estoy como ustedes, emocionada por ponerme a escribir lo que pasara en la dichosa fiesta de shika-kun.

Todos los **RR** son tan lindos que me hacen ponerme sensible, gracias por ellos y por el apoyo.

A las personas que no puedo responder a sus reviews aprovecho ahora para darles las gracias por leer y quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son tan valiosos como los de los demás** (:**

Escogí la canción de Poker face en el capitulo anterior, porque es una canción que se escucha mucho hoy en día, así que me pareció mejor poner una conocida por todo el mundo, que una que solo yo conozco, además de que la letra esta pegajosa** xD**

Espero les haya gustado y ahora si, ya viene lo bueno, esto solo fue el c_alentamiento_ antes de.

Por mi parte en este día es todo, así que nos vemos la próxima semana.

-

-

**.-Cambio y fuerA-.**


	9. No es igual creer que querer :

Disclaimer: **Ni **Naruto **ni** sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de **Kishi-sama**, que por su culpa, gente como yo y como todos tenemos que inventarnos nuestros propios encuentros _sasusaku_ ya que el se rehúsa a dárnoslos** ;C** se pasa..

_**Advertencias: **_

- OOC.

- AU

- Casi lemmon.. L_imme _supongo..(?)

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

_Cursiva-_ flash back

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

**Refrescante.**

-

Así se sentía en esos momentos el Uchiha, fresco bajo el agua de la regadera de la pelirosa; no tenia presión ni problemas, simplemente su mente estaba en blanco, por lo que cada parte de su ser estaba relajada.

Se aseó con calma, sabia que aun tenia tiempo, después de todo, no era como Sakura que necesitaba más de cuatro horas para estar según ella perfecta; a él solo le bastaba una hora y le sobraba tiempo.

Por lo que hasta ese momento se dedico a arreglarse, a una hora de las siete.

Cuando se considero limpio, salio con pereza de la ducha, secando cada centímetro de su desnudo cuerpo con su toalla. Al final la amarro a su cintura y se miro en el espejo.

Suspiro feliz de haber recordado llevar su ropa al baño de la fémina y así evitarse una indiscreta salida semidesnudo por la casa. Se vistió animado viendo lo bien que le quedaba su ropa. Tomo sus productos que se ponía en el cabello sonriendo por haberlo llevado al baño también.

Untó primero una crema humectante para después poner fijador liquido en su azabachado y alborotado cabello. Se dio un ultimo vistazo mientras se echaba perfume para poder salir con todo y sus cosas hacia su cuarto.

Al salir se topó con la pelirosa. Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento. El chico no paso por alto la mirada que le dedicaba la muchaha. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un gracioso rubor mientras sus orbes jades recorrían el cuerpo del Uchiha.

- ¿Ocupabas el baño? - le pregunto con la voz más seductora que pudo hacer.

- S-si, olvide mi perfume dentro y Sai esta por venir - soltó distraída anonada aun por la belleza del muchacho.

No supo como era posible que solo ese nombre lograra ponerlo de un muy mal humor, frunció el ceño hasta que casi se juntaron sus cejas y soltó un gruñido - Cierto, olvidaba que ibas a ir con ese idiota -

Así como él dejo de disfrutar la atención, ella dejo de disfrutar la vista - Deja de insultar a Sai, él no te ah echo nada como para que lo insultes así -

- Claro que me ha hecho cosas pero tu no lo notas por estar tras de él como una tonta - soltó realmente enojado.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - masculló.

Ambos elevaron su conversación al grado de llegar a los gritos coléricos.

- ¡No sabes lo que haces, eso es lo que insinuó, te comportas como una chiquilla estúpida enamorada!-

- ¡Cállate!, ¿Qué vas a entender tu del amor? - le reclamó furiosa.

- ¡Solo te quiere llevar a la cama, es para lo único que le sirves! -

- Eso no es cierto - sin poder evitarlo, sus lagrimas pronto cayeron por sus mejillas, sintiéndose herida - Por si no lo sabias, el me ama más de lo que TU te puedas imaginar, y yo también lo amo - fue lo ultimo que le grito antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Sasuke se quedó por un momento estático, alterado, enérgicamente golpeo la pared con su puño haciendo retumbar las vigas de la casa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, trataba de explicarle algo y lo único que conseguía era meter la pata, diciéndoselo con palabras equivocadas haciendo sentir mal a la Haruno.

Pero en esta ocasión había algo que le molestaba mucho más que haberla echo sentir mal por sus palabras, era la respuesta que ella le había dado.

Aun resonaba en su cabeza sus palabras declarándole el amor que tenia por ese bastando de Sai.

Fue interrumpido en su lamento por el sonido del timbre, se quedo en las escaleras escuchando como la chica abría la puerta recibiendo al susodicho pelinegro, solo escucho un par de saludos, un cumplido del estúpido sonriente y un portazo.

Camino a su cuarto una vez solo, dejando sus cosas y recostándose un poco. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, el poder que tenia Sakura sobre él.

- No me quedare cruzado de brazos - gruño motivado tomando sus llaves.

-

-

El ambiente era tenso, no tenia ni cinco según allí sentado, y Hinata ya sentía que su papá lo mataba. Respiro profundamente sentándose junto a su progenitor, viendo con nerviosismo a Naruto, quien se encontraba extrañamente serio.

Hiashi se aclaro la garganta con esa expresión molesta en el rostro - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- Naruto Uzumaki, señor - le respondió cortésmente con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi pequeña? Y ¿Por qué tendría que dejarte salir con ella? - lo bombardeo con preguntas esperando con la misma expresión.

- Estudio - comenzó a contestar con suma tranquilad - Tengo las mejores intenciones para con ella, JAMAS le haría daño, ni permitiría que algo o alguien lo hiciera, y creo que me debería dejar salir con ella, porque la quiero más que cualquier cosa en mi vida -

El silencio que reino en la sala a continuación era producto de la sinceridad del rubio, dejando a un padre dudando y aun hija sonrojadamente feliz.

- Nunca había escuchado que alguien me contestara con tal seguridad, además de que ninguno otro se había atrevido a venir aquí a afrontarme, por lo que eh decidido que pueden ir juntos, pero tienes que traerla temprano, sana y salva - sentencio el Hyuuga mayor levantándose.

- Gracias señor - sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz - De verdad, gracias -

- Hinata, ve por tu bolso - le ordeno su padre, ella obedeció dejándolos momentáneamente solos.

- Te lo advierto de una vez mocoso, eh permitido que salgas con ella por hoy, pero si algo llega a pasarle, la más insignificante cosa que la lastime, me encargare de que amanezcas muerto tirado en un canal - le susurro saliendo de la habitación.

Parpadeo un par de veces intimidado, pero al ver de nuevo a la azabachada, todo se le olvido - ¿Lista? -

- Si - sonrió Hinata también feliz.

-

-

- Disculpa de nuevo por traerte a pie - sonrió apenado el rubio.

- No te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta - le devolvió la más sincera sonrisa esperando que Naruto percibiera la comodidad y felicidad que le brindaba su sola compañía.

- Por cierto - habló de nuevo Hinata, el oji-azul la miro de reojo prestándole atención - ¿Es, es cierto lo que le dijiste a mi padre?, ¿de verdad yo..? -

- ¿Me gustas? - completo su pregunta, sonrió parando de pronto para tomarla de las manos - Si Hinata, me gustas y me gustas mucho, como nadie más me ah gustado - le aseguro mirándola a los ojos.

- Naruto-kun - soltó ella abrazándolo sorpresivamente. Oculto su rostro en el marcado pecho del rubio - A mi también me gustas muchos - susurro apenada.

Al escucharla declararse también, Naruto la despego de su cuerpo para poder sujetar su rostro con sus enormes manos y así besarla tiernamente.

No fue un beso apresurado o desesperado, simplemente fue uno sencillo, delicado, como un calido roce. Al separarse la miro de nuevo a los ojos sonriéndole con cariño, y la tomo de la mano para seguir caminando.

-

-

Llegó a la famosa casa de los Nara, tocando el timbre, para su sorpresa el mismo Shikamaru fue quien le abrió.

- Sasuke, creí que no te gustaban las fiestas - comento el de coleta al ver al Uchiha.

- Y yo creí que pensabas que eran problemáticas - le contesto con ironía.

Shikamaru sonrió encogiéndose de hombros permitiéndole pasar - Ve al patio trasero, allá esta todo - le indicó desviándose a lo que parecía la cocina.

- Hnn -

Salió por la puerta que daba al patio de atrás, al cruzar el pequeño marco de esta se encontró con un amplio jardín, con múltiples sillas y mesas, una tarima que fungía de escenario en donde comenzaban a conectar varias bocinas e instrumentos eléctricos; al costado de todo se hallaba una mesa especial para las bebidas y botanas, que iban desde ponche extraño, sodas y cervezas de lata.

Busco entre la gente -que para su sorpresa ya era mucha- a alguien conocido, sin distinguir a nadie.

Indiferente ante cualquier mirada camino hacia la mesa de botanas y bebidas, buscando una soda. En su mayoría todo era cerveza, gruñó para sus adentros "Ni siquiera es sake" pensó ignorando la única bebida alcohólica que no era de su agrado.

- ¿Sasuke? -

Escucho como alguien lo reconoció, conocía esa voz a la perfección, había vivido con ella durante tantos y tantos años. Se giro para encarar a la persona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo - le respondió el pelinegro irónico.

- Yo estoy aquí para tocar, con mi banda - le sonrió orgulloso Itachi.

- Olvide que tenias un grupo de desaliñados vagabundos - sonrió burlón dándole de nuevo la espalda a su hermano.

- Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas hermanito - musito también con un tono de burla, posicionándose a un lado de él.

- Pues ahora lo sabes -

- ¿Qué vas a tomar? - indago mirándolo - No me digas que tomaras soda - sonrió con mofa.

Conocía muy bien a su hermano menor, por lo tanto, sabia que con solo esas palabras bastaría para molestarlo.

- Hnn, claro que no, iba a tomar cerveza por supuesto -

- Claro - sonrió irónico.

Estaba a punto de irse molesto por lo que lo llamo de nuevo - Espera, Sasuke - sonrió al ver que logro detenerlo - Quería presentarte a alguien -

El menor retrocedió todos los pasos que avanzo hasta llegar con su hermano nuevamente - Quien -

- Juri, ven por favor - grito el de coleta por encima de su hombro.

A los pocos segundos llego hasta ellos una pequeña muchacha de tez blanca; su castaña cabellera era corta y lacia, una pequeña porción de su pelo estaba sujeto por un listón verde, que combinaba con su ropa.

La reconoció de inmediato, era la misma chica que estaba con su hermano la otra noche "No puede ser" pensó en shock al ver de cerca que lucia aun más joven que la vez del restauran.

- Sasuke, ella es Juri, mi novia, Juri, él es Sasuke, mi hermano - los presento sonreído el Uchiha mayor.

- Mucho gusto - sonrió la castaña extendiendo su pequeña mano.

- Igual - musito aun incomodo estrechando la mano con cortesía, soltándola rápidamente - ¿Puedo preguntarte que demonios te pasa? - soltó casi gruñendo dirigiéndose a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué? - musito confundido mirando como Juri miraba todo un poco intimidada por Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo que por que?, ¿Qué no vez que ellas es fácilmente de mi edad? -

- De echo es menor, por un año - lo corrigió susurrando.

- ¿Qué?, eres un.. pedofilo - le grito al encontrar la palabra que buscaba - Abusador -

- Y tu un grosero pedante, por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho en privado y más calmado, no en su cara - le gruño molesto pasándole un brazo por la estrecha cintura de su chica, quien miraba todo un poco entristecida por la reacción de su "cuñado".

No dijo nada, simplemente la miro un poco arrepentido, pero eso no quitaba el echo de que siguiera pensando que su hermano mayor era un depravado.

- No le hagas caso Juri, tu ve a seguir golpeando a Deidara - se separo de ella dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Ok gatito - susurro incomoda, obedeciéndolo.

- ¿Gatito? - enarco una ceja con la ironía y el sarcasmo pintados en el rostro.

- Eres un imbécil insensible, yo te la presente para que supieras con quien ando, porque quería compartir eso contigo y tu lo echas a perder haciendo un escándalo por detalles insignificantes y sí, ¡Me llamo gatito y me importa un cuerno lo que opines de eso! - le grito exaltado sintiendo unas ganas enormes de golpearlo con las latas que había a un lado, hasta que estuviera inconsciente en el césped.

- Cálmate, todos nos están viendo - le bufó mirando con molestia a los demás - Me molesta, porque, que salgas con ella, es como si salieras con Sakura - hizo una mueca de solo imaginárselo.

- Claro que no tonto, Sakura es como mi hermana y Juri es.. Juri, tienes que conocerla, además, siete años no son nada - sonrió analizando todo.

- Estas enfermo - le soltó haciendo dar un respingo al mayor.

- Lo que sucede, es que estas celoso de que yo tenga alguien que me quiera y tu no - sonrió triunfante al ver como se desfiguraba la cara del menor.

- Claro que no - mascullo infantilmente.

- Itachi, ¿Qué haces?, ¡Tenemos que comenzar! - le grito una chica peli-azul.

- Ya voy - miro de nuevo a Sasuke sonriéndole - Bueno hermanito, diviértete, tengo que trabajar - le alboroto el cabello marchándose.

De nuevo se quedo solo, avergonzado por la muestra de afecto por parte de su hermano. Gruño dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, siendo interceptado por su mejor amigo.

- Eh, ¡Teme! - le grito a unas cuantas personas de distancias.

Lo identifico de inmediato, ese rubio pelo y esas mejillas marcadas solo eran de Naruto - Hola - lo saludo tan pronto estuvo frente a él.

- Sasuke-kun - saludo también la Hyuuga junto a los dos muchachos.

- Hola Hinata, no sabia que vendrían juntos - musito mirando a la chica y después a su amigo, algo andaba raro, tenían las manos unidas - ¿Me perdí de algo? -

La pareja se miro sonrojándose ligeramente al mismo tiempo - No exactamente - balbuceo Naruto.

Hinata aparto la vista del chico mirando su alrededor reparando en una persona en especifico - Haya esta Ino, iré a saludarla y por una soda - avisó soltando la mano masculina.

- Claro, no te pierdas - le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - atino a preguntar el Uchiha extrañado "Hoy todo el mundo esta raro"

- Teme, estoy tan feliz - grito de la nada pasándole un brazo por el cuello - Hinata y yo estamos a un solo paso del noviazgo -

- ¿Y para eso me tienes que abrazar?, Ya era hora, te estabas tardando tarado - mascullo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

- Si, ¿Qué traes en la mano? -

Ambos miraron en objeto mencionado - Tengo sed - comento como tratando de excusarse.

- Sasuke - se quejo el Uzumaki - Recuerda como te pones con el alcohol -

- No eres mi mamá como para que lo menciones, ya estoy suficientemente grande cómo para saber que debe tomar y hasta donde - se aparto del semi-abrazo en el que se encontraban para poder destapar la lata de cerveza y empinarse.

Apenas le dio un buen trago, el sabor no le agrado mucho por lo que prefirió tomársela poco a poco.

- Ni siquiera te gusta -

- Dejemos lo que tomo de lado y mejor dime como te fue con tu suegro - sonrió con sorna mirándolo de reojo.

- Pues te diré que me fue bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.. aunque me amenazo de muerte si algo le pasaba a Hinata, pero como la cuidare bien, no tengo de que preocuparme - sonrió ignorando la burla de Sasuke.

- Me alegro por ti -

- ¿Y Sakura-chan? -

- Ni me la menciones, me pelee con ella.. de nuevo - al ver como el oji-azul lo miraba de forma reprobatoria agregó - Se supone que anda por aquí con ese idiota de Sai -

- Tienes que hacer algo - comento el rubio decidido.

- Y lo haré - sonrió el pelinegro animado - Tan pronto como esa cabeza hueca deje de alucinar y se de cuenta de lo imbécil que es -

La carcajada de Naruto retumbo por encima de la música que había, pero aun así, relajaba y daba confianza al Uchiha.

-

-

- Que noche - hablo un chico en la tarima, con el micrófono en su mano - Nosotros somos Akatsuki y deleitaremos sus oídos con la mejor música que pudieron imaginar, en este momento no estamos todos así que solo nombrare a los presentes -

La gente en la casa de Shikamaru de una hora a otra se había multiplicado, había tantos adolescentes que parecía un concierto de verdad. La mayoría se había aglomerado frente a el escenario improvisado, atentos a los chicos del grupo.

- En la batería tenemos a Sasori - señalo a un chico pelirrojo que alzaba una baqueta para que lo vieran bien - En el bajo Deidara - anuncio al chico rubio; con cada presentación los gritos femeninos no se hacían esperar - Primera guitarra Itachi - señalo al Uchiha quien solo asintió sonriendo - Micrófono Konan - señalo a la única chica del grupo siendo ahora el sonido de los gritos masculinos el que retumbo en el lugar - Y a mi en la segunda guitarra Nagato -

El publico parecía aceptar a todo el grupo por lo que los chicos se dispusieron a trabajar gustosos - Disfruten la noche - anuncio por ultimo Nagato antes de que comenzaran interpretar una movida canción.

Entre el publico se distinguía en primera fila la castaña Juri quien gritaba un millón de cosas relacionadas con su apuesto novio. Entre la multitud también se hallaba Ino que también gritaba como loca.

La música era rítmica y a la vez alborotadora. Un conjunto que le gusto a todos.

En las sillas estaba la pelirosa y el pelinegro sentados después de brincar junto con la multitud que al parecer aun no se cansaba pues todavía había mucha gente dando brincos y gritando mientras la banda continuaba con lo suyo.

- El ponche no me gusto, sabe extraño - comento la Haruno tirando en el césped la bebida rojiza.

- ¿Quieres de mi cerveza? - le ofreció el chico.

- No gracias - contesto al instante mirando con cierta repulsión la lata que el muchacho sostenía.

Era la sexta lata que Sai bebía, según los cálculos de Sakura, y comenzaba a comportarse distinto, era un poco más agresivo, solo un poco "Esta bien, no tiene nada de malo" se dijo a si misma mirando de soslayo al chico, quien miraba al grupo.

Otro cambio que dio en su personalidad es que su lengua mágicamente se había soltado y así fue como la oji-jade descubrió que no era tan correcto para hablar, no lo había escuchado hablar con palabras altisonantes hasta ese momento, tampoco sabia que el chico era amante de hacer chistes malos sobre la anatomía humana -en especial anatomía del hombre-.

"No es tan malo, puedo con esto" volvió a decirse al ver que después de todo Sai no era como ella creía. Ignoró todo lo anterior y se dedico a mirarlo directamente mientras se mordía el labio en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta que aun no conocía.

Al sentir que lo observaba Sai volteo su rostro y se encontró con una provocadora pelirosa, o al menos a él así le parecía. Sonrió pícaro mientras se acercaba a su oído para poder susurrarle - Ven conmigo - se levanto ofreciéndole su mano.

Sakura le dio la mano dejándose guiar por él, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico.

Por su parte, Naruto se encontraba escuchando la música con Hinata un poco apartados de la multitud, simplemente se movían de lado a lado. La canción termino dando comienzo a otra la cual el rubio se sabia de memoria, por lo que se puso a cantarla mientras movía a Hinata, le daba vuelta, le sonreía, se acercaba y se alejaba de ella.

Prácticamente le estaba cantando la canción mientras se movía. La Hyuuga soltó más de una risita al ver como jugueteaba su acompañante, no podía dejar de sonreír y divertirse, después de todo, Naruto era así y por eso lo quería tanto.

Al terminar la melodía no se dio cuenta cuando, pero el oji-azul la abrazaba escondiendo su cara entre su cuello, aspirando el aroma. Lo escuchó balbucear algo así como "Te quiero" pero no estaba segura ya que lo dijo tan bajo como un susurro.

-

-

Sasuke se limito a mirar como tocaba su hermano, tenia que reconocerlo, no lo hacia nada mal, después de todo fue Itachi el que le enseño a tocar la guitarra. Dio otro vistazo a la gente "Tontos" pensó viendo a la aglomeración, identifico a Ino en una silla, por su cabeza paso la vaga idea de ir a hablarle pero la deshecho de inmediato al recordar lo obsesionada y molesta que era.

Miro la única lata de cerveza vacía en su mano, se puso de pie para tirarlo y al mismo tiempo poder tomar algo que no fuera ese amargo licor.

-

-

- ¿Qué haces Sai?, no creo que podamos estar aquí - musito con preocupación al ver que entraban a una habitación - Shikamaru se puede molestar -

- No lo creo, todo el mundo sabe que en las fiestas se necesitan los cuartos - le contesto como si fuera algo obvio - Necesitamos un poco de privacidad ¿No crees?, no se tú, pero yo ya me canse de escuchar esa ruidosa música y ver a toda esa gente, quería al más privado para.. hablar - sonrió cerrando discretamente la puerta.

La chica no muy convencida se sentó a la orilla de la cama, viendo como el pelinegro se sentaba junto a ella.

- Sabes, eres muy bonita - comento de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan extraña en él, una ¿provocativa?.

El pelinegro tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura, para poder besarla, ante la sensación ella le correspondió tocando sus hombros tímidamente. Sai se las ingenio para recostarla a bajo de él mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de ella hasta detenerse en sus muslos.

Sakura se sintió incomoda ante aquellos roces, por lo que trato de quitárselo sin mucho éxito.

Él continuo subiendo ahora por dentro de su falta levantándola y dejando al aire sus pantaletas blancas.

En ese momento la Haruno comenzó a bracear para quitárselo, logro solo que la dejara de besar - ¿ Que haces Sai? - musito preocupada.

- Lo que siempre quisiste - le contesto sujetando sus manos y pasándoselas por sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola.

- ¿Qué? -

Con una mano rompió de un tirón -utilizando también los dientes- las delgadas blusas femeninas, dejando al descubierto ahora el sostén rosado.

La muchacha se movió bruscamente de nuevo para que la dejara - NO, déjame, ¿Qué te pasa? - le reclamo ahora molesta.

- Shh - puso su índice en la boca de Sakura - Tu misma me invitabas a cada momento desde que te conocí - le sonrió besando su cuello.

- No seas absurdo, yo nunca eh tenido estas intenciones - gruño indignada.

- Claro que si, tu lenguaje corporal claramente me lo indicaba, esos parpadeos, el que muerdas tus labios constantemente, el que chupes tus dedos de forma provocativas frente a mi, esa insinuación de tu escote y la desesperación por la cercanía - sito remplazando sus labios por su lengua, descendiendo por sus pechos.

Soltó rápidamente los brazos de la Haruno solo para poder quitarle el brassier dejando al descubierto sus pechos. La oji-jade trato de taparse pero la mano de Sai fue más veloz y volvió a aprisionar sus muñecas como si fueran esposas y así poder besar y lamer sus senos sin ningún problema.

- No - pidió de nuevo - ¿De donde demonios sacaste todo eso? - gruñó molesta por las erróneas conclusiones de Sai.

- Lo leí en un libro - se apresuro a deslizar la mano hacia sus pantaletas mirándolas divertido - Blancas, mmm aun eres virgen ¿eh? -

- ¿Cómo demonios..? -

- Un libro - musito encogiéndose de hombros. Beso su cuello a pesar de que la chica se resistía, con la blusa rasgada le amarró las manos para continuar con su tarea mejor.

Con ambas manos y sin temor alguno tomo los senos de la pelirosa nuevamente, masajeándolos con los pulgares, de nuevo lamiéndolos, besándolos.

- Vez, tu cuerpo responde ante el estimulo - sonrió orgulloso al ver como los rosados pezones de la chica se ponían erectos - No hay que acobardarse -

- No estoy acobardada.. es.. ¡No quiero! - trataba de quitárselo nuevamente, pero era obvio que él era mucho más fuerte. Ante la inminente derrota no pudo evitar sentirse inútil. Las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas viendo que no había ninguna salida.

Se suponía que no debería ser así, a la fuerza, si no con ternura, cuando ella quisiera, con quien ella quisiera y ese _NO_ era él.

- Ah - chillo al sentir dos dedos intrusos en su cavidad inferior.

- Mmm, como lo creí, efectivamente eres virgen - movió sus dedos un poco notando las lagrimas y el estremecimiento de ella.

- Basta por favor - le suplico desesperada por no poder detenerlo.

Movió de nuevo sus dedos, escuchando el quejumbroso gemido femenino, los sacó lentamente mientras con su mano libre dibujaba círculos en su muslo - Calma, después de un momento, te sentirás bien - le prometió desabrochándose el pantalón - No temas, seré cuidadoso - entre sus bóxer logro desnudar la parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba, dejando al aire su evidente erección.

"No" sollozo en silencio la muchacha dando por echo, resignándose, frustrada y con su orgullo destrozado.

Sai tomo la cadera de la oji-jade elevándola un poco para poder posicionarse en medio.

- Suéltala imbécil - escucho un gruñido ronco.

Por acto reflejo giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, pero lo único que miro fue un puñetazo en el rostro. Se dejó caer de lado en la cama para poder sobar su cara.

- Sasuke - sollozó la pelirosa tratando de sentarse.

La miro y se sintió mal, enfermo. Rechinido los dientes furioso de solo imaginarse lo que hubiera ocurrido si no llega. Recordó como su amigo le advirtió, gracias a él, llego a penas.

-

_- Teme, ¿Qué haces allí aburrido como hongo, ven conmigo y con Hinata - _

_- No, ¿has visto a Sakura?, tengo rato sin verla - masculló buscando entre la gente._

_- Entro a la casa con Sai, tal vez ya la haya llevado a tu casa - _

_-_

_Miro su reloj de pulsera, tan solo eran las ocho cuarenta, descartando la opción de que la haya llevado; pensó por un momento cual podría ser el motivo por el que entraron y tan pronto lo encontró se apresuro a recorrer el extenso jardín lleno de gente para entrar._

Soltó otro gruñido maldiciendo a la madre del chico, lo tomó nuevamente de la camisa y lo golpeo una y otra vez. De no haber escuchado los fuertes sollozos de Sakura, no se habría detenido. La miro de nuevo y decidió que ella era más importante que continuar golpeando al pelinegro.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto con una voz contenida.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo asintió, tapándose con sus brazos su desnudo pecho.

El azabachado tomó sus muñecas, liberándolas de la prenda que las sujetaba. Acto seguido se quito la camiseta para entregársela - Vamos a casa -

La ayudo a levantarse y acomodarse su falda, le pasó un brazo por el cuello bajando las escaleras. Salieron de la casa sin que nadie lo notara.

El chico se subió a la motocicleta girando un cuarto de su cabeza solo para poder verla - Súbete y sujétate bien - le ordeno aun con la voz áspera.

Mudamente lo obedeció sentándose y abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura. Oculto su rostro en la espalda del Uchiha. Sintiendo el alivio que tanto deseaba, de nuevo segura junto a él.

El trayecto fue tan corto que apenas lo sintió. Bajo de la moto con un poco de dificultad siguiendo al pelinegro hacia el interior del hogar. Entraron rodeados de un silencio abrumador, ninguno se dispuso a romperlo.

Sasuke tenia tanto en la cabeza, que solo pensó en ir a la sala, se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez; estaba molesto y a la vez aliviado; sujeto su rostro evitando controlar su enojo, no era un buen momento para regresar y terminar de darle una paliza a Sai, ya tendría tiempo para eso.

- Sasuke - lo llamó Sakura frente a él.

No se había dado cuenta del momento en que entro, simplemente al levantar la vista allí estaba ella, con su blusa, sonrojada y con los ojos lloros.

La chica lo miro directo a los ojos, las piernas le temblaban, la garganta seca y el corazón se le partía al mismo tiempo que se le aceleraba.

Tenia t_anto_ que decirle, que no sabia por donde **empezar**.

* * *

¡**Hola gente bonita!**

Se que tendrán tanto que decir de esta chap.

Lo se, los hago esperar demasiado, lo siento, pero se que ustedes comprenden que si lo hubiera continuado el capitulo hubiera sido muy largo **-.-U**

**TwT** se nos viene el momento sasusaku que tanto nos hace falta _kyya!_ **:3**

Gracias por comentar y leer.

Saben que las amo con todo mi ser.

_Besos_ **cursis** para todos** :BB**


	10. Amar y tenemer en un mismo ser :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama, que aunque lo admiro, si no nos da el SASUSAKU que nos merecemos.. tendré que tomar medidas drásticas U_U

_**Advertencias: **_

- OOC.

- AU

- Lemmon (se podría decir) *o*

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

_Cursiva-_ flash back

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

Y allí seguía, al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir la chica, la miro por largos minutos en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que ella se decidiera a hablar.

- Yo ..- comenzó a balbucear - Sai es tan diferente a como solía ser, él.. - inevitablemente comenzó a llorar recordando lo sucedido hace tan poco, las imagines la inundaron causándole asco - No se como demonios pero maldita sea, tenias razón - paro un segundo para tomar aire - Él solo.., yo solo le servia para una noche -

- Sabes que no solo sirves .. - trato de hablar defendiéndola un poco, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo se, pero, soy una idiota - continuó negando con la cabeza, cada vez estaba más histérica, que por un momento Sasuke creyó que haría alguna locura - No quise escuchar a Hinata, no quise hacerle caso a mi conciencia, no escuche a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, solo me aferre a mi tonta creencia como una estúpida terca -

No entendía muy bien la ilación de la "conversación" solo sabia que hablaba sobre lo "suyo" con Sai. La miro sin hacer nada, viendo como se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, pero no la detendría, no aun, pues necesitaba terminar de sacar todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Así que solo estaba allí, sentado mirando y escuchando en silencio.

- Y hasta ahora, cuando conocí al verdadero Sai, tuve miedo, porque en ese momento dejo de ser parecerse a quien yo.., la única razón por la que decía que lo quería, el motivo por el que su compañía me gustaba era porque me recordaba a ti, porque siempre, desee que fueras tu el que estuviera conmigo - paró otro momento para tirarse de rodillas al suelo y tratar de tomar aire entre sus sollozos - En realidad, a quien amo es a ti, por más que me lo niegue y prohíba, por más que lo intente, soy un tonta por aceptarlo hasta ahora, se que es una locura lo que digo.. pero.. ya no puedo.. -

Paro de hablar.

En toda la habitación, solo se escuchaba el llanto de Sakura, que tapaba su rostro con sus manos, buscando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía y deseando amortiguar el miedo al rechazo.

Escucho silencio -aparte de su propio llanto- estaba a punto de ver si Sasuke se había marchado pero dos fuertes brazos la rodearon dejándole ver solo un hombro.

- Eres una terca y molesta - le susurro con voz comprensiva, extraño en él. Levantó el rostro de la Haruno con la mano para poder mirarla a los ojos - Si eres una demente, entonces seamos dos -

Se acerco lentamente hasta juntar sus labios; la beso tan despacio, que era solo un roce, una caricia. Dejó sus labios, besando ahora sus húmedas mejillas con insistencia, tratando de borrar de cada una cada lagrima derramaba, ascendió hasta su frente, dándole un ultimo beso esperando que aquel roce pudiera borrar todo mal recuerdo.

Termino juntando sus frentes, mirándola directamente a los orbes jades. Despego sus labios unos cuantos centímetros para poder susurrar nuevamente - Te amo Sakura -

- Sasuke-kun - atino a suspirar sorprendida por la reacción del Uchiha, pero aliviada por no ser rechazada.

- Esperé cada día y cada noche para poder decírtelo sin que te sintieras incomoda - le confesó recordando como se abstenía tantas veces y ahora probaba el dulce sabor de la libertad de poder decir abiertamente lo que pensaba y sentía.

- Te propongo algo - habló de nuevo Sasuke poniéndose de pie, ayudando a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo - Empecemos desde cero, olvida todo, a ese idiota, nuestras diferencias, lo que sea - le extendió una mano mientras la continuaba viendo a los ojos - Te ofrezco una vida donde lo más importante seremos tu y yo -

Analizo cada palabra dicha por la voz varonil; su corazón se acelero al mil al ver una nueva luz en su vida, una nueva opción, un nuevo camino, se le aguaron los ojos de felicidad esbozando una enorme sonrisa - Si quiero - lo abrazo por el cuello aspirando el dulce aroma que su cuerpo emanaba.

Ahora fue ella quien se separo en busca de los carnosos labios, lo beso con esmero utilizando sus manos para acortar la distancia. Por la falta del aire, se separo de él solo un poco, para después continuar descendiendo embriagada por el suculento cuello del chico, acariciándolo con los labios posicionando sus manos en sus trabajados bíceps dibujando figuras con la yema de sus dedos.

El cuerpo de Sasuke era tan sorpresivamente adictivo que una cosa llevaba a la otra y de un momento a otro sus pies ya no tocaban el piso.

Alzó la vista alarmada, comprendiendo lentamente que el Uchiha la llevaba en brazos por las escaleras, tan hábil como si no pesara nada.

Uno, dos, diez escalones, por la primera puerta a la derecha entrando al cuarto del chico.

No la dejo tocar el suelo en ningún momento, ya que la deposito con suma delicadeza en la cama, como si de un objeto de cristal se tratara.

Una vez recostada, ahora fue él quien acaricio el rosado cabello, bajando por el cuello, los brazos, recorriendo todo el cuerpo con suma agilidad, apenas era un ligero roce que lograba inducir descargas por todo el cuerpo de ambos.

Las manos de Sasuke llegaron hasta la falda de la chica, deshaciéndose de ella en un instante, no se detuvo a contemplar simplemente beso sus muslos separando las piernas para posicionarse en medio.

Cada caricia la hacia sujetar la sabana de la destendida cama; con la mano libre acaricio la cabellera azabache, tirando de ella un que otra vez.

Al dejar los muslos de la Haruno, el azabachado tomo la camiseta que cubría el femenino cuerpo -que por cierto era de él- eliminándola de su camino.

En un acto reflejo, la pelirosa tapó sus senos con sus brazos, era un instinto que le indicaba cubrirse.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado divertido de su inocencia, tomó uno de los delgados brazos de su acompañante despegándolo de su cuerpo - Vamos, no hay porque sentir pena, no reiré ni nado por el estilo, solo es tu cuerpo - la miro, luego a su sonrojo y por ultimo su brazo que un la cubría.

- Es que.. no son.. grandes, ni bonitos - susurro avergonzada. En la televisión, las revistas e Internet aparecía el estereotipo de una mujer con busto grande, por lo tanto, la pelirosa sabia de sobra que los hombres las preferían así; no como ella, con su tamaño "_pequeño_".

- No seas ridícula, eso no importa - negó con la cabeza, despegando el otro brazo, viendo por fin el pecho de la chica.

Trago saliva nerviosa, el calor de sus mejillas la sofocaba y el silencio de Sasuke no le ayudaba a no hiperventilar. Por una vez en la vida deseo tener un gran busto.

- Son - comenzó él, posicionando una mano en uno de sus senos haciéndola estremecer, su mano se amoldo a él como si fuera una pieza - Perfectos - le sonrió picadamente haciéndola sonrojar más.

Se acercó hasta ellos para poder degustarlos; los masajeo y beso con cuidado, rozó la punta de su lengua en los pezones observando como se endurecían al contacto.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus rosados labios al sentir la sensación.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar recordar como aquel día otro pelinegro había echo algo parecido sin su permiso. Rápidamente encontró la gran diferencia entre las dos caricias. Una era ruda y desesperada, mientras esta era mas delicada y seductora. Una le causó asco y miedo, pero ahora lo único que sentía era una gran descarga de placer.

Soltó otro fuerte suspiro al sentir de nuevo la lengua del pelinegro sobre su busto, paseando, dibujando y acariciando casa centímetro de su piel.

Al escucharla sumida llena de gozo, su excitación fue aumentando, haciéndolo sentir un poco más de necesidad.

Tomo las manos de la oji-jade, llevándolas hasta su pantalón. Ayudándola a abrir el botón dejando que ella le bajara el cierre.

De un tirón se los quito aventándolos por el piso; en esos momentos el bulto de su entrepierna era muy notorio, tanto que la chica alcanzaba a verlo a la perfección haciéndola tragar saliva de nuevo.

Se sintió orgulloso de ver como ella reaccionaba al ver su cuerpo; sonrió complacido cuando fue ella misma quien insistió en quitar la única prenda que cubría al chico. Una vez que se la logro quitar, contemplo el cuerpo masculino, JAMAS había visto completa la anatomía de un hombre, o al menos, no _esa _parte.

No le dio mucho tiempo para que lo contemplara, esa mirada indiscreta hacia su miembro lo excitaba de sobremanera, por lo que mejor volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión. Adentrando su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la pelirosa, rozando la lengua de ella una y otra vez.

En busca de aire se separo de su boca, dejándola respirar para poder dejar un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su abdomen. Besando una y otra vez su estomago, utilizando de nuevo su lengua para probar una vez más ese dulce sabor de su piel.

Las manos inquietas del chico descendieron hasta las pantaletas de la pelirosa deslizándolas con un mano, para deshacerse de ellas. Se enderezo tomando su miembro erecto posicionándolo en la entrada de la cavidad inferior de la chica. Se estremeció al notar que ella ya estaba húmeda.

Gimió sin querer al sentir solo la punta casi dentro de ella. En un rápido momento de cordura recordó un detalle - Sa-Sasuke-kun - musito intimidada.

Él la miro al instante, confundido por su repentina desconfianza y timidez - ¿Paso algo malo? - le pregunto de inmediato, listo para detenerse -aunque le pesara- si era necesario.

- No, solo - tomo su tiempo aclarando sus ideas - ¿ Todo eso va entrar en..? -

No tardo mucho tiempo en comprender a lo que se refería; sin poder evitarlo se echo a reír divertido.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada - Idiota - mascullo avergonzada.

- Si Sakura, todo esto entrara, no te preocupes, te prometo que después me lo agradecerás - musito con voz aterciopelada.

Dio un respingo al entender a lo que se refería el chico - Pero.. - su sonrojo aumento imaginándose aquello.

Sin vacilación, se acerco para abrazarla levantando su cuello y cabeza. Beso su mejilla con cariño mirándola después a los orbes jades - Lo haré con cuidado y tratare de que no te duela mucho, pero ten en cuenta que no nada más depende de mi -

La pelirosa asintió cerrando los ojos - Hazlo - murmuro nerviosa.

Él, obediente, se adentro sintiendo su Himen, tomo aire y de un solo impulso termino de penetrarla rompiendo la delgada capa de tejido. Se quedo inmóvil viendo con culpa la mueca de dolor de la Haruno, la sintió estremecerse un par de veces - ¿Duele mucho?, si no te sientes cómoda podemos intentar luego -

- No, si lo puedo soportar, solo dame un minuto - hablo entre dientes con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo un dolor distinto a todos los que había sentido en su vida; se sentía desgarrada, pero sin tanto dolor. Era algo pulsante, nada a lo que no se pudiera acostumbrar.

Sasuke por su parte, besó el cuello de porcelana de la chica, acariciando una de sus mejillas con su pulgar. Esperando pacientemente, aspirando el olor de su piel.

De un momento a otro la chica poso su mano en la nuca del Uchiha, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Mordiendo ligeramente su oreja.

- Estoy lista - murmuro en su oído con sinceridad y alivio.

Sonrió emocionado y ansioso - Haré que no te arrepientas - murmuro jurándole solemnemente.

Se separo un poco de ella para tomarla de las caderas y alzarla unos cuantos centímetros. Se movió un poco sintiendo una nueva sensación en la extremidad unida a la chica.

Ella también lo sintió, el dolor se convertía en algo parecido al hormigueo, pero con el movimiento del chico, le pareció sentir algo distinto, algo que le gustaría que repitiera.

El pelinegro se movió hacia enfrente y hacia atrás con un ritmo lento, probando el terreno, viendo que tal se sentían ambos. Al mirar como ella se mordía el labio y lo miraba impaciente sonrió maliciosamente, comprendiendo que podía comenzar con el movimiento.

Su vaivén se volvió rítmico, con estilo, de arriba abajo, de enfrente hacia atrás una y otra más, cada vez con mayor velocidad y brusquedad.

Los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar, escapando de su boca contra su voluntad, en otro momento le hubiera dado mucha pena, pero en ese presidio instante, lo único que habitaba en su cabeza era la palabra "Más placer".

El ritmo de sus caderas era el mismo que el de sus muy agitadas respiraciones, el de los gemidos de Sakura, el de los latidos de los corazones, el del gruñido de Sasuke. Todos en un mismo ritmo, a un mismo tono.

Él entraba y salía de ella a mayor medida, sintiendo como ella poco a poco comenzaba a llegar, las paredes de su cavidad se apretaron a su miembro, aprisionándolo, excitándolo más.

Los ruidosos gemidos llegaron a un punto incesante, sintió llegar la hola de placer, una tras otra hasta sentir que tocaba el mismo paraíso, comúnmente conocido como orgasmo.

El Uchiha continuo con las penetraciones, para también poder llegar, mientras ella seguía sumida en su placer. Unas cuantas embestidas más logro llegar también él, sabiendo de lo que se perdía; conociendo una sensación nueva en su vida, una que disfrutaba, un gran gruñido escapo de su pecho siendo una mismo con ella.

Sintió un liquido en su interior, pero no le importo, ella aun seguía sintiendo un orgasmo múltiple, que poco a poco fue terminando.

Salio de ella con cuidado con la respiración desigual, la miro a los ojos sonriéndole con malicia - ¿Qué tal? -la miro de forma arrogante.

Ella lo empujo a un lado tapándose - Cállate, tonto presumido -

Ambos rieron acostados boca arriba, calmándose poco a poco. En silencio, uno cómodo.

Se tranquilizo esbozando otra sonrisa maliciosa llena de esperanza - ¿Quieres repetir? - le pregunto sin obtener respuesta. Extrañado porque la chica no haya gritado felizmente que si, volteo a verla, encontrándola dormida.

La miro comprensivo, sonriéndole de verdad - Esta bien, creo que será para otro día - susurro moviéndola para acostarla bien, sobre las almohadas. El se recostó junto a ella, colocando la sabana para que los tapara. Beso su frente acurrucándose para dormir también pensando en todos los días que podrían pasar juntos, quedando rendido en el sueño con ese pensamiento.

-

-

La luz de un nuevo día, se coló por la ventana, era una mañana tranquila, un poco calida, pero al fin y al cabo agradable. Sentía su cuerpo agarrotado, como si llevara en una misma posición por muchas horas, poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia sintiendo un peso es su estomago.

Abrió los ojos desorientado encontrándose con una mata rosada sobre su torso desnudo. Parpadeo de nuevo tallando sus ojos con insistencia. La sonrisa que se formulo en sus labios era la más larga que en su vida había esbozado, de verdad había pasado aquello con la pelirosa, de verdad ella lo había aceptado, sonrió aun más recordando con placer las palabras de ella, aquel "_Te amo Sasuke_" que le había escuchado decir.

Esas palabras por las que tanto espero y que ahora le costaba creer que fueran ciertas. Notó como ella aun dormía abrazada de él. Acaricio su cabellera con cuidado quitándole un mechón de su rostro que impedía ver aquel gesto en su cara, ese sereno y relajado que solo se obtiene cuando uno duerme.

La contemplo por largos minutos, deseando despertar más días así, con ella a su lado, durmiendo con esa sonrisa calida en su rostro.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse así para siempre, pero como es lógico para un humano, tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño. Aguanto lo más que pudo, rindiéndose ante su urgencia. Se levanto con mucha delicadeza, tratando de no moverla mucho para que continuara durmiendo. Una vez libre se dispuso a ir al necesitado baño.

El vació en la cama era tan obvio, esa ausencia del calor la despertó con sutileza. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sus orbes jades. Bostezo con pereza sentándose. Se estiro un poco, volvió a bostezar, poso su mano en su pecho y..

- ¿Qué demonios? - gruño modorra sintiendo su desnudez.

Comenzó a hacer memoria, recordando lo cómoda que estaba hace cinco segundos, lo feliz que se sentía recostada, su lloriqueo, recordó un momento de tensión, sus reveladoras palabras, la aceptación de la propuesta de Sasuke hasta concluir en imágenes explicitas de la noche.

Su boca formó una gran "o" al darse cuenta y estar cien por ciento conciente de lo que había sucedido - Oh por Dios - susurro sofocada.

La habitación le dio vueltas, el aire se le fue y la sangre se le helo.

Los pasos de Sasuke eran tan sigilosos que no lo oyó entrar - Te despertaste - musito con voz aterciopelada acercándose lentamente a ella.

Dio un respingo mirándolo al instante - ¿Qué..? - notó el detalle de que estaba completamente desnudo, al ver de nuevo el cuerpo del chico la sangre paso de helada a caliente y de los pies a las mejillas - ¡T-ta-tápate! - tartamudeo ocultando su cuerpo con la sabana cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?, amaneciste muy rara - la miro entrecerrando los ojos sentándose a su lado en la cama - ¿Sakura? -

- No, no me toques - le grito nerviosa.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que su frente se arrugara un poco - ¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakura? -

- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho? - se atrevió a verlo al rostro - Hemos, hemos hecho una tontería -

La miró frunciendo más y más el ceño ahora molesto. La escucho sin decir nada, solo la miraba.

- Cometimos el peor de los errores, ¿ahora como podremos continuar? - golpeó su cabeza con su mano - Soy una idiota -

El pelinegro la miro con resentimiento, lo que le dijo le dolió - ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? -

- Entiende Sasuke, lo nuestro no puede ser - le dijo despacio, con calma, esperando que diciéndoselo de ese modo entendiera mejor.

La sangre le hirvió haciéndolo sentir furioso - ¿Por qué no?, acaso todo lo que me dijiste ayer era mentira, ¡Ah! - le reclamó parándose frente a ella.

- No, no era mentira, te amo demasiado, pero no debemos.. -

Soltó un gruñido tomando sus boxer del piso y su pantalón para ponérselo. Escucharla lo enfermaba.

- No puedo hacerle esto a Mikoto, ni a Fugaku, ¿te imaginas que sentirían?, ¡E Itachi! - le explicó aterrada - Tus padres me criaron como su propia hija -

- Tu misma lo has dicho _"como"_, ni siquiera somos parientes - masculló ya vestido, poniéndose sus zapatos.

- Entiende Sasuke, no puedo hacerles esto, no los puedo traicionar así - le pidió viendo como se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- Esto no les incumbe a ellos, solo a nosotros dos -

- Claro que les importa, los afectaremos, destrozaré esa confianza y amor que me han dado, seria muy ingrato de mi parte -

Paró de pronto de nuevo frente a ella, encarándola aun muy molesto - No seas ridícula, ¿Por qué negar lo que sientes? - la reto con ironía y exigencia en su voz.

La pelirosa sujeto su puente de la nariz con una mano, masajeándolo - Solo, continuemos viéndonos como hermanos, ¿Si? - le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo no te veo así, la única vez que lo hice fue hace muchos años, cuando no sabia que las mujeres existían - le dijo con despechó sin dejar de mirarla.

- Solo superémoslo, estoy segura de que podremos, te puedo apostar que solo es un amor de adolescentes, de los que se olvidan rápido -

Estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podía poner en duda lo que él sentía?. Él también creyó que solo era algo pasajero, pero al paso de los años se dio cuenta de que no era así, él la amaba de verdad, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Todo lo que ella le decía y pedía, lo hería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué siga fingiendo que no te amo?, ¿Qué no te deseo?, todo por tus estúpidos remordimientos innecesarios - le pregunto con voz glacial.

Sintió un escalofrió al ver como la luz en sus ojos ya no estaba, como su cara era de indiferencia pura, sin expresión, sin emoción alguna; cerro los ojos suspirando, los abrió de nuevo y lo miró directo a los azabachados orbes - Si - susurro agachando la cabeza.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se sentía mal, quería estar solo; sabia que no podría seguir manteniendo sus sentimientos bajo control y que si no salía de allí pronto, caería destrozado ante ella y eso no lo iba a permitir - Bien - fue lo ultimo que dijo, de nuevo con una voz fría.

Tomó sus llaves y salio azotando la puerta de la casa.

Subió a su moto y se dispuso a manejar, no sabia a donde ir, lo único que quería era alejarse de esa casa.

Le dolía todo, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, la pelirosa le había dado donde mas le dolía, en su estúpido y endemoniado corazón de mierda. Lo odiaba porque esa era su debilidad, esa cosa que le hacia amarla tanto, esa cosa que se aceleraba con cada roce de ella o dejaba de funcionar por su rechazo, toda _ella_ era su debilidad.

Quería gritar y golpear a alguien, pero lo único que hizo fue conducir a alta velocidad hacia el único lugar en el que sabia podía estar solo.

-

-

Se sentía como una basura, pero sabia que hacia lo correcto, o al menos eso creía ella. Había pasado una hora que el chico se había ido, ella ya se había bañado y cambiado, había echado a lavar las sabanas del Uchiha, que lo único que hacían era recordarle la noche anterior, sintiendo muy en el fondo el remordimiento por rechazarlo.

Sin querer comenzó a llorar, pensando de nuevo en Sasuke, sabia que lo había lastimado, pero, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, prefería lastimarlo ahora, que separarlo de su familia por su culpa.

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse por lo que se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente, tal vez era él y no le convenía que la viera así, tenia que aparentar que no le afectaba, solo así lo haría entender.

- Hola, ¿Ahí alguien en casa? - entro Itachi buscando señales de vida por todos lados. Al llegar a la sala se topó con la pelirosa. - Sakura - la saludo - ¿Por qué lloras? -

Dio tres zancadas largas hasta ella con preocupación al notar sus ojos vidriosos.

Ella negó tratando de calmarse - No es nada, me acabo de golpear el pie - estrecho su extremidad para darle mayor credibilidad.

El Uchiha mayor la miro incrédulo dejando pasar el tema - ¿Y Sasuke? - entrecerró los ojos sospechando que su hermano era el culpable de todo.

- Fue a la tienda, por leche, tu sabes se acabo -

- Claro leche - sonrió ante la confusa información, pero al instante la miro contento - ¿No les falta nada?, ¿Cómo se la han pasado? -

Reprimió un pequeño respingo, recordó sus últimos días, los cuales no habían sido muchos - Si - se limito a contestar sonrojándose sin querer.

- Que bien - notó el sonrojo con curiosidad, pero no encontró motivo para esa reacción - Me llamó mamá, me dijo que volverán antes -

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Les paso algo malo? - le pregunto de inmediato temiéndose lo peor.

- No, para nada, es solo.. bueno tu conoces a papá y sus negocios - rodó los ojos - Resulta que le salio una "_urgencia_" en la oficina y tendrán que volver el lunes -

Hizo una cuenta automática de los días que restaban para ello y eran -contando ese- dos - Pobre Mikoto, me imagino que volverá decepcionada -

- Yo diría furiosa - se rieron a coro recordando a la Uchiha - Entonces, ¿No les falta nada? -

- No gracias, estamos bien, podemos sobrevivir dos días - le guiño un ojo sacando la lengua.

- Cierto, olvidaba que ya están grandes - suspiro despeinándola - Iré por agua, ahora vuelvo -

Lo observo irse, le encantaban las visitas de Itachi siempre la ponían feliz. Al pensar en el Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar en el pelinegro menor. Mordió su labio ansiosa, aun no tenia idea de donde estaba Sasuke "Espero que estés bien".

-

-

- No puedo creer que me trate así - musito terminando su oración con el sonido del hipo. Tomo la botella -que ya se encontraba a la mitad- sirviéndose el liquido en un vaso. Tomo su celular y utilizando el marcado rápido llamo a la única persona que quería ver en ese momento.

- _Hola_ -

- Baka, te necesito, ven a.. - miro a su alrededor tratando de leer un letrero - Bue..bueni..-

Al escucharlo balbucear frunció el ceño comenzando a molestarse - ¿_Estas en ese bar cierto_? -

- Si, ven -

Lo ultimo que escucho de Naruto fue un gruñido y un - _Ya veras cuando llegue _- antes de escuchar el típico sonidito que produce la línea telefónica cuando cuelgas una llamada.

No tardo muchos minutos en llegar a ese lugar que tanto le repugnaba, tenia que admitir que a él también le gustaba ir de vez en cuando, solo para tomar uno o dos vasos pero más que nada, para divertidse con Sasuke. Pero lo que el pelinegro hacia era ir a refugiarse allí cada que podía, comenzaba a creer que su amigo tenia algo más que un hobbie.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano Sasuke? - no se molesto ni siquiera en llamarlo por algún insulto-apodo, como normalmente lo haría, ahora estaba molesto y quería una buena explicación.

- Para eso te llame, para contarte mi trágica historia - balbuceo de nuevo con hipo sin peder evitarlo.

- Argh, estas ebrio - mascullo sentándose junto a él en la barra - ¿Cuántos vasos llevas? -

- Apenas voy a la mitad de la primera botella -

- ¿¡Apenas!? ¡Con razón estas ebrio ya!, es demasiado alcohol - le reprocho perdiendo la calma.

- Shh - lo silencio - Toma, tomate un vasito para que te relajes y te pueda contar -

- No gracias, no quiero y empieza a hablar ya o me voy -

- Yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer y todo me salio mal - al ver que Naruto no comprendía nada bufó comenzando de nuevo - Sakura y yo hablamos, ella dijo que me quería, yo le dije lo mismo y una cosa paso a la otra y al final de cuentas acepto estar conmigo -

Se sorprendió al comprender lo que el Uchiha trataba de decir entre balbuceos y el endemoniado hipo - ¿Entonces tu y Sakura ya están juntos?, o sea.. ¿Juntos, juntos? -

- Si, pero ya no, ahora en la mañana a la señorita se le ocurrió decirme que no, que siempre no quiere nada, que lo nuestro no puede ser, que si que dirán mis papas, que si es ingrata con ellos, arg, es una molesta - gruño empinándose la botella.

- Espera - le quito la bebida - No entendí muy bien, tu y ella se quieren -

- Aja -

- Pero ella no esta segura de estar contigo por lo que pueda pasar después - razono sorprendentemente.

- Exacto - masculló tratando de quitarle la botella para poder seguir tomando.

- Pero, por una parte tiene razón, dale tiempo.. -

- No entiendes, ¿verdad?, yo esperé tanto y ella simplemente dijo que no, dijo que lo que yo sentía era algo infantil algo que se me pasa, pero no es así - se exalto recordando todo - La amo tanto, y se que ella siente lo mismo, pero tiene ese estúpido miedo y no quiere ni siquiera intentarlo - balbuceando casi histérico - No me puede decir "_si"_ un día y después negarlo todo diciendo que es solo un estúpido enamoramiento, no quiero que juegue así conmigo - susurro tomando de nuevo la botella para volver a tomar.

- Lo siento amigo -

- No tienes porque sentirlo, soy un idiota - musito con hipó una vez más.

- Creo que deberías dejar de tomar o si no tendré que arrastrarte a casa, además comienzas a ponerte demasiado sentimental.. y eso me da miedo -

-

-

Miro el reloj una vez más, era la sexta vez que lo miraba en diez minutos. Dos horas atrás Itachi se había marchado. Habían pasado ya ocho horas desde que Sasuke se fue furioso. Se sentía tan preocupada. Sin pensarlo más tomo el teléfono marcando el conocido celular del Uchiha.

Sonó un par de veces hasta que contesto.

- _¿Qué? _-

- Sasuke, ¿Dónde estas?, estoy preocupada por ti, vuelve por favor -

- ¿_Para que volver?, ¿Para que me continúes tratando como nada? NO SOY TU JUGUETE SAKURA_ - le grito colgándole.

Se quedo aturdida, Sasuke le había gritado, siempre lo hacia, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, fue doloroso. Quería llorar, la culpa volvió y los deseos de poder abrazarlo volvieron.

Abrazo sus piernas mientras miraba la televisión, aunque en realidad no le prestaba atención a las imágenes, solo pensaba y pensaba.

El timbre la asusto. Corrió a abrir.

Nunca se imagino verlo allí, parado, no creía que fuera tan cínico de ir y darle la cara después de lo que paso - Sakura - la llamó.

Ni siquiera se digno a contestarle le azoto la puerta en la cara.

- Por favor, solo quiero hablar -

Cerro los ojos mordiendo su lengua, tenia bastantes valores y sabia que todos merecían el perdón, pero él..

Le puso a la puerta el seguro de cadenita abriéndola solo un poco, apenas para poder verlo - ¿Qué demonios quieres? - le gruño molesta.

- Venia a pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche - rasco su nuca avergonzado - No soy así siempre, es solo que el alcohol, además - suspiro - Creo que te malinterprete -

- Yo diría que ni siquiera estabas cerca de lo que realmente quería, pero sabes, gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de a quien quiero en realidad. -

- Mira, solo vine a disculparme y a ver si podía obtener tu perdón, en verdad eres una gran persona y fui un idiota por lastimarte así -

Rechinido los dientes conteniendo su furia - Si quisiera podría denunciarte, ¿estas conciente de eso?, y si no te vas ahora mismo y me dejas en paz, voy a llamar a la policía -

- No espera - le pidió desesperado - Solo quiero que me perdones -

- .. - lo miro por largos minutos rindiéndose con un suspiro - Solo te perdonare si prometes dejarme en paz, si no te vuelves a aparecer en mi vida - le grito esperando que comprendiera.

- Si lo prometo, gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba, mañana me iré por un tiempo al extranjero y no me quería ir sin que supieras que de verdad estoy arrepentido -

- Pues ya lo tienes, tienes mi perdón, ahora vete ya, que no tarda en venir Sasuke y si llega, no responderé por lo que te haga - le advirtió cerrando la puerta.

Miro por la ventana como Sai se marchaba en su automóvil, en cuanto el carro desapareció de su vista se sentó en el suelo recargada en puerta, comenzando a llorar.

Una vez más comprobaba que no era tan fuerte como ella creía, era mas vulnerable de lo que se esperaba.

Sacó de nuevo su móvil, sabia que corría el riesgo de que el Uchiha le colgara de nuevo, pero se sentía tan sola y débil. Necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera, lo necesitaba a él.

Sonó un par de veces antes de que contestara.

- _¿Diga? _-

- ¿Naruto? -

- _Si soy yo Sakura-chan, ¿Pasó algo? _-

- ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? -

- _El muy idiota esta junto a mi, de echo se quedo dormido, no te preocupes yo lo cuido_ - le echo un vistazo a su efectivamente dormido amigo - Pero eres tu quien me preocupa, te oyes rara, ¿Te paso algo? -

- No, solo quería saber donde estaba Sasuke y si estaba bien, gracias - colgó.

-

-

Despertó en el sillón sentía los ojos secos de tanto llorar. Se sintió de nuevo estúpida e inútil, se veía a si misma como una tonta niña que no podía hacer nada sola. El endemoniado sonido del timbre sonó de nuevo, pensó seriamente en destruir ese maldito aparato, por el día de hoy ya tenia demasiadas visitas que estaba harta.

Molesta se levanto y abrió la puerta de golpe - Ahora que - mascullo.

- Hola Sakura-chan -

- ¿Hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí? - parpadeo sorprendida.

La azabache soltó un suspiro entrando - Naruto-kun me llamo y me pidió que viniera, le preocupa, cree que te pasa algo -

- Naruto - repitió ella, caminaron hasta la sala para poder sentarse - No tengo nada, tu sabes como es él, se preocupa por nada -

"Si por nada" pensó con ironía - Tienes los ojos hinchados - la acuso examinándola.

- No tengo nada, enserio, solo tuve otra estúpida pelea con Sasuke, pero ahora.. - abrazo un cojín - Se fue de la casa y hable solo para ver como estaba y lo único que me dijo Naruto fue que él lo cuidaría - suspiro - No quiero que se valla por mi culpa, además, sus padres vendrán pronto y.. - se callo abrumada.

- No te sientas culpable, tu sabes como son sus peleas, veras que en la noche llega como si nada - le sonrió con animo - Ven, preparemos chocolate caliente, eso siempre levanta el espíritu -

- Claro - sonrió encantada por la idea.

-

-

Su tarde con Hinata fue de lo mejor. La ayudo mucho a olvidar sus preocupaciones y todo aquello que la tenia mal. Le sirvió hablar con ella, escucharla reír, eso la hacia sentir feliz también.

Su amiga tenia razón, tenia que ser optimista en cuanto a sus problemas y buscar una solución. Miro el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, decidió sentarse en ese mismo sillón a esperar a Sasuke y así encararlo, solucionar todo lo que tengan que solucionar y esperar que él comprenda lo que ella quiere decirle.

Se recostó con el entusiasmo en el rostro comenzando a esperar porque _todo_ tenga una **solución**.

* * *

_¡Gente hermosa que lee el fic!_

Aquí les deje el prometido capitulo, puedo decir que nada es lo que parece y que todo es distinto a lo que creen **XD**

Tal vez no fue tanto como esperábamos, pero confíen en esta loca escritora **;B **por que el _sasusaku_ lo supera TODO **OwÓ**

Espero haya sido de su agrado y no se hayan decepcionado o molestado por la narración o los detalles. (:

Los amo con todo mi ser y por eso les agradezco su apoyo.

**UN CO_M_BO DE BESOS PARA TODOS ^3^**


	11. Mujeres necias, hombres Más :

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama, ¡OH DIOS!

Este señor le esta poniendo las cosas difíciles a Sasuke-kun D: (véase en el manga de naruto 459)

_**Advertencias: **_

- OOC.

- AU

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos

_Cursiva-_ conversación telefónica XD

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Despertó entumida. Miro el reloj dándose cuenta de que aun era temprano. Apenas pasaban quince minutos de las once. Por instinto miro a su alrededor encontrándose sola.

- Sasuke -

Busco en la cocina, en el comedor, subió a los cuartos incluso en el baño y no había rastro del chico, se pregunto si siquiera había llegado a dormir. Al ver en su cuarto la cama tal y como ella la había dejado ayer, sin rastro de ropa sucia comprobó que no había llegado.

No sabia si llorar o reír, mañana llegarían Mikoto y Fugaku y su hijo había huido por tratar de escapar de ella, como una forma de castigarla.

No cabía duda que ese era su peor fin de semana, el más largo y difícil. Suspiro frustrada deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Miro el piso sucio, luego al reloj un "Por que no" paso por su mente, y así fue como se puso a limpiar.

-

-

No sabia que paso con su vida, no sabia donde estaba o que había pasado; desconocía si aun seguía vivo, deseo por que no fuera así, ya no quería existir en ningún modo, solo quería estar en paz, ir a cualquier lugar que las almas van al morir, eso es lo que deseaba.

Para su desgracia al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que aun seguía vivo. Lo supo al sentir un dolor horrible en la cabeza. Se sentó aturdido sujetando su frente rogado internamente por algo que aliviara su malestar.

- Ya era hora de que te despertaras, flojo -

Tan solo escuchar esa voz -en su entonación normal- le producía jaqueca, cerro los ojos esperando que así el dolor desapareciera, sin tener éxito.

- ¿Podrías hablar más bajito por favor? - le suplico sintiendo las punzadas incluso al hablar.

- No quiero - se acerco a él - Eso te ganas por embriagarte de ese estúpido alcohol, ahora paga las consecuencias como hombre - lo reto con ironía y sarcasmo, una combinación rara en el Uzumaki.

- Vamos dobe, necesitaba un poco de tu sabes - susurro tapando un poco sus oídos para amortiguar el sonido.

- No necesitabas, lo hiciste por que quisiste y mejor deja de quejarte y ven a desayunar algo -

Lo siguió hasta la mesa de la pequeña cocina, en cuento tomo asiento el rubio le aventó un plato de comida, era un simple huevo junto a dos tiras de tocino, miro el platillo con repentina hambre - Gracias - susurro antes de tomar el tenedor y comenzar a comer desesperado.

Miró a Sasuke comer, reprimiendo una sonrisa, no quería ser tan duro con él, pero tenia que tratarlo, haber si así lograba que dejara ese vicio.

- ¿Esta bueno? - indago como que no quiera la cosa.

- Después de pasar casi un día con puro alcohol el estomago, esto me sabe a gloria - musito con esa mueca de arrogancia y prepotencia en su rostro.

- Parece que ya se te esta bajando la cruda, ¿No? - bufó indignado.

- Hnn, no del todo, ¿tienes algo que me pueda ayudar? - mascullo frotando su sien.

- Si, toma - le extendió un frasco de aspirinas - Espero esto te sirva de lección -

No le contesto simplemente se tomó la píldora y termino de desayunar - Gracias por recibirme en tu departamento baka -

- Para que son los amigos - se encogió de hombros sonriendo muy a su pesar - ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Sakura? -

- No lo se, primero quiero descansar - se levanto para irse a tirar de nuevo al sillón.

- Bien, yo iré por algunas cosas a la tienda, vuelvo en un rato -

- Hnn -

Lo escucho irse. Miro la televisión con monotonía, sin prestar mucha atención. La aspirina actuó rápido en su cuerpo, liberándolo de su sufrimiento. Al sentirse de nuevo bien, su mente comenzó a divagar, se sentía débil y humillado al estar lloriqueándole a su amigo, pero sabia que Naruto jamás le diría a nadie, ni utilizaría eso para humillarlo públicamente, confiaba totalmente en él, es por eso, que solo con él se daba el lujo de ser sensible, de desmoronarse.

Sin poder evitarlo, contra su fuerza de voluntad, allí estaba en su mente, esa cosa rosada que ponía su mundo de cabeza. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en ella, sabia que no debía perder su tiempo, sabia que ella no se lo merecía -o eso creía- pero aun así, allí estaba él, como un estúpido idiota enamorado, un sensible muchacho lloriqueando por una chica.

Se sintió tan patético.

- ¿Dónde están mis llaves? - se pregunto en voz alta saliendo del lugar.

-

-

Se sentó a ver lo que había echo, miro todo el lugar, estaba reluciente, por lo que se sentía orgullosa, ahora si era un lugar digno de que Mikoto y Fugaku lleguen. Ya había comido, había acomodado su cuarto, había echo todo lo que tenia que hacer y ahora que estaba desocupada, se temía lo peor.

Quedarse con suficiente tiempo para pensar.

-

-

Jamás creyó que con una sola botella llegaría a estar como estaba. Recostado en la barra maldiciendo a todo el mundo entre balbuceos. Perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, a duras penas recordaba su nombre y a pesar de estar casi dormido por su ebriedad.. todavía la recordaba.

Tomó otro trago esperando que ese pudiera sacársela de la cabeza, pero lo único que hacia era agravarlo todo, asiéndolo sentir cada vez más molesto y deprimido.

Comenzaba a creer que era como una maldición, se sentía enfermo. De la nada tuvo una sensación de asco que por poco lo hizo vomitar.

- Oye mocoso, si te atreves a vomitar, te daré una patada en culo fuera de aquí - le advirtió el cantinero.

- Me importa un cuerno lo que me diga, viejo - espeto tratando de ponerse de pie.

- ¿A quien llamas viejo, engreído? - le gruño el señor con ganas de golpearlo.

- Sasuke - lo reprendió una tercera voz.

Ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado olvidando la discusión.

- Deja de tomar, deja de molestar al señor empleado y vete ahora mismo a tu casa - le ordeno serio.

- Baaakaaaa- lo llamó alargando la palabra, tratando de colgársele del cuello - Llegas justo a tiempo, para.. Brindar, por mi patética vida -

Esta vez no se la iba a pasar, como todo ser humano, Naruto también tenia un limite, un "_hasta aquí_" e increíblemente Sasuke, logró alcanzarlo.

- No me toques - se lo quito de encima - Solamente fui cinco minutos a la tienda y al regresar ¿Qué encuentro?, NADA - le reclamo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño sentándose, paso por su cabeza la idea de tapar sus oídos para no oírlo, pero con lo fuerte que gritaba, dudaba que fuera a funcionar.

- Te lo dije Sasuke, te pedí que dejaras de venir aquí solo porque te sientes mal, mírate, no dices nada coherente, NO ERES TU, ese estúpido alcohol te convierte en esto - lo señalo esperando que entendiera - Te dije que podías quedarte en mi departamento, siempre y cuando lo necesitaras, pero si solo lo quieres para evitar tu problema - suspiro - Así no te puedo ayudar -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si piensas seguir aquí, vete haciendo a la idea de que el único lugar al que podrás ir a dormir, será TU casa, porque yo ya no me pienso prestar para tu vicio -

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de disgusto, cruzándose de brazos - No me importa, iré a mi casa - gruño tomando otro vaso.

El rubio se dispuso a irse, pero antes lo llamo una vez más - Se que tal vez no lo recuerdes cuando se te pase la borrachera, pero de todos modos te lo diré - una vez que obtuvo la atención de Sasuke lo miro a los ojos con decisión - Llorar por una mujer no te hace débil, en cambio, esconderte aquí de ella, eso si es patético -

Dicho aquello salio del lugar que tanto le molestaba, dejando al Uchiha con esas palabras arraigadas en la mente.

Un chillido insoportable sonó, era su móvil, gruño mirando que se trataba de un mensaje. Trato de leerlo pero las letras eran tan pequeñas y borrosas - ¿Sasuke..-chan? - trataba de atinarle a las letras.

Lo intento de nuevo sin entender nada - Oye viejo, ¿Podrías leérmelo? - le pidió en un balbuceo.

El encargado lo miro alzando una ceja con desconfianza - ¿Y que gano yo? -

Saco un billete de su cartera mostrándoselo.

- Esta bien - acepto el señor, tomando el móvil para leer - "Sasuke-chan" - reprimió una risa - Ejem, "Hijo, espero estén bien, tu padre y yo llegaremos el lunes por la mañana, lo se, es terrible, en casa te explicare, cuídate, te ama, tu mamá" - al terminar de leer y devolverle el celular, el encargado no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Sasuke lo miro con mala cara gruñendo, después trato de pensar en lo que le acababan de leer, no quería dormir realmente en su casa , prefería dormir en un parque, pero de solo imaginarse en las consecuencias de que sus padres se enteraran de que no estaba.. - Demonios -

-

-

Miro compulsivamente el reloj, tan pronto se había pasado la tarde, dando lugar a la noche, las ocho para ser exactos.

No sabia nada de Sasuke, solo tenia la esperanza de que estaba con Naruto. No quiso salir por temor a que él volviera y ella no estuviera para detenerlo como tuvo que haber echo desde un principio. Agradeció porque pronto su tormento terminaría, tenia la esperanza de que con sus padres en la casa, Sasuke volvería a ser como era antes.

Se sentía cansada, frustrada, toda esa sensación la mareaba y enfermaba, lo único que quería era un lugar en el que podía estar junto a Sasuke, sin importar nada, pero no era tan valiente.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que se despertó por un portazo. Se levanto de golpe asustada viendo una sombra acercarse a la sala.

- ¿Quién es? - musito aterrada.

Solo escucho unos pasos arrastrarse y como el sujeto se tropezaba con todo en la casa. Tomo el control lista para usarlo como arma si era necesario levantándose del sillón.

Al ver al sujeto en la puerta no pudo evitar lanzar el objeto por instinto. Parpadeo viéndolo bien, no sabia ni que sentir, primero un gran alivio de verlo y de pronto un incontrolable enojo.

- Sasuke -

El chico la miro, veía doble para ser sinceros y eso solo hacia un doble problema - Sakura - balbuceo tambaleándose hasta ella.

- ¿Esta ebrio? -

- No - llego hasta ella, notando como lo miraba comenzando a molestarse - No mucho -

- ¿No mucho?, ¡Mírate!, apenas puedes estar de pie - lo regaño.

- ¿Y?, a ti que te importa, después de todo "_no somos nada_" - hizo una chillona imitación de la voz de la pelirosa, mirándola desafiante.

- El que no seamos pareja no quiere decir que no me preocupes - le dijo molesta - ¿Estabas en el bar? -

- ¡Si!, y me importa una mierda lo que pienses al respecto - le grito cínicamente - Me hubiera quedado allí de no ser que mañana llegan mis papas y no tengo ganas de oír sermones por no estar - mascullo.

- ¿Y que crees que te dirán por estar crudo? - ironizo ella rodando los ojos.

Ambos se miraron enojados por largos minutos. Rindiéndose al final la pelirosa, quien suspiro con pesadez.

- Sasuke, no siempre será todo fácil, a veces tendrás que madurar y decidir lo correcto aunque no se lo que quieres, en vez de huir -

- ¿Lo correcto? - repitió con desprecio - Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor - le espeto.

- No estas pensando con la cabeza..-

- ¿Qué insinúas?, ¿ Que solo quería acostarme contigo y ya? -

-…- miro el piso sin querer, mordiendo su labio inferior - Es normal hoy en día, entre los adolescentes -

Resopló asqueado - Si solo quisiera sexo, lo habría echo con cualquiera de las locas que me siguen, tendría una para cada día de la semana - musito con prepotencia y seguridad.

Miro como la chica aun no decía nada por lo que continuo, encarándola frente a frente - Yo estoy seguro con lo que siento, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿solo te guste para una noche?, ¿es eso?, seria normal de una adolescente.. -

El único sonido en la habitación fue el de la bofetada propinada por la pelirosa. El Uchiha la miró sorprendido sobando su mejilla.

- No sabes lo que estas diciendo - sollozo inevitablemente - Te amo, pero no podemos, solo.. déjame en paz -

- Eso.. - no termino la frase, tomo su cabeza con firmeza sintiendo que todo daba vueltas y de un momento a otro, no supo más de si.

- Sasuke - grito la Haruno atrapándolo.

Supuso que estaba tan ebrio que se desmayo; como pudo, lo llevo a su cuarto, acostándolo en la cama.

Le quito los zapatos pensando que tal vez de nuevo exagero demasiado, se sentó en la cama junto a él , quitando varios cabellos azabaches de su pálido rostro.

Inconcientemente dejo su mano en la mejilla del muchacho - No sabes lo duro que es para mi también, creo que tal vez reaccione de forma exagerada, pero debes comprender, me sentía brumada al darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el miedo al cambio, me sentí frustrada al saber que lo nuestro no podía ser.. que solo seremos lo que hemos sido "_hermanos_" - se acerco a sus labios hasta unirlos en un calido beso.

Se separo lentamente derramando una lagrima sobre el rostro de Sasuke; después de limpiarla tapo su boca con su mano para evitar que se escuchara su molesto llanto.

-

-

No espero despertar temprano, pero era inevitable, tuvo un sueño pésimo, no podía dormir. Se levanto para lavarse la cara.

En el espejo miro su rostro paliducho con unas grandes ojeras, resopló y mascullo. Tomó un poco de maquillaje, esperando ocultar un poco. Se vistió y bajo para preparar algo para desayunar.

Termino de alimentarse subiendo de nuevo a su cuarto para quitarse la pijama. Aprovechando que estaba cerca

echo una pequeña mirada al cuarto del Uchiha. Seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado en la noche. Se acerco para ver si seguía respirando, porque desde esa distancia, lo dudaba.

Se sonrojo de golpe al verlo, trago saliva e intento salir, pero era demasiado tarde..

Despertó extrañamente feliz, el sake que tomo el día anterior, había tenido efectos en su sueño. En el cual dejaba de pelear con la pelirosa y continuaban lo que la chica no quería continuar. Tristemente, cayo en cuenta que todo fue un sueño, uno morboso.

Miro alrededor modorro, notando que Sakura estaba allí parada con los ojos abierto de par en par y un violento sonrojo.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo una conocida pulsación, con temor bajo la mirada y comprobó lo temido; involuntariamente sus mejillas también se tiñeron de carmín como las de la chica.

- ¡Sal de aquí! - le atino a gritar, le aventó un cojín para que se fuera mientras trataba de tapar con otro su entrepierna.

La chica obediente, no perdió el tiempo y salio corriendo a su cuarto.

- Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, ya llegamos - se escucho el chillón grito de Mikoto en la entrada.

Sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, por lo que torpemente te desvistió poniéndose las pijamas, para que no lo descubran. Se encargo de meterse entre las sabanas posicionándose de lado para tapar su pulsante miembro, ignorante la molestia y el dolor que le provocaba.

- Sasuke-chan -

La voz de la mujer se oía en las escaleras. Segundos después entró ruidosamente al cuarto del chico. Lo miro recostado, parecía sumido en un profundo sueño por lo que no dijo más, se dio media vuelta encontrándose con la pelirosa.

- Hola Mikoto - la saludo la Haruno aun incomoda.

- Sakura-chan, hija, ¿Cómo se la pasaron? - indago al pelinegra después de abrazarla fuertemente.

- Bien - musito con tranquilidad ignorando los días que habían pasado en la ausencia de los mayores - ¿Y ustedes?, volvieron pronto - cambio de tema.

- Nos fue de maravilla, la playa era hermosa, el hotel muy lujoso - suspiro - Perfecto, pero ya conoces a Fugaku, el y su tonta empresa - mascullo cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

- Tal vez era muy urgente - trato de defender al Uchiha mayor logrando muy poco.

- Si, pero ya vera - juro decidida a castigar a su esposo - Está abajo metiendo las maletas, ¿No ah despertado Sasuke? -

- Ah.. - vacilo por un segundo - No, pero yo diría que ya es hora, para que los salude -

- Cierto - coincidió la Uchiha entrando de nuevo al cuarto de su hijo. Camino hasta su cama para poder moverlo ligeramente - Sasuke-chan, ya llegamos -

Fingidamente abrió los ojos poco a poco simulando un bostezo - Mamá - la llamo sentándose estratégicamente para no pasar otro momento embarazoso - Hola -

- Ven, debes de tener hambre, trajimos un poco de comida -

- Claro, ahora bajo -

Miro como Mikoto bajaba. Al perder de vista a la mujer su mirada se topo con la de la pelirosa. Se miraron en silencio por un rato hasta que la chica rompió el contacto visual para bajar también por las escaleras.

Una vez solo se levanto despacio sintiendo el endemoniado dolor de cabeza, producto de su cruda. Miro su ropa sin ganas de cambiarse, después de todo, no tenia ganas de nada. miró la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, descubriendo un frasco de aspirinas junto a un vaso de agua. Pensó en las probabilidades de que ese vaso llegara allí solo, siendo nulas "Sakura" pensó tomando las pastillas, cuidando no hacerse ilusiones de nada, recordando que ella siempre ah sido así.

- Fugaku - saludo la chica acercándose al hombre.

- Hola - musito con aquella voz seria, aceptando el corto abrazo de la Haruno.

- Ven hija, mira lo que te trajimos - la llamo Mikoto invitándola a que se sentara en el comedor mientras ella sacaba algo de una de las maletas.

- Gracias, pero no se debieron de haber molestado -

- Pamplinas, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, desde que lo vi. no pude resistirme a no comprártelo - le extendió un hermoso vestido de manta blanco, con escote en "v" de tirantes delgados y un largo hasta las rodillas.

Lo miro asombrada, de verdad era muy bonito - Es precioso - sonrió con gratitud abrazando a la mujer - Muchas gracias -

- Me alegra que te gusto -

El pelinegro entró mirando todo con discreción - Hola papá - saludo al hombre mirándolo por un instante.

- Hola - le devolvió el saludo con la misma sequedad.

- Ve, pruébatelo - animo la pelinegra a la muchacha, quien obedeció saliendo del lugar - Toma hijo, esta caliente -

Le paso una bolsa de plástico. Sasuke la tomo con pereza sacando de esta un par de tacos - ¿Son de carne? -

- Asada - confirmo el Uchiha mayor sentándose para beber un vaso de agua.

Le dio el primer mordisco a su taco, le supo a gloria, su estomago se removió exigiendo más comida. Sin darse cuenta se acabo cuatro tacos de una sentada, acompañándolos con un gran vaso de leche.

Mikoto lo miró divertida - Creo que no se alimentaron bien en mi ausencia - soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El pelinegro la miró limpiándose el resto de leche con la muñeca - Algo así - murmuro sin ganas de nada, más que de dormir.

- Sakurita - murmuro la pelinegra sin aire viendo a la chica con el vestido puesto parada en la puerta.

Ambos varones dirigieron su mirada a la misma dirección que ella. En particular, el menor de los Uchiha trago saliva, mirando con maravilla lo bien que lucia la chica con esa sencilla prenda.

- ¿No se mira hermosa Fugaku? - sonrió la mujer encantada.

- Si - coincidió él levantándose de la mesa - Fue una buena elección - le dijo a su mujer al pasar para entrar a la cocina.

Sakura miraba el piso completamente sonrojada por la atención y los halagos, levanto solo un poco sus orbes topándose con los de Sasuke, quien tenia una expresión de concentración al extremo. Se puso más nerviosa comenzando a sudar.

- Que lindo vestido, me encanta, lo adoro - continuo la mujer con los halagos - Lo amo, ¿Qué dices tu Sasuke-chan? -

- Es.. lindo - murmuro apenado, pensando un millón de adjetivos más para el aspecto de la chica. Suspiro inconcientemente apreciándola de nuevo, su piel blanca como porcelana, suave como la seda, cubierta por un lindo vestido, que la hacia lucir fresca, natural, simplemente hermosa.

- Bien, creo que mejor me lo quitare o si no lo ensuciare - musito cuando no resistió más la penetrante mirada del chico.

- No cabe duda que ya es toda una señorita - suspiro la Uchiha sentándose junto a su hijo - ¿Y como te fue? -

- Bien, nada fuera de lo común -

- Que bien - sonrió aliviada de saber que no habían tenido problemas.

- Hoy iré a ver a Naruto, necesito pedirle un par de cosas - anuncio mirando a su madre.

- Claro hijo, me lo saludas - le pidió sonriéndole.

- Sasuke - la voz de Fugaku resonó por todo el lugar.

El aludido levanto una ceja, su padre no acostumbraba a llamarlo en ese tono a menos que..

- Sasuke - lo llamo de nuevo con ese tono tan extraño en él, pero en esta ocasión ya estaba en el comedor.

- Mande - contesto el chico mirando como su padre le dedicaba una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Qué pasa Fugaku?, ¿Por qué tanto grito? - se quejo su esposa frunciendo el entre ceño.

- Me podrías explicar jovencito, que demonios es esa motocicleta en la cochera -

El tiempo se congelo en una especie de denso ambiente, intento improvisar alguna excusa, pero su mente se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Una motocicleta? - repitió frunciendo más el seño la mujer de la casa.

Oh no, y ahora Mikoto también estaba molesta.

"demonios" pensó aun en silencio.

- Sasuke Uchiha - grito la pelinegra - ¿Qué te dijimos de la moto? - exigió una respuesta.

- Te dijimos claramente que no podía comprarte una, tu sabes los riesgos que corres estando sobre ella -

- Yo solo.. -

- Estarás castigado, nada de salidas ni llamadas, por un mes y además tendremos confiscada tu motocicleta - sentencio la mujer decidida.

- Pero si la compre con mi dinero - se quejo levantándose para encáralos - Además la se manejar perfectamente porque tome clases con Naruto -

Los Uchiha se miraron molestos, ninguno iba a ceder. Hasta que fue la voz del mayor la que termino con la discusión - Estas castigado y punto -

Sasuke los miro una vez más, fulminándolos con todo su ser, después de todo, ¿A quien le gusta que lo castiguen?. - Ya veremos - mascullo saliendo del lugar para encerrarse en su cart9o.

Golpeo la pared con su puño desquitando su enojo, ahora que lo pensaba, seria un buen momento para irse de la casa, después de todo, se había peleado con todos los demás, no creía que lo fueran a extrañar mucho.

Maldijo un par de veces tomando sus cosas y su celular, salio a toda prisa de su habitación.

Sin previo aviso entro al cuarto de la Haruno haciéndose sordo de las chillonas quejas de ella para poder volver a encerrarse pero esta vez en el baño.

Dejó que la bañera se llenara para meterse. Talló su cuerpo con insistencia sin pensar en nada más que en dejarlo limpio. Llenó su cabellera de shampoo frotando para limpiarlo, lo enjuago después cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Tomo su móvil marcandole a su rubio amigo.

- _¿Qué quieres _- le contesto de inmediato - _No deberia de hablarte después de las estupideces que haces, así que más te vale que sea importante_ -

- Lo siento - susurro, no se lo decía de frente, pero aun así le avergonzaba y disgustaba pedir disculpas, pero tenia que admitir que en esta ocasión eran necesarias - Disculpa por hacerte pasar un mal rato solo por mis estúpidos problemas -

- _Sasuke, tu sabes que no me molesta ayudarte, ni escucharte hermano, lo que me irrita y saca de quicio es que tomes así cada que tienes problemas_ - musito con su tono amigable de siempre.

- Hnn -

- _Tomare eso como un "no lo haré mas", ¿Ya estas bien? _-

- Si - contesto en su tono normal, aquel seguro y prepotente. Cerro de nuevo los ojos relajándose.

Sonrió notando la tranquilidad de su amigo, al fin se había calmado - _Y que tal, ¿Qué me cuentas? _-

- Mamá te manda saludos, llegaron hoy, Sakura sigue igual de distante y ahora mismo trato de descansar para que ya no me duela nada -

- _Muchas cosas a la vez, pero veras que todo será como antes_ - el optimismo de su voz se lo trato de contagiar al Uchiha como acostumbraba.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro que más bien pareció un gruñido - Siento que este fin de semana me despertaron del mejor de los sueños - abrió sus ojos mirando distraídamente la botella de shampoo - Se que Sakura nunca me vera como antes, no ahora que le dije todo lo que pienso y yo tampoco lo haré sabiendo que ella me corresponde - gruño estresado - Esa mujer me matara de un coraje -

- _Teme, teme, teme _- repitió varias veces negando con la cabeza - _Eres muy pesimista, tu solo vive sin esperar nada a cambio, sonríele a la vida cuando te de la espalda y tendrás tu gratificación _-

- ¿De donde demonios sacaste eso? -

- _Lo leí en un libro que me compre hace tiempo, mañana te lo enseño en la escuela_ -

- No sabia que leías - se burlo riéndose un poco.

- _Muy chistoso _- chillo indignada, indignación que se transformo en alivio y felicidad - _Me alegra que vuelvas _-

- No del todo, bueno, mañana te veo en la escuela, adiós -

- _Byeeee_ -

Colgó poniendo de nuevo el artefacto a un lado de la bañera.

-

-

No creyó que llegaría el día en que prefiriera la escuela que su casa. En esos momentos aquel lugar de educación y aprendizaje era mejor que una casa en donde vería a todos aquellos con los que tenia problemas.

Respiro el puro olor de la libertad, lejos de Mikoto y Fugaku, aunque Sakura andaba por allí, por lo menos en la escuela había más lugares para evitarla.

La pelirosa también aprovecho la escuela para relajarse y por fin pensar en nuevas cosas.

- Que raro que no este Sai por aquí - comento Ino terminándose una soda - Con eso de que lo traías loco - rodó los ojos.

La Haruno la miro desinteresada - Se fue -

- ¿Cómo? - indago más interesada la rubia.

- Se fue por un tiempo al extranjero y te digo algo, no es la gran cosa, es solo un estúpido patán como todos los hombres - gruño mordiendo agresivamente su emparedado.

- Que despechada, pensé que te gustaba - sonrió con malicia - Pero por lo que dices de él, parece como si te hubiera engañado o algo -

Sakura pensó un poco bloqueando las imágenes que no quería recordar - Simplemente, no lo quiero volver a ver -

- ¿Y que tal su fin de semana? - cambio la Hyuuga de tema, brindándole privacidad a lo que la oji-jade no quería contar.

- De m-a-r-a-v-i-l-l-a - chillo alegre la Yamanaka alargando al palabra lo más que podía - Fue de compras a esa nueva tienda de moda que acaban de abrir, todo estaba en especial, fue estupendo - suspiro recordando sus preciosas prendas.

- ¿Y tu Sakura? -

- Normal, no salí de casa, fue aburrido para ser sincera -

Sus amigas rieron con una gota en la cabeza, ante la cotidiana y aburrida respuesta de la pelirosa.

- Entonces, habrá que hacer algo este fin para que ya no te nos amargues amiga mía - sonrió Ino picando su mejilla.

- Claro - suspiro la chica atraída por la distracción, después de todo, su hogar se había vuelto.. incomodo.

-

-

Uno de sus lugares favoritos para evitar a la gente, era detrás de unos salones, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Allí se encontraba el Uchiha acompañado únicamente por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? - indago Sasuke, mirando el objeto entre sus manos con confusión.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja - Es un libro, me lo compre hace un par de meses -

- ¿"Coqueteo masculino"? - leyó el título alzando más la ceja, mirándolo con el signo de interrogación en la cara.

- Ayuda a conseguir pareja, tu sabes, te enseña a conquistarlas - lo miro levantando las cejas una y otra vez en un toque coqueto.

- Esto es.. tonto -

- ¡Oh vamos!, funciona, te lo aseguro, yo lo utilicé en Hinata -

- No necesitabas un libro de conquistas para eso, si no fueras tan estúpido te habrías dado cuenta - quiso golpearlo ligeramente pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso dejo que le ganara la curiosidad - Entonces.. ¿Hiciste lo que dice aquí para atraerla? -

- Algo así - contesto inseguro - Solo léelo y si crees que funciona, hazlo, después de todo, nada pierdes con intentarlo -

Miro de nuevo a su amigo, luego al libro, pensó un poco, esa propuesta era tendedora, además era cierto no perdía nada si lo intentaba. - Dobe.. Creo que tienes razón -

La sonrisa zorruna se extendió por el rostro de Naruto - Espere tantos años para que dijeras eso -

A esa sonrisa la acompaño la mirada de decisión y optimismo repentino del Uchiha.

Tomo el libro sintiendo el delicioso sabor previo a la victoria..

Por que _pronto_.. o_btendría_ lo que **quería**.

* * *

**¡Gente bonita!**

Recién salidito de mi retorcida imaginación **o_oU**

**ToT** al parecer nada se a solucionado del todo.. _Aun_, ya veremos que pasa con ese famoso libro de Naruto.. Quien dijo que él chico no lee **U_U**

Espero no decepcione a nadie, ni aburrido mucho, **D: **en realidad ahora se me esta dificultando escribir.. Y eso es malo pero así como pierdo la inspiración y creatividad del fic lo recupero **^^U **solo tengan paciencia **(:**

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios son muy lindos y me ayudan a inspirarme **n____n**

Bien, creo que es todo, si alguien quiere que le aclare algo ya saben un RR o por MSN como gusten.

**BYE-BEE ^3^**

PD:(-8 -_parecido al spoiler_- Si alguien le va a patear el trasero a Sasuke-kun, solo puede ser Sakura U_U… (TT__TT sasu-kunnn!!!)


	12. Un libro, una noticia y todo cambia

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Kishi-sama, que ya ni se que va a hacerle al pobre Sasuke-kun **;(**

_**Advertencias: **_

- OOC.

- AU

-

-

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

_Cursiva-_ conversación telefónica XD

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Los días pasaron con increíble rapidez y junto con ellos se iba el resentimiento del Uchiha. El rechazo de la Haruno lo hizo tocar fondo, pero gracias a su amigo rubio, había recordado quien era, era Sasuke Uchiha, un astuto, prepotente y calculador adolescente que siempre conseguía todo lo que él quería.

Ahora que pensaba con mayor claridad dejando de lado todo, si lo que ella le dijo era cierto, tarde o temprano tendría que ceder ante los encantos del pelinegro.

Sonrió maliciosamente acostado en su cuarto, tomó el libro que Naruto le prestó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer el primer capitulo.

"Como llamar su atención" leyó en silencio "para atraer la atención de una dama, se debe de lanzar señales, tales como sonreírles al pasar, vestir de una manera atractiva, tener contacto visual de vez en cuando, tapártela por casualidad".

Cerró el libro pensando en alguna estrategia. Podía aplicarla a cualquier hora, al fin y al cabo, vivía con ella. Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras se ponía de pie.

Asomo su cabeza encontrando despejado el pasillo. Ligeramente bajo las escaleras en busca de la mata rosada. Soltó un resoplido al verla en el comedor haciendo su tarea; como siempre, muy cumplida.

Entro al lugar caminando como acostumbraba, derecho con la frente en alto, con ese aire de arrogancia y seguridad. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como ella lo miro por un segundo volviendo a lo suyo de inmediato. Iba a fruncir el ceño de no ser por el pequeño sonrojo que se formo en la pálidas mejillas de la pelirosa.

Sonrió de lado entrando por fin a la cocina. Miro a su madre moverse de un lado a otro limpiando la estufa, los trastes. La ignoro abriendo el refrigerador para sacar la leche.

- Toma un vaso - le advirtió Mikoto anticipando las acciones de su sucio hijo.

- Pero solo queda un trago -

- Toma un vaso - le repitió un poco seria. Recordó que a su madre no se le pasaba tan rápido su enojo; entendía que le molestara lo de la motocicleta pero no creyó que fuera para tanto " mujeres" pensó negando ligeramente, "Hacen un show por todo".

Al terminar su vaso de leche salio rápido de la cocina, no quería seguir viendo como su madre era tan diferente con él y aunque no lo admitiera, no le gustaba dejar de ser su consentido.

Al pasar de nuevo por donde estaba la Haruno se aseguro de tener ese contacto visual con ella. La miro sin ninguna expresión, solo con ese poder intimidante, de inmediato ella bajo la vista rindiendose ante el poder de aquellos orbes azabachados.

Subió corriendo las escaleras tomando de nuevo el libro. Sin terminar de leer el primer capitulo se salto al segundo "Flirteo" - leyó de nuevo - "Una vez que has conseguido su atención, tienes que demostrar un poco ese interés, solo lo suficiente para que sepa que podría interesarte, inicia una pequeña conversación, hazle un pequeño cumplido y después vete dejándola queriendo más".

Ya que Sakura estaba en el comedor relativamente ocupada, considero que seria mejor comenzar con sus flirteos hasta el día de mañana en la escuela. Eso le dejaba una tediosa tarde libre, quiso llamar a Naruto, pero su celular había sido castigado al igual que su motocicleta, no podía poner ni un pie fuera de la casa a menos que fuera para ir a la escuela y si llamaba desde el teléfono de la casa.. Mikoto se daría cuenta.

Era horrible lo único que le quedaba por hacer era hacer la tarea - Argh - gruñó frustrado.

Desgraciadamente termino su tarea demasiado temprano, el reloj perezoso apenas marcaba las siete, aún le quedaba bastante tiempo libre antes de irse a dormir.

Odiaba que lo castigaran, lo hacían sentir como un niño y ahora que lo veía bien, no había echo nada malo, solo había comprado un vehiculo para transportarse sin tener que caminar; era muy común. Frunció el ceño, esa seria otra de las cosas que arreglaría, su supuesto castigo por algo que ni siquiera era malo. En tan solo una hora llegaría Fugaku del trabajo y una vez que estuvieran ambos.. lo tendrán que escuchar.

-

-

Como lo predijo, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que su puntual padre, llego exactamente a las ocho. Espero a que se reuniera con su madre para bajar y a tacar.

- Quiero mi celular - pronuncio con su voz característica, una ronca, los miro indiferente esperando su respuesta.

Ambos adultos lo miraron levantando una ceja - ¿Perdón? - musito confundida la pelinegra.

- Quiero mi celular y mi motocicleta - repitió igual de serio.

- Te recuerdo que estas castigado Sasuke - resonó la grave voz de Fugaku.

En mal momento entro la chica dispuesta a saludar, quedándose estática al ver las miradas que todos se enviaban. Simplemente se quedo allí, detrás de Sasuke, siendo prudente.

- Tengo un castigo injustificado, no eh echo nada malo - comenzó con su argumento siendo rápidamente interrumpido por la Uchiha.

- ¿Nada malo?, ¡nos desobedeciste! -

- No tiene nada de malo comprarme una motocicleta para no tener que ir caminando ni pedirles a ustedes que me lleven - continuo el menor seguro de si mismo.

Los tres se miraron desafiantes, aparentemente sin ganas de ceder.

El resoplo de la mujer era buen indicio - Sasuke, no - trato de nuevo.

Pero eso no basto para que el chico quitara su mirada imponente. Con un gruñido se notó la clara rendición del Uchiha mayor. Solo quedaban madre e hijo, ella preocupada y el seguro. El rechinido de los dientes de la mujer era audible.

Al final se rindió con un sonoro suspiro - Mira Sasuke, esto es lo que haremos - hablo con una expresión seria - Te permitiremos utilizar tu motocicleta siempre y cuando uses todo el tiempo casco y manejes a una velocidad baja, además tendrás que avisar cuando saldrás -

Obviamente no le gustaba esas condiciones - Esta bien - pero ya encontraría forma de evadirlas._._

- Bien, a cenar - sonrió la mujer como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, con esa calidez y maternidad.

Bien, aquella batalla por su libertad de transito había sido facil, pero estaba seguro que no se comparaba con lo que pasaría por la Haruno. La sola idea lo excitaba, ese reto era tan tentador y emocionante que ya quería comenzar.

-

-

En la escuela sorpresivamente las cosas se le hacían más fácil. En la mañana durante el desayuno le estuvo mandando miradas a Sakura, miradas que ella claramente notó, todo gracias a sus inminentes sonrojos. Ahora el pelinegro se encontraba observando a la chica sentada con sus amigas en una banca del pasillo.

- ¿Listo? - le pregunto al Uzumaki a su lado.

- Si - sonrió siendo cómplice comenzando a caminar junto al Uchiha - Por cierto, recuerdas aquel tonto que intento vencerme en la maquinitas el otro día - comenzó con una platica ficticia.

- Hnn - respondió el Uchiha como de costumbre lo hubiera echo.

Pasaron por un lado de las chicas, fue cuando Sasuke aprovecho para mirar a la Haruno de reojo y sonreírle de forma picara. La cara de confusión de la chica le basto para sonreír aun más desviando lentamente la mirada para fingir que seguía platicando con el rubio que solo parloteaba.

Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Había visto bien?.

- Sakura - le espeto Ino al verla que no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Qué viste que no me pones atención? - se quejo volteando hacia atrás mirando por todos lados alguna distracción sin encontrar nada más que al Uchiha y al rubio a lo lejos.

- Lo siento, sigue relatando - le pidió avergonzada.

- Ya había acabado de todas formas -

La venita de enojo apareció ligeramente en la frente de la oji-jade - Entonces para que querías que te prestara atención - susurro con voz espectral.

- AHAHA, mejor que Hinata nos cuente algo - rasco su nuca esperando que la pelirosa no le hiciera nada.

- ¿Yo?. Ehmm.. Etto.. Hoy iré a comer con N-Naruto-kun de nuevo -

- ¡Kyyyyyyaaaa! - el grito agudo de emoción por parte de sus amigas casi dejo sorda a la Hyuuga.

- Esto es bueno, muy bueno - comenzó la rubia.

- ¿Ya son novios? - soltó la pelirosa sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

- No..aún no - musito Hinata sintiendo el calor en todo su rostro, podría jurar que estaba colorada de frente a barbilla.

- Quien lo diría - suspiro Ino - Nuestra tímida Hinata resulto ser toda una picara -

- ¡Ino! - la regaño la Hyuuga poniéndose más y más roja.

La risa armoniosa de la Haruno calmo a las otras dos asiéndolas reír también. El ambiente volvió a ser tranquilo por lo que pudieron continuar hablando.

- Me alegro por ti - soltó Sakura sonriéndole sincera.

- G-gracias - le devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente.

- Vamos a comprar algo para comer y festejar - propuso la rubia abrazando a sus amigas por el cuello.

Las tres se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela. Al entrar el lugar estaba lleno como de costumbre, por lo que solo se dedicaron a encaminarse para hacer fila.

En el transcurso pasaron por un lado de la mesa en la cual casualmente estaba el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, ambos comiendo mientras platicaban.

Sakura lo miro de reojo todo el tiempo que paso a su lado, notando que el ni siquiera la miro, simplemente no le hizo caso "¿Habré soñado lo anterior?, ¿o no me habrá visto?" se pregunto sintiendo mucha curiosidad.

Por su parte Sasuke espero a que ella estuviera concentrada en sus amigas para echar un rápido vistazo; al volver a darle la espalda sonrió con diversión.

Recordó el tercer capitulo del libro -el cual había leído antes de dormir- en donde si mal no recordaba decía que la clave para traer locas a las mujeres era haciéndose el difícil, una vez que ya llamo su atención y flirteo, ese era el tercer paso ser desinteresado.

Comparaba todo como una caña de pescar, primero se tira y luego afloja, eso las dejara siempre deseando por más. No le agradaba esa comparación, pero tenia que admitir que sonaba lógico.

Estuvo discretamente al pendiente hasta que la chica volvió a pasar por un lado de su mesa - Sakura - musito lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por la aludida.

Las tres chicas pararon su caminar siendo la pelirosa la única que retrocedió los pasos para estar junto a él y poder mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Eh? - atino a responder confundida.

- Hoy nos vamos juntos de regreso -

Por el tono que uso, no fue una petición o sugerencia. La chica parpadeo un par de veces asimilándolo - S-si.. eso creo - susurro lo ultimo alcanzando torpemente a sus amigas para irse cuanto antes.

- Valla, no pense que te sirviera tanto el libro - comento el rubio extrañado al ver como la Haruno huía.

- Ya vez, apenas empiezo y me dice que si rapidito -

- Pues a decir verdad, lucia confundida - rasco su nuca - Solo usa lo que puedas usar, recuerda que no todas las chicas son iguales - le recomendó el Uzumaki arqueando una ceja con preocupación.

- Hnn, lo se - respondió con acento de arrogancia rodando los ojos por la innecesaria preocupación de su amigo.

-

-

La clase se le hacia tan difícil, por más que trataba no podía prestar atención su cabeza estaba en el limbo. Aquellas extrañas y dudosas reacciones de Sasuke le desconcertaban, tenia la ligera sospecha de algo pero no sabia de que.

Esos repentinos cambios, ¿había aceptado el chico verla por siempre como hermana?, No, de eso estaba segura, un Uchiha no se rendía tan fácil, lo sabia de sobra. Tal vez estaba tratando de confundirla, si era eso comenzaba a tener éxito.

Miro con discreción su reloj mordiendo su labio con desesperación por que fuera la hora de salida. La molesta sensación de emoción que le causa el saber que iría con Sasuke era ridícula. Lo miraba todos los días en todas partes, pero aun así no podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerara y su ansiedad creciera ante cada minuto que pasaba.

Leyó el pizarrón y las letras no le decían nada, solo eran figuras colocadas en un orden en ese espacio en blanco, no las entendía, no le importaba, todo su ser estaba en blanco. Gruño desesperada, mordió más fuerte su labio inferior, zapateo varias veces y aún así, el tiempo pasaba lento.

Sintió una pulsación en su labio, después probó un poco de sangre, al parecer se había sangrado por presionar con sus dientes. Soltó otro bufido "Genial, ahora tengo el labio roto" refunfuño para sus adentros dedicándose a rayar su cuaderno para distraerse o acabaría fuera del salón.

Por el contrario el pelinegro se hallaba de lo más relajado. Bostezo con calma estirándose. Personalmente no tenia nada en contra de las clases de Kakashi, pero en ese momento, sentía tanta pereza que le valían un comino lo que el sensei dijera.

Se recostó en la mesa oyendo sin escuchar lo que el hombre decía. La información le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Su mente divago curiosa, recordó como obtuvo de nuevo su moto, la pelea de sus padres, la pelea con Sakura, las palabras que ella le había dicho.

Viéndolo todo ahora relajado y recordando quien era y que quería, no le dolía tanto lo que ella le dijo, al contrario, eso lo animaba a demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Su divagación concluyo en aquella noche, que sintió tenerlo todo, justo antes de despertar y darse cuenta de que no tenia nada.

"Esa noche" , sonrió inconciente, recordó el olor tan dulce que ella emanaba, una fragancia tan exquisita y embriagadora que lo volvía loco. Los agudos gemidos que se le escapan cuando estaba sumida de placer y aquella sensación tan placentera al sentirse dentro de ella.

Su respiración de aceleró y se le seco la garganta. Podía recordar cada sensación como si hubiera sido ayer.

Recordó los besos que le daba, tan llenos de cariño y libres de remordimiento; las caricias que ella le regalaba tan inexpertas y delicadas - Hnn - dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido.

Un sonido estrepitoso lo hizo dar un brinco, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

- Uchiha, háganos el favor de dejar de hacer ruidos extraños y mejor preste atención al tema, porque esto vendrá en los exámenes parciales - lo reprendió Kakashi levantando el libro que había utilizado para golpear su mesabanco.

El sonrojo involuntario del pelinegro hizo reír a los demás - Idiotas - gruño sentándose bien para volver de nuevo a la realidad.

Al paso de un par de horas más los alumnos pudieron salir de donde estaban. El pelinegro con calma se planto fuera de la escuela alejado de la multitud desesperada por salir. Miraba con aburrimiento a todas esas personas esperando identificar a la única chica que le importaba.

- ¿Y que tal tu familia? - indago Naruto a su lado a la espera de la Hyuuga.

- Bien, me castigaron por lo de la moto, pero ya lo solucione y al final me dejaron quedármela -

- Wow, no me imagino que les dijiste para convencerlos, cuando tu mamá te dijo que no, parecía como si nada la haría cambiar de opinión - comento el rubio sorprendido.

- Ya vez, tengo mis métodos - soltó con prepotencia - No sabes como deseo tener la mayoría de edad, odio que me sigan mandando -

- No te desesperes, solo unos meses más, pero te digo algo, hacer lo que tu quieras, no es tan bueno porque comienzas a tener responsabilidades que solo tú puedes cumplir -

El pelinegro asintió un poco incomodo, sabia que desde muy temprana edad Naruto se había tenido que hacer cargo de si mismo, viviendo siempre solo. Su madre murió cuando el nació y su padre la siguió diez años después. El rubio estaba bajo custodia de su padrino, pero este no estaba con él pues era un escritor nómada que viajaba de un lugar a otro. Había olvidado lo doloroso que fue para el chico estar solo, por ello, lo compadecía.

Ante el silencio ambos miraron sin encontrar a nadie conocido, solo eran caras y caras - ¿Y que harás ahora? - hablo el Uchiha por fin.

- Iré a comer con Hinata - sonrió el Uzumaki al recordarlo.

- Suerte con eso - le deseo como no queriendo la cosa.

- Gracias - sonrió aun más ante el detalle de su amigo.

- Ojala no hagas estupideces, aunque viniendo de ti, eso seria imposible - se burlo el Uchiha.

- ¡Hey! - de inmediato se escucho el quejido de Naruto - Eso debería decir yo - inflo sus mejillas indignado.

La risa sarcástica y malvada del azabachado repiqueteo por el lugar, creando un ambiente retorcidamente divertido.

- Hola chicos -

La voz de Sakura los hizo a ambos girar su atención hacia ella y su amiga Hyuuga.

- Hola Sakura-chan, Hinata - Saludo animado de nuevo abrazando a las dos al mismo tiempo.

- N-Naruto-kun - susurro Hinata desde su abrazo sofocante.

- Me alegra verte - atino a decir la Haruno igual de asfixiada que su amiga.

- Lo siento - se disculpo el oji-azul al ver que las lastimaba.

Una vez que se separó de ellas Sasuke se acerco solo un poco para poder ordenar con una diminuta e indescifrable sonrisa retorcida - Vamonos -

Era obvio para quien era la orden, para aquella que él miraba - Cl-claro - tartamudeo de pronto nerviosa - Nos vemos mañana chicos - se despidió de la pareja mientras caminaba hacia el pelinegro.

- Hinata, Baka - se despidió el Uchiha a su manera, emprendiendo la marcha.

- ¡Adiós! - grito el rubio moviendo su mano al igual que Hinata - A comer - le sonrió tentadoramente una vez solos causando el rubor de la chica.

- Si - abrazó el fuerte brazo de Naruto dirigiéndose al puesto de rammnen.

-

-

- ¿Por qué..? - comenzó a hablar la Haruno viendo de reojo al Uchiha sin saber exactamente como preguntar.

Este al escucharla le dedico su atención - ¿Por qué que? - la animo a continuar.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo el dolor por su sangrado anterior; no sabia si preguntar pero sentía tanta curiosidad de saber - Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo - murmuro con timidez.

El silencio que se produjo la impaciento, ¿La habría escuchado?, los nervios le revolvieron el estomago y él, como si nada.

- Lo estaba - admitió al fin - Pero me di cuenta de que era tonto, ahora mejor tengo una solución -

- ¿Cuál? -

- Creí que tu también estabas molesta, o que me evitabas - afirmo sin responder a su pregunta.

- Solo lo hacia porque creí que estabas enojado -

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír a coro, tardaron un rato en poder dejar de hacerlo.

- Tonta - musito una vez calmado - Eres molesta -

- Ya lo había oído antes -

- Hnn -

Con sorpresiva tranquilidad llegaron a su hogar. Sasuke en un sospechoso ataque de caballerosidad le abrió la puerta a la Haruno.

- Gracias - murmuro Sakura al pasar por un lado teniendo la palabra _ra_ro como adjetivo de aquella situación.

Ambos pasaron a la casa siendo el chico el que anuncio su llegada - Estamos en casa - grito para después perderse por las escaleras.

- Me alegra que llegaran, la comida de hoy me quedo deliciosa - respondió el grito invitándolos a comer.

Tal y como Mikoto había presumido, la comida de ese día había sido un delicia. Los elogios por parte de la pelirosa no faltaron haciendo sentir orgullosa a la Uchiha.

- ¿De donde sacaste la receta Mikoto?, en serio, esto esta exquisito - comento provando otro bocado, deleitándose con su sabor.

- Receta secreta familiar - sonrió con arrogancia.

Sasuke miraba toda la escena desde un lado. Era cierto la comida era muy buena, pero no por ello iba a soltar todo un discurso de eso. Otra cosa que noto -además de que Sakura hablaba mucho- era que su madre era igual de prepotente que él. Negó con la cabeza en silencio "Y ella que nos regaña por ser presumidos" pensó con ironía.

- ¿Y tu que dices Sasuke-chan?, ¿Qué tal te pareció?- indago la mujer a la espera de más cumplidos.

- Esta buena - admitió secamente.

La sonrisa de la Uchiha se borro momentáneamente ante el poco interés de su hijo pero luego recordó - Bueno, viniendo de un Uchiha ese es un gran elogio - sonrió con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? - musito con ironía.

- Porque si - gruño Mikoto retirando los platos - Anda, ve a hacer tu tarea -

- Hnn -

Salio de la cocina viendo que podía hacer. Comenzó por la tarea; se sentía tan extraño de hacerla tan temprano, pero eso le dejaría tiempo para salir o algo.

La termino pronto por lo que se puso a sacar toda la ropa de su armario, viendo que le queda, que no quería, para hacer un poco de espacio y comprarse ropa nueva. Había leído en el capitulo cinco de aquel libro que la imagen era importante, por lo que se compraría ropa nueva para utilizarla en alguna fiesta o salida que tuviera y así atraer más a la chica; además en el sexto capitulo hablaba sobre la limpieza en el cuarto y la vida de un hombre, supuestamente eso también ayudaría a que la chica se sienta cómoda a su alrededor.

Entre su ropa encontró cosas que ni recordaba tener. Camisetas que ya no le quedaban, pantalones viejos, incluso un par de boxer que considero aniñados, uno era de dinosaurios y el otro era de huellitas de perro "Estúpidos" pensó doblándolos a un lado para desecharlos.

Al terminar se topó con la sorpresa de que la bolsa que regalaría no era tan grande; se encogió de hombros cerrándola para sacarla.

- Mamá esta ropa ya no la quiero, has lo que quieras con ella - le informo entregándosela.

La mujer parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Desde cuando su hijo limpia su armario sin que ella se lo pidiera? - Claro, se la daremos a personas que la necesiten o a alguno de tus primos -

- Como quieras - musito desapareciendo de la sala.

"Debe de estar creciendo" pensó la pelinegra extrañada por el comportamiento de su hijo - Veamos que desecho - musito abriendo la bolsa para ver que podía regalar y que tirar.

-

-

Limpiar su cuarto increíblemente había sido algo cansado, tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño de la chica para darse un buena ducha. Se quito cualquier rastro de suciedad y sudor con esmero sintiéndose limpio y cómodo al terminar.

Salio de la bañera secando su cuerpo con delicadeza. Se miro en el espejo mientras se vestía. Miro su ropa y luego al espejo simultáneamente teniendo una idea. La sonrisa macabra en su rostro se intensifico mientras tomaba sus cosas rápidamente y salía del lugar.

Solo aventó todo en su cama y salio corriendo escaleras abajo. No tardo en encontrar a la pelirosa, viendo la televisión como cualquier otra tarde.

Respiro un par de veces relajándose para poder entrar.

Su caminado era despreocupado como si nada le importara - ¿Y mamá? - le pregunto solo para que ella lo viera y así ver como reaccionaba.

- Fue rápido a la tienda, dijo que le hizo falta un poco de carne para terminar la cena - musito la chica volteando a verlo lentamente.

No se espero verlo solo cubierto por sus boxers, con el pelo aun mojado y algunas pequeñas gotitas cubriendo parte de su piel. Que ella recordara, nunca había andado por allí solo con la ropa interior. No pudo pensar mucho. Simplemente lo miro.

El calor en sus mejillas era tan evidente como sus desorbitados ojos jades alrededor del cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sonrió sensualmente de lado mirándola con intensidad. Camino lentamente hacia ella, notando el estremecimiento de la chica - Oh - musito indiferente sentándose a su lado.

- Q-que, po-porque estas en.. en .. ropa interior - tartamudeo nerviosa reprendiéndose mentalmente por ese efecto tan vergonzoso "Tonta, ¿Por qué tartamudear?" .

- Porque se me pego la gana - musito de nuevo indiferente sin mirarla, parecía que solo estaba allí viendo la televisión.

La chica se comenzó a preguntar el porque detrás de esa mente retorcida que poseía el Uchiha; si no hubiera sido porque lo miro sonreír con burla nunca lo hubiera entendido. "Idiota" pensó molesta al ver que todo aquello era solo para molestarla y reírse de ella "Ese juego lo juegan dos" gruño para sus adentros levantándose.

Sin resistirlo más el chico río lo más bajo que pudo, entretenido por las reacciones de Sakura, que para él lamentablemente eran lindas. Le cambio de canal a uno de una serie policíaca, se entretuvo con ella por lo que no noto cuando llego la chica hasta que hablo.

- ¿Todavía no llega Mikoto? -

El chico frunció el ceño, según él ella se había ido porque la había intimidado, pero al voltear se dio cuanta de que solo se fue para imitarlo. Estaba allí parada, sin ninguna otra prenda más que un pequeño short -parecido a un boxer- femenino negro, junto con una blusa de tirantes blanca; demasiado pegada.

Cuidadosamente se encargo de no hacer ninguna expresión - No, aun no llega - musito mirándola indiferente, luego regreso su vista a la pantalla.

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta indignada por la falta de interés que inconscientemente le molestaba.

- Por cierto - hablo de nuevo Sasuke sin quitar la vista de la televisión - Fugaku ya llego -

- Si claro - mascullo rodando los ojos.

- Fíjate si no me crees -

La chica lo obedeció asomándose por la ventana de la entrada encontrando al hombre apunto de abrir la puerta - Kyya - chillo corriendo para vestirse.

Definitivamente, esa había sido una idea muy graciosa. Esta vez soltó la carcajada más fuerte que pudo hasta que el estomago le dolió.

La Haruno lo escucho desde su cuarto - Idiota - gruño tomando unas bermudas para cubrir su ropa interior y una blusa holgada. Tenia que admitirlo, seguirle el juego al pelinegro, no había sido buena idea. Bajo esperanzada de que Fugaku regañara a su hijo por estar semi desnudo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarlos a ambos con camiseta.

La cara de confusión que puso solo fue contestada por el Uchiha menor - ¿Pasa algo malo Sakura? - le pregunto con fingida inocencia.

- Tú - mascullo bajito fulminándolo con la mirada.

El Uchiha mayor los miro un poco confundido pero sin prestarles atención.

- Hola señor - lo saludo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Buenas noches - respondió él aun ido - ¿Y mi mujer? -

- No tarda en llegar, fue a la tienda por algo para la cena -

- Hnn - musito sentándose alado de Sasuke para ver la televisión por mientras, aunque en realidad no estuviera concentrado en eso.

Justo cuando Sakura se les unió entro la Uchiha con su grito cotidiano - Ya llegue - les anuncio entrando a la sala - Hola - saludo de nuevo besando la mejilla de la pelirosa, luego la del pelinegro y terminando por besar en los labios a su marido.

Se paro justo frente a él notando algo extraño - ¿Qué paso Fugaku? -

Los menores de la casa voltearon a ver al hombre y luego a la mujer, él estaba como siempre con la misma expresión seria de siempre, ¿Estaría alucinando Mikoto?.

- Estas distraído - lo acuso.

Sasuke estaba a punto de protestar que su padre no tenia nada cuando el mayor habló.

- El tío Hiroshi a muerto - musito el hombre con voz glacial - Recibí la llamada telefónica esta tarde, quieren que vallamos para leer el testamento, al parecer nos dejo algo -

- Oh Fugaku - chillo lastimeramente Mikoto abrazando a su esposo - Lo siento -

- Ah - asintió él.

- Hijos, ponga la mesa por favor, su padre y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo -

- Claro -

Una vez solos en la cocina acomodando todo Sakura se atrevió a preguntar - Sasuke-kun, ¿Quién era el tío Hiroshi? -

El Uchiha menor la miro por unos instantes volviendo a colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa - Era un tío de Fugaku, el señor se encargó de criarlo en su juventud, cuando el abuelo lo echo de la casa para que se pusiera a trabajar, por lo que eh oído de mamá, mi papá lo quería como a un padre -

- Oh - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ninguna palabra se le hacia adecuada. Los ojos se le cristalizaron de repente, sabia que era tonto llorar, ella ni siquiera lo conocía, pero siempre las perdidas humanas la ponían sensible, más cuando afectaban a su familia.

- No vallas a llorar - pidió Sasuke entre bromas - Enserio, no lo hagas -

No se había dado cuenta de en que momento se había acercado tanto, pero allí lo tenia a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro pidiéndole que no llore. Cerro los ojos respirando profundo controlando sus sentimientos - No lo haré - le prometió - ¿Y que pasara ahora? -

- ¿Qué más? - musito de repente serio - Iremos a su funeral - musito con cierto enojo.

No entendía porque la molestia de Sasuke, si era su familia, porque no quería ir al funeral; a menos de que él sepa algo que ella no - No quieres ir ¿cierto?, ¿Por qué? -

- Cuando veas a mi familia lo entenderás -

Esa respuesta glacial, hizo que los vellos de su piel se erizaran, ¿Tan malas podían ser esas personas?, ¿Tanto le molestaba ver a su familia?. Trago saliva en silencio, malos o buenos, pronto los conocería.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

De nuevo, este si que me salio un poco improvisado ^^U la verdad es que de todas las vacaciones esta semana es la que más eh salido, todo gracias a que próximamente me haré un año más vieja (llorare), por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir pero si para inspirarme un poco.

Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado el capitulo y que los haya logrado entretener.

Algunas cosas han pasado como pudieron leer, los Uchiha tendrán un viaje mientras Sasuke sigue tratando de abrirle los ojos a Sakura.

Disculpen porque esta semana no les pude regresar los comentarios, pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya leído, de verdad aprecio sus opiniones. Mil gracias por leer y por seguir dejando sus reviews que son tan lindos y motivadores **(:**

Antes de que termine de parlotear una noticia:

- desgraciadamente este lunes regreso a clases lo que significa tareas, trabajos y exámenes D:

Espero que no afecte mucho a la constancia del fic. Tratare de que siga siendo actualización cada semana.

En fin. Es todo, dudas, las contestare por _RR_ o por _msn._

*cugh* **cambio y fuera** *cugh*


	13. Cosas que no se pueden evitar :ENVIDIA

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, quien continua metiendo a Sasuke-kun en apuros.. **-o-**

_**Advertencias: **_

- OOC.

- AU

- Lenguaje feo D: (?)

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

Tal y como la pelirosa se lo suponía; mientras cenaban reinaba el silencio moribundo. Aquel incomodo que dejaba ver en el aire sentimientos como la tristeza, la desesperación y la frustración. Sentimientos que te contagiaban, bajándote los ánimos.

El ambiente era tan apagado y desganado que con el simple echo de estar allí ingiriendo alimento te deprimía. Ninguno se atrevía a romper ese silencio, no lo creyeron prudente.

No fue hasta que todos terminaron su comida cuando Fugaku dejo ruidosamente sus cubiertos y se aclaro la garganta - Iremos a casa de mi tío, mañana - anuncio retirándose pesadamente de la mesa.

Mikoto lo imito recogiendo los platos sucios para comenzar a lavarlos.

- Este, Mikoto - la llamó Sakura con indecisión en la voz.

- ¿Si? - contesto distraída.

- Cuando Fugaku dijo iremos, se refería a ustedes, ¿cierto? - indago con esperanzas.

El pelinegro también abandono la habitación tal y como su padre, mientras la mujer le dedicaba una rápida mirada a Sakura - No hija, iremos TODOS incluyéndote a ti por supuesto -

- P-pero, no necesariamente, si quieren puedo quedarme aquí, puedo cuidarme sola.. -

- No te puedes quedar aquí sola - la interrumpió con rapidez.

- Pero puedo quedarme con Hinata, estoy segura que no le molestara o con Itachi - insistió de nuevo.

- No Sakura, para empezar, Hinata y su familia tienen sus deberes, además Itachi esta trabajando de un lado a otro de noche de día, recuerda que no tiene un horario fijo - la miro con decisión y seriedad - Iras con nosotros y punto - musito con firmeza.

- Esta bien - bajo la mirada derrotada, tenia que admitir que cuando Mikoto declaraba algo, era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Camino hasta su cuarto tirándose boca arriba en su cama, viendo las figuras del techo como si eso fuera importante.

- Ponte a empacar ya Sasuke, que saldremos en cuanto salga el sol -

Escucho como mandaba Fugaku al Uchiha menor. Lo pensó por un momento y decidió que ella también empacaría, después de todo, tenia que pensar en que ropa poner.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué era lo más apropiado para llevar de ropa?, ¿Todo tendría que ser negro?. Mordió su labio viendo su guardarropa, buscando entre todos los ganchos.

- Sasuke-kun - grito a la espera de que llegara.

Su espera no fue muy larga porque pronto el pelinegro se asomo a su habitación con cara de molestia - ¿Qué? - bufo.

- ¿Qué ropa es la que debo llevar? -

- La suficiente para dos días -

La chica lo siguió mirando esperando más respuestas - ¿Pero que tipo? -

- Blusas, pantalones, faldas, pantaletas y sostenes - enumero con los dedos sonriendo maliciosamente de lado.

- Idiota, no me refería a eso - se sonrojo de golpe.

- No te lleves el sostén rojo de lunares blancos - le recomendó marchándose.

El respingo que dio fue muy notorio "¿Cómo demonios sabe..?" se pregunto, tratando de olvidar la vergüenza que sentía.

Al final del día había logrado empacar un vestido negro, que seria el que usaría en el día del funeral, junto a sus pijamas, otra blusa negra y un par de jeans. También anexo a su equipaje todo lo que considero que necesitaría mientras durmiera en esa casa extraña.

Todos en la casa se habían acostado a dormir según las ordenes de Fugaku, para despertar muy temprano por la mañana y emprender su marcha.

En el auto la pelirosa aprovecho para volverse a dormir al igual que el pelinegro. El camino era largo y aun era demasiado temprano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes amor? - indago Mikoto mirando a su esposo.

- Mejor, gracias - musito el hombre con la vista en la carretera.

La pelinegra poso su mano en una mejilla del Uchiha mayor acariciándola suavemente - Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras - lo animo.

- Hnn -

- Falta mucho - mascullo Sasuke despertándose, sintiendo que esos minutos que durmió fueran horas.

- Si - le respondió automáticamente su madre dejando escapar un suspiro.

El gruñido del chico fue bajito, miro la carretera con aburrición. El solo echo de pensar que estaría sentado viendo puras llanuras y una que otra pequeña montaña lo inquietaba. Tenia que hacer algo para entretenerse.

Miro sus manos, luego los asientos, su vista rodó por el vehiculo hasta toparse con la mata rosada, semi-recostada en el asiento junto a él. Se estiro un poco con malicia tocando suavemente la mejilla de Sakura. El roce era tan delicado que le producía comezón a la chica.

Deslizó su dedo por el cuello pálido, la reacción inconciente de la Haruno fue rascar el área que le producía comezón.

El Uchiha reprimió una risa perversa, tocando de nuevo su mejilla, para que una vez más la mano de la chica rascara el lugar antes tocado por él.

Otra risa no tan bajita escapó de sus labios mientras repetía esa acción varias veces.

- ¡Sasuke!, deja dormir a Sakura - lo regaño Mikoto girándose para poder verlo desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Esta bien - rodó los ojos con fastidio, tan divertido que estaba y su madre tenia que arruinarlo.

Miro de reojo a la Haruno, tan tranquila, tan sumida en su sueño, sin querer se fue acercando poco a poco hasta recargarse en su hombro, el cinturón de seguridad le estorbaba por lo que lo desabrocho para acurrucarse y cuando menos lo pensó, se quedo dormido.

-

-

- Sasuke, Sakura, despierten, ya llegamos - los llamó Fugaku con aquella voz suya tan imponente y grave.

La pelirosa ronroneo tallando sus ojos sintiendo un peso extra en su hombro miro extrañada encontrándose a Sasuke que al parecer también acababa de despertar.

El chico la observo separándose lentamente, sintió pena pero después se le ocurrió algo para olvidarla - Lo siento - musito limpiándose fingidamente la boca - Creo que te babeé -

- Iugh - soltó la Haruno limpiándose el hombro.

La risa del chico inundo el carro de una sorprendente tranquilidad - Solo bromeaba - confeso sentándose bien.

- Tonto - mascullo bajito mirando por la ventana.

No había notado en donde se estaba metiendo hasta que miro las enormes rejas color oro que el carro cruzaba. Una infinidad de árboles y un amplio jardín tenían que recorrer para llegar frente a aquella mansión. Era de tres sorprendentes pisos, con una estructura demasiado amplia.

El carro paro y su perplejidad incremento al salir y ver lo pequeña que se miraba frente al lugar.

- Por aquí - los guió Fugaku hacia la puerta, toco un par de veces y pronto los recibieron.

- Fugaku-sama - exclamo una mujer anciana saludando con ánimos al Uchiha mayor, por sus prendas se podía deducir que era una de las encargadas de la limpieza - Cuanto tiempo que no le miraba por aquí, me alegra ver que esté bien - sonrió permitiéndole pasar.

- Kimmi-baa-san - sonrió con poca alegría - El gusto es mío, solo que preferiría no venir en estas circunstancias -

- Lo se - hablo la mujer entristecida - Mikoto-sama -

- Ya sabes que no me gusta tanta formalidad - fingió molestia abrazándola.

Ahora era el turno de entrar de los menores.

- Sasuke-san, pero que grande y guapo estas, la ultima vez que te mire eras apenas una pequeña pulga - sonrió con melancolía la mujer, abrazando al muchacho.

Sasuke correspondió con gusto el abrazo - Kimmi-baa-chan - sonrió separándose.

- Kimmi, ella es Sakura Haruno, amiga de la familia - la presento Mikoto al ver como la pelirosa se comenzaba a incomodar.

- Mucho gusto - sonrió sinceramente la chica extendiendo la mano.

- El gusto es mío, tienes unos hermosos ojos - comento estrechando amistosamente su mano - Puedes llamarme Kimmi -

- Y usteded me puede llamar Sakura -

- Bien Sakura, pasen por aquí - los invito comenzando a caminar - Por acá están sus hermanos señor -

Mientras caminaban la oji-jade notó que la mansión era más ostentosa por dentro que por fuera, con suaves alfombras claras, sus muebles antiguos, los cuadros de pinturas clásicas, un enorme piano de cola. Todo era tan hermoso que parecía de esas casas que solo los famosos tenían.

La mujer los guío hasta una amplia habitación, por la mesa y las sillas era más que obvio que era el comedor, donde se encontraba más gente.

- Señora, a llegado su hermano - anuncio Kimmi - Con permiso - pidió retirándose.

- Fugaku, cuantos años han pasado - exclamo la mujer más cercana a ellos, era un poco más baja que el aludido, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos portaban unas pequeñas ojeras.

- Keiko - saludo sin ganas.

- Pero no sean tan serios familia - sonrió con burla - Saluden a los demás -

Se acercaron a saludar, a un hombre un poco mayor, dos jovencitas y un muchacho. Sakura se quedo en la entrada mirando el piso, sintiendo incomodidad y esa molesta sensación de no saber que hacer.

- ¿Y quien es _esa_ tía? - exigió saber una de las muchachas apuntando a la pelirosa (quien por cierto, dio un pequeño respingo).

- Ven hija - la animó Mikoto a acercarse - Ella es Sakura Haruno, una amiga de la familia, vino a pasar un tiempo con nosotros, pero debido a este terrible incidente, tuvo que acompañarnos - anuncio la pelinegra con cierta advertencia en la voz.

- Bien, en ese caso, yo soy Umiko, él Takeshi y ella Michi- presento simultáneamente la misma muchacha que la había señalado, era alta, castaña, de ojos verde-azulado, poseedora de unas bien marcadas curvas y a juzgar por sus rasgos no tendría más de 16 años.

Miro a los demás, el único chico -además de Sasuke- era alto, muy alto, con unos músculos marcados, de belleza extrema, su pelo extrañamente en un tono negro-verdoso, algo que nunca había visto, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran esos ojos azules, resaltaban en todo su rostro pálido.

Por otro lado Michi, ella se miraba grande, tanto por su cuerpo escultural, como por sus finas facciones de alguien de diecisiete, su pelo oscuro como el azabache era largo y liso y sus ojos al igual que Takeshi, eran azules.

- Hola a todos - saludo tímidamente sintiendo las taladrantes miradas de todos.

- Sakura, él es mi hermano Moriko - le presento Fugaku con una simple seña.

- Mucho gusto señor -

- El gusto es mío - musito el hombre con caballerosidad estrechando por un instante la manita de la Haurno.

- Bien, Sasuke, pórtense bien, ayuda a Sakura con lo que puedas y no se peleen mucho - le pidió su madre abandonando la habitación junto a los otros tres adultos -incluyendo a su esposo-

Una vez solos el pelinegro soltó un suspiro - Ven Sakura, vamos a investigar donde dormiremos - musito tomándola de la muñeca.

- Espera Sasuke-chan, ¿no piensas saludarnos? - sonrió con sorna Umiko.

- Kyyya, te extrañe tanto Sasuke-chan - chillo la pelinegra de nombre Michi colgándose del cuello del aludido - Estas tan guapo y alto, eres todo un hombre - lo beso en la mejilla intentando hacerlo en la boca.

- Con un demonio, quítate de encima - gruño molesto ingeniándoselas para apartarla - Te eh dicho que es asqueroso, somos familia -

Como pudo logro empujarla lo suficiente como para que no invadiera su espacio personal, por su parte la Haruno miraba todo un poco asustada y tremendamente molesta. De un momento a otro deseo ser ella quien quitara arrastrándola de ese pelo azabache lejos de su Sasuke.

- Pero Sasuke, recuerda que nuestro tío abuelo se caso con su prima - se defendió tratando de volver a abrazarlo.

- No, estas enferma - le gruño jalando a Sakura - Kimmi-baa-chan- grito molesto.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron una cura a sus celos, se alegraba que el chico rechazara a aquella guapa muchacha.

- ¿Si? - contesto la señora entrando casi corriendo.

- Dinos donde dormiremos por favor -

- Claro síganme, pero no estés de mal humor hijo, apenas vas llegando - le pidió con una pequeña y apenada sonrisa.

- Hnn - bufo ignorando lo ultimo.

Los guío por las escaleras, hasta el fondo del pasillo deteniéndose en un par de puertas de roble antiguo, con chapas tan relucientes que parecían de oro.

- Aquí están, el de la derecha es para ti Sakura y el de la izquierda para Sasuke-chan - anuncio Kimmi retirándose - Llámenme si necesitan algo -

Una vez solos Sakura entro al que seria su cuarto, viendo con asombro la hermosura de habitación, tan elegante que no sentía que encajara allí.

- Lo siento - dijo Sasuke entrando al lugar dejando sus cosas junto a las de la chica - Mi familia es demasiado extraña y enferma, todos son tan.. - sin terminar la oración gruño de forma audible.

- Esta bien Sasuke-kun, todas las familias son diferentes - trato de animarlo.

El chico la miro con frustración - Solo déjame aconsejarte un par de cosas -

Sakura lo miró con aceptación asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Recuerda siempre quien eres, no te tomes enserio todo lo que te digan y no te dejes, no seas para nada sumisa - le advirtió apretando los puños.

- Creo que estas exagerando un poco..-

- Ya veras, cuando tengas el primer encuentro con mis parientes, veremos si exagero - sonrió sin felicidad saliendo de la habitación.

Las palabras de Sasuke eran tan serias que por un momento se las creyó "No todo puede ser tan malo".

-

-

Una vez que termino de deshacer su maleta se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sasuke para ver si estaba allí, al identificarlo le hizo señas para que se acercara.

- Sasuke-kun, me acompañas a la cocina, tengo un poco de sed - le pidió una vez cerca.

- Hnn, se la puedes pedir a Kimmi -

- No la molestare solo por un tonto vaso de agua - rodó los ojos - Además, no quiero ir sola - susurro avergonzada.

- Esta bien, vamos - soltó un suspiro caminando a su lado por las amplias escaleras.

Nunca se imagino que la cocina podía quedar tan lejos, sin admitirlo abiertamente se había cansado en ir a la mugrosa cocina. Llegaron y había un par de cocineras - Buenas tardes - saludo por educación.

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en que la podemos ayudar? -

- Solo quiero un vaso de agua - musito sonriendo aun con pena.

- Claro - le devolvió una calida sonrisa pasándole poco después un vaso de cristal.

Lo tomo con sumo cuidado, rezando porque no se le fuera a caer o algo por el estilo.

Bebió todo el liquido que contenía volviendo a ponerlo con delicadeza sobre la barra de fórmica azul que había.

- ¿Usted no gusta nada Sasuke-san? - indagaron las mujeres esperando.

- No gracias - respondió automáticamente.

- Muchas gracias por el agua - canturreo feliz Sakura saliendo junto a Sasuke.

Los pasos silenciosos del Uchiha se detuvieron en una pequeña sala de estar, donde se encontraba aquel gran piano de cola y esas finas pinturas volviéndose para mirar a la chica que lo seguía.

- ¿Qué tantos segundos puedes vivir sin mi? - indago el pelinegro de forma seductora.

La Haruno alzo una ceja, ¿Ahora que se traía?, ¿Volvería a estar de raro como en la casa? - ¿Qué? - contesto sin aire.

- ¿Qué tanto puedes aguantar sin mi?, necesito ir al baño - comento ahora con la cara de indiferencia/aburrimiento que acostumbraba a poner.

- Oh, ve, puedo cuidarme sola -

- Aja - rodó los ojos yéndose para atender sus necesidades - No tardo -

Al encontrarse sola se dedico a mirar los cuadros con curiosidad; desde pequeña le encantaban los cuadros de pinturas clásicas, adoraba el arte en todo su esplendor y casualmente aquella sala de estar tenia muy buenos cuadros.

Los contemplo por un buen rato, sintiéndose envuelta por la mezcla de colores y formas que el artista había echo en aquel estupendo trabajo, sintiendo maravilla y alegría al verlo, parecía como si pudiera entrar en el.

- Tu eres Sakura ¿No? - escucho una peculiar voz chillona a su espalda.

La aludida se giro un poco para contemplar a Michi quien se acercaba - Si - asintió.

- ¿Exactamente que eres de Sasuke?, espero que no te guste porque entonces tendré que hacerte entender de la peor manera de que es mió - la sonrisa amenazante en su hermoso rostro era aterradora - Aunque viéndolo bien, no eres mucha competencia para mi, con esos harapos y esa frentezota - se encogió de hombros.

Sus palabras la molestaron, pero decidió no hacerles mucho caso - Si solo me hablaras para insultarme mejor me voy - le contesto con toda la diplomacia que poseía.

- ¿A donde vas?, aun no contestas mi pregunta -

- No estoy obligada a hacerlo, menos después de cómo me trataste -

- No te hagas la decente que no te queda, a primera vista se ve lo vulgar que eres; te aclaro de una vez que no somos iguales, mírate a ti, uno vil plebeya y mírame a mi, toda una refinada dama, así que en cuanto a todo, salgo ganando - sonrió con prepotencia saliendo de la habitación.

Soltó un gruñido molesta, esa chica si que era pedante, demasiado arrogante como para ser verdad. Unos desconocidos impulsos asesinos cruzaron por su mente, deseando poder golpearla.

"Tranquilízate Sakura, solo fue un mal rato" pensó para calmarse. Miro de nuevo las pinturas sin sentir aquella maravillosa atracción que sintió antes de que aquella chica prepotente arruinara el momento.

-

-

Sasuke gruñó caminando por los grandes pasillos de la casa, eran tan grandes y largos que para ir al baño tardaba mucho. De regreso fue cuidadoso para no toparse con nadie, no tenia ganas de ver a los odiosos de sus primos.

Para su mala suerte Takeshi se cruzó por su camino - Primo, al parecer los años te han amanerado - sonrió mofándose de Sasuke.

- Y a ti te han hecho mas idiota -

- Que carácter, si sigues así no te soportara tu noviecita - continuo con su burla - Por cierto, te quería preguntar de donde la sacaste, tiene una pose tan sensual que no importa que tenga pechos pequeños -

Lo miro asesinamente controlándose para no golpearlo - No hables así de ella - gruño ferozmente rodeándolo para tratar de alejarse.

- No te enojes primito, solo porque resalto lo buena que esta tu novia, parece un poco distraída pero eso la hace más sexy, además la forma en que camina -

Sasuke ya casi alcanza la esquina para salir del alcance de aquel estúpido - Cuídala porque en cualquier descuido te la gano -

Y por fin, dejo de oírlo al entrar a la sala y ver sana y salva a la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué ves? - le pregunto asustándola un poco.

- Solo veía las pinturas, son hermosas - comento nerviosa.

Paso por alto eso, suponiendo que sus nervios eran producto de que la asusto.

- Si, ¿Quieres conocer algún lado de la casa?, puedo darte un paseo - le sonrió picadamente.

- No lo se, ¿No se molestaran porque ande de metiche? -

- Tonterías, vamos - la tomo de la mano.

Mientras decidía por donde comenzar a enseñarle, pensaba en las palabras que su primo le había dicho, tomando la decisión de no dejar sola a la pelirosa.

La llevo hasta el jardín - Empecemos por aquí - le propuso deteniendo la puerta hasta que ella pasara.

- Si - acepto sonriendo con emoción.

El color predominante era el verde, desde el césped, los árboles hasta unos altos arbustos que se encontraban al final del jardín a lo lejos de donde se encontraban. Un camino de piedras guiaba a todo visitante hasta una pequeña fuente de angelitos blanca. Era tan linda que no pudo evitar hacer su boca en forma de "o".

El chico reprimió una risita, era tan linda cuando se sorprendía por insignificantes cosas - Ven, apuesto a que te gustara lo que hay detrás de los arbustos - la jaló de nuevo por aquel camino de piedras que continuaba por unos cuantos metros más hasta donde comenzaban esos dos muros de arbusto.

Al asomarse pudo contemplar muchos tipos de flores, unas que conocía y otras que en su vida había visto, de todos colores y olores, todas formando un variado paraíso natural - Es hermoso -

El Uchiha se acuclilló un poco para arrancar una flor - Toma, consérvala - se la regalo.

- Pero Sasuke-kun, si te ven se molestaran.. -

- Shh - poso su dedo índice sobre los rosados labios de la Haruno para acallarla - No digas nada, solo tómala -

Obedeció al muchacho mientras retiraba su dedo lejos de sus labios, contemplo la flor si mal no recordaba era un narciso, luego miro al Uchiha - Gracias - le sonrió con la alegría tatuada en el rostro y el corazón acelerado.

El chico miro a lo lejos en dirección a la casa divisando a su odioso primo, de inmediato empujo a Sakura para esconderse tras los arbustos. La fuerza que empleo fue tanta que ambos cayeron al piso en una posición comprometedora.

La miro directamente a los ojos, entre las piernas de la chica, sintiendo su calido cuerpo. Intento tragar saliva pero no pudo.

El sonrojo en ambos era tan notorio y graciosos que si no fueran ellos en esa situación se hubieran echado a reír.

- Lo siento - se disculpo con una voz ronca. Quiso pararse pero todo su cuerpo estaba tan cómodo, que no lo obedeció. La contemplo directo a esos orbes jades, mirando también su atractivo sonrojo, pensando en lo hermosa que lucia desde cerca impulsado por unas ganas inmensas de besar esos labios carnosos y rosados.

Sakura lo miró de manera parecida, estaba paralizada y solo lo veía acercarse, por un segundo intento entrar la cordura en su cabeza, pero fue desechada por alguien más fuerte.. El deseo. Notó como el Uchiha se acercaba poco a poco comenzando a ladear un poco la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Ella lo imito cerrando también los ojos conteniendo el aire hasta sentir como sus labios se unían.

La sensación de complementación fue tan grande y calida, que erizaba la piel de ambos.

El pelinegro con una mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica al mismo tiempo que buscaba un espacio para introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad que tanto extrañaba. Al lograr hacerlo recorrió cada rincón.

La sensación de invasión fue tan placentera que Sakura también intento profundizar todo acariciando la espalda del muchacho. Antes de separare por aire atrapo el labio inferior de Sasuke entre sus dientes mordiéndolo con delicadeza.

El Uchiha al liberarse de su mordida le dio un beso más simplemente presionando y moviendo sus labios al compás de ella, para separarse después.

El silencio que reino mientras se veían en silencio se fue tornando un incomodo - Disculpa - pidió Sakura rompiendo aquel denso ambiente.

- No tienes porque hacerlo - le sonrió coqueto levantándose de ella.

- Esto no significa que mis pensamientos hallan cambiado acerca de que todo esto esta mal.. -

- Si, lo se, lo se - la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a decirle un discurso sobre el bien y el mal entorno a una relación - Tampoco soy tan ingenuo y soñador como para creer que cambiaras de opino tan fácil - le advirtió.

Sintió un escalofrió al ver en los ojos de Sasuke el brillo de decisión que había tomado "Ese optimismo no es bueno" le dijo una vocecita en su interior, temiendo por lo que pasara por la mente del Uchiha.

- Volvamos adentro, de seguro ya es hora de comer - se levanto extendiendo una mano para ayudarla.

Sakura acepto a duras penas poniéndose también de pie, sacudiendo un poco su ropa y tomando aquel narciso que le había regalado. Ambos caminaron despacio regresando por el mismo camino.

Antes de entrar a la casa el Uchiha la tomo por la muñeca acercándose a su oreja - Si alguien se mete contigo, más te vale que me lo digas - le susurro deseando que le hiciera caso.

Tenia que admitirlo, el miedo porque algo le pasara en aquella casa de locos era grande y aun más era su preocupación porque ella fuera a callarse sus problemas como de costumbre.

Por su parte, ella simplemente lo miro asiéndose la confundida.

La tarde había pasado con rapidez, después de la comida Sasuke no se separo de ella ni un solo momento. A decir verdad parecía un poco paranoico; no le agrado verlo tan a la defensiva con su propia familia, ella recordaba que cuando iba a casa de sus amigas, sus familias siempre reían y convivían en felicidad.

Pero en aquella casa, con los Uchiha, todo era tan distinto, no había risas, no había interacción, solo había un pesado ambiente de arrogancia, de competencia por ver quien es el mejor, de envidia y de ambición. Era tan triste verlo, pero esa era la realidad.

Cansada de ver a Sasuke tan alerta decidió obligarlo a descansar - ¿No te piensas bañar Sasuke-kun? - le pregunto fingiendo asco.

- Si, pero lo pensaba hacer ya que tu durmieras -

- No necesitas estar vigilándome cada segundo, ya te lo dije, puedo cuidarme sola, además, no voy a hacerle nada a la casa -

- Tu sabes que no me preocupa lo que tu puedas hacer, son ellos los que me ponen de mal humor -

- Deja de decir estupideces y vete a bañar ya, porque de ti sigo yo - le ordeno enojada.

Automáticamente su semblante cambio también al de enojo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Rechinó los dientes comenzando a dudar ¿Y si en realidad olía mal y la chica no se lo quería decir?, ¿Su ropa se miraba sucia?, enojadamente sonrojado soltó un gruñido - Esta bien, pero en diez minutos salgo -

- Que sean quince, para que te bañes bien -

- Diez - dijo poniéndole fin a la conversación saliendo disparado para el baño, entre menos tiempo tarde, mejor.

Una vez sola, Sakura decidió continuar viendo la televisión como lo había estado haciendo. Los adultos de la casa, se habían ido a arreglar los asuntos del testamento, por lo que se podría decir que solo estaban con Kimmi-baa-sama como "encargada".

Con pereza miró ese programa que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba, era una seria policíaca, con mucha sangre, misterio y armas. No presto mucha atención por lo que sintió cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

- Hey Sakura -

Giro su rostro para encararlos, eran los tres; con discreción trago saliva un poco nerviosa. - ¿Si? -

- Venimos a acompañarte y conocerte - sonrió seductoramente Takeshi sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Eres novia de Sasuke-chan? - indago Umiko sentándose a su otro lado.

- Anda, dinos, no seas tímida - musito con voz arrulladora esa tal Michi.

- Yo.. - todos le prestaron a tensión - No, en realidad solo somos amigos tal y como dijo Mikoto -

- Me alegra - sonrío triunfal Takeshi tomando una de las manos de Sakura, quien lo miro confundida e incomoda.

- A mi también - suspiro Michi como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta.

- ¿Entonces por que estas aquí? - indago Umiko mirándola de repente de forma acusadora dejando atrás esa aparente amabilidad - ¿Te das cuenta de que solo estas de entrometida?, una.. arrimada recogida -

Parpadeo un poco, ella sabia que estaba mal ir a ese lugar siendo que no era parte de la familia, pero no era para que se lo echaran en cara de esa manera - Si, pero..-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?, ¡Ah!, de seguro el tío Fugaku te trajo para causar lastima y así cobrar toda la herencia - la acuso de nuevo Umiko mirándola cada vez con más desprecio.

¿Dónde quedaron esas voces arrulladoras de todos?. Poco a poco todo se salio de control, sintiendo que aquellas personas no eran tan lindas por dentro como lo eran por fuera.

- Claro que la trajo para eso, mírala con esa cara de muerta de hambre, junto a esas horribles garras, cualquiera pensaría que es una cualquiera de la calle, de seguro se la encontró en la esquina de venida aquí - continuo con las palabras venenosas la pelinegra Michi.

- Cualquiera o no eso no te quita lo sexy - le dijo desde el otro lado Takeshi tocando ahora su cintura - ¿No me cobrarías por..?. ¿O si? -

Todas esas palabras, casi a la vez; insulto tras otro desde un lado luego del otro, no le daban ni tiempo de contestar cuando ya la estaban insultando de nuevo, se sintió tan abrumada que deseo gritar.

- Aléjate de nuestra familia, infeliz bastarda, de seguro eres hija de Mikoto, no me sorprendería, de esa cualquiera - siseo Umiko suponiendo cosas en voz alta.

- Cóbrame lo que cobras a Sasuke - le pidió Takeshi.

- Si, eso es lo que le das a Sasuke-chan, ¿No?, por eso lo tienes tras de ti - gruño Michi tirando de un mecho de su rosado cabello para empujar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Vamos no seas tímida - susurro Takeshi antes de que la pelinegra terminara de hablar, poniendo su mano en uno de sus senos.

- Basta - grito histérica Sakura tratando de empujarlos, eran tres contra una, pero aun tenia esperanzas. De un manotazo quito la mano que sujetaba su cabello y con la otra golpeó a Takeshi en el rostro para que se alejara. Sin saber que hacer salio corriendo hasta aquella que era su habitación, cerrando con seguro tras de si, por suerte, al parecer nadie la había seguido.

Pegada a la puerta abrazo sus rodillas tratando de entender que fue lo que paso, inconscientemente sus ojos se cristalizaron "¿Pero que demonios fue eso, debio de ser un mal entendido, si, eso es" trataba de alentarse, deseando que todo lo que paso haya sido un producto de su imaginación, aunque no funcionaba mucho porque la histeria y el susto se apoderaron de ella haciéndola llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, no le molesto la idea de pasar lo que restaba de su estancia allí en su cuarto encerrada, después de todo, así Sasuke no se pelearía por su culpa y los miembros de la familia Uchiha no la volverían a molestar o lastimar.

Un par de golpes la hicieron pegar un brinco, respiro profundamente calmándose - ¿Quién? -

- Sakura - la voz detrás de la puerta la hizo sentir segura de pronto.

Miro su rostro en aquel enorme espejo, el rastro de las lagrimas se había borrado, solo tenia que calmarse y todo estaría bien, abrió la puerta con rapidez - ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? -

- ¿Por qué estas en tu cuarto? - exigió saber con esa cara de seriedad que no le gustaba.

- P-porque, me dio sueño - improviso aparentando estar modorra.

El Uchiha se le quedo viendo incrédulo de sus palabras, por lo que Sakura agregó - Deja de ser paranoico tonto, cualquiera se cansa después de ese viaje largo por la mañana -

Lo pensó un poco, tenia lógica, pero algo no le cuadraba - Bien, ¿No te ibas a bañar? -

- Si, creo que mi cuarto tiene baño -

- Bien, ¿y no cenaras? -

- No, la verdad es que no tengo hambre - sonrió sin alegría fingiendo prisa - Ahora salte que entre más rápido me bañe más rápido descansare - lo empujo fuera cerrando la puerta sin darle tiempo al chico de decir nada.

Todo lo que le decía era creíble, pero algo en su forma de hablar, algo en sus ojos, no le gustaba. Meditabundo bajo a la cocina buscando algo que comer.

-

-

No podía creer que Sasuke le creyera, no la había vuelvo a vigilar en todo lo que restaba de la tarde. La verdad tenia hambre, pero decidió esperar a que todos se durmieran para buscar algo, no tenia ganas de toparse con nadie, tal vez, si mientras seguía en esa casa no hablaba con nadie más, todo saldría bien; o al menos eso creía ella.

Camino de puntitas por toda la casa a obscuras, llegando con dificultad hasta la cocina; para no llamar la atención no prendió nada. solo abrió el refrigerador y se preparo un rápido sándwich que ingirió rápidamente, una pulsada de invasión y culpabilidad por tomar la comida sin permiso paso por su mente siendo reprimida rápidamente por el echo de que necesitaba el alimento.

Al terminar vio un par de trastes sucios, pensó en las muchachas de la limpieza y pensó que seria buena idea ayudarles. Lavo con tranquilidad los platos dejándolos que se secaran junto al fregadero.

Sin previo aviso sintió como le tapaban la boca y la abrazaban por detrás. Se asusto tanto que si no estuviera esa gran mano en su boca, hubiera emitido un fuerte grito.

- ¿Tan tarde y aun despierta? -

Esa voz, ruda y ronca. La piel se le erizo de miedo al sentir como la sucia mano tocaba su muslo. Se movió de un lado a otro para safarse del abrazo y lo logro.

Encaró a Takeshi con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le reclamo enojada - Yo no soy una cualquiera, y a mi no me vas a estar tocando solo porque se te pega la gana, quieras o no me vas a respetar - le gruño.

- Así que eres toda una fiera, así las prefiero - le guiño un ojo pasando por alto la amenaza de la chica.

- No te me acerques, no me toques - le advirtió retrocediendo mientras el avanzaba.

Inevitablemente te topo con la pared quedando acorralada por el muchacho - Te diré algo, te conviene cooperar, tienes suerte de poder probar a alguien como yo - susurro con arrogancia - Aunque también puedes tratar de gritar y acusarme, pero aquí, tu palabra no tiene ningún valor -

- Aléjate - gruño empujándolo.

Pero el no se detuvo, sujeto las manos de la chica, mientras su mano libre paseaba de nuevo por las curvas femeninas.

- No - masculló deicida a no dejarse, con un fuerte impulso golpeo a Takeshi en la entrepierna con su rodilla.

El quejido del chico fue parecido a un insulto tirándose al piso para sobar el área golpeada - Tu.. - intento decir aun muy adolorido como para

Era irónico que siempre se viera en una situación como esa, si no estuviera muerta de miedo, le daría risa de lo patético que debe de ser, tener presente el mismo problema dos veces.

La luz se prendió revelando a ambos.

- Que asco - bufo Umiko aun adormilada.

- Esta cualquiera me busco y ahora.. La muy zorra - gruñó furioso levantándose lentamente - Estúpida - bufó marchándose.

Sakura se tiro al piso de rodillas sintiendo que el aire no le alcanzaba, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

- Me das asco, si vas a andar de zorra, procura que sea lejos de esta casa - escupió con veneno pateándola al pasar junto a ella - Arrastrada - le dijo antes de irse apagando de nuevo la luz de la cocina.

Sentada en el piso, se miro así misma impotente, asustada, ¿Por qué todo tenia que pasar tan rápido?, ¿Por qué le tenia que pasar a ella?, tragaba bocanadas de aire histérica por lo que le paso ¿es que acaso en ese lugar todos eran así de engreídos que creían que podían tomar lo que quisieran cuando quisieran?, definitivamente a esa gente no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás. Como pudo regreso a su habitación cerrándola con seguro para protegerse.

Acostada en esa cama, una cama de princesa, tan grande y esponjosa; tan cómoda y hermosa; tapó su rostro ahogando un grito. En una cama de princesa todo seria perfecto, como un cuento de hadas, el único detalle es que ella no era y mucho menos se sentía como una.

Enojada consigo misma, apretó de nuevo la almohada, se sentía estúpida, pensando cosas como "¿Por qué no me defendí como debía?, ¿Qué puedo hacer para defenderme sin que nadie se entere?" suspiro frustrada, quería gritarles sus verdades a ese trío endemoniado, pero si lo hacia Sasuke se daría cuenta de todo lo que le hicieron y solo causaría una pelea entre su familia, su rota y desintegrada familia.

¡que difícil e irónico era no causar molestias cuando te molestaban!

Ya no sabia que era más importante si lo ético o lo que ella sentía. No sabia que creer ni que querer. Confundida y temerosa calló en los brazos de Morfeo, soñándose en otra situación, en la que pudiera estar en ese castillo sin sentirse mal, siendo princesa junto a su príncipe azabachado.

-

-

La mañana fue calida, vacía. Tal y como había pasado anterior mente, a la hora de desayunar, todo era tranquilo. Había notado durante su estancia allí, que frente a los adultos todo era como si nada pasara. Como si todos los integrantes no causaran problema, como si fueran normales. Esa familia comenzaba a enfermarla.

Otra cosa que había aprendido allí era que comer en "familia" era algo aterrador. Todos estaban tan callados y serios; entendería que estuvieran tristes, pero a juzgar por sus rostros todos estaban tan inexpresivos que los que parecían muertos eran ellos.

La incomodidad y la desesperación por salir de alli aumentaban conforme pasaban los minutos, las horas. Todo se le hizo tan eterno que no noto cuando la mayoría termino de alimentarse.

Umiko y Michi se levantaron de la mesa tan pronto terminaron de desayunar, alegando que se irían a arreglar para el funeral junto a Takeshi, Fugaku y Moriko. Cambiando el ambiente a uno un poco más relajado.

- Arréglate hija, porque iremos al funeral a las once - le indico Mikoto sonriéndole con calidez.

Aquella sonrisa que todos los días le regalaba se sentía tan diferente en ese momento, era más especial y alentador. Como si esa sonrisa fuera una pequeña dosis de anestesia contra su histeria. Junto al echo de que esa misma tarde regresaría a su hogar, la hacían relajarse y pensar que si podría sobrevivir.

- Tu también Sasuke-chan -

- Hnn - musito el aludido levantándose al igual que Sakura.

Subieron juntos a las habitaciones entrando cada uno a la suya. Al buscar su maleta, la chica notó que estaba abierta, se pregunto si así la había dejado ella la noche anterior. Se acercó más dándose cuenta de que alguien había hurgado entre sus cosas.

Sintió un escalofrió y el estomago se le revolvió al imaginarse que pudo haber sido Takeshi.

Pero toda esa preocupación fue descartada al encontrar su vestido negro, que usaría para ese día, echo tiras.

- ¿Qué tal Umiko? -

Se giro al escuchar la voz de Michi a su espalda, mirándola parada en el marco de la puerta - Toda una obra de arte - asintió la aludida con unas tijeras en la mano.

Sintió inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo pero recordó el consejo de Sasuke "No seas para nada sumisa".

- Ya me canse de que estén asiéndome esto, una cosa es insultarme y otra meterse con mis cosas - les bufó sintiendo el enojo fluir libremente.

- Cállate, nadie te pidió que hablaras, pordiosera -

- Basta - gruño - Ahora mismo se salen de esta habitación antes de que.. -

- ¿Qué? , anda, dinos, ¿si no te dejamos que harás? - la reto Umiko haciendo una mueca.

La Haruno lo pensó, había comenzado tan bien, pero se había atorado, ¿Qué podía hacer si no la dejaban en paz?, ¿golpearlas?, esa opción le gustaba tanto pero también le traería muchos problemas. Sin saber que decir simplemente las fulmino con la mirada.

Michi resoplo - A nadie le importa lo que pienses o sientas- se mofó mirándola con superioridad.

- A mi si y si ella no les pone un alto yo lo haré -

El gruñido de Sasuke fue tan amenazante e inesperado que asusto a las Uchiha.

- Sasuke-chan, ¿Qué cosas dices?, si nosotras solo jugábamos con Sakurita - ronroneo con hipocresía y fingida inocencia tratando de parecer tierna.

- Ella no esta jugando y yo tampoco, te lo advierto Michi, o la dejan en paz o yo me encargare de cobrármelas con ustedes -

- ¿No piensas golpearnos o si Sasuke-chan? - ahora fue Umiko la que le hablo con ese tono chillón tan irritante.

- No, no perdería mi tiempo golpeándolas, pero si encargándome de que queden calvas con estas mismas tijeras - susurro fríamente tomando el objeto mencionado.

- ¡BA! - resoplo Umiko sin miedo - Como si pudieras hacerlo - sonrió con desprecio marchándose seguida de Michi quien solo miraba a Sasuke con aires de triunfo.

- ¿Solo fue el vestido? - quiso saber aun sin quitar su semblante inexpresivo.

Al ver que se refería a ella, negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Solo, fue esto, pero puedo ponerme otra cosa -

- ¿Segura? - indago - Debiste de decirme que te molestaron desde el primer momento Sakura -

- Ya Sasuke, no me regañes, no quiero causar molestias, además, lo del vestido es lo de menos.. -

- Como sea, de cualquier modo, Mikoto se enterara y no le gustara saber que el vestido que te compro hace poco esta echo tiras por la envidia de un par de estúpidas frívolas -

La oji-jade no pudo evitar ignorar esa palabra - ¿Envidia? - pensó en voz alta.

- Si, envidia, eso es lo que te tienen, por eso te tratan así, no soportan ver que hay alguien mejor que ellas -

Sakura río sin ganas - Si, claro -

- No me creas - se encogió de hombros saliendo del cuarto - Por cierto - retrocedió un par de pasos - Apresúrate, nos iremos en un rato más -

- Si - asintió cerrando de nuevo esa puerta de madera antigua.

Por suerte tenia un cambio extra, así que se puso una falda levi's y una blusa negra, agradeció aquel momento en que empaco ese otro conjunto prudente para un funeral.

Cepillo su pelo un poco, acomodándolo con una diadema. Se miro un poco en el espejo terminando de arreglarse. Tardo un poco en decidir que zapatos ponerse, escogiendo unas sandalias al final.

Abrió la puerta para asomarse, rogando porque no hubiera nadie. Se le escapó un suspiro al toparse con Sasuke fuera de su habitación aparentemente esperándola.

El también estaba listo, vestía un pantalón negro casual, junto a una camisa azul con pequeñas rayas blancas y un chaleco negro en vez de un saco junto a su pelo típicamente alborotado.

Otro suspiro involuntario salio de sus labios acalorándose al instante.

La ancha sonrisa del chico era el acento puro de la arrogancia - Cierra la boca o comenzaras a babear - musito halagado.

Al instante frunció el ceño; había olvidado que Sasuke era especialista en arruinar los buenos momentos con su estúpido ego - Idiota - bufó dándole la espalda.

- Hnn - la alcanzo divertido.

Bajaron las escaleras empujándose infantilmente, encontrándose con Fugaku al final de estas - Iremos en tu carro, ¿Cierto? - indago el menor asqueado con el simple echo de pensar que tendría que estar en un carro apretado con sus arpías primas.

- Ah - asintió su padre - Vamos, tu madre ya esta en el auto -

Sin decir ni una palabra mal, subieron al vehiculo sin esperar a los demás. Simplemente se marcharon al panteón donde seria el entierro.

Al llegar increíblemente eran pocas personas, por lo que se acercaron con tranquilidad.

- Buenas tardes - saludo en general Fugaku hablando por toda su familia.

- Buenas tardes - asintieron los señores y señoras que se encontraban allí, todos con el mismo tono de voz serio.

La mente de Sakura comenzó a divagar, recordando la ultima vez que había asistido a un entierro. La piel se le erizo con solo recordar ese día lluvioso en el que creyó que su vida se había destrozado. Ahora, después de tantos años se sorprendía al ver que después de todo si pudo salir de aquel hoyo, ese vació en el que se sentía. Todo gracias a la familia Uchiha, ellos eran su cuerda, aquella que la saco de su miseria y tristeza.

Entre recuerdos y divagaciones el tiempo se fue, notando que había un poco más de gente -entre ellos los familiares que ya conocía de Sasuke- además de que ya estaba un sacerdote comenzando con la ceremonia.

- Señor todopoderoso te pedimos que te apiades del alma de nuestro hermano, Hiroshi Uchiha - comenzó el cura. Continuando con un pequeño discurso.

El nudo en la garganta de la Haruno era tan grande que le costaba respirar, no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar, hasta que escucho su sollozo. Todos la voltearon a ver con aquellas miradas de indiferencia y seriedad. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Qué nadie extrañaba a ese señor?.

Miro que Mikoto le hizo una seña a Sasuke y este pronto la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho para que se calmara - Tranquila, no pasa nada - le susurro tan bajito que solo ella lo escucho.

Se mordió el labio silenciándose, observando la serenidad de todos, una señora incluso estaba mandando un mensaje por celular, mientras los primos de Sasuke lucían aburridos. Miro a Mikoto con ese semblante de preocupación apretando la mano de Fugaku, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, tan apretados como si quisiera evitar llorar.

Era absurdo, sus lagrimas eran absurdas al igual que la tristeza que la inundo, junto al sentimiento de desesperación al ver la falta de intereses en los propios familiares del señor. Tal vez ella era la tonta sensible o tal vez ellos eran los inhumanos despiadados. Simplemente no lo sabia.

El abrazo del Uchiha la calmo bastante, al grado de que pudo parar de llorar, quedando en un estado relajado.

Se quedo mirando el ataúd comparando inevitablemente con aquel ataúd un poco más pequeño, donde un día despidió a su madre. Cuando el sacerdote termino la ceremonia y comenzaron a bajar el cuerpo, se volteo para no mirarlo, ya había recordado suficiente como para continuar.

Apretó su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke aspirando el delicioso olor mientras volvía a escuchar que le susurraba - Cálmate - por el tono de su voz comenzaba a sentirse ansioso de verla así.

Cuando el cuerpo al fin fue enterrado completamente, la gente comenzó a irse susurrando cosas como "fue un gran tipo", "Aun tenia tanto por dar a la vida" y todas esas frases que uno dice solo cuando la persona ya no esta.

- Vamos hijos, todo termino - anuncio en voz baja Mikoto tocando la cabeza de los menores.

- No quise llorar así.. -

- No te disculpes hija, esta bien llorar - le sonrió sin que la felicidad llegara por completo a sus orbes negros.

- Vamos, tenemos que regresar - ordeno Fugaku con la voz acongojada - Ya no quiero estar aquí - susurro apurando de nuevo a todos.

-

-

Al regresar a aquella mansión se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Al terminar Fugaku se dirigió a preparar el carro para el viaje mientras los demás terminaban de volver a empacar.

Sakura termino pronto, todo gracias a su desesperación por irse. Sin saber que hacer, bajo a la sala de estar acercando su maleta lo más que podía a la puerta principal, para que en cuanto bajaran Mikoto y Sasuke marcharse. .

- Zorrita - la llamó ese par de arpías.

"Otra vez" pensó preocupada y ansiosa porque los demás bajaran pronto para evitar otro problema.

- Así que te vas, ¿No? -

- Me alegra y también me hace feliz saber que después de todo la "fortuna" de Hiroshi era para un orfanato y a tío Fugaku lo único que le dejo fue una tonta fotografía, esperemos que con eso aprenda a no tener que traer a cualquiera para cuasar lastima y quedarse con todo - siseó Umiko con ambición en los ojos.

La forma tan maliciosa en que lo decía, la sorprendió, ¿Cómo alguien podía sentir tanta felicidad y satisfacción por el mal de otros?. Sakura sabia bien que esa fotografía en vez del dinero era mejor para Fugaku, después de todo, no era tan ambicioso como sus sobrina, por lo que no se preocupo por el en ese sentido.

- Que estúpida te viste cuando lloraste, eso ni yo te lo creí, era tan falso, pero después de todo regresas a tu callejón sin un solo centavo, perrita - sonrió satisfecha Michi con esa mirada de superioridad.

- Sasuke-kun tenia razón, están enfermas - escupió cada palabra con desprecio, sintiéndose feliz de al fin poder irse de aquel lugar.

La risa de ambas no fue la reacción que espero, de echo creyó que se molestarían, pero en lugar de eso se echaron a reír tetricamente.

- Así que te vas - la voz de Takechi interrumpió todo convirtiéndose en el centro de atención - Puedes quedarte para pasarla bien conmigo, te daré la follada de tu vida - el aire de arrogancia era tan repúgnate como la propuesta tan obscena.

- Claro que no - gruñó indignada - Ya te lo dije, no soy ninguna cualquiera, soy demasiado decente incluso más que tus propias primas -

- ¿Qué? - grazno Michi molesta.

Al fin, una reacción normal en ese lugar, la Haruno no sabia si alegrarse por ello o temer aun más.

- Ya cállate y no te hagas la difícil, se bien lo mucho que deseas que te.. -

- ¿Qué te que? - gruño Sasuke de forma gutural bajando las escaleras con su maleta en la mano.

- Primo -

- ¿Qué estabas diciendo imbécil? - lo empujo dejando su maleta de lado.

- Solo le pedía a tu zorra que fornique conmigo -

La forma tan cínica en que se lo dijo y la sola idea, lo enfureció, sin pensárselo ni un segundo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa chocándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Me vas a golpear? - lo reto sin tener miedo - Solo te pido que me la prestes un poco, ya después te puedes acostar con ella cuanto quieras..-

Antes de que dijera otra cosa lo golpeo en la cara. Lo tiro al piso para continuar golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Las Uchiha miraban todo aterradas sin saber que hacer más que gritar - Mamá - chillo Michi - Suéltalo Sasuke -

Takeshi no se quería dejar, por lo que intento golpear a Sasuke también, aunque a decir verdad el pelinegro era más ágil por lo que no recibió tanto daño.

La satisfacción que corría por las venas de Sakura la comenzaron a asustar, ¿estaba bien sentir ese placer al ver como golpeaban a Takeshi?, no lo sabia, pero ¡Al demonio! Al fin sintió felicidad pura, mezclada con la adrenalina y la preocupación de que el pelinegro resultara herido.

Los adultos tardaron en llegar por lo que no fue difícil quitarle a Sasuke de encima - ¡Sasuke!, ¡Para ya! - le grito horrorizada Mikoto.

Obedientemente se levanto de él dándole una patada final - Vuelves a hablar así de ella y no me detendré por más que me lo pidan - le advirtió limpiándose un pequeño rastro de sangre de su labio.

- Takeshi, ¿estas bien - indago su madre (Keiko) asustada.

- Mamá - atino a decir adolorido.

La mujer después de ver que su hijo no estaba tan grave miró furibundamente a Sasuke - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le exigió una respuesta más que furiosa.

- Pregúntale tu a ese estúpido cuando se pueda parar - gruñó tomando su maleta y la de Sakura para subirlas al carro.

- Disculpa a Sasuke, pero estoy segura de que Takeshi hizo algo para provocarlo - musito Mikoto llegando hasta Sakura.

- Mi hijo no hace nada, el tuyo es un agresivo maleducado, como siempre ah sido -

- No me pondré a discutir por una tontería, después de todo, no me interesa tu opinión - mascullo la pelinegra empujando ligeramente a Sakura hacia la salida - Nos vemos algún día - se despidió sonriendo como si nada dejando a Keiko con la palabra en la boca y un sin fin de insultos en mente.

- Ese endemoniado mocoso - bufó - Mira nada más como te dejo -

Fugaku entró encontrándose solo con la mirada asesina de su hermana - Mira como dejo tu malcriado hijo a mi Takeshi -

No dijo nada, simplemente entro a despedirse de Kimmi y se fue musitando un - Nos vemos -

- Vete, haber si a la otra que vuelvas te dan algo más que una vieja fotografía - Le grito la mujer despechada antes de que cerrara la puerta.

El Uchiha mayor no presto atención a ninguna de sus palabras, para él solo fueron cacareos, por lo que regreso a su automóvil con tranquilidad. Una vez que el carro estuvo lleno, tal y como habían llegado, emprendió su marcha de vuelta a casa.

La incomodidad de la situación anterior comenzaba a llegar y la satisfacción que sintió hace un momento se transformaba en culpa conforme pasaban las rejas de esa mansión, pensando en que era hora de las disculpas.

- Yo.. - comenzó Sakura siendo callada por Sasuke.

- El idiota de Takeshi insulto a Sakura - se excuso aunque nadie se lo pidiera.

- Esta bien hijo, mientras sea por eso, no hay problema - se giro su madre sobre el asiento del copiloto para sonreírle.

- Siento que se hayan tenido que pelear con su familia por mi - susurro culpable la chica bajando la mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior.

- No hay problema hija, después de todo, siempre pasa lo mismo cada que venimos, alguien saca de quicio o a Sasuke-chan o a Fugaku y terminamos marchándonos con los mismos gritos y peleas - soltó un suspiro - Después de todo, así son ellos - se encogió de hombros tomando la mano de Fugaku quien lucia mucho más relajado incluso un poco feliz.

Las palabras sinceras de la mujer la hicieron sentir libre de pena, pero no feliz. Tenia que admitir que era triste ver como esa lejos de ser una familia, se asimilaba más a un grupo de personas unidas por el dinero. La ambición, la envidia, la superioridad y la competencia por ver quien es mejor era tan palpable que no le dejan espacio a la comprensión, la solidaridad y el cariño como las demás familias.

No se espero encontrarse con algo tan desintegrado, parecía como si nunca hubieran sentido afecto por los demás, solo por si mismos. Comenzaba a comprender a Sasuke, cuando no expreso abiertamente sus pocos deseos de ir. Después de todo.. no estaba tan equivocado en sentir apatía por aquellas personas.

- Sasuke-kun - susurro acurrucándose en su hombro para poder hablarle sin que los adultos escuchaban, por suerte Fugaku y Mikoto estaban hablando sobre que hacer cuando llegaran, como ir a la escuela a justificar nuestras faltas y el trabajo atrasado del Uchiha mayor, que no prestaban atención.

- ¿Hnn? -

- Gracias por defenderme y cuidarme siempre - musito con sincera gratitud.

- No hay de que, perdón por todo lo que te dijo aquel idiota y ese par de arpías - gruño - Son unos estúpidos, no sabes cuanto los detesto -

- No te preocupes, seguí tus consejos y no me importa lo que me digan, además ya es pasado, tu sabes, lo pasado pasado - rodó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba.

Sin reprimir una sonrisa de dulzura rodó los ojos - Duerme, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos - se aseguro de susurrarle con esa voz aterciopelada que usaba para calmarla, mientras sobaba su cabeza.

- Si - fue lo ultimo que balbuceo antes de caer rendida en su masculino hombro.

Gracias a esa visita pudo comprender una faceta más del pelinegro, su origen y el porque a veces el era como era; su carácter y su apatía por todo. Hubiera dicho que todo aquel viaje fue horrible, pero no podía, porque había podido conocer un poco más a Sasuke y ese simple echo, la hacia feliz.

* * *

**¡Gente que quiero!**

Les dejó un capitulo jumbo para que no me extrañen **:B**

Admitiré que no es de mi total agrado, pero era algo que metí como un "extra" que le dará rumbo a la historia y los comportamientos de los personajes. Bien vimos a los "Uchiha" , descubrimos que Fugaku viejo tanto por una foto (nos salio sentimental el señor **n__n**) y otras cosas más..

Desde ahorita agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que leyeron esto y los que dejan RR **n___n** por ustedes continuó escribiendo.

Bien por ahora solo les puedo informar que ya regrese a mi vida escolar, pero como fue la primera semana no tuve mucha tarea ni presión ni nada, por lo que pude subir sin problemas**. (yn) **cruzare los dedos porque esto siga así y la escuela no interfiera en esto (haré todo lo posible -y lo que no- para que eso no pase)

Todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Dudas por RR o msn, se las contestare con mucho gusto.

-

-

Sin más que decir.. me despido con un B_ESO_ **^3^ **


	14. Titubeo :

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi-sama, que al parecer, tiene algo preparado para Sasuke-kun **T3T** espero que sea algo bueno.

_Advertencias: _

- OOC.

- AU

- (?) algo así como limme -para todas la pervertidas que amo- **;) **

**-**

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

**Nuestra-Familia**

**By: Mina-chan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Algo que se había dado cuenta desde su regreso de aquel infierno que llamaba "familia", es que su actitud instintiva y espontánea para con la pelirosa salía de maravilla atrayéndola más que cuando planeaba sus movimientos.

Tomaba el libro que le presto Naruto una vez más en sus manos mientras caminaba por los desérticos pasillos escolares hacia el baño de hombres.

Mientras caminaba pensaba distraídamente en su descubrimiento, comparándolo con lo que su amigo rubio le había dicho "Solo toma lo que creas que te sea útil", ahora entendía bien aquellas palabras.

No todas las mujeres reaccionan igual ante todo, es por ello que no todos los capítulos del libro le servirían. Enfocándose a Sakura, había notado que ella se dejaba llevar más por el momento, por lo que era espontáneo; además por su naturaleza distraía, solo entendía las cosas directas, por lo que si quería coquetearle tenia que ser de frente, lo más notorio posible. Al parecer le gustaba más a la chica aquel Sasuke imponente que el misterioso.

Al llegar al baño entro en uno de los cubículos y se puso a leer brincándose un capitulo que considero inservible deteniéndose en uno más interesante.

- "Capitulo 9. El arte de los celos" - comenzó con su lectura - "Los celos no son tan fáciles de controlar y cuando se te salen de las manos pueden ser atroces, desde herir a una persona hasta destrozar una posible relación. Para saber manejarlos hay que ser cuidadosos, ocasionar celos en tu pareja pero solo los necesarios para atraer su atención, llevarlos a un punto muerto, a cero, no pasarte de ese limite o todo estará perdido" -

Frunció el ceño, eso parecía complicado, pero ¡Ba! Él es Uchiha Sasuke, puede con todo y causar celos, será su virtud en cuestión de tiempo. Cerro el libro considerando que ya había tardado un poco. Salio sin encontrarse a nadie. Encaminándose de nuevo a su aula.

Entro como si nada, tomando haciendo mirando con pereza todas aquellas formulas que Kakashi había anotado en el pizarrón.

- Ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías perdido en el baño Uchiha - le llamó la atención el profesor con un notorio sarcasmo.

- Hnn - sonrió con cinismo ignorando a su maestro para poner a anotar todas aquellas palabras.

Hatake sonrió bajo su mascara negando con la cabeza - Solo espero que no haya sido por andar de novio - siseo con maldad.

El respingo y el sonrojo delatador del Uchiha sacaron la risa indiscreta de Kakashi. Sasuke lo miro malhumorado - No - gruño secamente escribiendo con violencia.

La risita de los demás solo empeoro su repentino enojo deseando golpear a unos cuantos - Idiotas - masculló concentrándose en lo que anotaba.

-

-

El resto de su día escolar no fue nada digno de mención, lo mismo que sucedía siempre, las mismas materias tediosas, los mismo trabajos, las mismas actividades. El echo de que pronto iría a la universidad le hacia tener esperanza en que tal vez en ese lugar le enseñarían cosas más interesantes.

Camino junto a Sakura de regreso, eso se estaba volviendo costumbre, una muy satisfactoria.

- ¿Qué tal tus clases? - trato de llenar el silencio la chica, sin saber muy bien como hacerlo.

- Normales, un apunte por aquí, un castigo por acá, lo normal - se encogió de hombros sin interés.

- ¿Te castigaron de nuevo? - indago ahora comenzando a molestarse.

- No fue mi culpa, el estúpido de Naruto se puso a contarme su maravilloso día con Hinata en plena clase de matemáticas, lo peor de todo es que yo ni dije nada y aun así me castigaron -

- Oh - fue lo único que se le ocurrió al escuchar la sincera explicación del Uchiha - Así que Naruto anda muy contento porque últimamente sale mucho con Hinata -

- Y que si no - bufó fingiendo molestia - Se la pasa todo el día parloteando de cuan linda es cuando se sonroja o cuando ríe, o cuando come.. Creo que si sigue hablando tanto acabare enamorado de ella también - bromeo en sarcasmo muy a su estilo.

La pelirosa se río sin alegría - ¿De verdad te enamorarías? -

Sasuke no paso por alto el repentino cambio de ella y las intenciones que habían detrás de esa pregunta. La sonrisa malévola que reprimió lo estaba matando - ¿Por qué?, ¿Te importaría? - la reto con la mirada.

- No, solo que me preocupa, ya que Naruto y Hinata están construyendo algo tan puro que no me gustaría que por una tontería se destruyera -

- Mentirosa - susurro rodando los ojos, tal vez era verdad lo que dijo, pero al momento de hacer la pregunta, no fue por ese el motivo que la realizo. "Ya veremos que más te inventas para evitar lo obvio".

Comieron entre los comentarios de Mikoto y su necesidad de ir a la tienda por los alimentos que hacían falta. Les dijo la lista desde la leche hasta los huevos. Era tan larga que ya habían terminado de comer cuando apenas estaba llegando al final.

- Creo que mejor me voy yendo, porque si no, no alcanzaré a prepararle la cena a tu padre a tiempo - dijo la pelinegra mirando el reloj - No tardo - anuncio tomando las llaves para salir de la casa con un sonoro portazo.

Ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a mirar la televisión, por exigencia del pelinegro miraban la serie policíaca, pero en realidad en vez de mirar su serie favorita, el Uchiha aprovechaba para estudiar a la pelirosa, cada movimiento y reacción.

Una vez que miro que la chica estaba concentrada al cien por ciento en la televisión, por casualidad, movió su mano hasta la fina y pequeña de ella, hasta tomarla.

Con ese simple contacto, miro como a la muchacha se le erizo la piel, causándole un escalofrió. Sus miradas se cruzaron velozmente dejando ver la sorpresa por parte de ella.

- Lo siento, quería el control - se excuso indiferente satisfecho por las reacciones.

- Claro, toma - se lo entrego aparentando la misma indiferencia, pero sus emociones la delataban.

- ¿Qué quieres ver? - le pregunto caballerosamente después de obligarla a ver toda una hora de acción, sangre y armas.

- Lo que sea, no tengo ningún programa en especial -

- Bien, entonces veamos que hay - le propuso comenzando a cambiar de un canal a otro, solo echándole un vistazo a la programación en busca de algo bueno que ver.

El estomago del chico le exigió ingerir chatarra, por lo que paró en un canal al azar levantándose con el control - Iré por una paleta de hielo, ¿quieres una? - le ofreció parándose.

- Si por favor -

No se espero a que le dijera de que sabor, el ya lo conocía muy bien.

No llevaba ni tres minutos escogiendo que paleta comer, cuando el chillido horrorizado de la chica lo asusto

- ¡SASUKE! -

Sin saber si era grave o no tomo una paleta de limón y la de cereza de la pelirosa y regreso disparado a la sala. Las primeras palabras que pensó en pronunciar eran "¿Qué pasa?" pero no lo alcanzo a hacer, ya que al entrar noto porque el grito de la chica.

- Cámbiale - le pidió tratando de no ver mucho.

_**.Porno.**_

Su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente, el brutal sonrojo lo acaloro tanto, que comenzaba a imaginarse situaciones en donde los protagonistas de la historia eran otros. Antes de que su cuerpo siguiera cobrando vida intento cambiarle recordando que había olvidado el control en la cocina.

Los gemidos de la mujer en la pantalla eran tan ruidosos que sonrojaban al más puro e inocente muchacho, además de tener la anatomía humana en todo su esplendor, era algo.. un poco perturbador.

- Chicos, ya llegue, a que no saben a quien me encontré en la tienda -

El grito de Mikoto los paralizo más, tenían que moverse y lo tenían que hacer pronto.

- Quítalo - le dijo ahora más bajo para que la pelinegra que se acercaba no escuchara.

El gemido de la televisión era preocupante, sin pensarlo más le aventó las paletas a la chica apresurándose para cambiarle desde aplastando los botones de la televisión. Dramáticamente te aventó y con el dedo apago le cambio al aparato justo antes de que entrara Mikoto.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - indago la mujer al entrar y ver a su hijo en el suelo y a la chica en el sillón los dos con la misma cara de susto y ese notorio sonrojo.

- No, solo que el tonto de Sasuke se calló - musito con la voz estrangulada la chica, aclarándose la garganta.

- Ten más cuidado hijo - le sonrió la mujer recordando lo que venia diciendo - Así, adivinen a quien me encontré -

Ante la mirada de confusión y de poca cooperación para adivinar de los menores decidió continuar - Itachi - llamó a su hijo mayor, quien entro con un montón de bolsas de plástico; eran tantas que apenas se miraba el muchacho.

- ¿Dónde las dejo mamá? - le pregunto con esfuerzo detrás de esa pila de comida.

- En la cocina mi cielo -

El de coleta dejo los víveres sobre la barra de aquella habitación, devolviéndose a la sala para poder saludar como se debe a los demás.

- Hola - musito abrazando a la chica - ¿Cómo han estado? -

- Bien gracias, me alegra verte - sonrió Sakura apretando al de coleta.

- Hermanito - saludo viendo a Sasuke una vez que dejo de abrazar a la Haruno intentándolo abrazar también.

- Ni lo sueñes - le advirtió el aludido rehusándose al contacto, simplemente le extendió una mano para que se la estrechara.

- Ridículo - bufo el mayor abrazándolo a la fuerza. Sin importar el gruñido de protesta de Sasuke, no lo soltó hasta que lo saludo.

- Idiota -

- Yo también te extrañaba - Itachi se sentó tomando el control - ¿Y que miraban? -

En ese instante de nuevo se pusieron tensos recordando todo - N-nada - tartamudeo la chica siendo la atención de todos.

- Yo me iré a dar una ducha - comento Sasuke saliendo rápidamente del lugar para evitar más interrogatorios.

- ¿Y que hay de tu paleta? - le grito Sakura recordando lo que tenían en las manos.

- Cuando termine me la como - respondió el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos "Cuanto más fría el agua, mejor" pensó tomando sus cosas, evitando pensar en las explicitas imágenes del arte de reproducción.

- ¿Y que has hecho? - indago Itachi mirando con interés y cariño a la Haruno.

- Nada en especial, tu sabes, la escuela, trabajos, mis amigas -

- Ningún pretendiente por allí - la sondeo poniendo una cara picara.

- No - contesto al instante colorada - Ninguno -

- Más les vale, aquel que quiera estar contigo tiene primero que ser autorizado por mi y tratarte bien o recibirá una golpiza - sonrió de forma sombría supuestamente en broma, pero por su entonación todo era enserio.

Antes de que terminara sus palabras Sasuke entro a la habitación, ya aseado, alcanzando a escuchar las amenazas de su hermano.

- ¿Y mi paleta? - exigió el menor mirando a la oji-jade directamente.

- Toma, creo que esta un poco derretida -

- No importa - musito tomándola y sentándose al otro lado de Sakura.

- ¿Y tu hermanito?, ¿Ninguna cuñada por allí?.. O cuñado -

- Muy gracioso - le gruño deseando estar a su lado para golpearlo.

- Tomare eso como "soy una amargado por eso nadie me quiere" -

- Hnn - gruño, abrió su paleta mirando lo delicada que estaba, se la empezó a comer rápidamente antes de que se hiciera jugo recordando algo - ¿Por qué no fuiste a la casa del tío Hiroshi? -

- Pues veras hermanito, cuando uno crece y se hace adulto tiene muchas responsabilidades.. -

- Como para no acompañar a papá en un momento difícil - lo acuso fulminándolo.

- No, de verdad no pude ir, porque tuve mucho trabajo estas noches, de tocada en tocada - hablo el mayor ahora más serio - Además, no se que tanto me sermoneas, si bien sabes que pudieras faltar a esa casa lo harías -

Sakura escuchaba todo comenzandose a sentir como el salero, en medio de los dos Uchiha. Esa platica la hizo recordar como era el resto de la familia, comprendiendo a la perfeccion las emociones y apatia de ambos chicos por aquellas personas.

- Además, no me perdí de mucho, el único que valía la pena ya esta muerto, no creo que los demás me hayan extrañado mucho - se encogió de hombros levantándose del sillón.

Aunque le pesara a Sasuke, tenia que admitir que tenia razón. Soltó un suspiro terminándose su paleta derretida estirándose sobre el sillón.

Itachi se quedo a comer, conversando un poco con su padre, milagrosamente sin discutir, teniendo una conversación armoniosa después de tantos años. En la platica de vez en cuando opinaban Mikoto y Sasuke, pero ellos más bien se concentraron en otra platica que incluía a la pelirosa.

Por primera vez después de cinco años, aquella noche comieron como una verdadera familia, unida, tranquila, armoniosa.

-

-

La gloriosa mañana del sábado llego tan rápida como un simple parpadeo. Derrochando pereza en el ambiente adormilado de la casa.

El menor de los Uchiha se levanto tambaleándose de su cama, caminando hasta el baño. Después de lavarse las manos rasco su pierna modorro bajando las escaleras. Dio un vistazo a la cocina sin mirar a nadie. Bostezo viendo que habían dejado desayuno, por lo que se sirvió un poco acallando a su estomago que hacia ruidos ensordecedores.

Contó los bocados, sin saber si aun dormía o estaba despierto, tomó agua y bostezo de nuevo. Con la misma velocidad que una tortuga termino de alimentarse dejando su plato en el fregadero. Tallo sus ojos cuando entro a la sala encontrándose con la pelirosa.

- Buenos días flojo - lo miro fingiendo molestia devolviendo su vista a la pantalla de televisión.

- Hnn - murmuro quitándose la modorra.

Se sentó junto a ella dejándose caer con pereza - ¿Y mamá? -

- Dijo algo de ir al centro comercial, salio temprano, se fue cuando me iba levantando - comento sin mucho interés buscando algo en la tele que mirar.

Miro a la chica con interés, ya no traía puesta las pijamas, era extraño ya que era sábado a las doce de la tarde y ella ya estaba arreglada con un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes delgados color morado. A decir verdad la ropa le quedaba tan bien que se acentuaba en sus pequeñas pero bien marcadas curvas. Su piel se miraba pálida, como de porcelana, sus delgadas piernas, sus brazos, su rostro, sus labios rosados y carnosos y sus orbes jades como piedras preciosas.

Inconscientemente trago saliva, tenia tanto antojo de sus labios.

Se acerco un poco más a ella fingiendo prestar atención al programa de medicina que ella había puesto, al parecer no se percato de la cercanía.

Al sentirse observada echo un vistazo a Sasuke, pero él, como debería de ser, tenia su vista bien fija en la televisión, ¿También le atraía la medicina?, no le tomo mucha importancia concentrándose de nuevo en aquel programa en el cual no encontraban la cura a esa rara enfermedad.

El chico espero por algún tiempo, echándole miradas fugases de vez en cuando, poco a poco se fue acercando un más y ella no se incomodo ni nada. le paso un brazo por detrás lentamente y la hizo recargar su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Sakura lo miro extrañada, pero no protesto, tenia que admitir que era cómodo.

Por su parte, el pelinegro beso su cabeza con ternura, luego bajo dejando un camino de besos, uno en la frente, en la sien, en la mejilla, preparándose para los labios. Estaba a punto de besarla en la boca cuando la Haurno puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sasuke, impidiéndole continuar.

- Tu sabes muy bien lo que pienso - le advirtió separándose de él.

- ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? - musito con fastidio poniéndole mala cara.

- Porque eres como mi hermano, tus papas son como si fueran míos, me han dado tanto, simplemente no les puedo hacer esto - volvió a explicarle.

- Ya se, si te vas a justificar, mínimo busca otro pretexto, mejor dime que no me quieres y ya - bufó - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que esas ideas tuyas son ridículas?, ¡Nunca te eh visto como hermana, ni nunca lo haré -

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, simplemente mirándose, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

- Estamos solos, no ocupas fingir mientras no hay nadie - le propuso de pronto - Se que sientes lo mismo que yo - trato de acercarse a ella viendo como ella retrocedía con lentitud, como deseando que la alcanzara.

- N-no - balbuceo sintiendo el dulce aliento de Sasuke sobre su rostro. Trago saliva con discreción comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Sakura! -

El grito de la recién llegada Mikoto provoco la reacción instantánea de la aludida, quien empujo con fuerza al chico lo más lejos de ella que podía poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Si? - pregunto escuchando como la mujer se acercaba.

- Oh, Sasuke-chan, ya te levantaste, buenos días - lo saludo una vez que los miro a ambos en la sala.

- Buenos días - se limito a contestar levantándose a la cocina.

- Sakura, vamos hija, iremos a comprarte la ropa que te hace falta - le sonrió con picardía la pelinegra.

- Gracias - susurro escondiendo su rostro bajo su pelo, igual de rosa que sus mejillas.

- Pero que pocos ánimos, anda, no sientas vergüenza - la animó dándole un empujoncito.

Con las llaves en la mano la mujer miro a su hijo salir de la cocina por lo que se acercó a él - Iré con Sakura a comprar.. cosas - dijo acentuando la ultima palabra - No te llevo porque son cosas de chicas, adiós - le explico la pelinegra.

- Hnn - respondió el chico después de recibir un beso de su madre "molesta" pensó apenado por el acto de cariño.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun - susurro la Haruno besándole la otra mejilla, el Uchiha se quedo inmóvil disfrutando del calido contacto y después de parpadear se dio cuenta de que ya se habían ido.

-

-

No se imagino que hubiera de tantas figuras y colores.

_Rojos, azules, verdes, de colores, de lunares._

La tienda de verdad era grande y bien surtida.

- Vez porque te tengo que traer para que escojas - sonrió la pelinegra tocando con cariño el hombro de la chica.

- Si, son tantos y tantos - comento asombrada.

- Escoge los que quieras y te veo en el probador - le dedico otra tierna sonrisa caminando lentamente para darle su espacio.

Hacia tanto que no compraba un sostén, que se sintió un poco incomoda haciéndolo a ahora; pero conforme iba mirando iba escogiendo. Dudo en que talla escoger, según recordaba era tala 32 - A, pero últimamente, sentía que no le quedaba muy así que para no equivocarse se llevo dos tallas distintas de cada sostén que escogió.

Tardo bastante en terminar de escoger, pero al fin llegó a los vestidores encontrándose con Mikoto.

- ¿Qué tal la búsqueda? -

No le dijo nada simplemente te encogió de hombros mostrándole todos los que llevaba entrando a un probador vació.

Primero tomo uno sencillo negro, probándose el de talla _32 - A_, en ese espejo pudo comprobar que efectivamente, no le quedaba, tapaba muy poco de sus senos, casi hasta mostrar los pezones. Se lo quito con tranquilidad esperanzada de que le quedara el de talla _32 - B_. llevándose la gran sorpresa de que le ajustaba bien, lo rellenaba por completo y además se veía perfecto.

Su boca inevitablemente formo una "o" experimentando la felicidad de que al fin, su busto plano creció aunque sea un poco. Se probó todos los demás saliendo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ya los tengo - anuncio feliz llegando hasta la mujer.

- Te dije que seria sencillo - se río divertida - Ven vallamos a pagar y comprar un par de asuntitos pendientes -

Mientras se dirigían hacia la caja, pasaron por un maniquí que llamó la atención de ambas.

- Pero que lindo y atrevido conjunto - admitió Mikoto admirando el sostén rojo con encaje negro y la pantaleta del mismo color con encaje oscuro y un atrevido moño en la parte de enfrente. El conjunto estaba adornado con unas medias de red dando ese toque juguetón.

- Te quedaría tan lindo - musito la pelinegra aun mirando el conjunto.

La pelirosa también se imagino así misma con aquel atuendo, el calor corporal se elevo imaginándose la enorme sonrisa pervertida de Sasuke si la mirara así. Mordió su labio sintiendo una necesidad de llevarlo.

- Pero que cosas digo - se regaño a si misma la Uchiha pegándose con delicadeza en la cabeza - Eres tan pequeña para estas cosas - negó caminando de nuevo.

La mujer tenia razón, era pequeña,; se sintió tan ingrata de pensar aquellas cosas con el hijo de la mujer que iba enfrente. La vergüenza y la pena la invadieron pero aun así, aquel deseo de ver la reacción del chico no se iba.

-

-

Pasar la mayor parte de un sábado de compras no fue para nada malo. Se divirtió tanto junto a Mikoto. Claro no de la misma manera en que lo hacia con sus amigas, pero si lo suficiente como para desear volver a salir con ella.

Se sintió tan agotada que cuando llegaron a la casa, callo rendida por el sueño.

Extrañamente soñaba, pero aquel día, ocurrió.

Estaba recostada en su cama, cuando el pelinegro entro a su habitación cerrándola con seguro. Lo miro extrañada, intento preguntarle que hacia allí pero lo único que salio de su boca fue un - Sasuke-kun - el tono en que lo había dicho era tan extraño en ella que le costo trabajo reconocer su voz, aquel tono tan sensual, provocador.

Sintió la necesidad de posar un poco, levantando la cabeza exponiendo su cuello y moviéndose ligeramente invitándolo a acercarse.

La cara de Sasuke paso de la sorpresa a la sonrisa pervertida - Sexy - pronuncio con voz aterciopelada refiriéndose al aspecto de la Haruno.

La chica bajo un poco la vista encontrándose con aquel conjunto que había visto en el centro comercial. No se pregunto nada simplemente disfruto de la reacción del Uchiha quien se acerco hasta ella devorando su cuello con pasión.

Una de las manos del chico bajo a los muslos de la chica, deslizando una de las medias de red al mismo tiempo que masajeaba la pierna.

Beso el nacimiento de los pechos de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que con la mano libre apretaba uno de estos. Sin delicadeza le quito el sostén, para probar lo que esperaba.

La sensación que le provocaba la traviesa lengua de Sasuke sobre sus senos era tan placentera que podía sentir las descargas eléctricas a través de las vértebras de su columna - Si - gimió entregándose a las expertas manos del chico.

Quiso comenzar a desnudarlo también, pero sorpresivamente, ya lo estaba. Con una mano recorrió desde el formado pecho del chico hasta sus muslos tocando todo con desesperación.

El gruñido de Sasuke fue tan gutural que la hizo estremecerse y de un momento a otro ella también se halló desnuda, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió aquella traviesa lengua en su cavidad inferior. La inesperada invasión resulto más excitante de lo que hubiera esperado.

- Sa-sasuke..kun - gimió casi al borde del grito, apretando la cabeza del muchacho deseando que pudiera penetrarla más. La humedad en su cavidad, y los movimientos del músculo dentro de ella la complacieron tanto que la hicieron erguirse soltando un fuerte grito en el cual se alcanzaba distinguir la palabra "más".

Se sentó de golpe sobre su cama, con la respiración entrecortada. Desorientada miró todo a su alrededor oscuro y tranquilo; secó su frente perlada de sudor tratando de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Comenzó a entender que todo fue un sueño, miro su cuerpo encontrándose con sus pijamas, no estaba desnuda y el Uchiha no esta en su cuarto. Lo único que si había pasado era que efectivamente sus pantaletas estaban húmedas.

Mordió su labio sin entender el porque de su sueño húmedo. Se sintió como una sucia depravada, sintió pena de si misma, tanto que criticaba a Sasuke de pervertido, ¡ella era igual!.

Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Miró su reloj en la mesita de noche, encantándose con que eran las tres de la madrugada, demasiado temprano para levantarse. Por lo que aun confundida y avergonzada se recostó esperando poder soñar algo menos tentador.

La barrera que había puesto entre su moral y lo que deseaba estaba comenzando a desaparecer y ella lo sabia.

Pronto podría rendirse cayendo en su tentación y parecía que no le importaba.

Después de todo.. Sasuke no estaba tan equivocado.

* * *

¡HOLA!

Un capitulo un tanto corto, pero de todos modos espero haya sido de su agrado. ¿A quien no le gusta comprar un lindo sostén nuevo? **;3 **a toda chica.

Nuestra pequeña y temerosa Sakurita comienza a titubear, ¿Sasuke se aprovechara de eso? ***¬*** ¡por supuesto!

JAMAS me cansare de agradecer con todo mi corazón, por sus Reviews, sus alertas y favoritos. Hacen que la historia continué **:B**

Gracias también por sus buenos deseos, en la escuela todo va bien, aunque creo que tendré que comenzar a estudiar en serio, pero por ahora, todo sigue igual **n___n **¡YAY!

Les deseo suerte a ustedes también y espero verlos en el próximo chap.

**MIL BESOS -3-**

PD: Caamy: tienes TODA la razón del mundo pequeña! TT__TT todas deseamos que Sasuke-kun se quede con Sakura, pero por el ultimo chap. del manga.. Creo que tendremos que esperar y ver que pasa _D: SASUKE-KUN!!!_


	15. Los celos su perdicion :

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi-sama, que al parecer tampoco esta inspirado, además de estar empeñado en enfrentar a Sasuke-kun con naru-kyuubi **TT___TT**

_**Advertencias: **_

- OOC.

- AU

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva__"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Las ojeras la delataban, después de aquel sueño con el Uchiha no pudo dormir bien, dormía por un pequeño rato y despertaba y así sucedió durante mucho tiempo por lo que no descanso.

En el desayuno al encontrarse con el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el azabachado, quien se preguntaba el porque de las reacciones de ella.

La incomodidad de aquellas imágenes no la dejaron en paz ni siquiera en la escuela. No se podía concentrar, todo lo que había en su cabeza era Sasuke, Sasuke, _SASUKE_.

"BASTA" se reprendió mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia tratando de entender lo que la profesora Kurenai anotaba en el pizarrón.

Jamás pensó que seria tan difícil poner atención.

-

-

- ¡Sakura! - le grito por tercera vez Ino molesta.

- ¿Si? - respondió después de un rato.

- Ponme atención - le exigió tomándola del rostro para que la mirara.

- Lo siento, ¿Qué me decías? - indago con pena escuchando la risita de Hinata a su lado.

- Te estaba diciendo lo sola que me siento estos días y las ganas que tengo de encontrar a alguien que me quiera, un novio, tu sabes - chillo con cascaditas en los ojos.

La pelirosa sonrió con una gotita sin saber que decirle exactamente.

- ¿Soy yo o Sasuke esta mirando mucho hacia aquí? - pregunto de pronto la rubia cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Con solo mencionar aquel nombre, la piel de la Haruno se erizo, no solo se colaba en sus pensamientos, sino ahora también en sus platicas con sus amigas, era el colmo. Discretamente volteo encontrándose con la mirada del chico. Giro de nuevo su rostro para mirar a sus amigas y poder contestar - Si, de seguro quiere algo - dijo con fastidio sintiendo en el fondo los deseos de que se acercara.

- Ahora que lo miro bien, Sasuke se mira diferente - habló de nuevo Ino ahora en un tono juguetón, dejando a sus amigas apenadas por su estado de animo tan voluble.

- Yo lo miro igual que siempre - fingió restarle importancia la pelirosa sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Esta más alto? - musito Hinata tratando de adivinar.

- Si, pero eso no es, es algo más - la Yamaka se quedo observándolo tratando de distinguir aquella cosa que lo hacia lucir distinto.

La mirada le Ino sobre el chico incomodo de sobremanera a Sakura, más de lo que se imaginaba, trato de llamar la atención de la chica para que dejara de verlo pero no funciono.

- Lo tengo - grito de pronto la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja - Es su rostro, se mira menos aniñado, se mira más maduro y su sonrisa, a decir verdad, nunca lo había visto sonreír así - suspiro mirándolo embobada.

Sakura frunció el ceño girándose para mirarlo. Efectivamente, la sonrisa en su rostro era distinta a la demás, era una de malicia pura que la pelirosa conocía muy bien "Ahora que tramas Uchiha" pensó para sí, fulminándolo.

- Sigo sin ver el cambio - musito molesta la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Me pregunto si seré su tipo - comento con ensoñación la Yamanaka soñadora, con los ojos brillosos de emoción.

La Haruno la miro con mala cara, casi escupiéndole las palabras - Claro que no lo eres -

La seriedad y el desprecio con el que lo dijo asombro a sus amigas quienes la miraron confundidas. Al sentirse agredida Ino también frunció el ceño parándose - ¿Y tu como sabes?, No eres él -

- Porque se exactamente lo que le gusta de una mujer - hablo con arrogancia disfrutando tenebrosamente cada palabra que salía de su boca.

La oji-azul se volvió a sentar ofendida y sin palabras para expresarse, mientras Hinata miraba todo un poco asustada - Cálmense chicas, no hay porque pelear por una tontería - les recordó sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlas.

- Tienes razón - acordó Ino relajándose y quitando su postura a la defensiva.

- Si - la imito la pelirosa entendiendo lo que había dicho; la manera en que disfruto saber que Ino no tenia oportunidad con Sasuke, regocijándose de placer al saber que Sasuke solo la amaba a ella. Ahora que lo miraba bien, era un poco enfermizo.

Sabia que no debía de aprovecharse de eso; recordaba a la perfección las palabras que le había dicho al Uchiha y el rotundo NO que había puesto a su posible relación, ¿Por qué estar feliz por ello, si de todos modos le dijo que no al chico?. La culpa que sintió fue incomoda, y lo que había pasado esos últimos días era tanto que la confundía.

-

-

Había estado practicando para no cometer errores, recordaba cada palabra de advertencia de aquel libro, sabia que lo que planeaba nunca resultaba, pero esta vez, solo la mitad seria ensayado y el resto seria espontáneo. Era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su ultimo intento por obtener a la chica de sus sueños.

Su lugar de ubicación: _la famosa cafetería enfrente de la escuela_.

Casualmente aquel día había ido la pelirosa y sus amigas a tomar un café después de clases, para adelantar una tarea; por otra parte Sasuke y Naruto, casualmente habían echo lo mismo.

_Respiro hondo _relajándose, siendo _él_, siendo Uchiha. 

Camino con aquel movimiento sensual hasta donde estaban las chicas, acompañado de su amigo Naruto - ¿Qué haciendo? - musito una vez estuvo cerca como para entablar una conversación sin gritar, procurando utilizar su voz ronca.

Las tres muchachas levantaron la vista automáticamente de sus libros observando al dueño de aquella voz encontrándose también con el rubio.

- Solo adelantamos una tarea - aclaro Sakura mirándolo con una ceja alzada pensando en los posibles motivos por los que el azabachado se acerco tan sospechoso.

- Naruto-kun - musito la azabachada mirando con interés al rubio.

- Hinata - la saludo emocionado - ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? -

- Para nada - hablo la Hyuuga incluso antes de que terminara de pronunciar su oración el chico causando la risa de todos.

Sasuke se sentó justo en la orilla alado de Ino quien volvió a lo suyo tomando su libro con poco interés.

- ¿Y que estas leyendo Ino? - se dirigió a ella con voz aterciopelada acercándose un poco.

- ¿Eh? - chillo confundida por el repentino interés del chico - Solo leo algo de literatura -

Sakura dio un respingo, ¿Por qué le hablaba a ella?, ¿Por qué tanto interés?, recordó la platica anterior con la rubia y sobre su ensoñación con el chico sintiendo el calor de los celos arder.

- Suena aburrido - comento el pelinegro galante.

- Si, de echo - admitió la rubia riendo nerviosa.

- Soy yo o te hiciste un nuevo corte - continuo ronroneando tocando el rubio pelo de la chica provocando su sonrojo.

- No, solo me creció el pelo, es todo - trago saliva maravillada de los encantos del Uchiha.

- Se te ve muy lindo - admitió echándole una mirada a la Haruno, quien miraba todo con la boca bien abierta y el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada maliciosa tocando la mejilla de la Yamanaka - Estas un poco caliente, ¿te sientes bien? -

- Y-yo - tartamudeo nerviosa sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

- ¿Podemos hablar Sasuke? - se levanto la Haruno de su lugar jalándolo de la muñeca.

- Claro - musito indiferente poniéndose de pie también - Ahora volvemos - anuncio mirando a la rubia quien se encontraba casi inconsciente.

La Haruno guío al pelinegro hasta afuera del local asegurándose de que nadie los pudiera ver - ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? - le exigió empujándolo con repentino enojo.

- ¿Pasarme de que? - fingió inocencia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Qué te traes con Ino? -

- Nada, simplemente estoy haciendo lo que tu querías, ¿Recuerdas? - dejo de sonreír mostrándose serio - Trato de hacer mi vida sin incluirte en ella, ya que tu no quieres nada conmigo, entonces, buscare a alguien que si quiera -

Inevitablemente perdió, no tenia ninguna defensa para eso, no podía decir nada, porque de verdad le había dicho eso. El silencio absoluto que se formo fue tan sofocante para la chica que le costaba respirar. Por primera vez sus propias palabras la estaban lastimando.

- ¿Sientes celos? -

- No - le grito la chica molesta consigo misma más que nada, controlándose para no ponerse a llorar, pensando en que seria tonto hacerlo.

Sasuke la acorralo contra la pared del edificio mirándola directamente en aquellos orbes jades que comenzaban a cristalizarse - ¿Por qué nunca aceptas lo que sientes? - le pregunto con voz suave, casi como un calido susurro - ¿Para que ocultarlo?, ¿A que le tienes miedo? - trato de saber, teniendo increíblemente paciencia ante las caprichosas actitudes de la muchacha.

Sin responder a nada se acercó a él hasta juntar sus labios en un beso improvisado, que el muchacho correspondió. Se separaron rápidamente cada uno con distintas emociones.

Sakura pensó que con eso se solucionaría todo, pero no era así. El pelinegro la miro con seriedad comenzando a asustarla - Lo siento - se comenzó a disculpar creyendo que había cometido un error.

- No tienes porque disculparte, solamente quiero aclarar una cosa - hablo con tranquilidad en contraste con su rostro serio - Te lo debí de haber dicho en vez de emborracharme aquella vez: _No soy tu juguete _- musito separando la ultima palabra para que entendiera mejor - No me parece justo que me digas si un día y al siguiente me niegues todo pidiéndome que me aleje, no funciona así Sakura, si solo me quieres para un rato, entonces, será mejor que nos olvidemos -

Aquellas simples y sinceras palabras llenas de razón, le dolieron más de lo que esperaba, nunca se puso a pensar en Sasuke, siempre pensó en los sentimientos de ella y en los de los demás miembros de la familia, dejando de lado los del pelinegro. Lo entendió y pese a eso, no le dejo de doler lo que oía.

- Nunca quise hacerte sentir así - se disculpo agachando la cabeza, ocultándola entre los mechones de cabellos - Te amo de verdad -

- No me lo digas para complacerme, dímelo si de verdad lo sientes, si de verdad estas dispuesta a arriesgarte por mi, si de verdad crees que lo valgo -

Entendió porque el chico dudo de sus palabras, tenia razón, suspiro con delicadeza concentrándose. Pensó en todo, lo que respondiera seria lo que se haría. Sintió miedo al darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era su respuesta, a partir de ella, se decidiría si estarían juntos o si Sasuke le pertenecería a alguien más.

Ninguno de los dos se espero la reacción de la pelirosa.

**Lloraba.**

Mojando sus mejillas con rapidez; lloraba acongojada, sintiéndose poca cosa.

- ¿Sakura? - musito Sasuke ansioso al verla así.

Aun sollozando negó con la cabeza.

El Uchiha se temió lo peor, la sangre se le fue a los pies palideciendo, su confianza se derrumbo y miro todo su mundo caerse.. ¿Lo rechazaría definitivamente?

- No entiendo - logró decir entre sollozos la muchacha tratando de calmarse para poder hablar.

El oji-azabache no dijo nada, para no interrumpirla, solo froto su brazo para que se tranquilizara, pero parecía que era en vano.

- No entiendo como puedes arriesgarlo todo por mi, ¿por qué tenerme paciencia? - balbuceo sin parar de llorar - Solo soy una molestia, alguien que siempre te complica las cosas, además no soy bonita, ni inteligente, ni siquiera puedo hacerte sentir bien, no te merezco -

El Uchiha poso su mano sobre las húmedas mejillas de la chica limpiándolas con esmero.

- No digas eso - le pidió en un susurro.

- Es la verdad, lo único que hago es ser un estorbo- negó de nuevo con insistencia - Soy una idiota, una caprichosa, ¡Por favor te mereces algo mejor! - se río sin alegría quebrándose en un sollozo.

- Hago todo esto por ti, porque cuando te dije que te amaba no era en broma - murmuro con seriedad - No me importa nada, si no estas tú junto a mi -

Ambos volvieron mirarse en silencio hasta que la chica poco a poco se calmo, ordenando sus ideas, aclarando sus pensamientos.

- Ya sabes lo que yo siento, ahora me interesa saber lo que tu sientes - le pidió el Uchiha mirándola con aquellos orbes tan poderosos e intimidantes que buscaban encontrar la verdad.

La mirada de Sakura paso de aquellos hipnóticos ojos azabaches hasta el pavimento buscando una ruta de escape, pensando en como safarse de aquello cobardemente.

Al darse cuenta de esto Sasuke tomo su mentón con delicadeza obligándola a que lo mire - Así como yo huí embriagándome, tu lo hiciste ocultándote; dejemos de escondernos Sakura, dejemos de jugar y respóndeme de una vez - pese a que su voz era aterciopelada, se distinguía con claridad la nota de desesperación.

El corazón se le acelero, en una décima de segundo recordó lo vivido con Sasuke, recordó su enorme furia al verlo con alguien más, recordó la sensación de besarlo, sus gestos, recordó todo. Su latido era tan fuerte que casi se podía escuchar, cerro los ojos mezclando entre un suspiro su respuesta.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun -

Espero a que la chica abriera los ojos para comprobarlo.

Sonrió triunfante y cansado al ver que era verdad, junto su frente con la de la chica cerrando ambos los ojos, sin decir nada, simplemente aspirando y exhalando.

- ¿Cómo haremos..? -

- Shh - la callo el pelinegro con delicadeza separándose un poco - No te preocupes por nada, recuerda que no estas sola - la beso con cuidado con tranquilidad, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su boca haciéndolo con inocencia.

Al separarse la tomo de la mano guiándola - Ven, ya veremos esto más tarde, primero tienes que terminar con tu tarea para poder ir a casa y hablar- le propuso abriéndole la puerta del lugar.

Pensó que seria buena idea, decidió hacerle caso y dejar de preocuparse desde ahora, ¿para que pensar en eso ahora si lo podía hacer más tarde?, además aquel lugar no era bueno para aclarar y preguntar un par de cosas.

Al regresar se encontraron con que sorpresivamente Ino ya casi terminaba y Hinata había dejado todo por ponerse a platicar con Naruto.

- Valla, tardaron - bromeo Ino bajando su libro - Casi termino frentona, al fin podré hacer la tarea antes que tu - le saco la lengua juguetona.

La Haruno alzo una ceja, ¿Dónde había quedado su interés por Sasuke? - Aprovéchalo cerda que esto solo sucede una vez cada siglo -

- Hnn, iré por un café - musito el pelinegro caminado hasta la caja para ordenar algo.

- Oye Sakura, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - indago Ino una vez que el pelinegro se marcho, con una curiosidad monstruosa.

- Es solo que le recordé algo que le dijo Mikoto, tu sabes, algo personal - mintió patéticamente nerviosa, tratando de evitar el tema - ¿Y eso que Hinata no ah terminado su tarea? - pregunto esperanzada a que la rubia decidiera cambiar de tema.

- Pues ya vez, con eso de que esta Naruto, a la señorita ya no le dieron ganas de nada más que de estar con él - hablaron ahora de la Hyuuga olvidando lo anterior - Con decirte que hace un momento le hable porque tenia una duda y no me hizo caso, solo se giro y me dijo "más tarde te explico" - imito la voz de la azabachada con una nota más aguda de lo normal.

La risa casi histérica de la oji-jade no le llamó la atención a la Yamanaka ya que observaba un punto embobada.

Al notar la profunda mirada de su amiga, Sakura siguió la mirada de Ino topándose con la dirección hacia Sasuke, ¿Lo estaba mirando de nuevo?, la sangre inevitablemente le hirvió a pesar de que sabia que no tenia porque molestarse con su amiga. Estaba a punto de gruñirle algo cuando la rubia habló.

- Pero que sexy cajero - suspiro.

La pelirosa se sintió como una completa idiota al ver a quien miraba su amiga, un apuesto muchacho, de tez blanca ojos de color y pelo rubio, era tan guapo que se pregunto porque no lo había visto antes, pero después la respuesta apareció frente a ella.

**Sasuke**.

No había visto al muchacho porque solo miraba al Uchiha.

Se sonrojo un poco avergonzándose por sus estúpidos celos, comenzando a creer que estaba enferma.

- Creo que iré por algo - anuncio Ino dándole el lugar a pelinegro, planeando algo para llamar la atención del cajero.

- ¿Ya nos vamos a casa? - pregunto la Haruno mirando al Uchiha con un cierto brillo de ansiedad.

- No - le respondió cerrando los ojos mientras le daba un sorbo a su café frió - Primero termina tu tarea, para poder platicar bien en la casa -

Sin más remedio que aguantar su ansiedad tomo su libro abriéndolo en la pagina que se había quedado, mirando con pereza todo lo que le faltaba por resumir comenzando a escribir.

Era difícil concentrarse y más escuchando como Hinata y Naruto reían y platicaban tan armoniosamente.

Por su parte el pelinegro tomo su café aburriéndose poco a poco, no se quiso meter en la conversación de su amigo, ya que le estaba dando su espacio "Todo sea porque el dobe de el gran paso" pensó para sí garabateando una servilleta con la pluma de la Haruno.

Al terminar su trabajo, Sakura se marcho junto a Sasuke, poniendo como excusa que Mikoto los necesitaba; lo ultimo que supieron es que Ino también se fue a su casa, sonriendo de lado a lado porque consiguió el teléfono del guapo muchacho de la caja, quedándose solos Hinata y Naruto.

- Creo que ya espantamos a los demás - soltó una carcajada el Uzumaki rascando su nuca.

- Si - la coreo Hinata con su singular risita.

- Aprovechando que estamos solos Hinata, quería preguntarte algo - trago saliva el chico comenzando a ponerse un poco nervioso.

La oji-perla lo miro con cariño sonriendo mientras asentía lentamente.

- Bien, se que ya tenemos tiempo saliendo, conociéndonos mejor y es maravilloso descubrir lo bien que me caes - miró como la chica asentía una y otra vez a la espera por lo que resumió su discurso - Bien, siento que no solo quiero tu amistad y por eso me preguntaba si te gustaría, tu sabes, ser algo más que mi amiga -

Hinata bajo su rostro roja de vergüenza asintiendo con timidez logrando causar una zorruna sonrisa en Naruto.

-

-

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con que Mikoto no estaba, según la nota que dejo, había salido a la oficina de Fugaku para llevarle unos papeles; no les sorprendió mucho que no estuviera, por lo que después de alimentarse con lo que la mujer había dejado, fueron con tranquilidad a la sala.

Sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer, tomaron asiento en los sillones mirando un poco la televisión.

- Así que ahora somos.. - empezó la Haruno decidida a romper aquel ansioso silencio sin tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo continuar su oración.

- Novios - afirmo Sasuke hablando con un tono parecido a la sorna y la malicia juntos - Amantes, pareja, como más te guste - le guiño un ojo juguetón.

- Valla - suspiro la chica sintiéndose rara por el cambio.

- Se que aun te sientes incomoda, es nuevo para ambos, lo entiendo, a decir verdad yo tampoco termino de asimilarlo, mucho menos se como reaccionaran todos - hablo tornándose serio, tocando con cuidado la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad - Pero, reaccionen como reaccionen, digan lo que digan, JAMAS podrán cambiar lo que siento, ni nos podrán separar, así que no hay porque sentir miedo, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado - le prometió fielmente.

La pequeña sonrisa que se le escapo a la chica los tranquilizo un poco a ambos - Gracias Sasuke-kun - lo tomo de la mano con cariño - Pero, preferiría que todavía no lo supiera nadie - al ver como el pelinegro habría la boca formando una mueca agrego - Solo te pidió un tiempo, el suficiente para prepararme -

Un pequeño resoplo se escucho, pero pese a eso musito - Esta bien, no le diremos a nadie.. Por ahora - acepto recordando algo de pronto - Pero eso no significa que no podré demostrarte cuanto eh esperado por ti - sonrió maliciosamente acercándose hasta su rostro.

- Me parece perfecto - acordó la chica antes de que se besaran.

La tarde que pasaron fue tan común como la hubieran pasado cualquier otro día, viendo televisión, peleando por el control, preparando botanas para comer, tomando soda, bostezando y riendo.

- Ya me aburrí de ver lo mismo - se quejo la Haruno buscando el control remoto.

- ¿Cómo te puede aburrir algo tan interesante? - fingió indignación.

- Me canse de ver sangre, armas, más sangre y violencia, hay que ver otra cosa, no se, alguna comedia o película romántica -

- Hnn - se negó Sasuke volviendo su atención a aquel aparato hipnótico y adictivo.

Molesta, Sakura se abalanzo sobre él para tomar el control y poder cambiarle - Dámelo tonto egoísta - trato de quitarle el objeto de la mano.

- No - peleo contra ella empujándola para evitar que ganara - Quítate molesta -

Y así entre gritos y peleas encontró Mikoto a sus hijos - Ya se me hacia raro que no pelearan, esta vez tardaron tres semanas sin hacerlo - musito sorprendida la mujer.

Al escucharla ambos se levantaron con sorpresa - No te escuchamos llegar - comento el Uchiha encontrándose con los orbes jades.

Ambos se miraron fulminándose por un momento, para después intercambiar una mirada cómplice - Leyeron mi nota, ¿Cierto? - indago la pelinegra sentándose en uno de los sillones

- Si, ya comimos y lavamos los trastes - informo Sakura con orgullo recordando lo limpia que dejo la cocina.

- Me alegra, ¿Qué estaban viendo? -

- Sasuke no me dejaba cambiarle a su tonta seria policíaca, por eso peleábamos -

- Sasuke-chan, ¿que te eh dicho de ser egoísta? - lo regaño su madre quitándole el control remoto.

- Ya no tengo siete años para que me digas eso, además si no le gustaba lo que miraba, se pudo haber ido a hacer otra cosa - refunfuño el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento.

- No me importa la edad que tengas, mientras sigas siendo mal educado, te regañare - canturreo su madre para molestarlo.

- Hnn, mejor me iré a bañar - bufo marchándose.

- Cada entre más crece más refunfuñon como su padre - río Mikoto siendo coreada por la risita de Sakura - Veamos que ahí de bueno en la televisión -

Las manos mágicas de la mujer lograron encontrar una buena película de drama y romance, esos típicos que te pican y te hacen llorar en los momentos fuertes del filme.

En una escena en especifico el protagonista le confiesa a su prometida que tiene una enfermedad Terminal, por lo que comienza a llorar descontrolada, él le dice palabras de consuelo, animándola a continuar con su vida y haciéndole saber lo feliz que fue de haberla conocido.

Todo era tan enternecedor que pronto Mikoto y Sakura estaban llorando en silencio, con su orgullo hasta el suelo, sin que les importara que las vieran llorar.

En la película ocurrió desgracia tras desgracia, terminando con un final triste y consolador a la vez, los comerciales al final del filme las hicieron calmarse un poco parándole llorar; escucharon un bufido a sus espaldas por lo que se giraron.

- Que tonto - musito el Uchiha regañándolas a ambas - Es solo un película, no tienen porque llorar -

- Dices eso porque eres hombre - se excuso su madre limpiando sus mejillas con rapidez levantándose a la cocina.

- Estúpidas películas dramáticas - refunfuño Sasuke una vez más sentándose junto a Sakura.

La chica se puso a pensar en la película, la conmovió ver lo mucho que los protagonistas se amaban, al grado de que su amor fuera más allá de la muerte de uno de ellos, la forma intensa y apasionada le habían llegado tanto, que deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener a alguien a así a su lado.

Cuando una mano sobre la suya le recordó algo.

Notó que Sasuke tomo su mano entrelazando los dedos - No llores por algo tonto - le pidió para molestarla mientas le limpiaba las mejillas, pero la chica no tomo en cuenta sus palabras, sino su acción.

Miro su mano aferrada a la del muchacho dándose cuenta de que poseía aquel amor, ese que evito por tanto tiempo, pero que no se rindió, que supero su terquedad y miedo, aquel que superaría cualquier cosa, uno que estaba segura, seria mejor que el de la película .

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo **;3**

Primeramente agradezco los favoritos y alertas tanto para el fic como para mi, además de los lindos y alentadores RR, todos ellos me hacen tan feliz que me hacen sonreír (:

Gracias a todos por leer espero lo hayan disfrutado, al fin podemos ver como las cosas mejoran, tomando un nuevo rumbo, pero recuerden que no todo es perfección en esta historia. En lo personal me gusto escribir el chap como me ha gustado escribir todo el fic, así que espero haya sido de su total agrado (:

Gracias a los reviews me puedo dar cuenta de que esta gustando y que no, de que puedo mejorar y que no etc. Por lo cual son valiosos **n__n **

A las personas que no puedo responder sus **RR**, sepan que les agradezco y les informo que _SI_ leo el reviews **:B**

**O: **la escuela es tan divertida por ahora, pero desgraciadamente los exámenes están próximos, a partir del 17 **x___X **así que no se sorprendan si de repente me sale algo apresurado o corto de inspiración, por ahora mi mente te centrará en estudiar **;(**

En fin, gracias por el apoyo y el animo, sinceramente, me sirve mucho **(: **

_Nota: _**D: **disculpen si encuentran errores.

**¡Besos a todos! -3- byyeee nyyaa! ;3**

**PD:**

**T_T **no me gusta el rumbo que toma el manga de Naruto, a decir verdad, comienza a ser un poco tedioso ;(

Pao! Espero también que te equivoques (auque tu teoría es muy lógica y por lo que acaba de salir en el manga, parase que se cumplirá) SASUKE-KUN! **D:**


	16. Romance en la obscuridad:

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi-sama quien nos hace odiar a tobi

Ò_Ó

**Advertencias: **

- OOC.

- AU

- LemmoN (:

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

nota: gracias nini-chan! tsuki-airen & hatake izumi por avisarme avisarme D:

disculpen el error pequeñas de mi corazon ^^U

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Sin poder creérselo, así despertó, sintiéndose diferente.

Jamás imagino que su rubio e hiperactivo mejor amigo, seria tan fundamental para alcanzar aquello que tanto quería. Tenia que admitir, que ese libro le había ayudado bastante por lo que ese día, regresaría a su dueño original.

Sonrió torcidamente metiéndolo en su mochila mientras salía de su cuarto. Antes de bajar las escaleras decidió echar un vistazo a cierta habitación; para su sorpresa la puerta estaba emparejada, permitiendo ver como la pelirosa cepillaba su pelo distraída.

Entró sin hacer el menor ruido, emparejando de nuevo la puerta; camino hasta ella agachándose para plantarle un beso en el cuello, aprovechando que ella tenia despejada la zona, ya que acomodo todo su pelo en uno de sus hombros.

El calido contacto la hizo estremecerse pegando un brinco - Me asustaste - lo regaño.

- Buenos días - ignoro lo anterior plantándole un beso en los labios.

- Sasuke-kun - musito nerviosa - No hagas eso, alguien podría entrar -

La miro irónico -¿Quién podría entrar?, Mikoto esta abajo haciendo desayuno y Fugaku ya se fue - señalo su pecho con su pulgar en una expresión firme - Además, recuerda que acepte que lo nuestro sea en secreto, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda besarte mientras nadie ve -

La Haruno mordió su labio intensamente debatiéndose, era extraño, sentía miedo pero era precisamente eso lo que lo hacia todo excitante - Esta bien, alcánzame mis zapatos quieres - le pidió volviendo a sonreír.

- Hnn - sonrió igualmente el chico buscando lo que le pidió.

Tardo un poco en encontrarlos ya que estaban bajo la cama, se tiro en el piso para poder alcanzarlos.

- ¿Los encontraste? - indago la chica acercándose.

- Si - aseguro levantando la mirada. Una sonrisa pervertida se ensancho en su pálido rostro simétrico ante el panorama que tenia, unos lindos y pequeños shorts negros debajo de aquella falda escolar.

- ¿Qué estas mirando? - chillo Sakura dándose cuenta de todo, alejándose por acto reflejo.

- Nada, solo miraba - se encogió de hombros levantándose con los zapatos en la mano - Toma, te veo abajo - la beso de nuevo saliendo de la habitación.

- Si - susurro al aire sintiéndose tan diferente, diferentemente bien.

Inconcientemente toco sus labios con cariño recordando el contacto, se sentía tan libre, como si no tuviera más peso sobre su espalda, aun tenia preocupaciones, cierto, pero al menos sabia que esos "problemas" los sacaría adelante junto a su pelinegro.

Todo el desayuno observo las picaras miradas que el chico le lanzaba a espaldas de Mikoto disfrutándolo de sobremanera. Después de comer a la carrera ambos salieron del hogar apresurados por llegar a tiempo a clases.

Mientras caminaban el pelinegro alcanzo la mano de la chica, tomándola con firmeza - ¿Qué harás esta tarde? -

- Pues, tengo un trabajo en equipo en casa de Hinata, tenemos que hacer una maqueta sobre los ecosistemas para la clase de biología - soltó un suspiro al recordar aquel tedioso trabajo.

- Que mal - le ronroneo Sasuke acercándose para aspirar el aroma a cerezos que emanaba - Entonces, tendré que mantenerme ocupado por la tarde - musito fingiendo decepción.

Sakura rodó los ojos divertida - Has vivido muchos años disfrutando de tu tarde sin mi -

- Pero eso era antes de saber que te interesaba - la beso fugazmente en la mejilla.

- Anda camina que llegaremos tarde - río la pelirosa sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Hnn - la obedeció acelerando un poco el paso.

Tan pronto pisaron la escuela ambos se separaron para marcharse a sus respectivas clases - Adiós molesta - se despidió el Uchiha de pronto en un tono indiferente.

- Hasta luego engreído - le siguió el juego con el mismo tono de voz, mirándolo por ultima vez antes de entrar a su aula.

Al llegar a su salón, el pelinegro se topo con la nueva de que no había nadie, miro confundido a su alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaban todos, pronto llego aquello que olvidaba, tal y como un rayo de luz - Mierda -

Corrió por los amplios pasillos del instituto esperando que no volviera a pasar. Llego hasta los vestidores cambiándose rápidamente, saliendo en sorprendentes cuarenta segundos casi vestido con el uniforme deportivo. Se reprendió una y otra vez mentalmente, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que le tocaba educación física a la primera hora?, si llegaba de nuevo tarde seria su fin.

Entre insultos y tropiezos llego junto a sus compañeros, para su suerte Anko sensei también venia llegando.

- Buenos días sabandijas - los saludo a todos con aquella voz tan fuerte, la respuesta general del grupo fue un ligero quejido - El día de hoy no haremos mucho - dijo desanimada - Solo ejercicios de flexibilidad -

Los alumnos no sabían si llorar o estar feliz, por una parte sabían que no sudarían tanto, pero tenían por seguro que pasarían bastante dolor.

- Hagan equipos de dos personas - les grito de pronto - Rápido, rápido - aplaudió estruendosamente viendo como todos se movían con agilidad formando sus equipos.

No fue raro que el pelinegro se uniera al hiperactivo rubio - Te ganare teme - le advirtió el oji-azul tan emocionado como siempre.

- Ni siquiera sabes si competiremos idiota - ironizo el Uchiha.

- Como sea, te ganare - sonrió zorrunamente poniendo atención.

- Ahora, siéntese uno de los dos en el suelo, extendiendo sus piernas al frente, mientras el otro compañero los empujara ligeramente por la espalda para ayudarlos a tocar sus pies, sin doblar rodillas - ordeno la sensei mirando a todos con agresividad.

Para pronto Sasuke tiro al piso a Naruto con un - Tu primero -

Una vez posicionado el rubio, el Uchiha lo empujo desde atrás, provocándole un molesto dolor - Ah, teme, ya no, me duele - se quejo el Uzumaki intentando enderezarse.

- Ya escuchaste a la sensei, si no te duele, no sirve - sonrió con malicia empujándolo más, ignorando los chillidos de su amigo.

- ¡CAMBIO!- grito Anko esperando a que todos cambiaran de posiciones.

- Ahora si - mascullo Naruto de forma perversa estirando al pelinegro.

El incomodo dolor que se siente al estirar los ligamentos y los músculos lo hacían querer quejarse, pero gracias a su orgullo, no lo hacia.

- Ya que terminaron, ahora pasaremos a hacer unas cuantas abdominales en pareja -

- Pero eso no es un ejercicio de flexibilidad - mascullo Ino sentándose en el césped.

- No me importa, va a hacer 30 extra por criticona Yamanaka - grito la sensei apuntándola acusadoramente.

- Pero.. - se intento quejar la rubia, sabiendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión "Demonios, que buen oído tiene esa bruja" pensó para asegurarse de que no la fuera a escuchar de nuevo.

Para poder hacer aquellas abdominales la pareja se tenia que acostar en el suelo, sujetándose con los tobillos a las piernas del otro compañero, formando un soporte para ambos. Una vez posicionados comenzaron a contar.

- Llegaste otra vez tarde - musito el rubio al subir y contar la décima abdominal.

- Me equivoque de clase, creí que nos tocaba geografía - le contesto el pelinegro subiendo mientras su amigo Uzumaki bajaba.

- Idiota - se burlo Naruto volviendo a subir mientras el Uchiha se recostaba de nuevo.

Después de la conversación ambos se concentraron tanto en acabar rápido, que de un momento a otro comenzaron a competir por quien lo hacia primero. En cuestión de minutos terminaron con las cien abdominales que la sensei había ordenado, acabando primero el Uchiha.

- Demonios - se quejo el oji-azul - Si no hubieras aflojado las piernas te hubiera podido ganar - se quejo respirando un poco agitado.

- No inventes excusas, no me ganaste y no lo harás como siempre - sonrió con arrogancia el azabachado, se sentía ahotado pero valió la pena, después de todo, hacia mucho tiempo que no competía con su amigo.

La clase de flexibilidad de Anko, fue peor o igual que las demás, los alumnos acabaron adoloridos, con pulsaciones en los músculos y deshidratados.

- Hasta la próxima clase, haremos carrera de obstáculos - anuncio Anko mientras se marchaba satisfecha por poder hacer sufrir a los muchachos un día más.

Los alumnos como de costumbre se arrastraron a los vestidores para poder quitarse el uniforme deportivo. El pelinegro se quito la camiseta y los shorts con pereza estirando con cuidado sus brazos y piernas sorprendiese de lo poco que le dolía.

- Mira teme - llamó su atención el rubio, quien con una extrema facilidad toco el piso con las manos sin doblar las rodillas.

Sasuke lo miro aburrido sin entender que quería Naruto exactamente.

Al ver este gesto el rubio prosiguió - Eso no es todo - se sentó en el suelo poniendo su pie detrás de la cabeza, Sasuke alzo la ceja mirándolo como si fuera un fenómeno - Creo que si me sirvió tanto dolor de hoy - se río ruidosamente logrando hacer sonreír a su amigo pelinegro.

- Tonto - soltó una pequeña y casi inaudible risita tomando de nuevo su ropa, para poder terminar de vestirse.

Logro salir antes que el Uzumaki por lo que aun tenia tiempo de sobra para llegar a su salón. Al salir de los vestidores se topo con su pelirosa, sonrió ampliamente, se sentía tan bien poder decir "su", porque era cierto, era suya y de nadie más.

- Que tal - la saludo casualmente encontrándola -para su suerte- sola.

- No quiero entrar a educación física -

Cierto. Recordó que ese día a la siguiente hora, era el turno de que el salón de Sakura sintiera el dolor de Anko sensei.

- No te preocupes, ahora solo los estirara hasta que lloren de dolor - le aviso con malicia viendo como la chica palidecía de pronto.

- Odio esa materia, ni siquiera debería de existir - se quejo haciendo pucheros que para el chico le parecieron tiernos.

- No puedes hacer nada al respecto, más que participar y cerrar la boca - la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él - Aprovecha la clase, te servirá para ser flexible - le susurro al oído para después besar su cuello.

- ¿Y yo para que demonios quiero ser.. flexible? - soltó en un suspiro disfrutando de la caricia, sin dejar de estar atenta a que nadie viera.

- Para tener más alcancé cuando nos acostemos - susurro con lujuria disfrutando del violento sonrojo de su chica.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién dijo que nos..? -

Y sin dejarla decir más la callo con un rápido beso - Nos vemos más tarde - le sonrió picadamente marchándose.

Lo observo hasta que desapareció al doblar a la derecha, Naruto salio al mismo tiempo de los vestidores.

- Sakura-chan - la saludo besando su mejilla - ¿Cómo estas? -

- Mal, no quiero entrar a clases -

- Ni hablar, tienes que hacerlo - sonrió sintiendo pena por su amiga - Nos vemos en el receso, ya casi comienza mi siguiente hora -

- Esta bien, adiós -

- Adiós - se despidió el chico corriendo felizmente.

Una vez sola de nuevo la Haruno soltó un estruendoso suspiro decidiéndose a entrar al vestidor, para reunirse con Hinata.

-

-

En el receso tal y como lo dijo Sasuke, termino adolorida, por suerte se podía quejar lo que quisiera con sus amigas. Su platica era sobre su clase, Ino se quejo sobre el castigo que le pusieron mientras Hinata y la oji-jade escuchaban atentas.

Ino y Sakura se concentraron en hablar sobre aquel fastidio físico que sin darse cuenta no paraban de hablar y hablar. De vez en cuando Hinata también opinaba, esperando un momento oportuno para poder soltar lo que estaba guardando.

No muy lejos de su mesa se hallaban Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke y Suigetsu, teniendo una platica de chicos.

El pelinegro se fue para buscar algo en su mochila, al regresar jalo al rubio apartándolo de la vista y el oído de los otros dos - Toma, ya no lo ocupo, gracias - le extendió el libro para que lo tomara.

- ¿Ya no? - musito confundido - Eso significa que.. - abrió la boca lo más que pudo, debido al asombro.

El Uchiha simplemente se limito a asentir discretamente - Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿Entiendes?, Sakura me pidió un tiempo llevarlo en silencio, simplemente para que se acostumbre y se prepare para decírselo a todos -

- No puedo creerlo - seguía el rubio en su asombro.

Sasuke al sentir que no lo escuchaba le resumió todo - Si abres la bocota, te mato - lo amenazo seriamente mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Naruto al fin pudo cerrar la boca sonriendo con verdadera felicidad - No te preocupes, ¿Cuándo eh dicho algún secreto tuyo? -

- Hnn - mascullo el pelinegro volteando el rostro, era cierto, el Uzumaki jamás lo había defraudado y estaba seguro que no lo haría.

- Te dije que servia teme - soltó una estruendosa carcajada - Por cierto, yo también tengo algo que contarte.. -

- ¿Qué tu y Naruto que? - chillo Ino viendo con total sorpresa a la azabachada.

Sakura continuaba con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos en una especie de shock. Por lo que no dijo nada

- A-ayer me l-lo pidió y a-acepte - tartamudeo un poco nerviosa tratando de encogerse de hombros, pero estaba tan cohibida que no pudo.

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto el Uchiha necesitando oírlo de nuevo para poder creérselo.

- Si, ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto - sonrió el muy sinvergüenza rascando su nuca.

- No se que decir - admitió Sasuke incomodo al no tener idea de cómo debería reaccionar - Me alegro por ti - fue lo que le pudo decir, era simple, pero sincero.

- Gracias - sonrió el rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros al oji-azabache - Vamos por nuestras reinas -

- Esto es memorable, lo tenemos que festejar definitivamente, nuestra Hinatita con novio - continuaba parloteando Ino con su voz más aguda por la emoción - Es más, las acompañare a su trabajo en equipo y celebramos en tu casa Hinata -

- P-pero mi papá -

- No te preocupes, seremos discretas - Le aseguro la rubia.

- Me alegra que al fin estén juntos - sonrió la pelirosa mirándola con cariño pudiendo salir de su anonación.

- Gracias, después de todo, son mis mejores amigas, les cuento todo lo queme sucede -

Las palabras de la Hyuuga tan sinceras hicieron incomodar a la Haruno, ella también las consideraba sus mejores amigas, sin embargo les guardaba algo; los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

- Hola chicas - saludo con cortesía Naruto sentándose junto a Hinata - Ya supieron la nueva -

- Eres un pícaro idiota, hasta que por fin están juntos - lo golpeo Ino en la cabeza.

En lugar de dolerle o quejarse, el oji-azul soltó una carcajada - Cierto, pero eso ya no importa - miro a Hinata tomando su mano con delicadeza, sin prisa alguna, la miro mientras continuaba sonriendo - Vamos teme, siéntate - lo llamo mirando ahora a su amigo.

El Uchiha lo obedeció abriéndose campo entre Ino y Sakura, no sabia exactamente que podía hacer y que no, por lo que solo se limito a mirar a su Sakura, controlando los enormes impulsos por tocarla y saber que todo era de verdad.

- ¿Y que han hecho de bueno chicos? - pregunto la Yamanaka esperando poder entablar una conversación con todos - Bueno, Naruto ya sabemos lo que hizo - lo miro con malicia haciendo dar un respingo a su amiga oji-perla - ¿Tu que hiciste Sasuke? -

Toda la atención se centro en el azabachado, reprimió un gruñido, odiaba tanta atención así que entre más rápido dijera algo mejor - Fui a ver a mi familia, pasármela en la casa, nada interesante - le aseguro.

La rubia no se quedo conforme con su simple respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Naurto le lanzo una mirada de complicidad y Sakura se sonrojo.

- Tengo una gran idea - grito de pronto Ino para llamar la atención de todos - Que les parece si vamos todos al cine este sábado -

Todos en la mesa se voltearon a ver siendo la pelirosa la primera que comento - ¿Quiénes exactamente?, luego nos llegas con no se cuantos tipos -

- Es obvio, tu, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, y yo, a menos que quieras que invite a mis primos también - le sonrió con picardia viendo el gesto de desprecio de la Haruno.

- No gracias -

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, ¿Primos de Ino? No le agradaba como sonaba.

- No sean aguafiestas, ¡vamos! -

- Esta bien, por mi no hay problema - admitió Naruto mirando a Hinata.

- Si, por mi tampoco - murmuro sonrojada.

- Entonces esta decidido -

El timbre sonó al terminar de hablar Ino, por lo que le dio un efecto de dramatismo a su frase, todos se levantaron para dirigirse a clases a excepción del Uchiha que jalo ligeramente a la Haruno de la muñeca.

- Te veo afuera de los baños en veinte minutos - le susurro seductoramente agregando - Es urgente -

La chica se limito a asentir sin saber muy bien lo que hacia.

Entro a su clase de matemáticas, miro con pereza a su sensei mientras anotaba unas graficas.

- La próxima semana comienzan los exámenes, a si que pónganse a estudiar desde ahora, no quiero que vuelvan a salir tan bajos - anuncio Kakashi terminado de escribir - Resuelvan estos problemas y busquen la pendiente inclinada -

Pocos le pusieron atención y unos cuantos platicaban. La pelirosa recordó lo que le dijo Sasuke, por lo que miro con cuidado su reloj y si sus cálculos eran correctos, faltaban diez minutos. Se sentía nerviosa y ni siquiera sabia porque, trato de calmarse mientras hacia el trabajo dándose cuenta de que no se podía concentrar.

Contó los segundos, zapateo un poco, soltó un gruñido y aun así el tiempo no avanzaba.

Se levanto de su asiento para poder llegar hasta el escritorio del peli-plateado - Sensei - lo llamo.

- ¿Si señorita Haruno? -

- ¿Puedo ir al baño? -

- ¿Ya termino los ejercicios? - le contesto con otra pregunta negándose a dejarla ir.

- No, pero los terminare cuando venga, es urgente - murmuro con desesperación.

El Hatake lo pensó por un momento, después de todo, era una mujer y quien era el para impedirle ir y arreglar sus asuntos femeninos - Esta bien, ve - acepto volviendo a leer su novela.

Con prisa salio de su salón casi corriendo hasta los baños, entro al de mujeres, decidiendo esperar allí hasta que apareciera Sasuke. Aprovecho para ver su aspecto, se peino un poco, miro su trasero y como le quedaba la falda, una vez que verifico que todo estaba en su lugar correcto decidió asomarse un poco para ver si ya venia.

No se espero encontrarlo saliendo del baño de hombres - Sasuke-kun - susurro al ver que no la había visto.

- Hola - saludo burlonamente acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme? -

- Los baños no es un lugar adecuado para decirte, mejor vamos a uno más tranquilo y donde no nos puedan molestar - sugirió tomándola de la mano.

- Pero, ¿Qué hay de mi clase y la tuya? - miro nerviosa el pasillo por donde se encontraba su salón, siendo tirada por el azabachado.

- No te preocupes, solo será un par de minutos - le sonrió para infundirle valor.

No logro darle valor pero si logro embobarla con sus blancos dientes y sus carnosos labios.

Caminaron hasta la parte trasera de la escuela asegurándose de que no los viera nadie. Se sentaron en el césped ocultándose tras de un arbusto - ¿Esta es tu idea de lugar tranquilo? - critico la pelirosa mirando a su alrededor.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros - Algo así - tomo sus manos mirándola a los ojos - Ya que te vas a ir en la tarde, tenia que disfrutarte ahora - se acerco para besarla suavemente.

Apenas juntaron sus labios cuando la chica se separo un poco - Espera, ¿para esto me sacaste de clases? -

- Si - musito con cinismo acercándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y que tal si nos regañan? - lo desafió un poco molesta - Pensé que era algo importante -

- Es importante para mi -

- Puedes besarme cualquier otro día a cualquier otra hora -

- No, porque recuerda que no cualquiera nos puede ver - antes de que la muchacha volviera a replicar puso un dedo sobre su boca - Solo esta vez, por favor - le pidió tomando su rostro con cuidado.

- Yo.. - susurro sintiendo la respiración del pelinegro en su rostro - Solo por esta vez - murmuro antes de que sus labios volvieran a juntarse.

Tenia que admitir que besar a Sasuke a escondidas era mejor que estar en un salón de clases tratando de resolver laboriosos problemas matemáticos soportando los parloteos del profesor.

Sus labios como costumbre se amoldaron a la perfección, sincronizándose mejor. Recordó la primera vez que lo beso, se sentía tan torpe y avergonzada que pensó que jamás podría aprender a besar "_bien",_ estaba tan preocupada porque no sabia que hacer o como actuar; pero ahora, era todo tan distinto, comenzaba a comprender que la forma en que devia de actuar era instintiva, esta vez sentía un poco más de confianza, además de que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Sintió la lengua del chico entrando con lentitud a su cavidad, sintiendo como tocaba su lengua. Quiso poder hacer lo mismo que el, pero todavía no se sentía tan preparada como para hacerlo por lo que prefirió que el hiciera todo el trabajo.

Dejo que Sasuke continuara moviendo su rostro y paseando su lengua mientras ella sujetaba el azabachado cabello del chico, jugueteando y tirando de el con delicadeza.

Las manos de Sasuke también se comenzaron a mover, bajando por os hombros de la Haruno, llegando a su cintura, su mano derecha se paseo por un muslo de la chica, acariciándolo despacio.

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, ambos se miraron tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

La pelirosa limpio su boca con la muñeca en un gesto seductor - ¿Satisfecho? - indago levantando una ceja.

- Pues, la verdad no - admitió el muchacho mirándola juguetonamente - Pero por ahora basta -

La Haruno se comenzó a levantar siendo detenida de nuevo por el pelinegro - Espera, aprovechado, quiero que me aclares algo - espero a que se sentara de nuevo para poder continuar - ¿Hasta donde puedo llegar en publico? -

- ¿Hasta donde? - repitió como un loro.

- Si, tu sabes, ¿Qué puedo y que no debo de hacer? - le explico con lentitud como si de un niño de lento aprendizaje se tratase,.

Sakura lo miro a aquellos orbes azabaches pensando su respuesta, mordió su labio inferior - Supongo que deberías de comportarte como antes lo hacías, aunque, no creo que digan algo por que me abraces de vez en cuando o me tomes de la mano - susurro sonrojándose.

- Esta bien - acepto el chico sin saber exactamente cuanto tiempo podría soportar haciendo únicamente aquello.

Al notar el gesto de poca felicidad de Sasuke, la pelirosa se acerco a él hasta abrazarlo - Yo también deseo que sea más, pero aun no - giro su rostro un poco besando el pálido cuello del Uchiha.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro apartando su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

Esta vez duraron menos pues fue la Haruno la que rompió el momento - Sasuke-kun - susurro apuntando su muñeca simulando tener un reloj en esta.

- Lo se, lo se, volvamos - la tomo de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

Caminaron de vuelta hasta el salón de la oji-jade deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos antes de la puerta - Te estaré esperando en la casa - fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de dejarla ir.

Aquellas palabras.

Durante su trabajo en casa de Hinata platicaron mientras hacian su maqueta. El ecosistema que seleccionaron para representar fue el de la selva. Conseguir el material habia sido tan difícil como pegarlo.

Al final de todo su trabajo termino siendo algo decente para llevar a clases al dia siguiente.

- Bien, ya que terminaron, es hora de brindar - anuncio Ino tomando un vaso de agua.

- ¿Con agua? - alzo una ceja la pelirosa cuestionando a su rubia amiga.

- ¿Qué querías?, ¿Alcohol? - bufo la Yamanka decidida a olvidar aquello para poder seguir sonriendo - Como decía, brindemos por ustedes saben que -

Hinata y Sakura se miraron suspirando al final para imitar a la rubia. Las tres chocaron su vaso con cuidado bebiendo el liquido hasta el final.

- Espero que nos cuentes todo -

- Cerda metiche, déjala tener su propia relación intima - la regaño la pelirosa en pro de la Hyuuga.

- Yo solo lo decía para poder ayudarla y aconsejarla - se excuso Ino levantando los hombros.

- Si ella ocupa ayuda nos la pedirá -

- No se preocupen por eso, cuando necesite algo serán las primeras que lo sabrán - aseguro Hinata evitando más peleas - Mejor vamos a ver una película -

La oji-jade miro el reloj, encontrando que eran las cinco quince de la tarde, recordó de pronto las palabras de Sasuke. Sintió unas ganas enormes de volver a verlo - Yo creo que me iré a casa -

- ¿Qué? - grazno la rubia sorprendida.

Incluso Hinata la miraba asombrada.

- Necesito llegar temprano, no termine de ordenar mi cuarto como me lo pidieron, ustedes saben, no quiero que me castiguen por una tontería - sonrío sintiendo los nervios en su estomago, producto de la acusadora mirada de Ino.

- Sakura, JAMAS te castigan - le recordó la Yamanaka con escéptica.

- Por lo mismo, no quiero que comiencen a hacerlo, gracias por todo Hinata y nos vemos mañana en la escuela - se desdió atropelladamente, besando a sus amigas en la mejilla para salir cuanto antes.

Decidió salir rápidamente, no quiso mirar la cara de Hinata e Ino, tal vez había cometido un error en irse tan sospechosamente, pero lo echo echo esta.

Sin darse cuenta camino apresura por las calles llegando en tiempo record a su hogar: la casa Uchiha.

Busco en su mochila sus llaves, sin encontrarlas - Que demonios - mascullo poniendo la mochila en el piso para buscar de nuevo; saco sus libros, cuadernos y demás, sin conseguir nada. soltó otro bufido tocando el timbre.

Espero por varios minutos pensando en las posibilidades de que no haya nadie, timbro de nuevo con impaciencia gruñendo un par de insultos. Estaba decidida a tocar por ultima vez cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al Uchiha menor en paños menores.

Cubierto solo por unos pequeños y tentadores boxers negros se encontraba Sasuke, con varias gotitas resbalándose por su pelo y cuerpo, a juzgar por todo, era obvio que se acaba de bañar.

- Llegaste temprano - sonrió autosuficiente al ver como la chica seguía sin poder hablar - Entra, antes de que los vecinos se den cuenta de tu hiperventilación - se burlo de ella empujándola hacia adentro del hogar.

- ¿Y Mikoto? - atino a preguntar una vez que pudo apartar la vista del escultural cuerpo de su chico.

- Salio a visitar a Itachi, me invito, pero no tuve ganas de ir a ver a aquel idiota - tomo su toalla que habia dejado en el sillón por ir a abrir la puerta, con esta se tallo el cabello eliminando las posibles gotas. Al retirar la toalla talló de nuevo su pelo, esta vez con las manos, para que se secara mejor.

- Oh - fue lo único que pudo decir la chica ante aquella explicación.

Miro discretamente de nuevo a Sasuke, no eran muchas las veces que había podido mirarlo sin camiseta y con algo tan ajustado, comenzó por sus piernas, fuertes e igual de blancas como todo su cuerpo, subió a su entre pierna, no recordaba muy bien como era desnudo, pero se notaba que tenia un cuerpo bien dotado, su sonrojo incremento y su vista continuó subiendo, pasando por el trabajado abdomen, los perfectos pectorales y los bien formados bíceps; llego hasta su rostro concentrándose en sus labios un poco mas rojizos de lo común terminando por perderse en aquellos posos negro que poseía por ojos.

La muchacha trago saliva inconcientemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Espero disfrutes la vista - musito con arrogancia dándose la vuelta para que lo viera a propósito.

- No - mintió patéticamente mirando sin poder resistirse, su gran espalda y su apetecible trasero.

Con una sonrisa sacarrona se fue acercando a ella tomándola por la cintura - ¿Llegaste temprano por mi? -

- Tal vez - murmuro sintiendo la respiración del Uchiha tan cerca.

Los labios de Sasuke recorriendo todo su cuello, simplemente besándolo, sus manos pasearon por los brazos de la chica, hasta sus muslos, subiendo y bajando constantemente - Tal vez - repitió el entre besos, lamiendo un poco el área besada.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la Haruno, erizándole la piel con el simple rose del muchacho; se quedo quieta disfrutando del momento.

La boca del pelinegro subió llegando hasta la de la chica, besándola con un poco más de rudeza, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la falda escolar, aprovechando para bajar los molestos short que cubrían las pantaletas de Sakura.

Las caricias eran tan placenteras que solo se dejo ser, movió sus manos a través del pecho del pelinegro acariciándolo con paciencia.

No supo exactamente cuando, pero de un momento a otro las rápidas manos del Uchiha, la despojaron de su blusa y sus pantaletas, dejándola únicamente con la falda y el sostén. Intento preguntárselo pero pronto se le olvido al sentir algo húmedo en el nacimiento de su pecho.

La lengua del azabachado recorría cada centímetro de su piel y cuando considero que el sostén era un estorbo, se deshizo de él; continuo con su tarea absorbiendo y mordiendo uno de los pezones erectos de la oji-jade.

La boca de él sobre su seno era algo tan indescriptible, un gemido escapo de su boca llegando a los oídos de su amado. Las respiraciones de ambos se agitaban al igual que sus cuerpos, conforme continuaba aquel contacto.

Mientras continuaba con el otro seno, las manos de Sasuke se pasearon por los glúteos de su chica, aprovecho para apretarla contra su entrepierna.

Gimió de nuevo a sentir el bulto de chico que comenzaba a despertar.

Excitado deslizo dos de sus dedos hasta el sexo de Sakura, provocando un suspiro lleno de placer, movió los dedos en una sola dirección, intentando meterlos y sacarlos a un cierto ritmo; su lengua se ocupo de lamer la barbilla de la chica, quien comenzó a respirar por la boca dejando escapar varios gemidos.

Sus dedos se humedecieron haciéndolo perder la cabeza. La beso con pasión utilizando su lengua para ello; arrastro a la Haruno hasta la mesa de la cocina, para su suerte no había nada encima por lo que pudo continuar.

- Sasuke-kun - musito la chica, lo que Sasuke confundió con un gemido - E-espera.. - le pidió.

Con muchos esfuerzos se detuvo solo un momento, temiéndose lo peor, estaba seguro que no podría parar, mucho menos ahora que su miembro estaba tan erecto y sus hormonas estaban revoloteando.

- No te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras - dijo a duras penas, estando dispuesto a cumplirlo si eran los deseos de la chica, después de todo, no la podía obligar a tener sexo.

Sopeso las palabras del chico por un segundo, era bastante obvio que ella también estaba tan excitada como él, además, eran novios, ¿Qué mas daba? - Ese es el problema, que si quiero - dejando su dudas para después, ahora fue ella quien lo beso introduciendo su mano en el boxer del chico tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

Se atrevió a introducir su legua en la boca del pelinegro, dejando atrás su inseguridad y preocupación por hacerlo bien, ahora solo le importaba compartir ese placer con él. Su mano estrujo la extremidad erecta de Sasuke, sintiéndolo bastante caliente y duro.

El Uchiha se regocijo de placer, dejando sus gruñidos en la garganta, todo gracias a que tenia su boca ocupada.

Aquella actitud nueva de la chica lo dejo sorprendidamente excitado, disfruto tanto de que tomara la iniciativa. Desesperado se separo de ella aprovechando para respirar, quitando su mano de su boxer. Con delicadeza la volteo para que le diera la espalda haciéndola apoyar su pecho en la mesa, dejando su trasero en una posición sugerente.

Tomo un pequeño empaque con la boca mientras se deshacía de sus propios boxer. La chica volteo para mirarlo como abría aquel empaque, sacando de él un condón, se sorprendió de la habilidad del chico para ponérselo notando otro detalle - ¿De donde lo sacaste? -

- Por allí - le resto importancia sonriendo mientras se le acercaba, tomo las piernas de la chica para poder posicionarse atrás de ella, asegurándose de que su miembro quedara en la posición correcta; se estiro para lamer la parte de atrás de la oreja de la chica mientras de un solo impulso la penetro.

Esta vez, no sintió tanto dolor, a decir verdad, era una insignificante pulsación, se encontraba tan necesitada por que continuara que no pudo pensar por sentir dolor.

Comenzó con unas embestidas un tanto lentas, cerciorándose de que ambos estaban cómodos - Hnn - escucho un quejido de la chica intentando impulsarse.

Sonrió al ver lo desesperada que estaba porque comenzara con un ritmo mas rápido, así que no la dejo esperando más. Su ritmo fue subiendo conforme fueron sintiendo ambos la necesidad.

Todo fue rudo, pero pese a eso, lo disfruto más que nada, sus pechos constantemente se presionaban contra la mesa por la fuerza del chico, su respiración se acelero de sobremanera y los gemidos fueron cobrando más y más volumen.

Los gruñidos por parte del Uchiha también se hicieron presentes, estar dentro de ella lo hacia perder la cabeza, era como una droga; aumentó su ritmo al sentir que casi llegaba.

En una ocasión la pelirosa gimió el nombre de su amante al sentir como sus paredes se contraían; además de escucharla Sasuke la sintió apretando su miembro, aquello había servido para que él también pudiera sentir ese infinito éxtasis.

El placer se desbordaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo, no recordaba que tener sexo con el Uchiha fuera tan placentero, le parecía distinto de la primera vez, que había sido todo tan cuidadoso; en cambio, ahora, fue mucho más rudo, mucho más.. excitante.

Salio de ella en un solo movimiento abrazándola por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello aun respirando de forma agitada - Eso solo fue una probada de lo que puedo ofrecerte a partir de hoy - le susurro aterciopeladamente volviendo a lamer su cuello.

Soltó un suspiro tratando de controlar su irregular respiración.

Si su primera vez había sido buena, esta vez había sido perfecta.

Mordió su labio extasiada al darse cuenta de aquello, se imagino todos los días con su chico, pasando cada momento, disfrutando cada caricia.

Disfruto de aquello que el Uchiha le ofrecía y ella había estado negando por miedo, tiempo atrás.

Una sonrisa libidinosa adorno su rostro cuando se giro para mirarlo - _Eso_ **quiero** ver - lo desafió volviendo a besarlo.

* * *

Puede que el final lo sintieran un poco cortado o de golpe **S:** disculpen si fue así.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, puede que se hayan aburrido poquito, pero ya saben, ocupo agarrar ritmo e inspiración para darle calidad a esto. Bueno, Sasuke-kun nos enseño que es bueno el sexo seguro y Sakura, apenas descubre su lado pervertido **XD**

A decir verdad no pensaba dejar este capitulo en ese final, pero me pareció feo dejarlo corito, además, se merecen algo para que disfruten, porque como llevo diciendo, comienzo mis exámenes y trabajos la próxima semana y me será un poco difícil actualizar **D:**

Como todos los capítulos, les agradezco por TODOS los reviews, alertas y favoritos; ya saben lo mucho que significan para mi y si el fic sigue siendo actualizado es solamente por ustedes.

Cuídense y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, curiosidad o simplemente quieren platicar, los recibo en mi _MSN_ o en un _RR._

_Besos babosos a todos_ **¬3¬ **


	17. Amor en secreto, cine y demas :

_DISCLAIMER:_ **Naruto y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN, todos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, quien por cierto, no quiere que Sasuke-kun salga del lado oscuro D:**

Advertencias:

- OOC.

- AU

- Casi limme (?)

Por si existen confusiones:

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"entre comillas & cursiva" énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Despertó desorientada; se sentó en su cama encontrándose en su cuarto.

Hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar lo que había pasado, si su mente no la engañaba, el ultimo momento de su conciencia fue cuando termino cansada en los brazos de Sasuke, desnuda.

No tenia idea de a que hora había llegado Mikoto, de si los había visto desnudos a ambos o de que había echo Sasuke después. Por la tranquilidad de la mañana, era probable que Sasuke le hubiera puesto las pijamas.

Era tonto avergonzarse por eso, pero el calor de sus mejillas fue tan involuntario como las ganas de ver al pelinegro.

Controlo sus impulsos por saber exactamente que había pasado y se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme para baja a desayunar. Abrió su cajón de ropa interior, mirando sus sostenes, entre su búsqueda miro uno de figuritas - Infantil - mascullo escogiendo uno negro. Se coloco cada prenda con delicadeza, desde la blusa del uniforme hasta el short debajo de su falda, sin olvidar sus calcetas y zapatos.

No insistió mucho en peinarse, así que simplemente recogió su pelo en una coleta alta.

Se dirigió a la puerta para preguntarle un par de cosas a su pelinegro, pero el fue más rápido abriendo la puerta con un sigiloso movimiento. Por su cara de sorpresa no se espero verla lista - Te venia a despertar - admitió volviendo a su rostro de indiferencia coqueta de siempre.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí anoche?, ¿Mikoto y Fugaku..? -

- No te preocupes, fui muy cuidadoso, limpie todo después de que cayeras rendida - sonrió con sorna - Te traje a tu cuarto, te puse pijamas, te arrope y cuando llego Mikoto lo único que encontró fue a su pequeño hijo haciendo su tarea, mientras tu te acostaste a dormir temprano porque llegaste cansada -

- Valla cuartada -

- No hay de que - sonrió orgulloso acercándose para besarla.

No tardaron mucho en bajar, la pelirosa miro con vergüenza a la mujer del hogar, sintiendo ese descaro de ocultarle algo tan grande - ¿Cuántos hot cakes quieres para desayunar bonita? - le pregunto a Sakura acercando un plato con una pila de estos.

Escucharla hablar la sobresalto, se sintió tonta, no tenia porque asustarse, solo le pregunto por el desayuno - Dos por favor - susurro apenada ocultando su rostro entre su cabello.

El Uchiha la miro y después volteo a ver a su madre - Yo quiero cuatro - deslizo su mano para estrechar la de la Haruno por debajo de la mesa.

Al sentir aquel contacto la chica volteo encontrándose con los orbes reconfortantes de Sasuke, después de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa miro el reloj esperando a que le sirvieran.

En la escuela olvido todo aquello que la ponía tensa, las clases eran ciertamente aburridas, pero al fin pudo poner un poco de atención. Quedo sorprendida lo atrasada que estaba, todo por culpa de su falta de concentración.

Se puso al corriente de todas las materias de ese día, no se podía dar el lujo de bajar sus notas; sus amigas no tenían nuevas, simplemente se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al cine al día siguiente, la Yamanaka se explayo en contarles con detalles todo lo que llevaría puesto, obligándolas a que hicieran lo mismo.

Si no fuera porque el timbre sonó, Ino continuaría con la plantación de su salida. Por suerte no iba en el mismo salón que sus amigas. Hinata y Sakura regresaron con tranquilidad a su aula, agotadas de escuchar tanto parloteo - Últimamente ya no se pelean tanto tu y Sasuke-kun - observo la Hyuuga.

La Haruno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo que, se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo - Si, tu sabes, hicimos las pases, además eso de crecer y madurar también influye -

- Si - asintió la oji-perla, sospechando algo por el aspecto nerviosos de su amiga

-

-

- Teme - susurro Naruto junto a Sasuke, esperando a que volteara a espaldas de la profesora Kurenai.

- ¿Hnn? -

- A que no sabes que - ante la mira de ironía del Uchiha sonrió para después continuar - Ayer fui y hable con el papá de Hinata -

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de impresión - No te creo - dijo con esceptismo mirando que su amigo no tenia ni un solo rasguño.

- Enserio, llegue y le dije "Señor vengo a pedirle permiso para ser novio de su hija" - se imito a si mismo con voz galante - Hubieras visto su cara, se puso de todos colores y al final se quedo en roja, me grito un sin fin de cosas, me dijo de lo que me moriría y si no es porque Hinata lo jalo del brazo me golpeaba, después le prometí que le haría daño a Hinata y un montón de cosas más, mi Hinatita también se lo pidió y al final acepto a regañadientes, claro, me amenazo de muerte ¡Pero acepto! - subido la voz escandalosamente.

- ¡Baja la voz, Kurenai te va a oír! - lo regaño Sasuke.

Ambos chicos voltearon al frente, para su sorpresa, no había nadie; escucharon el salón más callado de lo normal - Mierda - susurraron ambos volteando hacia atrás.

- Largo de mi salón - mascullo con voz sombría.

- Pero.. - comenzó el pelinegro a protestar.

- ¡DIJE LARGO! -

- Hnn - gruño el Uchiha indignado tomando su mochila, al fin y al cabo era la ultima hora.

- ¡Ahí sensei! - se quejo Naruto imitando a su amigo - Le estaba contando algo importante -

- Si siguen protestando los mandare a la dirección, haber que piensa Tsunade - los amenazo reprimiendo unas ganas enormes por darles un buen coscorrón.

Sasuke soltó otro gruñido, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para gritarle un par de verdades, pero la rápida mano del Uzumaki lo callo antes de que pronunciara cualquier insulto.

- Adiós sensei, lo sentimos - arrastro al Uchiha afuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.

- ¿Por qué demonios me callaste?, le iba a decir lo que pensaba -

- No creo que te hubiera escuchado con una sonrisa, si le hubieras dicho todos los insultos que pensabas, estaríamos muertos.. literalmente -

- Hnn, ya van dos veces - le recordó al rubio insinuándole que por su culpa lo castigaban a el también.

- Lo siento teme, tendré más cuidado - musito el oji-azul jalándolo - Pero no toda la culpa la tengo yo, no te hagas, tu también te morías de ganas por saber como me fue -

- Sobre eso - evadió el tema recordando lo que el rubio le había contado - Que agallas, de verdad me sorprende que el Sr. Hyuuga no te hubiera echo nada, yo creo que es la edad, cuando mi papá le quito la atención de mi madre, lo golpeo tanto, que le dejo cicatrices, sin mencionar que arruino su carro nuevo -

- ¿Qué tu papá que? - los ojos de Naruto se abrieron tanto formando una mueca graciosa.

- No pongas esa cara de idiota - se burlo de él encogiéndose de hombros al terminar - Tonterías de adolescentes, a Hiashi le gustaba Mikoto, pero mi madre, siendo la molestia que es, no tenia ojos para nadie más que para Fugaku, aunque no entiendo como lo puedo soportar, es tan.. amargado -

La mirada del rubio cambio de sorpresa a una de burla - Pues, le podrías preguntar a Sakura, estoy seguro de que ella sabe muy bien como aguantar a gente así -

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke lo decía todo - Que gracioso - mascullo con sarcasmo - En fin, el punto es que por suerte, mamá conoció a papá, de echo, fue la madre de Sakura quien los presento; de solo pensar que mi madre se hubiera quedado con Hiashi, puaj -

- Que extraño, no puedo imaginarme a todos esos adultos padres suyos, jóvenes, tu sabes, como nosotros, siempre los eh visto grandes, serios y viejos -

- Sabes que si Mikoto te oye diciéndole vieja te mata y deshereda, ¿cierto? -

La risa de ambos lleno aquel silencio de los enormes pasillos solitarios.

- Ahora entiendo porque odias tanto a los Hyuuga, jamás me imagine que era de familia - soltó el Uzumaki aun sonriendo - Sabes, me pregunto si mi madre o padre eran también sus amigos, o si eran así -

El Uchiha bajo la mirada incomodo, aquel tono de voz de Naruto, tan melancólico, no le gustaba - Tal vez, a lo mejor tu padre era el mejor del mió, tu sabes como tu y yo -

- Tal vez - repitió en un suspiro - Cuando vuelva a ver a Fugaku le preguntare -

Ambos se sentaron fuera del salón, guardando silencio. Observaron la inmensa vegetación de la escuela, todo era tan verde y fresco que provocaba la relajación del espectador.

Cerraron los ojos escuchando a las aves cantar, respiraron profundamente..

Y de un momento a otro el molesto y estridente sonido del timbre retumbo por todas partes.

Ambos jóvenes formaron una mueca de disgusto en sus rostros, deseando que se fuera aquel ruido espantoso.

Al callarse el timbre un ruido peor retumbo por las instalaciones, una manada de estudiantes desesperados por salir corría por el pasillo. Naruto miro a Sasuke con terror, tomaron sus mochilas y se apartaron del camino de aquella estampida.

- Animales - gruño el Uchiha.

- Casi nos matan - chillo Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos sujetando con fuerza su mochila.

Desde el lugar que estaban no se podía ver mucho, por lo que decidieron esperar a que salieran las muchachas. Tardaron tiempo en poder salir, no venían con Ino por lo que supusieron que la chica ya se había ido.

- ¿Ahora porque los sacaron? - gruño la Haruno apretando los dientes tratando de controlar su enojo.

- P-pueden perjudicar sus notas - agrego Hinata tratando de mirar con el mismo enojo a su novio sin éxito.

- Lo siento Hinata - susurro Naruto acercándose a ella - Lo siento Sakura-chan -

- Nos sacaron porque la maestra es una amargada - gruño Sasuke rehusándose a disculparse - No fue nuestra culpa -

El ceño fruncido de Sakura se acentuó aun mas ante la arrogante actitud del pelinegro. Soltó un bufido y después comenzó a caminar mascullando un - Hasta mañana chicos -

- Adiós - respondió el Uzumaki pro todos.

La miro caminar con rapidez - Molesta - gruño persiguiéndola - Adiós - soltó sin voltear.

- ¿Crees que se van a pelear? - musito Hinata con preocupación-

- No, ya los conoces, solo discuten y a los cinco segundos ya se están riendo - se encogió de hombros quitándole la mochila a su novia para colgársela en el hombro - Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa - la tomo de la mano sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Si - asintió la chica caminando feliz.

-

-

- No tienes porque molestarte - bufo el Uchiha detrás de ella.

Sakura se limito a ignorarlo intentando caminar mas rápido.

Otro gruñido por parte de Sasuke se escuchó - Basta - la tomo de la mano obligándola a voltear.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no quiero que salgas perjudicado en tus notas, no puedes pasarte la escuela así Sasuke, tienes que madurar y tomar responsabilidades, si Mikoto se enterara.. -

- Pero no lo hará si tu no le dices - tomo su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla mejor - De ahora en adelante déjame a mi mis problemas, así como tu dices, tengo que ser responsable, déjame resolverlos a mi -

- No cambiaras de opinión diga lo que diga, harás lo que se te venga en gana, ¿cierto? -

- Lo siento así soy - la soltó siendo el él que emprendiera la marcha a casa.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera mientras comían. Sakura pensó un poco en su conversación, era cierto, así era Sasuke, un caprichoso malcriado, a veces le desesperaba eso, pero aun así lo amaba; después recordó que ella también tenia defectos, como ser tan insegura o bipolar y aun así Sasuke la aceptaba.

Después de terminar su tarea sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y pedirle que no volvieran a pelear por tonterías. Se apresuro a salir de su habitación buscándolo por toda la casa.

Cuando no encontró rastro alguno de el decidió preguntar a Mikoto - ¿No has visto a Sasuke-kun? - indago ocultando su preocupación.

- Lo mande a que trajera leche, no ah de tardar en llegar -

Bajo sus orbes verdes regresando a su habitación; se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo. Espero pacientemente agudizado el oído para tratar de escuchar cuando regresara. Su espera le pareció eterna, se hubiera quedado dormida, de no ver sido porque sintió que algo se tiraba en su cama.

- Mikoto me dijo que me estabas buscando - musito con indiferencia mirando como la chica se sentaba al instante..

Lo miro por largos minutos, examinándolo una y otra vez, gravando en su memoria aquel rostro perfecto que la traía loca, sin decir una sola palabra lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

No se espero aquel abrazo, pero aun así se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, cuidando de no apretarla demasiado.

- Te amo - susurro la pelirosa en su oído.

A pesar de que ya la había escuchado diciéndole aquello un par de veces, sintió la misma emoción como si fuera la primera vez. Su corazón se acelero frenéticamente y su rostro se acaloro - Yo también te amo - murmuro separándose para mirarla.

- Tu corazón - musito encantada tocando su pecho - Puedo escucharlo, y estas sonrojado -

- No es cierto - mascullo volteando su rostro, ocultando lo evidente.

- Claro que si - soltó una risita después de escuchar un gruñido del chico - Te hace lucir bien, te miras, apetecible - ronroneo en su oído mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios buscando los labios carnosos. Los encontró con suma facilidad, primero los mordió con suavidad, para después delinearlos con la lengua - Sasuke-kun - escucho murmurar a su chica antes de que uniera sus bocas.

El momento fue tan intimo que se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Mikoto subiendo las escaleras - Chicos, ya esta la cena -

Se separaron al instante, el Uchiha casi cayo al suelo, por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio poniéndose de pie - Gracias por tu cuaderno - dijo de la nada abriendo la puerta encontrándose con la Uchiha.

- Hijo, ven por favor - le sonrió sin decir nada.

El pelinegro miro por ultima vez a Sakura cerrando la puerta al salir. La chica se quedo allí preguntándose que tanto sospechaba Mikoto, los nerviosos comenzaron a fluir por todo su cuerpo revolviéndole el estomago, tal vez necesitaba otro abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? - indago fingiendo indiferencia, preguntándose lo mismo que la pelirosa.

- Sasuke - hablo un poco seria, el Uchiha se paro firmemente listo para enfrentar lo que sea - No trajiste las pastillas que te pedí -

Se sintió aliviado al saber que no tenia nada que ver con el o con la pelirosa - Lo siento mamá, mañana te las traigo -

- ¡Crees que mis cólicos pueden esperar! - gruño de repente la pelinegra muy enfadada.

Un sudor frió recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Su madre aun menstruaba?, la sola idea le causo escalofríos - Lo siento, voy por ellas - se lanzo hacia la puerta para poder ir por aquellas pastillas benditas que ponían contentas a las mujeres.

Si bien su madre era bipolar, ahora entendía porque algunos días era peor; otro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que su madre aun tenia aquellos ciclos. Dejo de pensar en ello y prefirió concentrarse en comprar aquellas pastillas que traerían de vuelta a la sonriente Mikoto.

-

-

La mañana del sábado fue como las otras, un día tan encantador que te hacia desear que jamás se acabara. El pelinegro durmió hasta tarde y no hubiera despertado si no se hubiera escuchado que lo llamaban.

- Sasuke-kun -

Aquel susurro le erizo la piel, recobro la conciencia con rapidez notando que alguien lo abrazaba. Intento mirar a la dueña de aquella voz pero la chica no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué milagro que me visitas? - murmuro aun modorro.

- Mikoto acaba de salir a plantar unas cuantas margaritas a su jardín, así que solo tengo un par de minutos para disfrutar contigo -

- ¿Así que si se sale por cinco segundos tu estarás aquí para pasarlos conmigo? -

- Algo así - mordió su oreja con cariño mientras su mano se paseaba por debajo de la blusa del chico.

De tan adormilado que estaba no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando por debajo de las cobijas, prácticamente, estaba acostada junto a él, como si hubieran dormido juntos. La caricia de aquellas pequeñas manos lo terminaron de despertar de la mejor manera.

Se giro en un rápido movimiento para poder mirarla a los ojos - ¿Qué?, ¿no te gusto? - indago la chica tratando de adivinar el rostro del muchacho.

- Deja te demuestro cuanto me gusto - se acerco hasta besarla en los labios, mientras se degustaba de su dulce boca, aprovecho para tomar la mano de la Haruno y poder posicionarla de nuevo bajo su blusa en sus propios pectorales, como si la estuviera guiando a través de su cuerpo masculino.

Sus dedos a través del cuerpo de Sasuke, era una descarga tan fuerte que alteraba todo su cuerpo, liberando las hormonas. Se quedo sin aire por lo que la boca del Uchiha se aparto para dejarla respirar. Dando grandes bocanadas de aire sintió como era él quien la tocaba ahora.

Sus dedos traviesos dibujaban figuras por todo el estomago de la chica.

El cosquilleo era tan fuerte que se le escapo una carcajada limpia.

- Hnn - sonrió satisfecho el chico acercándose más.

- Bueno, creo que es suficiente, recuerda que hoy iremos al cine - lo beso en la nariz mientras apartaba su brazo para poder ponerse de pie.

- Pero aun es temprano - se quejo jalándola de la muñeca.

- Eso dices porque no has visto la hora, dormiste mucho - soltó una risita liberándose de su agarre - Te miro en un par de horas, tengo mucho en que pensar, ¿azul o morado? -

- Vístete del color que quieras - dijo antes de mirarla salir.

Se levanto con pereza de la cama, abrió su closet viendo que ponerse; ahora que recordaba, esta seria la primera cita con Sakura, como novios, claro. La idea lo entusiasmo un poco. Tomo unos pantalones oscuros, sus boxers azules, una playera del mismo color con estampados verdes y su toalla.

Hace tres semana habían arreglado el baño de su cuarto, era un alivio poder ir a orinar en la madrugada sin tener que caminar mucho, pero debía admitir que extrañaría el echo de poder bañarse en el cuarto de su pelirosa.

No se esmero mucho en bañarse, más bien se concentro en terminar pronto. Se vistió en un par de minutos entreteniéndose con su pelo. Miro por fin todos sus productos en la repisa, tomo su desodorante asegurándose de que fuera el suficiente para mantenerlo seco todo el día.

Tomo aquel frasquito que decía: "crema para peinar" untándose lo en las manos para después esparcirlo por todo su pelo. El cabello adopto su forma original, con ese levantado al final de su cabeza. Por ultimo se roció su colonia favorita mirándose por ultima vez antes de salir.

No intento asomarse en el cuarto de la chica, sabia de antemano que tardaría mucho. Bajo en busca de su madre - Buenos días mamá - la saludo tan pronto la encontró. Tal y como había dicho Sakura, estaba en el patio trasero reconstruyendo su jardín.

- Hasta que despertaste, dormilón - soltó una risita encantadora.

- Iré al cine en la tarde, con Naruto y las amigas de Sakura - anuncio disfrutando del buen humor de su progenitora.

- Esta bien, en un rato más vendrá Itachi, me dijo que me ayudaría a poner un árbol en aquella esquina - señalo la mujer el solitario lugar.

- Se vería bien - admitió el chico volviendo a entrar a la casa.

-

-

- Dos boletos para la función de las cinco -

Tal y como lo planearon, alli estaban los cinco. Naruto fue el primero en ordenar para él y su linda novia. Una vez que pago los boletos se hizo a un lado esperando a los demás.

- Tres para la cinco - pidió el Uchiha sacando su cartera.

- Que lindo de tu parte, pagarnos a mi y a la frentona - musito la rubia sonriéndole de verdad agradecida.

- No hay de que -

- Vallan apartando un lugar chicas, el teme y yo les llevamos lo que nos pidan de la dulcería - sugirió Naruto separándose de Hinata.

- Esta bien - acepto la rubia jalando a la Hyuuga - Palomitas y soda de fresa para mi -

- Yo igual, solo que mi soda la quiero de limón -

- No tengo idea de que pedir, creo que mejor me quedo para ver - comento Sakura de forma distraída, mirando las opciones en los carteles.

- Si -

Tan pronto las dos muchachas entraron a la sala, los otros tres se formaron en la fila, para poder ordenar.

Sasuke aprovecho para contemplar a su novia; se había puesto una tentadora falda, exhibiendo sus delgadas piernas, además de llevar una blusa sin mangas azul con un sugerente escote ovalado. Sonrió de lado acercándose maliciosamente a ella.

- ¿Ya sabes que vas a querer? - murmuro en su oído utilizando su voz de terciopelo.

- No - soltó sin aliento al sentir como el Uchiha besaba su cuello - Sasuke, Naruto esta mirando -

- Hnn - sonrió con perversión plantándole un beso en la boca frente al rubio.

Al separarse tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban sonrojados, el segundo porque se sintió culpable por no voltearse y darles privacidad.

- Naruto, yo lo puedo explicar - dijo atropelladamente sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el calor en sus mejillas.

- No necesitas explicarme nada Sakura-chan, Sasuke ya me dijo que son novios - sonrió rascando su nuca - Felicidades por eso supongo, aunque la verdad, a ti te toca la peor parte, mira que aguantar a este presumido -

- ¿Qué - chillo fulminando al Uchiha - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -

- Es Naruto, tu sabes que no le puedo ocultar muchas cosas -se encogió de hombros - Se me había olvidado contarte -

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, tengo bien claro que nadie puede saberlo - le toco el hombro con cariño - Me alegra que al fin estén juntos, desde que le diste el si al teme, pudo dejar de hablar de ti, no sabes, escucharlo todos los días, diciendo cuan hermosa eras o que tan linda te mirabas.. -

Antes de que pudiera continuar contándole el puño veloz del Uchiha se estampo en su cabeza callándolo.

- No lo golpees, no tiene nada de malo lo que me cuenta - lo regaño la Haruno.

- No es mi culpa que todo sea verdad - mascullo el Uzumaki sobandose la cabeza - Estas sonrojado - apunto al pelinegro con sorna.

- Hnn, sigues tu en ordenar - le espeto empujándolo hacia el muchacho que estaba atendiendo la dulcería.

Después de una carcajada ruidosa el oji-azul pudo pedir - Me da un par de palomitas grandes, con tres sodas, dos de limon y una de fresa, por favor -

- Claro, enseguida -

Después de un par de minutos le entregaron su pedido en una charola, para que los pudiera llevar. El siguiente en la fila fue el Uchiha, quien puso por delante a la pelirosa para que pudiera pedir lo que le apetecía.

- Buenas tardes - saludo innecesariamente el encargado.

- Hola, me podría dar.. - empezó la Haruno mirando aun las opciones.

Mientras, el muchacho se deleitaba observando a la chica, memorizando cada contorno, cada color y forma.

- Quisiera ese combo, el que incluye dos sodas, unas palomitas grandes y unos nachos - sonrio al encontrar lo que se le antojaba.

- Claro en un momento esta tu pedido linda - le guiño un ojo coquetamente.

El sonrojo evidente de Sakura, solo fue otro factor más para que el pelinegro se pusiera furioso, tomo a su novia por la cintura, besando de nuevo su cuello.

La pelirosa dio un respingo avergonzándose aun más por las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

- Creo que mejor yo me voy metiendo a la sala - anuncio el rubio incomodo por la escena que estaba presenciando.

- Sasuke-kun, la gente .. -

- Que no te importen los demás - susurro alejándose con lentitud.

- Aquí tiene - espeto de mala gana el muchacho imitando la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba el Uchiha.

- Gracias - sonrió con arrogancia tomando la charola con su pedido asegurándose de que Sakura lo sujetara del brazo - Ese idiota - mascullo con cierto triunfo.

- Eso fue un poco grosero, ¿No te parece? - musito aun con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

- Para nada, simplemente le mostraba lo que es mió - Se giro un poco para besarle la cabeza rosada.

Al entrar a la sala, no les costo encontrar a sus amigos, a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro.

El orden en que se sentaron fue: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Sasuke. Un orden que no molesto a ninguno excepto al rubio - No podré molestar al teme - hizo un infantil puchero.

- Pero me puedes molestar a mi - sugirió la Hyuuga tomando su mano.

La zorruna sonrisa que se esbozo en el rostro de Naruto expresaba su aceptación por aquella sugerencia.

La película fue de aquellas típicas dramáticas revuelta con comedia. No fue de gran interés para Sasuke, por lo que en cuanto se apago la luz por completo se aseguro de tomar la mano de la su chica con discreción. La apretó un poco mirando el comienzo de la película.

Observo de reojo a Sakura, mirando como comía palomitas y le daba grandes sorbos a su soda, se inclino un poco para poder susurrarle - Si tomas mucha soda, tendrás que salir a mitad de la película -

- No, déjame - le saco la lengua infantilmente alejando su mano de la del Uchiha.

Sin decir nada, el pelinegro agarro los nachos comiendo con tranquilidad.

La gente en la sala reía en cada escena en la que el protagonista hacia algo ridículo, los ojos del azabachado se enfadaron de ver algo que no le causaba gracias por lo que prefirió estar más pendiente en los demás que en la película.

Echo un vistazo con Naruto encontrando la cabeza de Hinata en su camino, aparto de inmediato la mirada al darse cuenta de que se estaban besando. Miro a Ino tan concentrada en la película tal y como Sakura. Hizo un esfuerzo por hallarle gracia al personaje volviendo a ver el filme.

Increíblemente la Haruno se había acabado su soda, quedando satisfecha. La película le pareció tan tierna que no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver como la protagonista se separaba de su pequeño hijo. Un nudo en su garganta se formo, todos esos temas sobre maternidad la ponían tan sentimental que busco a tientas al pelinegro en busca de valor.

Al encontrar su mano la sujeto con fuerza mordiendo sus labios. Una vez pasada esa escena de drama volvió la comedia, arrancándole enormes y ruidosas carcajadas a los espectadores.

"Demonios" mal dijo la pelirosa sintiendo unas ganas enormes por ir al baño, pensó en aguantar hasta que terminara todo, pero era tal su urgencia que sabia que no podría; quiso golpear su cabeza y regresar el tiempo para poder hacerle caso a Sasuke, pero obviamente, era demasiado tarde.

- Iré al baño - le susurro a Ino quien casi ni le hizo caso por continuar riéndose silenciosamente.

"Espera, solo cinco minutos, solo cinco" pensó el Uchiha empezando a contar desde que la pelirosa salio de la sala.

Para su buena suerte el baño estaba solo, así no tendría que esperar a que se desocupara un sanitario para usarlo. Hizo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió lavándose las manos con desesperación.

- ¿Y el papel? - pregunto en voz alta mirando por todas partes algún rollo de papel o un aparato que el secara las manos sin encontrar nada. rindiéndose en su búsqueda volvió a uno de los cubículos para tomar un poco del papel que había allí.

Tal vez no era para las manos, pero era papel.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse pero no presto atencion, giró sobre sus talones para marcharse a toda prisa topandose con el pecho de alguien.

- Lo siento - mascullo agradeciendo de no haber caido al piso.

- Hnn -

- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - elevo la voz una octava.

- Solo viene a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y para ser sincero, la película es un poco aburrida -

- Pues a mi no me parece así, todo lo contrario, además, no puedes estar aquí, si alguien te ve estaremos en problemas - de repente se sintió nerviosa, ahora que lo pensaba, era tan fácil que alguna mujer entrara y los viera..

- Nadie nos mirara - la callo con un salvaje beso, mordió su labio inferior escuchando un quejido de la chica - Solo un momento - suspiro en su cuello lamiéndolo con entusiasmo, mientras sus manos se aventuraban por las piernas de la chica, acariciándolas una y otra vez.

Antes de que Sakura se negara se aseguro de juntar sus caderas al mismo tiempo que lamía el nacimiento de su pecho. Un suspiro lleno todo el lugar; la chica coopero enredando entre sus dedos el cabello azabachado mientras lo besaba.

Se fueron acercando a uno de los cubículos hasta estar dentro de este asegurándose de cerrarlo detrás de ellos. El espacio era tan pequeño, que volvía todo un interesante juego.

Las ágiles manos de Sasuke se encargaron de deslizar las pantaletas de la chica hasta sus tobillos mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte superior de sus calientes muslos.

La descarga de placer la ayudo a levantar la camiseta del muchacho para poder lamer su piel, intentando morderla. Iba dejando un camino húmedo por su pecho acompañado de uno que otro moretón. Junto su cadera con la de Sasuke para poder sentirlo cerca.

Con deseo se agacho el pelinegro elevando una pierna de la Haruno sobre su hombro; lentamente fue besando su pierna, desde su rodilla, pasando por sus muslos, hasta llegar al sexo de la chica, metiendo su lengua lentamente en su cavidad

Un fuerte grito salio desde lo más profundo de su ser, experimentando algo nuevo, placenteramente nuevo.

La puerta del baño se abrio acompañado de unos ruidosos pazos - ¿Sakura? -

En ese mismo instante Sasuke se puso de pie, mirando con alarmado a la chica; en realidad ella estaba más nerviosa que él, y si no se les ocurria algo, estarian atrapados.

Con señas el chico le indico que se hiziera a un lado para poder subir los pies en el retrete mientras ella se paraba dandole la espalda.

- ¿Sakura estas aquí? - se escucho de nuevo la voz de Ino ahora más cerca.

- S-si - escucho su propia voz tan extraña, pero era eso o que la rubia los encontrara.

- Oh ya vi tus pies, como tardaste tanto decidí venir a buscarte, no tenia con quien platicar, con eso de que Hinata y Naruto estaban tan encaramelados - los pasos de la rubia se alejaron hacia el enorme espejo.

El Uchiha se bajo la playera, poniéndola en su lugar; después se encargo de ayudar a que su novia quedara también arreglada, la ayudo a peinarse mientras ella se acomodaba la blusa - No los mire - mintió sintiendo algo en su espalda.

Con una mano a tientas quiso saber que era, escuchando un pequeño gruñido al tocar lo que era. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un violento rojo al descubrir que era la erección del Uchiha cubierta por sus boxer y por su pantalón.

- ¿Dijiste algo? -

- N-no, no, no dije nada - tartamudeo acalorada "piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa" se repetía mentalmente sin poder reprimir sus ganas por tener sexo con su novio allí mismo.

El azabachado se encontraba en la misma situación, concentrándose en no hacer ruido, al mismo tiempo que sentía cada pulsación en su extremidad erecta.

- Por cierto, Sasuke hace mucho que salio también, me pregunto que estará haciendo - comento Ino abriendo su bolso, sacando su brillo labial.

Ambos dieron un respingo pero fue Sakura la que hablo - A lo mejor, tomo mucha soda también -

- Si - termino de colocarse el brillo mirando hacia los cubículos - Ya te tardaste mucho, vamos Sakura -

- Eh, adelántate, ya voy - musito girándose para ver de reojo a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? - alzo una ceja insegura - ¿Qué estas..? -

- Estoy en mis días, si, ahora largo antes de que me ponga de peor humor - gruño la pelirosa sintiendo de nuevo el ardor en sus mejillas.

El Uchiha reprimió una carcajada.

- Oh, lo siento, pero ven ya, amargada - bufo la rubia saliendo del baño.

En cuanto se aseguraron de que salio, Sasuke pudo poner sus pies de nuevo en e piso sonriendo con sorna - Ingeniosa - la felicito.

- Cállate idiota, que todo fue por tu culpa y tu testosterona -

- Tu también tenias ganas - le recordó arrogantemente al tiempo que abría la puertita del cubículo para poder salir.

- ¿Qué harás con eso? - murmuro señalando su entrepierna.

- No es nada, solo dame un par de minutos - le guiño un ojo asomando la cabeza para ver si alguien miraba, al comprobar que no había nadie salio del baño femenino dirigiéndose al de hombres.

Una vez sola se miro de nuevo al espejo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera tal y como debería de estar. Salio a toda prisa regresando a la sala - Te perdiste lo mejor frentona, yo llegue a tiempo cuando se le declaro a la rubia -

- Rayos - se quejo volviendo toda su atención a la película.

No notó cuando volvió el pelinegro, de no haber sido porque estiro su mano para tomar palomitas.

Ino volteo a mirar sospechosamente al pelinegro con un sin fin de dudas "Aquí ahí gato encerrado" pensó asegurándose de no olvidar aquella extraña coincidencia.

La película termino con un final feliz, dejando contentos a todos sus espectadores; las luces se prendieron y la gente comenzó a salir.

- Apuesto a que Hinata no sabe ni de que se trato, con eso de que estaba con Naruto - se burlo Ino codeando a la Hyuuga.

- I-Ino - chillo topando su rostro colorado.

- Claro que la miramos, ni que hubiéramos estado toda la película besándonos - se quejo Naruto - Apostaría a que la miramos más que ustedes, se tardaron siglos en el baño - alzo una ceja mirando a su amigo pelinegro.

- Tenia necesidades - se limito a decir el Uchiha ignorando todas las miradas.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? - cambio de tema la pelirosa, rogando porque todos cooperaran y no insistieran más con eso de "su ausencia en el baño".

- Yo ya me voy, mi papá solo me dejo hasta las ocho y media - sonrió Hinata apenada.

- Yo te acompañare mi amor - canturreo el rubio tomándola del brazo - Hasta el lunes chicos - se despidió con felicidad.

- Que lindos - suspiro la Yamanaka mirando como se iban - Yo creo que también me iré a casa, tengo un par de cosas que hacer -

La Haruno la miro extrañada - ¿Tu?, ¿Qué tienes que hacer? -

- Cosas frentona, cosas - le guiño un ojo marchándose también.

- Algo se trae entre manos esa puerca, creo que ya sospecha -

- Déjala, somos más astutos que ella, jamás nos descubrirá - le prometió tomando su mano una vez que se encontraron solos - ¿Quieres hacer algo o ya te quieres ir a casa? -

- Que te parece si comemos un helado mientras nos vamos a casa -

- Hnn - acepto el Uchiha caminando hasta la dulcería.

Una vez con su cono en la mano emprendieron su camino hacia su hogar.

- ¿Cuándo terminaremos lo de hoy? - pregunto de pronto sonriendo con malicia al ver como la Haruno daba un respingo.

- ¿T-te refieres a lo del.. baño? - indago con nerviosismo.

- Si - mordió su cono terminando con su helado.

- No lo se, después, supongo - volvió a lamer su nieve.

La mirada de Sasuke sobre ella la comenzaba a intimidar, un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas tratando de ignorarlo.

- Mirarte con ese helado.. - se acerco a ella obligándola a detenerse - Me excita demasiado -

Su sonrojo se acentuó al mirar los ojos llenos de deseo de su chico - Contrólate Sasuke-kun, casi llegamos - le recordó mirando el piso mientras caminaba de nuevo.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido alcanzándola - Me la debes - mascullo abriéndole la puerta de su hogar para que pudiera entrar.

Embarro de nieve la boca de Sasuke a propósito, se acerco para limpiarlo con su legua disfrutando de dos cosas buenas al mismo tiempo, de la nieve y de los adictivos labios de su chico - Tan pronto como pueda - fue su respuesta antes de entrar a la casa.

* * *

**D:** disculpen la demora y la falta de tiempo.

Gracias por sus hermosos RR, alertas y favoritos.

También gracias por el apoyo y la suerte.. Algo me dice que la necesitare **o_oU**

ARGH! El examen de matemáticas que próximamente tengo me esta matando, necesito estudiar porque es muy pesado y mi maestro no sabe enseñar **;(** como desearía a Sasuke-kun de tutor como en el fic de risitta **LOL**

En fin.. Las quiero y les agradezco, espero poder hablar con todas pronto **D:**

Mil besos y un enorme abrazo a todo el mundo **-3-**


	18. Un juego de DOS :

**DISCLAIMER**_: _Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama T3T ese hombre me matara de un coraje..

-

-

**Advertencias**:

- OOC.

- AU

- Lemmon **O**ω**Ó**

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

**Nuestra-Familia**

**By: Mina-chan**

-

-

Los muchachos entraron a su hogar entre risas y jugueteos, terminado de comer sus helados, sin darse cuenta se detuvieron en la entrada de la sala.

- ¡No puedo Mikoto! -

Escucharon la ronca voz de Fugaku desde la cocina. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver con el mismo signo de interrogación en el rostro pero fue la pelirosa la que hablo - Creo que no deberíamos entrar -

El pelinegro asintió escuchando ahora la chillona voz de Mikoto.

- A mi no me vengas con tu supuesta junta, acepte regresar de Florida a mitad de mi nueva luna de miel solo porque supuestamente volveríamos tan pronto terminaras de arreglar el problema - le gruño la pelinegra mirándolo desafiante.

- Pero mañana es la firma con los accionistas de Europa - la miró con el estrés fluyendo por todo su cuerpo - ¿Qué quieres que haga? -

- ¡Cancela esa junta o manda a alguien en tu representación! -

Aquel ultimo grito fue seguido por un largo silencio.

- ¿Crees que? -

- Shh - la calló delicadamente tapando su femenina boca con la mano - No te preocupes, no pasara nada, solo se gritaran un poco y volverán a besarse, su relación es tan.. extraña -

La Haruno escucho cada palabra de su novio sin convencerse del todo, tenia que admitir que le preocupaba la seguridad de Fugaku.

- No puedo - dijo al fin el Uchiha mayor quitando su mascara de seguridad, dejando fluir aquellos nervios que lo inundaban - Esa firma es importante para comenzar con la nueva producción -

- Puedes mandar a Itachi, el conoce cada movimiento y estrategia al derecho y al revés, no me sorprendería que fuera más eficiente que tu - el gruñido de su esposo era el claro acto de molestia por ese ultimo comentario, pero aun así la pelinegra continua hablando con más seriedad que antes - Como quieras, pero si no terminamos lo que dejamos a medias por tu culpa..dormirás en el sillón por siempre -

Ahora si estaba entre la espada y la pared, por una parte, su trabajo era su pasión, su mayor amor.. Pero tocar a su esposa..

Como todo un Uchiha, arrogante, astuto y audaz decidió..

- Has tus maletas -

- ¿Enserio? - alzo una ceja con escepticismo.

- En realidad no, que te parece si vamos hoy a cenar y no volvemos hasta el lunes por la mañana - le propuso esperanzado en que aceptara, después de todo, seria todo un día de relajación.

Lo considero por un momento antes de contestar - Pero será el mejor hotel de la ciudad -

- De cinco estrellas - le prometió con alivio.

- Bien - sonrió de pronto dándole un corto beso en los labios desapareciendo por la puerta.

- Hola niños, no los escuche llegar - los saludo con voz angelical.

- Hola - dijeron ambos con la misma gotita en la nuca observando como la pelinegra desaparecía bailarina.

Una vez solo en la cocina, Fugaku soltó un gran suspiro; su mujer era tan exigente en aquellos días - ¿Dónde deje esas pastillas mágicas? - pregunto en voz alta buscando aquella medicina que controlaba las molestias menstruales, tal vez si le daba una a su esposa, volvería a ser la mujer dulce de casi siempre; pero si eso no funcionaba aun no perdía la esperanza de que llegara el día en que todo eso de la menstruación y la menopausia pasaran.

Después de unos cuantos minutos salio el Uchiha mayor sorprendiéndose también por la presencia de los jóvenes en la sala.

- Hola chicos - los saludo sin ganas.

- Hola papá - hablo el menor de los Uchiha por los dos.

- ¿Tienen mucho que llegaron? -

- No, acabamos de llegar, de echo -

- Entonces no escucharon mi platica con tu madre - soltó otro suspiro pero este se pareció más a un gruñido - La llevare a cenar y no volveremos hasta el lunes, nos iremos en cuanto este lista, así que mañana no nos esperen y por cierto, no tienen permiso de salir, entre menos accidentes ocurran en nuestra ausencia, mejor - anunció después de marcharse con extremo cansancio.. si sus hijos no le habían sacado canas, su mujer lo lograría.

Una vez solos Sasuke esbozo una extraña sonrisa chueca, la pelirosa comenzaba a reconocer aquella sonrisa - Ni se te ocurra - lo calló antes de que empezara a hablar.

- No estarán - comenzó de todos modos - Y Fugaku dijo que no podíamos salir, así que hay que encontrar en que entretenernos -

- Ya veremos - suspiro la chica sentándose frente al televisor tratando de ignorar aquella propuesta indecorosa.

- Hnn - musito el pelinegro marchándose también. Se dirigió a su cuarto para darse una buen baño, al pasar pudo apreciar como su madre escogía entre que vestido ponerse, dejo de mirarla para poder concentrarse en llegar a su habitación.

- No se cual ponerme Fugaku, ¿Cuál es más lindo? - indago frustrada poniendo frente al hombre los dos vestidos negros, uno con escote en "v" y el otro con escote circular.

- Cualquiera de los dos, con ambos te miraras hermosa - le aseguro terminando de colocarse una corbata roja.

- Gracias - sonrió sonrojándose - Me pondré este - anuncio escogiendo el del gran escote.

-

-

- Chicos nos vamos, ya saben las indicaciones y los teléfonos - anuncio Mikoto después de tardar dos horas en arreglarse. Iba del brazo de su esposo los dos muy elegantes - Nos vemos el lunes - y tras esas palabras cerraron las puertas hasta el día mencionado.

La pelirosa quien estaba frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse escucho como el único habitante del hogar bajaba corriendo las escaleras con una toalla envuelta en la cintura - ¿Se fueron? - indago como si no fuera obvio.

- S-si - respondió distraída por al única prenda que lo cubría.

- Hnn - pronuncio Sasuke llamando la atención de la chica.

Con solo ver su sonrisa torcida lo adivino - No Sasuke, espera - comenzó a correr por la casa siendo perseguida por el Uchiha.

- ¿No quieres jugar conmigo Sakura-c_han_? - pregunto con fingida inocencia mirando como el sillón se interponía entre él y su mujer. Si se movía a un lado la pelirosa se movía al lado contrario lista para volver a correr.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica divirtiéndose con el juego tanto como el - No quiero - mintió retándolo.

En vez de contestarle se subió al sillón a punto de sujetarla, pero la Haruno fue más rápida corriendo hasta la cocina. La siguió con calma asegurándose de que ya no pudiera escapar - Ya no tiene escapatoria señorita -

- Ni hablar, tendré que dejar que haga conmigo lo que quiera, caballero - le siguió el juego para darle mayor gracia a la situación.

- Así me gusta - sonrió arrogantemente acercándose hasta juntar sus cuerpos - Flojita y cooperando - susurro en su cuello al tiempo que lo besaba.

- Sasuke-kun - lo llamo en un suspiro - No hay prisa, tu sabes que todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para esto -

- Esta bien - se rindió soltándola - Entonces, que propones hacer -

- Por ahora, no se, tal vez ver la televisión mientras cenamos algo -

- Hnn - musito adelantándose a la sala.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la pelirosa lo alcanzo con dos platos de cereal - Toma - le ofreció uno, el chico lo tomo sin despegar la vista de aquella serie que tanto le gustaba; se sentó a su lado acercándose a él lo más posible - Se que esto no es tan divertido, pero, ponte a pensar, ¿Así estaremos cuando vivamos solos?, ¿solamente tendremos sexo y ya? -

- Pues no se oye tan mala la idea - le sonrió malicioso.

La mueca en el rostro de la Haruno era claramente de desaprobación a aquel comentario - Te propongo algo, durante las próximas veinticuatro horas finjamos que vivimos solos, hagamos lo que haríamos si tuviéramos siete años más, si estuviéramos.. casados - le planteo aquel escenario.

A decir verdad, la idea no era mala, le gustaba mucho; de pronto en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Sakura, con un sensual mandil limpiando la cocina, la imagino en la entrada recibiéndolo después de trabajar, con un vestido blanco diciendo acepto; todo aquello fue tan hermoso que comenzó a sentir desesperación porque el tiempo pasara y eso pudiera ser realidad.

- Acepto - dijo finalmente comenzando a comer su cereal.

El resto de la tarde-noche la pasaron mirando televisión, Sakura recostada sobre el pecho de su chico y este pasándole un brazo para semi-abrazarla. Cuando consideraron que era tarde se levantaron con pereza subiendo a sus habitaciones.

- ¿A dónde vas? - exigió saber Sasuke con un tono de fingida indignación.

- A mi habitación para dormir, a donde más iría -

- Acaso mi mujer no va a dormir a mi lado - le recordó aquella propuesta que ella le había echo - Ven - extendió una mano hacia ella.

Aquella palabra "_su mujer_" sonaba tan halagadora en sus labios, miro su mano, luego los orbes profundos y termino por aceptar - Primero iré por mis pijamas -

Una vez con su ropa de dormir puesta, ambos se acercaron a la cama del Uchiha quitando la colcha con cuidado. Por suerte la cama era lo suficientemente grande cómo para que ambos pudieran dormir en ella.

Sakura se recostó en posición fetal, sobre su lado derecho, dándole la espalda al Uchiha, quien por debajo de las sabanas la abrazo atrayéndola a la cuna que formaba su arqueado cuerpo.

- Siento tu corazón en mi espalda - sonrió enternecida al escuchar sus latidos.

- Calla - le pidió sonrojado - En todo caso, yo huelo tu delicioso perfume - susurro en su oído antes de besar su expuesto cuello.

- Mmm - ahogo un suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquel roce - Creo que no podré dormir -

- Yo te ayudare, ¿quieres que te cante? - murmuro de nuevo exhalando su dulce aliento.

La risita de la chica lleno el lugar de un armonioso humor - ¿Tu?, ¿Cantarme? -

- Si me lo pides, lo haré, pero te advierto que no soy un buen cantante -

- Entonces tararéame - le pidió cerrando los ojos a la espera de que el chico comenzara.

El sonido proveniente de su garganta era bajito, pero aun así, era un ritmo relajante; aquel tarareo se asemejaba a una canción de cuna. La apretó un poco continuando con aquel sonido cerrando también los ojos.

No pensó que fuera efectivo, pero logro caer en un sueño profundo.

-

-

Un delicioso olor llego hasta su nariz, abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se sintió tan sola que por acto reflejo estiro el brazo hacia atrás buscándolo. Al no encontrarlo se recostó en la cama - Sasuke-kun - lo llamo comenzando a sentir una fuerte punzada de desesperación por la ausencia.

Era como un extraño deja vu, el día en que despertó y encontró a su madre en el suelo inconciente. Aquel vago recuerdo la hizo sentir más histérica - Sasuke - grito de nuevo.

Al instante apareció por la puerta el pelinegro - ¿Qué pasa? - corrió hasta ella tomando su rostro examinándolo - ¿Estas bien? - indago preocupado al verla tan exaltada.

- No te mire y creí.. yo.. soy una tonta- habló entre balbuceos, más para ella misma que para él - Lo siento, no debí de ponerme así - cubrió su rostro con sus manos comenzando a llegar la pena por su drama innecesario.

- No tengas miedo, aquí estoy - Levantó su cara con mano firme observándola detenidamente, una vez que estuvo seguro de que la histeria y aquella repentina ansiedad desaparecieron de los orbes jades contesto - Te eh dicho que no te disculpes tanto, es molesto - sonrió un poco para animarla.

Ella asintió despacio aun incomoda.

- Espera un segundo aquí - le pidió mientras la besaba fugazmente saltando fuera de la cama.

Una vez sola de nuevo, se acomodo mejor entre las almohadas, aun avergonzada por su paranoia anterior - Soy una idiota - se regaño tallando sus ojos.

- No me hubiera levantado hasta que despertaras, pero se me ocurrió hacer esto -

La voz ronca de Sasuke la sobresalto, aparto sus manos para observarlo entrar con una mesita de enfermo, donde llevaba un plato de deliciosa comida.

- Buenos días - musito en broma extendiéndole la mesita.

- ¿Desayuno en la cama? -

- Aprovéchalo porque solo te consentiré por hoy - le advirtió prepotentemente.

- Sasuke-kun esto es tan.. -

Antes de que pudiera terminar tapo su boca con la mano - Por favor no digas lindo, eso destrozaría por completo mi ego -

La carcajada le chica fue tan espontánea que lo hizo sentir aun más avergonzado - Ridículo - negó ligeramente tomando el tenedor.

- ¡Espera! - le quito el cubierto de la mano, para poder manipularlo él; tomo un pedazo de waffle acercándolo a la chica - Abre la boca -

La pelirosa se quedo estática sin saber que hacer exactamente, trago saliva y después de mirarlo lo obedeció. Con lentitud abrió la boca dejando que aquel tenedor entrara. Mastico y trago el bocado de alimento con las mejillas teñidas de un gracioso rubor.

La sonrisa torcida de Sasuke se esparció por todo su rostro; imito aquella acción, dándole de comer a su chica.

- Gracias, estuvo muy rico - sonrió apenada terminando con el ultimo trozo.

- Espera, ¿Qué es un desayuno saludable sin su fruta? - levanto su dedo índice haciéndola prestar atención; del pantalón saco una dulce y amarilla banana. La tomo para poder comenzar a pelarla mientras miraba como Sakura abría la boca hasta formar una "o" al tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas.

- Debes de estar bromeando - susurro sin aire - Eres un depravado -

- ¿Por querer que mi novia como una fruta nutritiva? - fingió inocencia - Abre la boca - le ordeno de nuevo.

- No.. -

- Si tu imaginación es tan inocente como dices, no tienes porque temer - alzo una ceja bajando la mesita al suelo, para que no se fuera a caer con los cubiertos sucios a la cama.

Ese era el problema, que la mente de la Haruno no era tan inocente como creía.

La miro dudar mucho, por lo que aprovecho un momento en que iba a hablar para meter el plátano en su boca; la miro intensamente sacándolo de pronto - Lo siento - fingió culpa acercándole la fruta de nuevo.

Las mejillas coloradas de la Haruno eran mas que evidencia de la vergüenza que sentía, pero pese a eso, fue ella quien se acerco para comer.

"Si lo que quieres es mirar.." pensó con malicia sujetando la mano de Sasuke, asegurándose de tener contacto visual.

Una vez ambos atentos a la mirada del otro la oji-jade lamió la punta de la banana, lo hizo tan delicado como si la estuviera acariciando, la metió a su boca chupándola eróticamente.

Notó el cambio en los orbes del chico, ya no había ese brillo juguetón, ahora sus azabachados ojos estaban opacados por el deseo.

Cansada de chupar y lamer, mordió por fin la fruta, masticando y tragando un trozo.

La mano del Uchiha se deslizo por debajo de la delgada blusa de tirantes que portaba la pelirosa, acariciando su abdomen.

- Espera - aparto la mano del chico con un manotazo, mientas una sonrisa de maldad se extendía en su rostro - Déjame terminar de desayunar -

- Hnn - protesto apartándose un poco para esperar.

Fue demasiado difícil no abalanzársele encima mientras la veía comer con tanto gusto aquel plátano, como si esa fruta fuera toda un delicia. Trago grueso, acalorado, solo falta un poco y cuando menos lo pensó, ya había terminado.

En un ademán desesperado por acercarse ella repuso - Espera, mientras tu llevas esto a la cocina yo me lavo los dientes -

- Al demonio todo - protesto sin querer moverse de allí.

- Ve, ¿Qué no se supone que hoy mando yo?, obedéceme Uchiha - le gruño lo ultimo con suma autoridad.

Una extraña sonrisa se formo en los labio del pelinegro, aquella agresividad lo había convencido, emocionado tomo todo saliendo a toda prisa, si la chica se ponía así de ruda, él lo experimentaría.

Sabia que no tardaría mucho, por lo que la Haruno también se apresuro a estar limpia. Lavo sus dientes con minuciosidad asegurándose de terminar con la mejor higiene y el más fresco aliento.

Apenas termino de enjuagarse la boca cuando el chico la tomo por la cintura.

- Hoy será mía señorita - susurro sensualmente en su oído - De nuevo -

- Corrección - mascullo soltándose de aquel abrazo - El que será mió hoy, serás tú - susurro prepotentemente.

Sin previo aviso tomo al Uchiha del cuello de su camiseta jalándolo bruscamente, una vez a su altura lo beso con salvajismo mordiendo su labio inferior al final.

Sus pequeñas manos deseosas se adentraron por el boxer negro que cubría al muchacho, tocando su trasero, acercando su cintura al miembro de él.

Sasuke simplemente se dejo hacer, hoy era día de que ella mandara así que él solo disfrutaría.. O al menos eso creía él. La repentina actitud imponedora de Sakura era excitante, por lo que no la detendría en nada.

Un escalofrío lo envolvió al sentir las curiosas manos de su chica sobre su miembro.

Simplemente lo rozo, prefirió primero despojarlo de la camiseta, así que saco su mano de su boxer para poder arrebatarle aquella prenda superior con fuerza.

Una vez desnudo el pecho del Uchiha, lo estampo contra la pared para poder lamer sus pectorales, mordiendo de vez en cuando, dejando pequeñas marcas.

Con ansiedad tomo las enormes manos del azabachado poniéndolas en su cadera, para indicarle que quería que también cooperara.

Obedientemente, el pelinegro tomo una de las piernas de la muchacha subiéndola hasta su cintura, en aquella posición ambos podían sentir claramente el sexo del otro.

Excitada, subió su otra pierna hasta la cintura del Uchiha enroscándolas mientras él la sujetaba. Se besaron con necesidad, el sosteniéndola y ella alborotando el rebelde cabello azabache. Sus lenguas se movían en una perfecta sincronía, tal y como sus pasos.

Con cuidado, el muchacho se encargo de bajar las escaleras aun con la Haruno sobre de él. En un momento dudo en continuar al sentir la húmeda lengua de sakura por su cuello, acompañada de sus dientes.

Logro llegar hasta la entrada de la cocina bajándola delicadamente.

- Consiénteme - murmuro la oji-jade mirándolo a los ojos.

Con una expresión de suma obediencia se agacho encargándose de deshacerse de los molestos shorts que cubrían a su mujer, llevándose también sus pantaletas. Una vez desnuda inferiormente, levanto una de sus piernas para pasarla por su hombro.

No se detuvo a pedir permiso, simplemente, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la pelirosa.

Una descarga la invadió haciéndola temblar de la cabeza a los pies, acompañado por una emisión de placer conocida comúnmente como gemido. Mordió su labio tratando de callarse mientras continuaba sintiendo la húmeda invasión.

Una de las manos libres del chico, subió a tiendas buscando la blusa, encontrándola de inmediato. Metió su mano por debajo de la prenda tocando uno de los pezones de la chica, los cuales estaban erectos de excitación.

La Haruno tomo aquella mano en su pecho, apretándola, moviéndola y disfrutando de la caricia.

Se extasió oyéndola gemir como si fuera él el que estuviera sintiéndolo, con solo oírla se excitaba; sus movimientos se hicieron bruscos y cuando menos se dio cuenta, la chica estaba más húmeda que nada. saco su lengua lentamente relamiéndose los labios, disfrutando del sabor de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos con la misma expresión de lujuria, el pelinegro se paró acorralándola contra la pared - ¿Satisfecha? -

- Ni un poco - mintió apoderándose de los labios de su novio.

- Estas húmeda - susurro entre sus labios asegurándose de quitar de su camino aquella molesta blusa. Una vez libres su senos, pudo besarlos y masajearlos.

- Hmm - gimió elevando una pierna por la cintura del chico, sintiendo la erección aun cubierta de él; con deseo lo obligo a que dejara su pecho para que la atendiera - Penétrame - le ordeno poniendo sus manos en los boxers.

El Uchiha la ayudo en su tarea para librarse de aquella prenda haciéndole caso - Tus deseos son ordenes - le sonrió sensualmente al tiempo que abría un pequeño paquetito para sacar un condón. Después de ponérselo, la elevo penetrándola de golpe.

Un grito sofocado se esparció por todo el lugar, después de acomodarse mejor disfruto de el movimiento rítmico de cadera. Sus acompasadas respiraciones se volvieron ruidosos jadeos, un gruñido por aquí un gemido por allá.

No pensaba en nada que no fuera "más"; deseo mil veces que tuviera más alcance y como si lo hubiera pedido, el pelinegro la elevo un poco más logrando que el alcance de su penetración fuera diferente.

Se las arreglo para poder besarlo, pero era tan difícil concentrarse cuando tenia aquella descarga recorriendo cada molécula de su anatomía. Se separo dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva arqueando la espalda al sentir el glorioso orgasmo.

Mientras ella se retorcía de placer, el azabachado se dedico a que él también pudiera sentir lo mismo. Su movimiento fue brusco y más rápido, sabiendo que estaba cerca, con un gruñido y una estocada más llegó a experimentar el mayor placer carnal.

Utilizando la pared para recargar parte del peso de Sakura, beso su cuello con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo leves escalofríos, sin dejar de sentir aquel gozo, antes que de sus piernas flaquearan salio de ella para poder bajarla con cuidado.

Busco las manos de ella entra lanzándolas mientras se miraban directamente. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el chico subió los brazos de la muchacha sobre su cabeza, acercándose a su oído - Te amo - murmuro, lamiendo su cuello.

- Entonces, hagámoslo de nuevo - musito sin pena alguna juntando sus sexos.

Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en el rostro de ángel de Sasuke, haciéndolo reír maliciosamente aun en el cuello de su mujer - Hnn -

El día era joven y ellos también..

-

-

-

Habían fornicado donde y como querían. Descubriendo nuevas posiciones e inventando otras tantas. Acaban de terminar sobre la mesa cuando un ruido los detuvo.

El rugido feroz del estomago de la pelirosa se extendió con eco por toda la habitación. Su sonrojo y su hambre arrancaron la más estrepitosa y tonta carcajada de Sasuke.

Sin poder parar de reír se levanto de ella, sujetando su abdomen desnudo convulsionándose por la risa.

La chica se sentó sobre la mesa mirándolo enojada - No tienes porque reírte idiota - gruño avergonzada buscando su ropa.. sin encontrarla.

- Encarguemos algo para comer y después continuamos -

Asintió inflando sus mejillas infantilmente - ¿Y mi ropa? -

- Y yo que se - se encogió de hombros tomando el teléfono marcando el numero de la pizzeria.

Encargo algo rápido, dejando en claro que no quería esperar; colgó en cuestión de segundos. Sin decirle nada, subió hasta su habitación en busca de unos boxers para cubrirse.

El timbre sonó después de los 25 minutos, por lo que el pelinegro atendió. Se limito a abrir la puerta, entregar el dinero, tomar su pizza y antes de azotarle la puerta al muchacho que le entrego su pedido se percató de que tenia cartas tiradas en la entrada.

Las recogió sin mirarlas entrando de nuevo a la casa.

- Sakura - la llamo con la comida en la mano. Entro a la cocina para ir por platos, pero su chica ya se le había adelantado poniendo rápidamente la mesa.

Se sentaron con tranquilidad a comer mirándose de vez en cuando.

- Cuando le diremos a mis padres - hablo de pronto el chico mordiendo su segundo trozo.

- No lo se, tal vez en un par de meses -

- ¿No te parece que es mucho tiempo? -

- No - miro debajo de la caja de pizza notando la correspondencia - ¿llegaron cartas? -

- Si - mascullo al ver como cambiaba de tema - Ni siquiera me fije que eran -

Con curiosidad las tomó leyendo con rapidez - Recibo, recibo, para tu padre, recibo, publicidad.. - se detuvo al mirar la ultima carta, el destinatario tenia escrito su nombre "¿Para mi?"

- Te quedaste callada - puntualizo tratando de ver que es lo que la asombraba.

- Es una carta para mi, yo nunca recibo nada - arqueo una ceja.

- Tal vez sea importante -

Los nervios y el temor a lo desconocido la invadieron - Mejor terminemos de comer para poder seguir mandándote - le guiño un ojo coqueta - La carta la puedo abrir mañana y tu me tienes que complacer hoy.

- Hnn - sonrió encantado, aquella fase agresiva, dominante de Sakura le gustaba tanto que por ella, se apresuro a ingerir alimento.

-

-

De alguna u otra forma terminaron donde comenzaron: En el cuarto de Sasuke.

La única diferencia entre la mañana y esa tarde, era que se encontraban desnudos en medio de caricias. La imponedora pelirosa no se había conformado hasta no lograr obligar a Sasuke a que se pusiera debajo de ella.

Con la ayuda de él introdujo el miembro en su vagina, disfrutando de nuevo de aquella sensación de complementariedad.

Después de susurrarle un - Yo mando - comenzó a moverse.

No se imagino que seria complicado tomar un ritmo, sin mencionar que era un poco vergonzoso moverse de aquella manera.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - se burlo el Uchiha tratando de empujarla para ayudarla.

Le tapo la boca con sus dos manos aumentando su movimiento; se las arreglo para poder tener más agilidad. Metió uno de sus dedos a la boca del pelinegro sintiendo como él lo chupaba.

Excitada lo suficiente tuvo la fuerza para dar buenas embestidas. Entre sus vaivén logro posicionarse en una manera que hizo correrse al pelinegro; lo miro cerrar los ojos mientras hacia una pequeña mueca.

Descubrió el intenso rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y su sudor perlándole el rostro, era tan lindo que aun no podía creer que estuvieran juntos de verdad.

Al mirar de nuevo sus orbes oscuros mirándola, se dio cuenta de que había terminado con su orgasmo; sin poder evitarlo esbozo una sonrisa arrogante mirándolo con sorna - ¿Decías? -

- Hnn - gruño empujándola para que se bajara.

- Un momento, no seas egoísta, falte yo - protesto cayendo a un lado.

- De eso me encargo ahora mismo -

Se quito el condón usado levantándose para tirarlo; volvió lo más rápido que pudo acostándose en un costado para poder besarla. Utilizó su lengua para explorar su cavidad al tiempo que su mano se adentraba en la húmeda vagina de la chica introduciendo sus dedos.

Los movió de un lado a otro observando como se acompasaba de nuevo su respiración.

La Haruno arqueo la espalda rendida al placer, dándole tiempo a Sasuke de mirarla con una expresión graciosa - Más.. - logro susurrar entrecortadamente.

- ¿Más? - repitió sacando sus dedos para lamerlos y volverlos a introducir.

Con un sofocado grito supo que había logrado darle lo que quería a su novia, sus dedos se humedecieron de inmediato, pese a eso, los saco con pereza. Espero a que ella abriera los ojos de nuevo para que lo viera como los chupaba.

Se miraron por largos minutos esperando a normalizar su respiración. - Sasuke-kun -

En un solo movimiento estiro su brazo atrayéndola a la cuna de su pecho - Pronto será tu cumpleaños - recordó de pronto jugando con un mecho rosado de cabello - ¿Qué deseas de regalo? -

- A ti - se acerco hasta juntar sus labios en un corto beso - Te quiero a ti para siempre -

- Una boda eh -

- ¿Qué? - dio un respingo separándose bruscamente.

- Cálmate, solo bromeaba - se rió un poco - ¿Tan malo seria casarte conmigo? -

- No es eso - mordió su labio mirando el brillo curioso en los orbes azabaches - Es solo que no me quiero casar tan joven, además si nos casáramos en mi cumpleaños no serias mayor de edad todavía -

- Cuatro meses después lo seria - gruño recordando los escasos meses en que ella era mayor que él.

Suspiro ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello del muchacho - En fin, no quiero que piensen mal , solo porque somos jóvenes -

- ¿Hablas de que piensen de que estas embarazada o algo por estilo? - soltó otra carcajada, esta vez sin alegría - Cierto - le dio la razón.

Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa pensaría la gente si se casaban a los dieciocho?, solo una cosa, un embarazo temprano; desde que los tiempos cambiaron, ya no era común que alguien se casara a esa edad solo por amor, incluso mucha gente dejo de creer en él.

Cerro los ojos inspirando el perfume de la pelirosa, besando su cabello.

- Te canse - sonrió orgullosa de si misma, viendo como el chico cerraba los ojos y se relajaba cada vez más.

- Claro que no, no seas ridícula - mascullo entre balbuceos quedándose dormido poco a poco sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo observo dormir por un tiempo antes de levantarse para ir a limpiar todos sus destrozos. Se aseguro de que todo los rincones por los que estuvieron demostrándose amor, quedaran tal y como estaban.

Una vez que termino se dedicoa relajarse con una fresca ducha. Agrego un poco de burbujas para poder hacer el baño más armonioso. Se recostó un rato dejándose remojar, aspirando el perfume de cereza que le había echado al agua.

Sintió que se estaba quedando dormida, el cansancio le comenzaba a cobrar la factura, por lo que mejor decidió terminar de limpiar su cuerpo con rapidez. Tallo cada centímetro de su piel con dedicación quedando perfecta al final. Se seco el cuerpo con una toalla al igual que su pelo rosado.

Estaba indecisa si ponerse pijamas o acostarse desnuda junto a Sasuke. Mientras secaba su pelo con la secadora en el nivel mas bajo para no hacer ruido, tomo su decisión.

Una vez seca, limpia y desnuda se puso en posición fetal dándole la cara al Uchiha, lo contemplo dormir otro rato, maravillándose de cada rasgo de su bello rostro, sintiendo esa paz que lo inundaba. Se quedo dormida con esa imagen, mientras caminaba al país de los sueños.

-

-

-

Sostenía un bebe entre sus brazos, era tan hermoso que le desconcertaba.

Su rostro angelical tan pálido como la porcelana, adornado de un par de mejillas redonditas y sonrojadas; su pelito tan negro, tan azabachado, en forma puntiaguda, que la hacia recordar a Sasuke. Pero lo que la desconcertaba más eran sus ojos.. de un jade tan luminoso que resaltaban en su pequeña carita.

Era un hijo suyo y de su novio.

Se sintió tan nerviosa que el bebe se puso a llorar - ¿Sasuke-kun? - llamo a su pelinegro sin encontrarlo, solo estaba ella; al mencionar aquel nombre el bebe dejo de hacer pucheros para mirarla como si le prestara atención.

- Sasuke-kun - repitió cayendo en cuenta de que ese era el nombre del bebe; le sonrió mientras limpiaba las lagrimitas de sus mejillas acercándose hasta besar su frente.

El niño se sonrió mirándola con devoción, como si la quisiera mucho. Dos fuertes brazos se extendieron frente a ambos. Al alzar la mirada encontró a su pelinegro.

El Uchiha los abrazo a ambos con aquellos brazos protectores. Su inseguridad y miedo se transformo en valentía. Bajo la mirada para ver al bebe al notar que Sasuke también lo observaba.

El pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido mientras sujetaba un mecho rosado de su pelo, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa y lo ultimo que escucho fueron las palabras de Sasuke - ¿Es hermoso no? -

-

-

La luz del sol de dio de lleno en la cara, se despertó sobresaltada encontrándose con el Uchiha frente a ella aun dormido.

Toco su rostro para cerciorarse de estar despierta, agacho la mirada en busca de aquel bebe, sin encontrar nada - Solo fue un sueño - murmuro aliviada, aunque una parte de ella se sintió vacía.

Quiso adivinar la hora con respecto a los rayos del sol, sin mucho éxito.

Las palabras escuela y lunes le pasaron por la mente, por lo que decidió despertar al Uchiha - Sasuke-kun - murmuro tocándole el rostro con delicadeza.

Con un grave ronroneo se despertó el muchacho mirando a Sakura, una sonrisa satisfecha se formo en sus labios al ser lo primero que sus ojos miraron al despertar - Buenos días -

- Eres un dormilón - soltó una risita tocando la nariz del muchacho con su dedo índice.

- Hnn - frunció un poco el ceño - Estaba cansado porque no había dormido bien, no porque tu me cansaras -

- Aja - rodó los ojos incrédula - Tenemos escuela, ¿Qué hora es? -

Se estiro un poco para ver el reloj en la mesita de noche - Las siete, aun tenemos tiempo -

- Pero si entramos a las ocho -

- No hay que ir a la primera hora, no pasara nada por una vez que faltes - beso su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

La pelirosa soltó un profundo y sonoro suspiro de resignación - Bueno -

- ¿Cómo dormiste? -

- B-bien - tartamudeo recordando su sueño - ¿Y tu? -

- También -

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, la mente de ambos se puso a divagar, pero fue la de la pelirosa la que tomo rumbos muy distintos. Recordó su noche con Sasuke, después su primera vez con él; ahora que analizaba, el muchacho desde la primera vez se miro tan concentrado, tan experimentado.

- Sabes - hablo de pronto mientras miraba el techo sonrojada - Se que sonara cursi, y puede que te moleste, pero.. hubiera deseado que tu primera vez fuera conmigo -

- Fue contigo -

- ¿Qué? - grazno sorprendida, no se lo creyó hasta que lo miro a los ojos y comprobó que no le mentía - Pero, no lo entiendo, estabas tan seguro de ti mismo, tan experto, sabias que hacer.. -

- El que no lo haya echo no quiere decir que no hubiera podido informarme - le guiño un ojo - En Internet te dan buenos consejos -

El sonrojo fue acompañado de una mirada de acusación - ¡Tu!,.. y Mikoto que creía que hacías la tarea, eres un pervertido -

- Pero bien que lo disfrutas tu también, ¿no? - le sonrió con prepotencia alargando el brazo para atraerla a ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que estaban desnudos, el sonrojo se incremento haciéndola tragar saliva.

- Tenemos que vestirnos antes de que llegue Mikoto y Fugaku y hay que ir a la escuela - le recordó despejando su mente de la tentación de su cuerpo.

- Aguafiestas - suspiro - En fin, creo que tienes razón -

Se paro sin quitarle la mirada a su mujer; sonrió de lado al ver como ella no le prestaba atención a su ojos, si no a su descubierta entrepierna - Más tarde podremos continuar - musito con voz ronca mirándola con picardía.

El violento carmín de sus mejillas y las in intangibles palabras la delataron - Me iré a vestir - fue lo único que atino a decir antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

Antes de que se fuera el chico se aseguro de mirarla bien, le encantaba verla desnuda, si vestida era linda, al natural lo era más. Sacudió la cabeza aun sonriendo mientras buscaba su uniforme.

Una vez sola, logro colocarse la ropa adecuada, se dejo el pelo suelto, no tenia ánimos de peinarse, por lo que opto por sujetar su pelo con una diadema roja, se miro en el espejo verificando que todo estuviera perfecto observando en el reflejo aquella carta.

Se dio media vuelta caminando hasta la mesita de noche donde la había puesto ayer mientras limpiaba, la tomo entre sus manos, leyó el remitente " Asari Tamaki", no recordaba conocer a nadie con aquel nombre, pero aun así, tenia el presentimiento de algo.

- Lista para ir a clases, tal vez alcancemos a llegar a la primera hora después de todo -

Dio un pequeño brinco al ser interrumpida en su proceso por tratar de recordar - Si - musito dejando la carta de nuevo en su mesita de noche, tomando su mochila para tomarle la mano a su novio.

Aquella **carta**, podría _es_perar..

* * *

¡Hi!

_Mina-chan_ reportándose después de una semana de ausencia **U_U**

Quiero que sepan que sigo viva y que mis calificaciones son muy buenas **(:**

No reprobé ni una sola materia, es más, tengo puros nueves y dieses **:B**

En matemáticas tuve un increíble nueve, estoy tan feliz, me preocupe muchísimo porque casi no pude estudiar, pero pude lograrlo ^w^

*_AsakuCulle_n muchas gracias hermosa y tu profe tenia mucha razón, es mejor el éxito que la suerte MUCHAS GRACIAS por el consejo **:3**

Ale tu teoría parece cierta, ninguno sabe **U_U**

A todas les acrezco sus deseos de suerte, de verdad fueron un gran apoyo en ese momento de angustia** (:**

Otra cosa por las que quiero agradecerles es por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos, como ya saben, son una hermosa dosis de felicidad; se que algunas que también son autoras me comprenden, cuando digo que recibir uno te hace sentir bonito.

Hahaha creo que ya me extendí, pero es que estoy tan feliz.

Disculpen por no responder de nuevo sus reviews, como saben, los leo TODOS, espero poder contestárselos esta semana.

Con respecto al fic. Este capitulo lo decidí hacer un poquito más extenso en recompensa por la espera, pudimos ver un domingo-maratón-lemmon-sasusaku LOL espero haya sido de su total agrado, es un honor leer que piensan que la historia va bien. TwT una buena/mala noticia es que todavía ahí fic para rato.. En lo personal no fue mi intención hacerlo tan extenso, pero aun me falta historia por relatar así que aun quedan un par de capítulos más.

De nuevo muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero no tener que hacerlas esperar tanto de nuevo, cuídense todas y les mando un súper abrazo **-3-**

**_¡Las amoooo! (L)_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_*cambio y fuera*_


	19. Condones :

DISCLAIMER: _Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de** Kishimoto-sama ^3^** quien al parecer no quiere que lo golpee y por eso me dio mi dotación de Sasuke-kun _***¬***_agradezco que lo haya creado._

_**Advertencias: **_

_- OOC._

_- AU_

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

No miraron a Mikoto ni a Fugaku, si no hasta que volvieron de la escuela. La sonrisa de la pelinegra expresaba su completa felicidad por aquel "viaje". No se atrevieron a preguntar por detalles, simplemente por como les había ido, a lo que la pelinegra contesto con voz cantarina:

- De maravilla - soltó un suspiro - Recordé porque me enamore de tu padre -

Ambos trataron de no imaginarse que pudo haber sido - Que bien - murmuro el Uchiha menor levantándose de la mesa - Iré con Naruto un rato - anuncio saliendo a toda prisa antes de que su madre comenzara a contar la historia de cómo había conocido a Fugaku.

- Se fue en la mejor parte - mascullo la Uchiha - En fin, ¿Te eh contado como conocí a Fugaku? -

- Creo que no - sonrió apenada sin poder pensar en una excusa para poder marcharse también.

- Entonces te lo diré - se sentó frente a la pelirosa - Era cuando iba en la preparatoria, en primer año, todos éramos nuevos, pero a pesar de eso, la primera vez que lo vi, sentado en la otra esquina del salón, tan guapo, tan enigmático, me enamore perdidamente de él -

La descripción de Mikoto era tan entusiasta, tan animada, que llevo a la pelirosa dentro de aquella historia como si fuera ella misma la que lo estuviera viviendo - Recuerdo la primera vez que mire sus ojos, supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos; él era muy cerrado y con pocas amistades, pero a pesar de eso me las ingenie para hablarle -

Escucho con tanta atención como jamás creyó poder prestar - Una vez que le hable, me hice su amiga, o algo muy parecido, estaba segura que comenzaba a gustarle un poco, lo podía ver en aquellos ojos que se hicieron líquidos, dejando atrás aquel solidó hielo que los envolvía, éramos tan felices, que de un momento a otro se atrevió a decirme que saliera con el - la risita de Mikoto ante un recuerdo la hizo caer en cuenta de que aun estaban en la cocina y no en un salón de clases - Más bien me lo ordeno, como sabrás, Fugaku no sabe pedir nada, solo lo ordena - sonrió enamorada.

- Mientras fuimos novios, tuvimos tantas dificultades, Hiashi, un compañero que estaba enamorado de mi trato de "conquistarme" mientras yo era novia de Fugaku, hubieras visto su cara cuando se entero, jamás lo mire tan molesto, tanto como la vez que me defendió de un grupo de hombres vulgares, ahora que lo pienso, siempre me a cuidado tanto -

- Su personalidad, aparentemente inexpresiva, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con él, aprendes a leer sus emociones en sus ojos, sus hijos lo heredaron - suspiro - No te entretengo más ve a hacer tus deberes - sonrió con calidez palmeando su brazo.

- Eh, si, gracias por contarme, fue interesante - le aseguro poniéndose de pie - Mikoto.. -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Alguna tuviste miedo en cuento a tu relación con Fugaku? -

La mirada de serenidad y la amplia sonrisa hicieron un buen par para el consejo - Claro que lo tuve, pero al verlo a los ojos, al vernos juntos, supe que lo que hacia era lo correcto, por lo que me concentre en nuestro amor y deje que los problemas se fueran solucionando uno a uno juntos -

Miro por un minuto a la pelinegra, analizando su respuesta - Gracias - dijo al final saliendo de la cocina, aquellas palabras le habían dado en que pensar.

Llego hasta su habitación acostándose boca arriba sobre la cama, sus dudas, su temor y su vergüenza competían con su amor por Sasuke, comparo su relación con la relación entre Mikoto y Fugaku; si bien Mikoto era más fuerte y decidida que ella, pero a pesar de eso, se idéntico con la historia; desde que miro los ojos de Sasuke, quedo perdidamente enamorada de ellos.

Sasuke..

Recordó lo que le pregunto el chico sobre que hasta cuando estarían siendo pareja en secreto, quería decirle que no tenia porque soportarlo más, que podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos, pero por ahora, decidió esperar y no hacerlo.

-

-

Con los exámenes en cima no tenían ni tiempo para disfrutar, su único día de descanso era el sábado. Su relación a las espaladas del mundo estaba tan sincronizada, que ya tenían horarios previstos para pasar juntos.

Sabían en que calles podían tomarse de la mano y besarse y en cuales ser discretos; conocían que tipo de excusas dar para justificar sus múltiples salidas en pareja, se habían aprendido de memoria los días en que Mikoto iba a algún lugar por alguna cosa.

Sábado por la mañana, un día perfecto para estudiar, todo perfecto estudiante aprovecharía aquella mañana para prepararse para sus exámenes. Pero por desgracia, ninguno de los dos era un "perfecto" estudiante, simplemente eran buenos.

La única palabra que habían escuchado de Mikoto era "iré al centro comercial" después de desaparecer. Se miraron por largos segundos una vez solos. En esta ocasión estaban sentados en la cama de Sakura - Hable con Naruto ayer, me dijo que él nos ayudaría a hacer la cuartada del cine para que podamos ir al boliche tu y yo - comento el pelinegro besando su cuello.

- Esta bien - musito sin ganas cerrando los ojos.

- ¿En que piensas? - quiso saber al ver el animo tan bajo de su novia.

- ¿No te parece un poco enfermo lo que hacemos? - al ver que no se explicaba agrego - Solamente se va Mikoto por un segundo y ya estamos desnudos en la cama -

- Oh eso -

- Si, eso - remarco cada palabra dándole la importancia que Sasuke le quitaba.

- ¿Te molesta hacer el amor conmigo? -

- No..simplemente, me siento mal en que ellos creen que nos quedamos viendo la televisión, si se enteraran.. - su sonrojo y el repentino calor era la más pura expresión de su enorme vergüenza.

- … - pensó en que responder, por una parte era cierto, si sus padres supieran que se demuestran amor de otros modos.. - Por lo del secreto, es necesario, no creo que les gustaría vernos en plena acción - ahogo un risita burlona - Se morirían de la risa al ver tu cara "más Sasuke-kun" - imito su chillona voz sacarronamente.

- Idiota, estoy hablando en serio - gruño parándose frente a él al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la nuca - ¿Qué tu no te sientes culpable? -

Por fin la seriedad llego al azabachado, tomó las manos de la muchacha mirándola a los ojos - Te amo, te lo demuestro de muchas formas y te puedo jurar, que ninguna de ellas esta mal -

Se acerco hasta abrazarlo escuchando lo que él continuo diciendo - Cuando le digamos todo a mis padres, te dejaras de sentir así; pero recuerda que eso lo haremos cuando tu estés lista, si sientes que ya es hora, entonces hagámoslo -

- Pronto - le prometió.

- Algo más - agrego el Uchiha - No existen reglas para vivir un noviazgo o el amor, por lo tanto ninguna acción esta "bien" o "mal", recuerdo eso siempre y no te sentirás mal - se separo de ella para poder besarla - Ahora, déjame decirte te amo a mi manera - dijo antes de unir sus labios.

Las caricias de él eran tan persuasivas que de un momento a otro se encontraron uno sobre otro, el Uchiha dejo los labios de su amante para poder besar su cuello y su pecho.

Un par de golpes en la puerta los detuvieron a ambos, se miraron alarmados uno al otro - Sakura - la voz de Mikoto detrás de la puerta los sobresalto.

- ¿Qué no dijiste que Mikoto estaba en el centro comercial? - susurro sin aliento mirando acusadoramente a la pelirosa.

- Eso fue lo que escuche - mascullo - Escóndete en el closet, rápido - murmuro empujando al muchacho mientras ella baja la blusa de su pijama poniéndola en su lugar.

- Pasa - grito para que la pelinegra entrara una vez que Sasuke estuvo oculto.

- ¿Aun estas dormida? - indago la Uchiha mirando lo despeinada que estaba - ¿Te sientes bien?, te miras un poco..¿Sudada? -

- No, no es solo.. ¿No estabas en el centro comercial? - cambio el tema esperanzada en que la pelinegra no se diera cuenta.

- Oh, si, volví porque mire un conjunto hermoso en la sección de lencería y me encanto para ti, te iba a decir que fuéramos, pero te miro enferma, tal vez sea de nuevo esas bajas defensas - razono dando media vuelta - ¿Qué copa eres hija?, te comprare el conjunto -

- 24-C - murmuro esperanzada de que nada más la mujer escuchara.

- ¿24- C? - repitió en un chillido - A veces se me olvida que ya eres toda una señorita - suspiro - En fin, enseguida vuelvo - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez sola soltó un gran suspiro tapando su rostro acalorado. Con lentitud se levanto parándose frente al closet; al abrir la puertita de este, bajo la ,mirada encontrándose con el Uchiha, alzo una ceja confundida y una nueva oleada de vergüenza la recorrió por completo - Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué demonios haces con mi sostén? -

El aludido se quito el objeto de la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, después de examinarlo por un par de minutos respondió - Me lo encontré por aquí, ¿Por qué esconderlo en vez de usarlo? -

El sonrojo incremento en sus mejillas al tiempo que agachaba la mirada - Porque es muy infantil - susurro sin querer mirar aquel sostén rojo de lunares blancos.

- Puesto en ti, se miraría sexy - le sonrió de forma picara mirándola detenidamente imaginándoselo.

- Calla - le pidió agachándose - No vez lo roja que estoy ya -

- Así te vez bien - sonrió con burla tomando su rostro con las manos para acercarse a ella.

Se besaron con necesidad, adentrando sus lenguas en el proceso. Sus manos recorrían con codicia el cuerpo del otro - Espera - murmuro el Uchiha recordando algo de pronto.

Sin querer parar la chica no dejo de acariciar el pecho del muchacho por debajo de la blusa - Necesito ir por algo - musito de nuevo levantándose - Solo será un momento - le aseguro al ver la cara de molestia que puso.

Sonrió saliendo de la habitación, era tan linda cuando la dejaba a medias. Antes de ir por lo que necesitaba paro en el baño.

Termino sus necesidades saliendo con tranquilidad, recorrió el pasillo y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del cuarto cuando esta se abrió sola.

Frente a él miro a Itachi, de pura sorpresa abrió los ojos de golpe y logro gruñir un - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - antes de quedarse sin aliento.

- Te eh dicho mil veces que esta no deja de ser mi casa - mascullo el de coleta - Por cierto, ¿ibas a entrar a mi cuarto? -

- No es tu cuarto, dejo de serlo desde que te fuiste a vivir a tu departamento - gruño el menor al ser descubierto por su hermano.

- Claro que sigue siendo mío, por el echo de que aun tengo cosas guardadas en los cajones.. -

Tenia que irse, era su oportunidad para ir a avisarle a Sakura.

- Hablando de cajones.. - demonios, demasiado tarde - ¿No has visto una cajita negra en mi cajón? - indago mirándolo de forma acusadora.

- No - mintió al puro estilo Uchiha, arrogante y seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Dónde están mis condones? -

- ¡No se!, además, esas cosas no las deberías de dejar aquí -

- Porque tu me las quitas, ¿verdad?, ¿Te los acabaste? - musito evitando gruñir - ¿Con quien? -

- Esos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia - mascullo dando media vuelta.

- No me des la espalda Sasuke Uchiha - bufo su nombre acercándose amenazadoramente a él, al ver que no se giraba lo tomo del hombro obligándolo a encararlo - Te hice una pregunta, se que tu fuiste el que se acabo los condones y dejo la caja vacía, así que dime, ¿con quien los usaste? -

- No te lo voy a decir.. -

- ¿Con que ramera te acostaste? -

- Sakura no es ninguna.. - se quedo a media frase al ver que hablo demás.

La expresión de Itachi fue de incredulidad a shock y de shock a ¿furia?.

- Eres un imbécil - fue lo único que escucho bramar al mayor, después de eso sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

De la fuerza cayo al suelo medio conciente, miraba borroso como su hermano mayor aun respiraba agitado de la furia que sentía - Siempre fue así, siempre la quise - murmuro adolorido sintiendo como un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla.

- Ya lo sabia, siempre lo supe - mascullo Itachi sujetando el puente de su nariz tratando de hallar cordura en todo - Se que la amas, pero tocarla.. son tan jóvenes.. - se callo antes de que volviera a golpearlo.

- No lo planee así - le aseguro - Además, a mi edad ya te habías acostado con cualquiera -

- Lo se.. Pero.. - soltó un gruñido - ¿Ella estaba de acuerdo? -

- ¿Crees que la obligaría? - mascullo sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Al no escuchar que Itachi dijera nada más agrego - No quiere que nadie sepa, me lo pidió, hasta que estuviera lista.. -

Sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar Sasuke lo dejo continuar.

- Es lo único que te pediré en toda mi vida, solo, mantén el secreto, no por mi, si no por ella, solo hasta que ella este preparada.. Por favor -

Miro a su hermano, tirado en el suelo, sangrando de la boca, pidiéndole por primera vez un favor, la furia se fue siendo remplazada por un poco de comprensión - Lo haré a cambio de que la cuides bien -

- Tenlo lo por seguro -

- Y de que tu te compres tus propios condones, si ya se sienten lo suficientemente grandecitos para tener sexo, entonces son lo suficientemente grandecitos para comprarse sus propios preservativos - musito antes de pasar por un lado de la para marcharse - Por cierto, dile a mamá que volveré en la tarde -

Una vez solo se levanto con tranquilidad volviendo al baño. Se miro en el espejo y no le gusto para nada lo que veía. Su rostro se había hinchado justo en donde Itachi había golpeado, partiéndole un labio, por lo que estaba manchado de sangre por toda la boca y la barbilla.

Se trato de limpiar un poco haciendo muecas de dolor cada que tocaba el área sensible.

- ¿Qué te paso? - la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas fue tan alarmada como su expresión.

- No es nada -

- Como no va a ser nada, ¡mírate! Estas todo sangrado e hinchado.. - musito aterrada - ¿Qué paso? -

- Itachi vino y al parecer, le debía dinero -

Alzo una ceja incrédula, ¿Desde cuando Itachi lo golpeaba por dinero?, es más, ¿Desde cuando Sasuke le debe dinero a alguien? - Déjame ayudarte -

- Hnn - acepto.

Ambos salieron del baño para poder ir a la sala. Allí se sentó el pelinegro a esperar mientras la Haruno iba por un poco de hielos. Primeramente lo limpio de toda sangre y posteriormente le puso la compresa fria sobre el lado derecho de su mejilla-boca.

- ¿Te duele mucho? -

- No - mintió reprimiendo las muecas - No sabe golpear -

Lo miro enternecida retirando la compresa para poder besarlo con suavidad en la hinchazón, después volvió a colocar el artefacto frió en su lugar - Espero que con eso se calme un poco -

- Tal vez con otro beso sea más rápido - trato de sonreír picaramente, pero en lugar de eso le salio una mueca deforme.

- Mejor después, primero tenemos que bajarte la hinchazón o si no Mikoto preguntara.. -

- Hnn -

En un par de horas el golpe mejoro, quedando una mancha morada en la comisura de su boca y el labio partido. Relamió sus labios sintiendo dolor - Ese idiota - mascullo bajito.

- Algo le has de haber echo - musito la pelirosa parándose para guardar la compresa en su lugar.

Con suma tranquilidad apareció Mikoto con una gran sonrisa - Hola hijo - lo saludo sin siquiera mirarlo mientras entraba a la cocina - ¡Sakura! - se alegro de verla allí.

- Hola Mikoto, regresaste rápido -

- Iba a lo que iba - se encogió de hombros - Mira - dijo con felicidad contenida sacando de entre el montón de bolsas de plástico un hermoso conjunto.

Miro boquiabierta, era un sostén con sus pantaleta, ambos rosas, el detalle estaba en que el sostén tenia un pequeño moñito en la parte en que se unían las copas, mismo moño que la manteleta tenia en el elástico de enfrente. Era tan infantil pero tenia algo que lo hacia lucir provocador.

- Esta bonito - susurro apenada imaginándose a quien le gustaría mucho..

- ¿Verdad?, en cuanto lo vi me enamore de él y pensé que seria perfecto para ti, por tu pelo, por tu piel tan blanca y por tu esbelta figura - musito hasta quedarse sin aire por la emoción.

- Mamá vino Itachi y dijo que vendría más tarde - anuncio el Uchiha entrando al lugar.

Como si nada, la mujer se giro aun con el conjunto en la mano - Entonces, preparare bocadillos para la tarde -

El pelinegro se quedo viendo el conjunto por largo rato, luego miro a Sakura alzando una ceja con aire burlón.

Al ver la atención que le prestaba a la prenda la Uchiha comento - Se lo compre a Sakura - lo miro detenidamente - ¿Qué te paso en la boca? -

- Itachi y yo peleamos por una tontería -

- Les eh dicho muchas veces que no se golpeen así - gruño molesta guardando el conjunto de nuevo en la bolsa.

- Lo se - murmuro saliendo de nuevo antes de que volviera a reclamarle algo mas.

- Toma hija, llévalo a la ropa sucia para lavarlo y lo puedas estrenar - le extendió la bolsa a la pelirosa quien la tomo con obediencia dejando a Mikoto sola en la cocina.

Sakura se aseguro de dejar las prendas intimas en el lugar correcto, salio del baño topándose con Sasuke.

- Linda ropa interior, me alegra que Mikoto tenga tan buen gusto - su voz ronca y aterciopelada la hicieron temblar.

Lo miro intensamente viendo como se le acercaba hasta tomarla de la cintura - Es una lastima que haya llegado Mikoto - suspiro besando el cuello de la chica en un agil movimiento.

- Hubiéramos podido acabar, de no ser porque tuviste que ir a orinar - mascullo alejándose de él.

- No fui a orinar, fui por un maldito condón - se miraron igual de sonrojados siendo la Haruno la que cedió al final con un suspiro de rendicion - En fin, el punto es que ya no hay y tenemos que comprar mas -

- ¿Tenemos? - repitió con nerviosismo.

- Claro, es por el bien de los dos -

- P-pero.. -

- Dejémoslo a la suerte - le propuso sacando una moneda - El que pierda ira a comprarlos, ¿Te parece? - al ver que la chica asintió lentamente prosiguió - ¿Qué escoges? -

- Cara.. -

- Entonces a mi me toca el sello - anuncio al tiempo que lanzaba la moneda y la dejaba caer. Una vez el objeto en el piso ambos se acercaron para ver lo que el destino había decidido.

Una carcajada de puro alivio invadió el cuarto - Estuvo cerca - aseguro la Haruno sintiéndose relajada.

- Demonios - mascullo el Uchiha - Mejor voy ya antes de que me arrepienta -

- Suerte - lo beso fugazmente en los labios entrando a su habitación.

El chico tomo su cartera, no sabia exactamente cuanto dinero llevar, así que llevo bastante para que no le fuera a faltar. Tomo las llaves de su moto y bajo las escaleras - Mamá, saldré por un par de cosas, vuelvo en un momento - grito para que su madre lo escuchara.

Sin esperar una contestación salio de la casa adentrándose a la cochera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que pudo utilizar su motocicleta, por lo que se coloco el casco con emoción. Amaba su medio de transporte, tanto como la adrenalina que le provocaba su velocidad.

Tan pronto estuvo prendida su moto, se puso en marcha. La aguja del velocímetro fui subiendo conforme se alejaba de la casa. Esquivo los carros con agilidad, escuchando el sonido de un par de claxon acompañados por insultos.

Sin escuchar nada, se dejo guiar por la sensación de rapidez y aceleración; quiso ir ser más veloz, pero los estúpidos semáforos se lo impedían. Condujo hasta la farmacia más alejada de su casa. Se bajo dejando su casco dentro del compartimiento trasero del vehiculo.

Camino por los pasillos buscando lo que necesitaba. Se llevo la sorpresa de que había un pasillo entero para condones. De diferentes marcas, tamaños, presentaciones y diseños. Como novato de aquel asunto, opto por lo más sencillo: tratar de conseguir unos iguales a los que tenia Itachi.

No fue tan difícil encontrar la conocida marca, tomo el tamaño adecuado, recordando el pedazo que los antiguos condones no alcanzaba a cubrir. Los tomo con rapidez deseando salir de allí.

De camino a la caja, la gente fue aglomerando el lugar, un montón de miradas lo comenzó a seguir haciéndolo sentir incomodo "Actúa normal, no haces nada malo, actúa seguro" se animaba fingiendo indiferencia. Alcanzo a escuchar un murmullo de una señora, pero como buen Uchiha lo ignoro.

Por suerte la caja estaba sola - Veinticuatro con cincuenta - pidió la cajera mirando de mala manera al Uchiha.

- Hnn - musito extendiendo el dinero, en cuanto tuvo el ticket se marcho con la misma indiferencia de antes. Pensó que comprarlos seria vergonzoso, pero a decir verdad, fue divertido ver todas aquellas caras acusadoras.

Regreso a su hogar con facilidad, asegurándose de guardar aquella caja en su pantalón. Entro con pereza escuchando la voz de Mikoto relatando sus "vacaciones". al entrar a la sala se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba Itachi junto a Sakura.

- Ya llegue - anuncio sentándose junto a su madre.

- Bienvenido hijo - contesto Mikoto por todos volviendo a su relato - Así que volvimos el lunes, ambos de mejor humor - termino con una risita tonta.

- Me alegra mamá que estas tan contenta con papá - sonrió el de coleta de lado.

- Gracias, voy por los bocadillos que prepare - se levanto con alegría de tener cerca de su hijo mayor.

La mirada de Itachi se poso de Sasuke a Sakura, terminando de nuevo en Sasuke, lo fulmino por un segundo, recordando algo de pronto - ¿Qué tal el golpe? - sonrió con arrogancia.

- Idiota - gruño frunciendo el ceño de inmediato, se arrepintió al instante al sentir una pulsada en la mejilla.

La risa burlona de Itachi se extendió por todo el lugar. En ese momento entró la pelinegra mayor con un plato lleno de emparedados - ¿Y como te ah ido hijo?, te miro muy feliz -

- Todo me esta saliendo de maravilla mamá, tengo un gran trabajo, hago lo que más me gusta, tengo una encantadora novia y próximamente un carro nuevo -

- Has logrado tanto, espero que tu padre ahora si pueda entender que puedes ser exitoso a tu manera - negó Mikoto recordando a su esposo y sus imponedoras formas de educar a sus hijos.

- Si, hoy se lo restregare en la cena, no te preocupes - bromeo el de coleta soltando una carcajada, la cual fue coreada por su madre.

Algo que noto durante toda la charla la pelirosa, fue que a) Sasuke e Itachi escondían algo y b) Itachi se comportaba extraño con ella. Para empezar, no la había visto, más que cuando la saludo con un seco "hola", no le pregunto como estaba, ni que había echo, no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente la ignoro.

Tenia que admitir que eso le dolía, ella lo quería mucho, tanto como un hermano mayor y el sentía lo mismo hacia ella, a decir verdad su relación siempre fue tan buena. No sabia que había pasado, pero lo iba a averiguar.

En la cena junto a Fugaku, los que se mantuvieron hablando fueron Itachi y Mikoto, junto a uno que otro gruñido del Uchiha mayor. Mil veces intento Sakura llamar la atención del Uchiha de coleta, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado: su hiriente indiferencia.

La cena termino, cada quien volvió a lo suyo, marchándose Itachi por donde llego. No quiso quedarse con aquella pulsada de tristeza, por lo que acudió a Sasuke - Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué es lo que tu e Itachi se están guardando?, ahora lo sentí tan frió conmigo.. -

- Solo porque descubrió lo nuestro -

- ¿¡Que!? - chillo sintiendo toda la sangre en los pies.

- Tu sabes lo listo que es - se encogió de hombros - Simplemente siente que soy un cruel tirando que te quito la virginidad -

- Sabe también lo de.. - murmuro sin poder terminar la frase - ¡No puede ser! - se tapo el rostro con las manos entendiendo todo.

- No te preocupes, pronto se le pasara el resentimiento - la consoló poniendo una mano en su espalda - Si te sirve de consuelo, ya compre lo que necesitábamos, escuche que Mikoto mañana tiene reunión de vecinas hasta las 8 - susurro en su oído poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación - Buenas noches -

Una vez sola se tiro bocabajo sobre la cama, tapando su rostro con la almohada para ahogar un grito, Itachi sabia todo, desde su noviazgo hasta su intimidad y Sasuke lo único que le preocupaba era tener condones. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla a sentirse preparada para contárselo al mundo?.

Durante la noche tuvo de nuevo ese sueño con aquel hermoso bebe, en donde siempre terminaba en donde Sasuke la abrazaba y todo su miedo terminaba. Algo también fue tan constante como ese sueño, fue sus encuentros íntimos con Sasuke.

Cada vez eran con mayor frecuencia en la primera oportunidad de privacidad. Estaban tan acostumbrados ya, que se formó como una rutina.

Por primera vez, se encontraban viendo la televisión a petición de la pelirosa, quien no tenia ganas más que de pasar un rato como cualquier joven normal. Dentro de la programación había una película cómica. La película fue un éxito que hasta Sasuke soltó una que otra carcajada con los chistes y albures.

Sakura lo miro reírse detenidamente guardando aquel hermoso sonido en su memoria. Al percatarse de que solo él reía abrió los ojos encontrándose con la muchacha - ¿Qué? - quiso saber dejando de reír.

- Cuando te ríes de verdad, sin sarcasmo o burla, te miras tan lindo - musito tocando el rostro del chico, delineando cada fina facción perdiéndose en aquellos orbes azabachados, en su pálida piel y sus carnosos labios.

- Hnn - sonrió el chico cerrando los ojos disfrutando del rose.

Lo aprecio un poco más retirando su mano esperando a que la volviera a ver - Tengo antojo de nachos -

La mueca en el rostro del Uchiha fue tan espontánea que Sakura soltó una estruendosa carcajada - Si de estropear momentos perfectos se trata.. es tu especialidad - mascullo poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias - grito parando de reír. Miro un comercial sobre una película; el trama de esta era sobre un misterioso agente resolviendo el más complejo de los homicidios jamás vistos; su fecha de estreno le pareció cercana.

- Toma - escucho a Sasuke detrás de ella extendiéndola un plato con su pedido.

- Que amable - le sonrió tomándolo esperando a que se sentara de nuevo a su lado para apoyar su cabeza.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué día es hoy? - indago llevándose un nacho a la boca, tal vez pudieran ir al cine la próxima semana a ver esa película.

- 22 de abril - musito desinteresado al tiempo que besaba su cabello.

Los orbes jades se desorbitaron, ¿había escuchado bien?, le aventó el plato de nachos para sacar su celular con prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber el Uchiha al verla tan exaltada.

Sin decir nada busco algo en su aparato telefónico encontrándolo - Mierda - musito quedándose sin aire.

- ¿Qué tienes Sakura? - la sacudió de los hombros preocupado.

- Soy regular - murmuro - No, no puede ser - negó una y otra vez.

- ¿Regular?, ¿de que hablas?, me estas poniendo nervioso - bramo con fuerza.

- Mi periodo menstrual es regular, exacto, y se supone que me debió de bajar hace una semana - musito tratando de encontrar el aire que se le escapo de los pulmones - Tenia antojos de nachos -

El entendimiento llego al Uchiha y comprendió la reacción de su novia - **¡Mierda!** -

* * *

_¡Gente preciosa!_

Mina-chan se reporta.

**U_U **lo se chap. Corto, el que viene es el bueno ;)

No tengo mucho que comentar acerca de este capitulo, excepto que espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura **:B**

Como siempre lo haré, les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews, recuerden que me sirven para ver si voy bien en esta historia.

Su apoyo me hace feliz y me anima a buscarme el tiempo entre la escuela y mis tareas para escribir para ustedes con mucho amor.

Por cierto, mañana (_10 de octubre_) es el cumpleaños de **Naruto =°w°= **fiesta por eso **^w^ **¡Feliz cumpleaños naru-kyuubi!

-

-

**SPOILER si no quieres SPOILER no leas D**:

Saliéndome del tema del fic tengo que decir algo que no me puedo callar:

_**¡AMO EL NUEVO OPENING DE NARUTO!**_

_Sasuke-kun sale extremadamente hermoso (L)_

Por cierto, hace poco mire los episodios del anime (naruto) que tenia atrasado; desde la pelea de Deidara vs. Sasuke hasta la del comienzo de Jiraya vs. Pain.

Durante la pelea de Sasuke-kun recordé porque amo tanto a este personaje, así que ahorita me siento como la primera vez que lo vi y pensé "_que chico tan sexy_", asi que en estos momentos estoy como colegiala enamorada.

¡Kyyyaaa Sasuke-kun! **:3**

Cof cof En fin..

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_By_: la autora que los ama **;)**


	20. Un inesperado suceso:

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sama ^w^** quien se tomara unas vacaciones XD esperemos que cuando vuelva nos de el sasusaku que queremos T_T

**Advertencias: **

- OOC.

- AU

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - susurro entrecortadamente viendo como su mundo se venia abajo.

Dentro de toda aquella histeria, Sasuke trato de hallar lógica a la situación - No sabes todavía si es seguro, esas cosas se confirman después de un cierto tiempo, tal vez el antojo fue simplemente un capricho y el retraso.. otra cosa -

- Pero ya te dije, JAMAS me había retrasado por tantos días - se le quebró la voz conforme hablaba sintiéndose cada vez peor.

El chico al mirarla derrumbarse la abrazo - Esto es lo que haremos, nos calmaremos y esperaremos una semana más, si aun estas igual, entonces, haremos lo que sea necesario, así que tranquilízate y espera.. - la apretó con la esperanza de poder hacerla sentir mejor.

- Tratare - acepto aun afligida estrujándose contra el Uchiha.

-

-

Tal y como había sugerido Sasuke, esperaron a que los días pasaran uno tras otro. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba adrede con lentitud. Era semana de exámenes y ninguno de los dos tenia cabeza para estudiar.

Dentro del examen de matemáticas, la pelirosa se quedo bloqueada, había estudiado, pero no se podía concentrar, al sentir que le faltaba el aire, termino con el examen como pudo apresurándose a salir.

- Aquí tiene - musito apresurada entregándole la hoja a Kakashi, quien no paso por alto el extraño comportamiento de su alumna.

- Gracias, ¿se siente bien señorita? -

- Solo necesito aire - musito saliendo con rapidez del aula.

Sin saber porque, comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo hasta detenerse en una de las bancas bajo el árbol, completamente mareada puso su rostro sobre sus piernas aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Aquel nudo en el estomago lo tenia desde hace unos días, no comía mucho, no le apetecía hablar, no tenia ganas de nada.

Se mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que las nauseas de fueron, aun con los nervios de punta levanto el rostro, llevándose la sorpresa de que a unos cuantos metros se acercaba Hinata con una ancha sonrisa, pero con ojos preocupados.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Sakura? - toco su hombro con dulzura.

- No, solamente, me puse nerviosa por el examen, creo que reprobare - parte de lo que dijo era mentira, no se sentía nauseabunda por el examen, pero si creía que iba a reprobar.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que no te ira tan mal - le aseguro sentándose a su lado - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber? -

- Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me caería bien un jugo de naranja -

- Voy por el, quédate aquí -

- Gracias - susurro antes de ver como su amiga se marchaba, respiro un par de veces más levantándose para ir al baño.

Entro con la ansiedad desbordándose de su ser, se aseguro de ponerle seguro a uno de los cubículos mientras revisaba su pantaleta.. Nada. Su ropa interior seguía limpia de todo rastro; acomodo su uniforme de nuevo saliendo del cubículo.

Se miro en el espejo, las ojeras que acentuaban su falta de sueño, su piel más pálida de lo habitual y su opaco color de ojos que dejaron de brillar hace unos días atrás. Frunció el ceño molesta al ver lo que el cristal reflejaba, esa no era ella, ni siquiera se parecía un poco. Soltó un gruñido saliendo del baño, comenzaba a cansarse de todo aquello, fuera lo que fuera quería saberlo ya, en vez de seguir con aquella duda que solo la estaba consumiendo.

Eso de esperar no había sido una buena idea después de todo..

Al salir de los baños miro a su amiga azabachada con una botella de jugo sentada en la banca en que ella estaba hace un momento - Toma - se la extendió mientras sonreía.

- Muchas gracias Hinata - tomó la botella mordiendo su labio, tal vez si le contara a Hinata, ella podría darle un buen consejo, siempre que tenia un problema, ella la ayuda, ¿Por qué ahora tenia que ser la excepción?.

- Hinata -

- ¿Si? - indago la oji-perla una vez que la pelirosa estuvo sentada a su lado.

- Tengo un problema.. - comenzó, miro de reojo a su amiga, comprobando que le prestaba mucha atención - Es sobre Sasuke -

- Te escucho - la animo a seguir tocando su hombro de nuevo.

- Bueno, el y yo, él.. - sin saber como empezar tomo una bocanada de aire - El y yo somos novios -

- Valla - musito la Hyuuga - No me sorprende que al final estuvieran juntos - soltó una suave risita que tranquilizo los nervios de la pelirosa.

- ¿No te molesta que no te haya contado? -

- Bueno, supongo que si no lo hiciste fue por algo, no es tu obligación contarme todo lo que te sucede - se encogió de hombros - ¿Ese es el problema?, porque no le encuentro nada de malo -

- No, en realidad eso solo lo tenia que mencionar, porque de allí se deriva el problema.. - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, no sabia como decírselo, la vergüenza la bloqueo por completo.

-

-

- ¿Teme? -

- ¿Hnn? -

- Es la tercera vez que te hablo y hasta ahora me haces caso - gruño Naruto sentado junto al pelinegro fuera del salón de clases - Te pregunte sobre el examen de historia, ¿Cómo te fue? -

- Bien - musito volviendo a ver el amplio jardín de la escuela.

- Estas muy distraído, ¿Te pasa algo malo? - musito ahora preocupado esperando a que su amigo volteara.

Sasuke le dedico una rápida mirada, ¿Seria bueno contárselo?, dudo por un momento - Es Sakura -

- ¿Se pelearon de nuevo? -

- No - miro hacia atrás viendo las ventanas del salón abiertas - Ven vamos a hablar a otro lugar -

Obedientemente el rubio lo siguió por toda la escuela hasta el área en que acostumbraban descansar, debajo de aquel frondoso árbol, ni siquiera se sentaron, simplemente se quedaron parados mirándose - ¿Y bien? , ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan? -

Rasco su nuca mirando el suelo un tanto cabizbajo- Sakura cree que esta embarazada - dijo al fin pensando en su mujer de nuevo.

-

-

- ¿Embarazada? - repitió Hinata con los ojos desorbitados.

La pelirosa asintió muerta de vergüenza, el acongojamiento la inundo de nuevo comenzando a llorar inevitablemente - No se que hacer Hinata - sollozo.

La oji-perla la abrazo de inmediato sobando su espalda aun sin poder creérselo del todo - No te preocupes, cálmate, ¿estas segura ? -

- Pues.. no, pero es lo mas probable -

- Entonces, creo que lo más correcto es decírselo a Fugaku y Mikoto - comento la azabachada separándose para poder verla a los ojos.

- ¿Contárselos? - susurro con miedo.

- Si, no creo que se lo puedan seguir ocultando por mucho, tu cuerpo cambiara y de un momento a otro, tu estado será más que obvio -

Los orbes jades se desorbitaron, no había considerado aquello.. su estomago crecería.

-

-

-

Uno

-

Dos

-

Tres minutos y el rubio lo único que había echo era quedarse con la boca bien abierta, tanto como sus ojos.

- ¿Naruto? - lo llamó extrañado.

El ceño del rubio se frunció hasta casi juntarse, apretó los dientes de un golpe, haciendo un ruidoso sonido y de un momento a otro alzo el puño golpeando al desprevenido pelinegro - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - rugió viendo como su amigo caía al suelo del golpe.

Un quejido del Uchiha fue acompañado por un inmenso dolor, sujeto su rostro con fuerza, le había dado en un ojo, las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras intentaba en vano abrir un poco el parpado para ver "No de nuevo" pensó hastiado de que lo golpearan antes de escuchar, aquella cosa se estaba volviendo una molesta costumbre.

¿Qué acaso no podian escuchar primero?, además, no era lo peor del mundo.. ¿o si?.

- Cuando me dijeron que eran pareja, me imagine que era como cualquier noviazgo, ¡Jamás mencionaste nada de tocarla!, ¡Asqueroso depravado! - continuo gruñendo sin cesar dando vueltas alrededor de él.

- Tranquilízate - mascullo el pelinegro respirando profundamente, esperando poder ignorar el dolor.

De nuevo cerro los dientes, produciendo aquel estruendoso sonido, apretó los puños y aspiro con profundidad, no volvió a abrir los ojos, hasta unos cuantos minutos después de que el enojo se había aminorado - ¿Cómo esta ella? - indago de pronto sintiendo ahora dispuesto a escuchar el relato.

- Preocupada - murmuro logrando abrir su ojo izquierdo - Aun no sabemos si es seguro, pero todo indica que si -

- ¿Tus padres lo saben? -

-No tienen idea de nada -

- Entonces, deberían de contarles - abrió los ojos mirando a su amigo aun en el piso, se arrodillo al tiempo que su frente se arrugaba de remordimiento - ¿Estas bien?, lamento haberte golpeado, no debí de haberlo echo -

- Estoy bien - gruño ligeramente - No me trates como un debilucho -

- Si ella quiso, entonces, no es toda tu culpa, pero tu sabes como quiero a Sakura-chan, es como mi hermana y enterarme de que han estado manoseándose.. Es difícil - mascullo ignorando las palabras del Uchiha - Discúlpame teme -

- Estoy bien - bufó girando su rostro.

- Haber, déjame ver - retiro la mano del pelinegro para poder apreciar el ojo lastimado - Claro que no estas bien, tienes todo el ojo morado.. e hinchado -

- Genial, ahora todo el mundo se dará cuenta - gruñó preguntándose el porque siempre lo golpeaban en el rostro.

- Lo siento - musito sintiéndose culpable - ¿Traigo hielo? -

- Si, no quiero ir con la enfermera, pensara que me pelee de nuevo -

Después de asentir enérgicamente salio corriendo en busca de algo frió.

-

-

- Gracias por todo Hinata, espero que no pienses que soy una cualquiera.. por.. tu sabes - mordió su labio aun con pena.

- Claro que no, solo pienso que fue muy pronto, para que se involucraran físicamente, pero de igual, lo echo echo esta y no soy nadie para juzgarte, simplemente te apoyare - le sonrió sinceramente bromeando de pronto - En vez de preocuparte por mi, deberías hacerlo por los papas de Sasuke -

- No me lo recuerdes - llevo sus manos a la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

Después de soltar una risita juguetona la Hyuuga la animo - Vamos, no será tan malo, todos te apoyaremos -

- Gracias -

- Bien, ya es hora de geografía, ¿vamos? -

- Hinata - la llamo deteniéndola - No se lo digas a nadie por favor -

- De mi boca no saldrá nada - le juro fielmente volviendo a caminar.

-

-

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, explíquenme otra vez - pidió la directora Tsunade en un gruñido.

Ambos se voltearon a ver siendo el rubio el que hablo - Íbamos caminando, Sasuke iba detrás de mi, alguien me llamo y a la hora de voltear lo golpee por accidente en el ojo -

La rubia alzo una ceja incrédula - ¿Al voltearte lo dejaste así? - musito escéptica.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con rapidez.

- No me convence su patética excusa, pero solo porque se han portado bien los dejare ir sin reporte, pero a la próxima que me entere que se pelean los expulso - los amenazo severamente - Ahora, regresen a sus clases -

- Gracias - sonrió el rubio jalando al Uchiha.

- Muchachos malcriados - murmuro la directora tomando su botella de sake.

-

-

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - le ofreció Hinata a la hora de salida, mirando como su amiga pelirosa se negaba.

- No gracias, creo que tengo un par de cosas de que hablar con Sasuke.. y el resto de la familia -

- Cierto - sonrió la oji-perla apresurándose a abrazarla - Mucha suerte, solo, se sincera y todo saldrá bien -

- Eso espero - murmuro recibiendo el abrazo gustosa.

- En fin, cuídate - se separó de ella para marcharse, dedicándole una ultima sonrisa de animo.

Miro marcharse a su amiga, esperando al pelinegro. Había tanta gente que pensó que no lo encontraría, pero después de un instante salio por la puerta con aquel caminado tan galante de siempre, se pregunto como podía sentirse tan bien, teniendo aquel problema. Al verlo de más cerca noto la mancha púrpura en su ojo, los ojos jades de la chica se desorbitaron y su quijada se callo.

- ¿Qué te paso? - musito preocupada una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para no gritarle.

- Le conté a Naruto sobre lo de nuestra suposición - le explico tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Y el te hizo esto? -

- Si -

Toco el rostro del chico con tanto cuidado, deseando poder curarlo con aquel simple y delicado roce - ¿Duele? -

-No tanto - aparto su mano con dulzura para poder caminar.

- Yo también le conté a Hinata, no puedo soportar esto más, necesitaba una opinión -

- Lo se.. -

- Tenemos que decírselo a Mikoto y Fugaku - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se echaron a reír por aquella coincidencia, pero aquella risa pronto desapareció dejando un ambiente ansioso - Vallamos al café de la esquina para poder ponernos de acuerdo primero -

Sin decir una palabra se dejo guiar por el chico, tenia razón, antes de soltarles todo, tenían que decidir desde donde y como contarles. El lugar mencionado no quedaba muy lejos de allí, solo un par de cuadras por aquí y otro tanto por allá.

Por suerte, no había tanta gente, por lo que pudieron escoger la mesa más alejada de todos. Pidieron un par mokas blancos esperando a que se los trajeran para hablar en privado.

Una vez con su bebida se miraron soltando un suspiro - ¿Por donde comenzaremos? -

- Desde el principio obviamente, mencionaremos el amor que nos tenemos y de allí pasaremos al tema de tu.. - carraspeo un poco - Embarazo -

Mordió su labio inferior escuchando lo que Sasuke le decía, un bebe. Su voz, su expresión, su actitud desde el día en que le había dicho que creía estar esperando un hijo, había cambiado. Se comportaba de una manera tan distraída, como si estuviera resignándose a atarse a una vida que no eligió.

Pensar aquello le dolió, tal vez el Uchiha después de todo no quería aquel niño, ¿Qué tal si solo hacia aquello porque se sentía responsable?, el solo echo de pensar que lo hacia porque se sentía culpable la hacia sentirse peor.

- Tal vez sea mejor no dar a luz - susurro agachando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos jades, no quería obligar al pelinegro a nada, mucho menos atarlo a ella y un bebe que no quería.

- ¿Qué? - alzo una ceja para evitar fruncir el ceño - ¿A que te refieres? -

- Puedo abortar -

El muchacho bajo el rostro apretando los puños con fuerza, frunció el ceño tratando de controlarse - Jamás - comenzó a gruñir entre dientes, la pelirosa lo miro confundida - Jamás vuelvas a decir eso - trato de controlarse para no gritarle.

Los ojos de Sakura se aguaron, derramando lagrimas al instante.

La mirada del chico se transformo de resentimiento a la comprensión, se acerco a ella para poder tomar su rostro - No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso de tu hijo, o ¿es que quieres matarlo? -

- No - sollozo.

- Entonces -

- Solamente no quiero que hagas esto porque sientas que es tu obligación.. -

- No lo hago por eso tonta, lo hago porque te amo a ti y a ese pequeño - toco el estomago de la chica con suavidad - Por ustedes dos estoy dispuesto a todo - admitió fielmente.

Lo miro a los ojos por largos minutos, encontrándose con la pura verdad en ellos. Se limpio las mejillas tratando de no llorar más - Yo también quiero arriesgarme a todo por ustedes dos - afirmo abrazándose de él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Juntos - murmuro en su oído correspondiendo al abrazo sin apretarla mucho para no lastimarla.

Se separaron después de un rato con la misma mirada de ansiedad - ¿Listo para decirles? -

- No en realidad - admitió el chico quitándose su mascara de seguridad, dejando salir toda aquella preocupación - No tengo idea de cómo reaccionaran -

- ¿Será lo correcto decirles? -

- Pues, si no lo hacemos, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, no creo que crean que engordaste - soltó una risita burlona, pero esta fue distintas a las que siempre hacia, esta vez la nota histérica en su voz fue tan notoria que ambos rieron sin alegría.

- Cierto -

- ¿Nos vamos? - espero hasta ver como la chica asentía con lentitud para tomar sus cosas y poder salir del local - Lo mejor es comprobar si de verdad estas esperando un bebe - comento de pronto mientras caminaban por las calles.

- ¿Hablas de una prueba de embarazo? -

- Si -

- Oh, si, seria mejor comprobarlo - murmuro incomoda. El rumbo de su caminar cambio llegando hasta las puertas de una farmacia.

Sakura se quedo estática en la puerta, incapaz de dar un paso para entrar.

Al darse cuenta el Uchiha se giro para verla - ¿Qué sucede? -

- Yo..yo.. - balbuceo aun petrificada.

El muchacho miro a su alrededor, tratando de comprender - No te preocupes, yo la compro, tu quédate aquí -

Asintió con lentitud sintiéndose cobarde.

Una vez adentro el chico camino buscando aquella caja de test. Tardo en encontrarlas, pero creyó que era mejor que preguntarle a alguien. Cuando por fin dio con lo que buscaba tomo una caja. Tenia que admitir que estaba igual de nervioso, sin pensarlo mucho camino hasta la caja registradora.

Para su mala suerte lo atendió la misma señora que lo había atendido cuando fue a comprar aquellos condones. La miro decidido a que ninguna palabra, ninguna mirada lo harían sentir incomodo. Puso la caja en el estante esperando a que le cobraran.

La mujer tomo el objeto pasándolo por el artefacto que registra el código de barras e indica el precio - Cincuenta y ocho - espeto fulminando al muchacho.

Sin agachar la mirada le devolvió una mirada de autosuficiente entregándole el dinero - Tenga - le entrego el dinero casi aventándoselo.

- Muchacho irresponsable, espero estés contento - mascullo la mujer aventándole el paquete.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, la ignoro girando sobre sus talones saliendo de la farmacia. Una vez que identifico a su chica, camino hasta ella - Lo tengo - anuncio tomándola de la mano al tiempo que guardaba la prueba en su bolsillo.

- Debi de entrar contigo -

- No tiene importancia, prefiero que no te arriesgues a todas esas miradas acusadoras - trato de bromear, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Te miraron feo? - dijo parando de pronto.

- No tiene importancia, ya te dije - tomo de nuevo su mano besándola con delicadeza - Prefiero ser yo el que haga esas cosas que tu -

- ¡Hay Sasuke! - chillo afligida - No quiero seguir con esto, quiero que termine - sollozo sin lagrimas, aferrandose al pecho del chico.

- Lo se, lo se - acaricio su cabeza con ansiedad - Pronto, te lo prometo -

Se separo un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder continuar caminando. Al llegar a su hogar no entraron a Mikoto, sin prestar atención a la notita que había dejado, subieron hasta el baño de la chica.

Se sentaron en su cama mirando la caja que contenía la prueba de embarazo. El pelinegro fue quien la abrió con cuidado sacando el instrumento con forma de termómetro.

- Tengo que orinar en eso - musito después de leer preguntándose internamente como le iba a hacer.

- Si sale la rayita, es que es positivo, y si sale un circulo es negativo -

- Bien, creo que lo haré ahora - se levanto de la cama tomando el objeto de las amplias manos de Sasuke.

- Te estaré esperando aquí -

Asintió débilmente entrando al baño.

Tal y como le dijo, allí se quedo hasta que ella salio con la prueba en la mano - ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar? - quiso saber mientras se acercaba al chico.

- Quince minutos - le contesto alzando los brazos para que se sentara en su regazo.

Se acomodo en la cuna de su regazo siendo abrazada por Sasuke, iban a esperar juntos, tal y como comenzó todo.

Mientras pasaban los segundos, la tensión en la chica era cada vez más evidente, para tranquilizarla el Uchiha decidió hablar de algo.

- ¿Has imaginado lo hermoso que puede ser nuestro hijo? -

Una pequeña, pero inevitable sonrisa se extendió por su rostro en una mueca extraña - Si, a decir verdad, lo eh estado soñando todos estos días -

- ¿Cómo? - quiso saber sorprendido por ese echo, con mucha curiosidad le pidió - Cuéntame tu sueño -

- Estoy al principio yo sola, cargando a un hermoso niño, con facciones tan finas y la piel tan pálida como la tuya - hizo una pausa en su descripción para tocar el rostro del chico - Incluso tenia tu pelo, tan azabachado y puntiagudo, era idéntico a ti, por eso era tan lindo, lo único que era diferente eran sus ojos, color jade, grandes y brillosos.. -

- Tan hermosos como los tuyos - la interrumpió antes de besar su cabello.

- El bebe se llamaba Sasuke - recordó de pronto soltando una pequeña risita.

- Que poco creativa eres - se burlo alegre de saber que logro distraerla.

- Lo siento, mi imaginación no da para más - musito con fingido enojo - Lo estoy cargando, y a pesar de ser lo más bonito que eh visto en mi vida, siento mucho miedo y desesperación.. -

La apretó un poco sin decir nada para que continuara con su relato.

- De pronto, entre toda aquella oscuridad de ansiedad, llegas tú, nos abrazas a ambos y desde ese momento mi miedo se transforma en esperanza y la desesperación en alegría, es como si todo volviera a su lugar; me ves a los ojos y mencionas lo perfecto que es el niño mientras tocas mi rostro, después de eso me despierto igual de confundida que siempre -

Después de aquella narración, ambos dejaron que el silencio reinara en la habitación, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

- No necesariamente será un sueño - le prometió aun con las imágenes de aquella descripción. Un bebe tan hermosos como Sakura, debía ser lo más perfecto del mundo.

La situación que se imagino le gusto mucho, su mujer cargando a la mayor preciosidad del universo, la cosa más perfecta, que hizo junto a Sakura. Todo aquello fue tan especial, que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que pasara, después de todo, él siempre quiso una familia grande.

- Quiero un hijo contigo - dijo al final besando el cuello de la chica - Si no es esta vez, cuando crezcamos y nos casemos -

- Yo también lo deseo, cuando seamos mayores -

- Ya pasaron los quince minutos - dijo el pelinegro volteándola para poder mirarla a los ojos, volviendo a aquella seriedad - ¿Lista? -

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en todo -

- No necesito prometerte algo que haré - beso su frente con cuidado.

Con miedo levanto el aparato cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta, el Uchiha beso su mejilla susurrando contra su piel un - Estoy contigo -

Trago saliva con dificultad abriendo sus parpados lentamente. Con manos temblorosas leyó la prueba de embarazo. Sus orbes se abrieron de par en par y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse empapando sus mejillas, sin decir nada se abrazo del cuello del chico echándose a llorar - Sasuke-kun - sollozo.

Sin saber cual era el resultado la abrazo ansioso por la duda, mientras la abrazaba con un brazo, tomo el aparato leyéndolo. Se encontró con un circulo. No sabia que sentir exactamente, simplemente dejo caer el instrumento aferrandose a su chica con fuerza.

Así se mantuvieron por largos minutos, hasta que ambos estuvieron más calmados.

- Comenzaba a hacerme a la idea - murmuro la pelirosa soltándose de aquel abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos - Estoy tan feliz y no porque no quisiera un hijo tuyo, solo que ahora.. -

- Seria muy pronto, yo también estoy feliz - suspiro sintiendo el alivio - Debemos de ser más prudentes y cuidadosos -

La Haruno asintió - Esta situación, me puso a pensar en nuestra relación - dijo de pronto seria.

La escucho atento tomando sus manos para juguetear con ellas.

- Sasuke, es hora de contárselo a Mikoto y Fugaku -

Alzo la vista con la sorpresa en el rostro, lo quería disimular, pero fue tan repentino que lo tomo desprevenido - ¿Contarles, ahora? -

- Si, hoy fue este susto, y después ¿Qué pasara?, si seguimos así y ellos se enteran por otra persona, todo será peor - soltó un gran suspiro - Es hora de decírselo -

Porque_ tarde_ o _temprano_ se van a **enterar**..

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores.**

Aquí les dejo la conti** (:**

Después de todo fue solo un susto **U_U**, todo lo que una "suposición" puede hacer **D: **Por eso hay que esperar hasta crecer para tener relaciones** U_U**

Esta bien, dejara los sermones de lado.

ahora se nos viene la reaccion de Mikoto y Fugaku** :o**

De nuevo les agradezco por leer y por dejar su comentario.

Me alegran el día y me ayudan a saber que es lo que opinan del fic, saber si ya les aburrió o si necesita algo, en fin, son de gran ayuda por eso hoy los invito a todos aquellos que no han dejado, que en este chap. Dejen su comentario.

Por los que ya lo hicieron, muchas gracias** (:**

Todas sus opiniones son muy importante **^w^**

Chicas naruteras **-__- **ojala pudiéramos unirnos todas en una sola conversación para discutir sobre el manga y el anime que están tan interesantes :O

En fin, este capitulo lo quise subir ayer, pero por causas de fuerza mayor (mi molesta hermana **T_T**) no pude **;(**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que en su vida les valla bien **^w^**

Un beso a todo el mundo** -3-**


	21. Mamá, papá LA AMO :

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sama D: **que me saco el peor de los sustos (xD que conveniente, justo días antes de halloween lol) casi me muero X_X

**Advertencias: **

- OOC.

- AU

- Limme o algo parecido S:

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Mikoto llego junto a Fugaku, trayendo comida rápida con ellos. Ambos jóvenes decidieron esperar a comer primero antes de contarles todo.

Como cualquier otra tarde comieron en familia, la única diferencia era que en esta ocasión los menores carecían de apetito.

Con un nudo en el estomago, la pelirosa miro por segunda vez su plato casi lleno, de solo ver la comida se le revolvía más. ¿Cuánto tendrían que esperar?, ¿Cómo sabrían que es el momento perfecto para decírselos? Aquella pequeña espera la estaba volviendo loca.

Por su parte, el pelinegro se sentía tan raro. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, tenia miedo, no sabia que pasaría o que decir; el solo echo de pensar en la opción de que los separan.. lo estaba matando.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?, están tan callados y distraídos - musito Mikoto mirando detenidamente al pelinegro y la chica.

Un pequeño respingo por parte de la Haruno no paso desapercibido, por la pelinegra y Fugaku, quien ahora prestaba más atención.

- No, es solo los exámenes, estoy nerviosa.. - comento atropelladamente rehuyendo la mirada azabachada de la mujer.

- Mientras estudies, todo saldrá bien - la miro sin convencerse del todo.

Antes de decir otra tontería asintió con la cabeza, observando como continuaban comiendo.

Un profundo suspiro llamo la atención de todos - Quiero hablar con ustedes - anuncio el pelinegro con seriedad.

Los ojos dilatados de Sakura eran de puro miedo, el aire se le fue por lo que no pudo decir nada, solo miro con aquel miedo a Sasuke.

- Esta bien hijo, te escuchamos - sonrió la mujer con calidez, curiosa con lo que tenia que decir.

- ¿Terminaron de comer? -

Ambos adultos asintieron, siendo la Uchiha quien se levanto recogiendo los platos y llevándolos hasta la cocina.

Sasuke espero a que su madre estuviera de vuelta y se sentara - Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir? - lo animo Fugaku al verlo tan estático.

El menor se puso de pie mirando antes a la chica con decisión - Mamá, papá, amo a Sakura -

Un prologando silencio inundo la habitación, y nadie hacia nada, así que continuo - La amo como la mujer que es, por lo que estoy dispuesto a luchar por mi relación con ella si es necesario - prometió sin quitarle la vista a la pelirosa quien había contenido el aire.

- Valla - dijo Mikoto con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y Tu que dices Sakura? - indago Fugaku con su cara habitual de indiferencia.

Recordó respirar, inhalando aire torpemente - También amo a Sasuke y quiero estar junto a él por siempre - soltó en un pequeño jadeo agachando la mirada con vergüenza.

- ¿Quieren agregar algo más? - insistió el mayor mirándolos con seriedad.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas con la misma expresión de duda - Quiero que sepan, que digan lo que me digan, SIEMPRE estaré con ella - agrego el chico torciendo ligeramente la comisura de su boca en una rápida sonrisa para volver a estar serio.

- ¿Es todo? -

El Uchiha menor se rasco la nuca a la defensiva - Solo queremos saber que opinan -

- La verdad, no creí que esto fuera a pasar tan pronto - admitió la pelinegra negando con la cabeza - Fugaku, es hora - anuncio mirando a su esposo con seriedad.

El aludido asintió levantándose con delicadeza - Acompáñame Sasuke - ordeno con aquella voz imponedora.

El ceño fruncido del chico deja en claro su desacuerdo ante esa orden - No me separare.. -

- Dije que me acompañes - repitió con el mismo tono de voz.

- Yo necesito hablar con Sakura a solas - agrego la Uchiha un poco más flexible, sin dejar aquel tono serio.

El pelinegro menor miro confundido a su novia, mirando como ella con ojos de resignación le hacia señas para que obedeciera.

Sin decir más, siguió a su padre fuera de la casa, sin tener idea de a donde irían.

- Siéntate Sakura - pidió Mikoto una vez solas.

La obedeció sin decir nada, los nervios eran tantos que no pudo evitar tragar grueso, cerro los ojos por un instante recordando el porque estaba allí, amaba a Sasuke y por ello aceptaría las consecuencias.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, mirando como Mikoto esbozaba una mueca extraña entre la seriedad y la euforia - ¿D-de que q-querias hablar conmigo? - tartamudeo torpemente, se sintió estúpida al hacer, se supone que estaba decidida a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de estar con su chico.

La pelinegra abrió la boca lentamente para hablar..

-

-

Se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano, habían caminado en silencio desde su hogar hasta aquel lugar; aun sin mirarse fue el mayor el que hablo.

- Sasuke, debes entender.. -

- No me alejare de Sakura - lo interrumpió en un siseo bajo - Siempre la eh amado y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla -

- Déjame hablar - bufo el mayor volviendo a lo suyo - Debes de entender que cuando a una mujer le gusta un hombre y a un hombre le gusta una mujer, suceden cosas, de las cuales tienes que estar enterado, las hormonas te harán hacer cosas estúpidas.. -

Los desmesurados ojos del chico delataban su sorpresa, ¿Trataban de darle un charla de sexo?.

- Querrán tocarse y hacer.. ejem.. cosas -

- Papá.. si intentas darme una charla de sexo, creo que la modernización se te adelanto, se lo que tengo que saber sobre ese tema, así que nos podemos ahorrar esta incomoda charla -

- Se que la era moderna conoce mucho sobre el tema, pero no lo más importante - mascullo el mayor mirando a lo lejos - El sexo es placentero, pero lo es más aun cuando lo haces por amor y no por necesidad, lo que quiero decir es que, si todo eso se basa en el amor y la relación en pareja es mejor -

Una pequeña pausa le dio tiempo a ambos de mirarse por fin con un extraño sonrojo.

- Son muy jóvenes para tener sexo, además debes de recordar hacerlo.. cuando lo hagas, con preservativos - miro a su hijo esperanzado en que lo obedeciera - No te lo estoy prohibiendo, solamente te pongo sobre aviso, que tener una relación sexual a tu edad, es muy arriesgado, para empezar por los embarazos no deseados, que son algo que difícilmente se pueden evitar, sin mencionar las enfermedades entre muchas otras razones -

- Lo se, pero para eso seré fiel, para evitarlas -

- De todos modos, te aconsejo esperar, no como padre, si no como hombre - puso una mano en su espalda.

Sopeso las palabras de su progenitor. Tenia mucha razón, pero era tan difícil esa espera. Analizo toda la situación un momento y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que cruzaba más de dos palabras con su padre, sin mencionar que era la primera vez que miraba a su padre de esa forma tan humana.

Le dedico una sincera sonrisa - Esta bien - acepto.

- Créeme, es mejor cuando terminan de crecer, se siente mejor - le guiño un ojo.

Miro extrañado, JAMAS había visto a Fugaku bromear o decir un albur, y escucharlo en ese instante, fue tan raro que no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió, no quería saber porque lo decía.. La idea de imaginarse a su madre y a su padre en una situación así, no era nada agradable.

- ¿Y que hay entonces de mi noviazgo con Sakura? - recordó de pronto tratando de olvidar los intentos de su padre por bromear.

- Desde pequeño supimos que la querías, eres tan obvio hijo - negó ligeramente con la cabeza - Por lo tanto, siempre la hemos aceptado -

La sangre se le helo por un momento, ¿todo el tiempo lo supieron?, una pequeña ola de vergüenza lo invadió haciéndolo sentir como un idiota.

-

-

- De verdad, siempre espere este momento - admitió la mujer levantándose estrepitosamente de su asiento para poder abrazar a la pelirosa - Me alegra que están juntos, Hanabi también siempre lo quiso así -

- Entonces, ¿no te molesta ni decepciona? - soltó sofocada con los ojos desorbitados.

- Claro que no hija mía, ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?, siempre eh deseado que pertenezcas a nuestra familia y la verdad, me pareces la candidata perfecta para nuera, soportar el genio de mi hijo no es fácil, solo tu sabes hacerlo - sonrió la pelinegra separándose de la chica para tomar asiento al tiempo que dejaba salir aquella euforia en una sofocada risita.

Un gran suspiro de alivio por parte de la chica fue escuchado por todo el lugar - No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso - admitió.

- Pero tenemos que hablar de algo - le advirtió.

- ¿Si? - murmuro asustada por el repentino cambio de humor de la mayor.

- Hija, entiendo que son adolescentes, tienen hormonas, necesidades.. físicas - empezó con su charla - Es tiempo de que hablemos sobre las relaciones sexuales -

- En la escuela ya nos hablaron del asunto - rasco su nuca incomoda tratando de evitar aquel tema.

- Bien, entonces solo lo resumiré, son lo más placentero del mundo -

- Mikoto - la regaño colorada.

- Es la verdad hija, pero para ello debe de ser basado en el amor y la confianza - agregó - Con respecto a ustedes, entendemos que quieren ir "más allá" pero deben de entender que están en una edad muy temprana para eso, tienen que esperar un poco para relacionarse de esa forma.. -

"Si supieras" pensó sintiendo una pulsada de culpa, por adelantarse a "_esa charla_", solo le quedo asentir con la cabeza.

La puerta del hogar se abrió dejando ver a ambos hombres de la casa - Volvimos - anuncio Fugaku entrando a la cocina junto a su hijo.

El pequeño y casi invisible rubor no paso desapercibido por Sakura - Ya que ambos han escuchado "_la platica_" - hizo la pelinegra la seña de comillas con los dedos índices prosiguiendo - Les explicaremos algunas reglas que cambiaran de ahora en adelante -

- Numero uno, no podrán quedarse solos en la casa - enumero Fugaku con los dedos - Numero dos, no podrán andar en ropa interior por la casa, numero tres, no podrán cerrar con seguro las puertas de sus cuartos, por lo que si quieren entrar a alguno, tienen que tocar -

- No hacemos esto para complicarles la vida, ni estamos en contra de su intimidad, simplemente queremos su bien, ya les mencionamos las razones por las cuales no es conveniente tener ese contacto a su edad, así que esperamos entiendan y obedezcan -

No muy convencidos ambos jóvenes asintieron.

- Ahora, a dormir mañana hay clases - ordeno Fugaku con voz sorpresivamente amable agregando - Cada quien en su cuarto -

- Si papá - mascullo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal te fue con Sasuke-chan? - indago la pelinegra una vez solos.

- Bien, lo entendió perfectamente, ¿y tu? -

- También, son unos buenos chicos, ya veras que nos harán caso -

-

-

- ¿Qué te dijo Fugaku ? - musito con curiosidad subiendo las escaleras al lado de su novio.

- Tuvimos una extraña platica sobre las relaciones sexuales -

- Mikoto hablo conmigo de lo mismo -

Al llegar al pasillo donde se debían de separar para ir a sus respectivos cuartos, se miraron a los ojos con la misma expresión de alivio - Todo salio bien después de todo -

- Si - murmuro acercándose con los brazos extendidos para poder abrazarlo.

Correspondiendo a su abrazo beso su cabello rosado. Se estrujaron por un largo momento antes de separarse - Mañana hablaremos mejor - le propuso besando su mejilla.

- A dormir - grito Mikoto desde las escaleras aplaudiendo para que se separaran.

La mirada molesta del Uchiha menor fue un tanto obvia, tanto como el sonrojo de Sakura. Sin otro remedio cada quien entro a su habitación pensando en las posibles consecuencias de aquellas "_nuevas reglas_".

-

-

Como en su casa, las cosas en la escuela mejoraron, si bien ambos habían salido bajos en los exámenes por sus recientemente solucionados problemas, ahora podían ponerse al corriente con la mejor de las actitudes. Como ya no necesitaban tener su relación en el anonimato, tan pronto llegaron a la institución de enseñanza, dejaron en claro su noviazgo ante todos los demás.

La pelirosa no se fue exenta de los reclamos de Ino por no haberle contado antes. Ni de los chismes en la escuela o las miradas furibundas de las admiradoras de Sasuke.

- En el baño de mujeres, casi me comen viva con la mirada tus fans - mascullo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

El chico soltó una pequeña risita contorsionándose un poco - No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible - la arrogancia que desbordaba hizo que la chica se separara de él para mirarlo con ironía.

Lo intento observar de forma molesta o sarcástica, pero le fue imposible, tan pronto se topo con sus orbes azabachados, tan profundos y familiares, quedo rendida ante ellos - Egocéntrico - fue le peor insulto que su mente deslumbrado pudo darle.

- Te molestas porque tengo razón - sonrió con prepotencia buscando sus labios para poder besarla.

El estrepitoso sonido que producía el timbre fue suficiente para separarlos unos cuantos centímetros - ¿Qué clase te toca? -

- Ingles -

- A mi matemáticas, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí y entramos hasta la siguiente hora - le propuso de forma tentadora delineando las suaves facciones de la chica con el dedo índice.

- Sasuke - lo regaño con voz desaprobatoria poniéndose de pie - ¿Crees que no me entere lo bajo que saliste en matemáticas?, debes de entrar y subir esas notas -

- ¿Te eh dicho que te miras sexy cuando te pones tan agresiva? - torció la boca en un sonrisa sensual.

Rodó los ojos tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo - Deja de decir tonterías y ponte a caminar - lo jalo llevándolo a su salón.

Se aseguro de dejarlo en la puerta para que entrara dispuesta a irse. Fue jalada por la muñeca por su novio para detenerla, la giro besándola en los labios con necesidad. Quiso tocarla, poder llevársela lejos o por lo menos a un lugar privado, pero el molesto ruido que produce cuando alguien se aclarar la garganta los interrumpió.

- Uchiha, entre y Haruno a su salón - mascullo bajito Asuma el maestro de matemáticas de Sasuke.

Con una amplia sonrisa se separo de la pelirosa guiñándole un ojo - Hasta las dos -

La Haruno asintió débilmente apresurándose a marcharse, estaba muerta de pena, pero aun así, su sentido del olfato no le impidió deleitarse de la fragancia de Sasuke. Siempre había amado como olía, tan delicioso; asociaba el olor con la vez que despertó después de pasar una larga noche con el Uchiha, despertar recostada en su trabajado abdomen, absorbiendo la fragancia, casi tan adictiva como el mismísimo chico.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia entrando a su salón, si seguía pensando así en Sasuke, tendría que sacarlo de clases para poder terminar con su fantasía en el baño.

La amena clase de Iruka, la ayudo mucho a poner atención a la materia de ingles; por poco y se olvida de la presencia de Sasuke a unos cuantos salones de distancia.

Termino de anotar la tarea en lo que esperaba a que llegara su próximo maestro para impartirle su clase de matemáticas. Con tranquilidad se giro para poder hablar con Hinata - ¿Ya sabes de que vas a hacer el ensayo de literatura? -

- No, la verdad no eh pensado en eso - admitió rascando su cabeza.

- Ni yo - soltó una alegre carcajada.

- Me alegra que estés mejor, después de todo, hablar con los padres de Sasuke ayudo -

- Si - coincidió recordando el pesado dia anterior.

- ¿Harás algo hoy por la tarde? -

- Sasuke quería que fuéramos al cine - agacho la mirada avergonzada.

- Oh - musito la pelinegra - Esta bien, será para la próxima -

- Aunque - se apresuro a decir creando nuevos planes - No creo que le moleste que tu y Naruto vengan con nosotros, tu sabes, como una cita doble -

Sopeso la idea, no se oía tan mal - Suena divertido - acepto tomando su celular - Le avisare a Naruto - sonrió emocionada de nuevo.

Al rubio también le pareció una excelente idea, ya merecían una buena distracción después de toda aquella tensa semana de exámenes y suposiciones de embarazos.

Al Uchiha no le molesto, se podría decir que le daba igual, por lo que en cuento salieron de la escuela se apresuraron a ir a sus hogares, para poder cambiarse de ropa.

- Saldremos al cine, con Naruto y Hinata - anuncio Sasuke una vez listo.

Mikoto lo miro por largo rato, examinando la situación - Esta bien, pero no lleguen tarde - le advirtió repentinamente autoritaria.

El menor alzo una ceja, ¿desde cuando su madre se comportaba así? - Hnn -

- Estoy lista - anuncio la pelirosa rompiendo el extraño ambiente.

Los ojos de Sasuke pasaron como escáner a través del cuerpo de la chica, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Sonrió de lado recordando lo sensual que es su novia. Aquel pedazo de tela que decía llamarse vestido, cubría a penas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, tapando su busco con un delicado corte de corazón, sujetándose a los pálidos y pequeños hombros de la chica con unos delgados tirantes.

Trago saliva discretamente, aquella prenda negra, lo estaba acalorando.

La pelinegra carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de ambos - ¿No esta un poco descubierto eso? -

Al mismo tiempo los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de duda - Pero si hace unas semanas, me dijiste que era perfecto para ir al cine - musito la chica claramente confundida.

- P-pero no me había dado cuenta que.. - tartamudeo al contradecirse - Vuelvan temprano - bufo rindiéndose.

- Hasta luego mamá - se despidió el pelinegro apresurándose a tomar a su chica por el brazo antes de que su madre volviera a cambiar de opinión.

- Hasta luego Mikoto - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir la pelirosa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Se dejo caer en el sillón al encontrarse sola, soltó un gran suspiro - ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien Hanabi? - pregunto al aire cuestionando sus "métodos" de paternidad.

-

-

En el cine sintieron de nuevo aquella privacidad que creían perdida; lo bueno de ir en parejas, es que tu amigo no se molesta porque no hables con él, al contrario, te agradece por la intimidad que le das. Disfruto de nuevo aquellos labios sabor a cerezo que tanto extrañaba.

Si bien, besarla siempre era placentero, pero en su casa, se sentía tan restringido que no disfrutaba bien de aquel arte. Porque para él, besar a su sexy novia, era todo un arte.

Por primera vez en semanas, pudo deleitarse con tocar el muslo blanco y caliente de su chica, lo recorrió hasta llegar a su pantaleta. Echo una mirada a su acreedor antes de continuar, había unas cuantas personas. Acalorado y con un ataque de testosterona tomo a Sakura de la mano arrastrándola a los asientos de arriba - Luego volvemos - murmuro esperando que el rubio, aunque viendo lo entrado que estaba besando a Hinata, lo dudaba.

Llegaron hasta los asientos más altos, por suerte en ese lugar no había nadie. Recostó a la oji-jade un poco volviendo a besarla mientras sus traviesas manos recorrían el muslo que habían dejado pendiente. Con urgencia quiso deshacerse de aquella prenda interior rosada que se interponía en su camino, siendo detenido por un bajo gemido de su chica.

- Espera Sasuke-kun, no aquí, además, recuerda las palabras de tus padres - suspiro apartando la mano del chico.

- No haremos nada - sonrió con fingida inocencia acercándose hasta poder besar su cuello - Simplemente.. jugaremos - susurro entre besos, lamiendo la barbilla de la Haruno.

Rindiéndose poco a poco quedo rendida a las perversas manos de Sasuke. Cerro los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias. Dio un respingo al sentir la helada mano del chico dentro de su blusa, acariciándole un seno. Un fuerte escalofrió la obligo a arquearse sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían al contacto.

- Hmm - ronroneo apretando los labios para acallar sus gemidos. Una acción tan difícil cuando tu novio es un sexy chico, con cara de ángel y cuerpo de Dios y que además de todo eso, te toca de una manera tan profesional..

Dos dedos húmedos invadieron su cavidad inferior, haciendo a un lado a su pantaleta, estuvo a punto de gritar de placer, cuando por suerte, los rápidos labios de Sasuke la callaron en el beso más excitante de su vida. Su boca invadida por su lengua y su vagina por sus dedos en un movimiento sincronizado se movían ambas partes del chico dentro de su cuerpo.

Se separo de su boca por falta de aire terminando de disfrutar de aquella sensación tan endemoniadamente deliciosa. Agitada por completo la miro mientras pasaba su lengua por su propia boca. Lo considero un poco y llego a la conclusión de que es egoísta de su parte llevarse todo aquella diversión.

Sin decir nada, aparto sus orbes jades para poder acuclillarse en el piso, permitiéndole a su novio quedarse sentado. Con deliberada lentitud se encargo de bajar el cierre de su pantalón, moviéndolo lo suficiente para poder sacar entre el boxer aquel miembro erecto que yacía en la entrepierna del Uchiha.

Levando la vista para verlo provocadoramente, tomando su entrepierna hasta llevarlo a su boca.

Su espalda se arqueo y sus sentidos flaquearon, la sensación ocupo todo espacio en su cabeza, haciéndolo olvidar, el lugar, el tiempo y las personas. Solo estaba él y su hermosa mujer dándole lo que tanto deseaba.

Lo chupo con insistencia, recordando la vez en que tuvo que comerse aquella banana, trato de imitar todo lo que hizo con esa fruta.

Se sorprendió al escuchar un reprimido gruñido de su chico, quiso separarse para mirarlo al rostro, pero una de sus masculinas manos se apoyo en su pelo rosado, como si le estuviera pidiendo que no se detuviera.

Para evitar que más ruidos salgan de su boca, subió uno de sus dedos, metiéndolo en la boca del pelinegro. Sintió como el lo absorbía y jugueteaba utilizando su lengua. Eso lo mantuvo callado hasta que llego a su clímax corriéndose en la boca de ella.

La Haruno insegura sintió aquel liquido entrar, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?, ¿tragarlo?, con un sin fin de dudas busco los ojos de Sasuke pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

En un agitado asentimiento le dijo claramente lo que tenia que hacer. De una sola vez trago todo experimentando aquel nuevo y extraño sabor. No quiso asociarlo con nada, después de todo, había sido la primera vez que hacia eso y no fue tan agradable.

Se limpio la boca relamiéndose los labios. De nuevo estaba aquel sabor, esta segunda vez lo sintio diferente, sabia distinto, incluso comenzaba a gustarle. Se paro observando como su novio subia la bragueta de su pantalón.

Le dedico una tímida sonrisa, mordiendo su labio inferior - ¿Qué tal? -

Sonrió ampliamente, divertido por la inocencia de su novia - Lo hiciste excelente - le guiño un ojo estirando un brazo para abrazarla de lado.

La beso por ultimo en la frente tomándola de la mano para volver a sus asientos. Para su sorpresa la película ya estaba terminando. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando las luces se encendieron indicando que tenían que abandonar la sala.

Tomados de la mano, las dos parejas se dirigieron a la salida - Me gusto la película, fue muy divertida - canturreo escandalosamente el rubio.

- ¿La miraste?, como te mire tan pegado a Hinata, creí que no habían tenido tiempo ni de saber como se llamaba - se burlo Sasuke esbozando aquella arrogante sonrisa que a Sakura tanto le gustaba.

- Sasuke - lo regaño la pelirosa al ver la expresión de molestia de Naruto.

- De perdida nosotros no estábamos gimiendo por toda la sala - gruño el oji-azul, mirando con satisfacción como el ceño de Sasuke se fruncía.

- Naruto - musito Hinata avergonzada agachando la mirada tal y como su amiga.

- Hnn - mascullo el Uchiha jalando a su novia lejos.

- Espera, no me eh despedido de ellos -

- Mañana los veras - bufo sin detenerse.

- Hasta mañana chicos, lo siento - grito la Haruno mirando hacia atrás.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya se como es el teme de sensible cuando le callo la boca - grito con sorna riéndose estruendosamente.

-

-

Tomo la carta entre sus manos leyendo por quinta vez el remitente: "Asari Tamaki".

Sin salir muy bien del shock, tomo la carta y sin siquiera abrirla la arrugo hasta convertirla en un trozo de papel redondo. No se dio cuenta del enojo que sentía hasta que escucho rechinar sus propios dientes y le dolieron las manos de apretar los puños.

- Ya llegamos mamá - escucho en la entrada. Respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse.

- ¿Mamá? - escucho que la llamaba Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos lentamente esbozando una sonrisa forzada - Hola hijos, ¿Cómo les fue? - hablo entre dientes.

- Bien, ¿Te pasa algo? - alzo una ceja examinándola.

- No es nada - se apresuro a contestar ahora nerviosa, la carta callo de su mano hasta el suelo.

Ambos jóvenes observaron el papel deforme - Se te cayo tu papel - señalo el Uchiha, siendo la pelirosa quien hizo un ademán para recogerlo.

- No - grito la pelinegra siendo más rápida tomando el papel del piso.

Las miradas confundidas de ambos fueron poco, no podían dejar de preguntarse que demonios le pasaba a Mikoto.

- Lo siento -dijo al fin la mujer intentando no levantar más sospechas - Simplemente, eh tenido un pesado día limpiando, ustedes saben - musito levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

No muy convencidos dejaron pasar el asunto sentándose para ver televisión.

Mientras, Mikoto en la cocina se encargaba de hacer pedazos esa carta "Sobre mi cadáver, estúpido" pensó con un sorprendente odio tirando los pedazos a la basura.

* * *

**Hola mis amados lectores.**

tengo un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados, los cuales tengo que expresar, pero primero.. Notas del fic:

Les traigo un extraño capitulo, espero lo disfruten de todos modos, es importante para continuar con la trama, que por cierto esta por culminar. En pocas palabras, el fic esta próximo a terminarse **U_U **

En esta conti pudimos leer que después de todo, no lo tomaron tan mal los señores, creo que era muy obvio **xD **

Enserio, _muchas gracias_ por los reviews, son tan significativos, por así de cierta forma me doy una idea de cuantas personas están leyendo la historia y lo que piensan de ella. Los fav y alertas aww esos me hace también muy feliz, muchas autoras sabrán lo que se siente **(:**

El apoyo y la paciencia que me han tenido es tan grande cómo mi cariño hacia ustedes así que ya saben, si quieren platicar o ocupan algo, por un PM o por MSN (:

Muy bien, dejando de lado el asunto del fic. Quiero desahogarme con ustedes.

-

-

**Aclaración : Si no miras el manga de naruto y ****no**** quieres saber que es lo que esta pasando, deja de leer, porque tratare con spoiler del MANGA.**

**SPOILER- SPOILER-SPOILER**

**Bien comenzare por el susto que me saque leyendo la declaración de Sakura, por un momento pensé que todo había terminado y que el sasusaku se había ido a la coladera D: dejando muy en alto el narusaku..**

**Pero después de leer, se puede ver como Naruto duda y como las palabras de Sakura pierden credibilidad..**

**En especial la frase de naruto al final : "odio a las personas que se mienten así mismas"**

**Me dejo con tantos sentimientos encontrados.. Primero, decepción porque Sakura niegue lo que es más que obvio: su amor por Sasuke, aunque comprendo que es para salvar a Naruto U_U; después tristeza por el rubio D: porque intente jugar con él (sin malas intenciones claro), además, ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de Hinata?.**

**U___U kishi logro captar mi atención y dejarme con los nervios de punta con esta actualización.**

**En fin, no puedo decir ni pensar en nada más, solo nos queda esperar al próximo capitulo (yn)**

**Tal vez fue una falsa alarma, pero de todos modos estoy a la defensiva, trato de no crearme tantas ilusiones con que en verdad nos darán un sasusaku real, ustedes saben, para no salir decepcionada xD.**

**Así que diré lo que pienso: EXISTA O NO EXISTA SASUSAKU, PARA MI SASUKE Y SAKURA SIEMPRE ESTARAN JUNTOS.**

**-**

**-**

Si leyeron hasta aquí, les agradezco por leer mis penas xD

Hahaahhahaha en fin.

Cuídense y espero que sean felices en sus vidas.

-3-

Pd: ¿Por qué no actualice antes? Las razones en mi perfil U_U


	22. ¿Quien es él?

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sama. **(de quien por esta vez, no diré nada)

**Advertencias: **

- OOC.

- AU

- Intento de drama (?)

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

La parte difícil había pasado y sus peores miedo fueron algo pasajero. Tenia que admitir que espero más de sus padres, alguna discusión, pensó que no cederían a su relación con su novia pelirosa -quien vivía en su casa _como_ una hermana, desde la infancia- creyó que recibiría un sermón sobre la moral y que tendría que luchar más duro para obtener lo que quería.

Pero en lugar de eso, solo recibió una incomoda y pequeña charla de sexo. No se quejaba, era mejor así, que aceptaran desde un principio. De cierta forma lo aliviaba.

El único detalle era que desde aquel día que declaro su amor por la Haruno a sus padres pusieron sus "l_imites_". no podían quedarse solos, no podían cerrar con seguro las puertas y tenían que ser discretos con sus "_cariños_".

No les tomo importancia, los creyó cualquier cosas; pero conforme pasaban los días se fue dando cuenta del cambio que había dado todo.

Cuando quería tocar su pierna, aparecía aquel carraspeo de garganta por parte de su madre. Y no solo en ese momento, sino cada que la besaba, cada que la abrazaba incluso cada que tomaba su mano. Día tras día su molestia iba incrementando tanto como su falta de privacidad.

Su madre siempre había sido molesta, pero ahora.. Era de un forma distinta. Su papel de madre "_estricta_" era tan odioso.

Durante una tarde sentado junto a su chica, mirando una película, la tomo de la mano y busco sus labios dándole un beso contenido. Por todas esas veces que su madre los reprimió, por todas esas veces que solo la pudo mirar. Sakura correspondió de la misma forma, a ella también comenzaba a cansarle esa forma de restringirlos.

- Suficiente - aplaudió Mikoto separándolos al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

La oji-jade comúnmente se hubiera sonrojado sintiéndose avergonzada por su evidente urgencia, pero en esos momentos, después de tantos días siendo interrumpidos, solo podía mirar a la pelinegra de forma suplicante.

- Suficiente - repitió Sasuke parándose de golpe.

La mujer lo miro confundida poniéndose a la defensiva ante el tono de voz de su hijo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta mamá? - quiso saber de una forma retadora.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? - susurro aterrada la Haruno siendo ignorada totalmente por el aludido.

- ¿De que hablas? -

- ¿Te molesta que estemos juntos? - al mirar la negación continuo - ¿Por qué antes de que te dijera que amaba a Sakura me dejabas tomarla de la mano, abrazarla? incluso me pedías que me quedara con ella para cuidarla, ¿Por qué todo ah cambiado drásticamente? -

Sin poder decir nada la Uchiha, trató de entender todo lo que su hijo le reclamaba.

- Entiendo que no quieren que tengamos sexo, pero tomarnos de la mano - negó con la cabeza aun molesto - No le miro nada de malo en demostrarle que la quiero, mientras no termine en una cama desnudo - reprimió una sonrisa sucia ante ese recuerdo - ¡Es mi relación, es mi vida! -

La mascara de autoridad se desquebrajo dejando ver a la verdadera Uchiha - Lo siento - susurro - Solo, no tengo ni idea de que hacer ante esto, no todas las madres tienen que enfrentar con que su hijo ame a alguien que vive en su propia casa -

La actitud defensiva del pelinegro también se desmorono sintiendo comprensión por su madre.

- No se que es lo que debo de permitir y que no, ni siquiera estoy consiente de si lo estoy haciendo bien, solo.. No quiero ser una mala madre -

Sorpresivamente el menor se acerco hasta abrazarla - Lo estas haciendo bien, solo dame mi lugar, mamá -

La pelirosa contemplo la hermosa escena, disfrutando del comportamiento poco común de Sasuke, se enternecía por su novio, pero a la vez una parte de ella, en el fondo de su ser sentía celos; celos de que él tuviera una madre a quien abrazar y decirle te amo.

Sabia que era irracional, que era estúpido, pero que podía hacer, así son los celos después de todo.

- Me tratare de controlar y de confiar más en ustedes - prometió la mujer limpiando todo rastro de humedad que casi resbalaba por sus mejillas ¿Tienen hambre?, Iré a hornear algo - se apresuro a decir entrando a la cocina, para poder pensar en todo aquella presión que sentía, no solo por el noviazgo de su hijo.. Si no por aquello que tanto quería evitar.

- Me sorprendes -

- ¿Hnn? -

- Al principio fuiste muy rudo con ella, pero al final, supiste como hacerla entender de la forma más tierna - le estrecho la mano una vez que estuvo sentado de nuevo.

- Ni me lo digas, es lo más cursi que eh echo con ella, pero si no lo hacia, no lo se, tenia miedo de que se soltara llorando frente a mi, no lo soportaría -

La chica miro sus manos entrelazadas sin prestarles atención en realidad, solo pensaba en lo que acaba de decir su novio, no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres que amaba; vagamente tuvo varios recuerdos de su infancia en los que Sasuke se molestaba tanto porque lloraba, siempre creyó que le parecía molesto que derramara lagrimas, pero ahora comprendía que era porque no le gustaba verla triste.

- No le digas a nadie que te dije algo tan meloso - le pidió al ver lo callada que estaba.

- ¿Qué?, que te aterra ver llorar a una mujer - trato de burlarse sonriendo un poco.

- Solo no se lo digas a nadie - le volvió a pedir - Al menos a mi no me aterra ver una pequeña e inocente araña - sonrió recordando aquello con sorna.

- Idiota - mascullo soltándole la mano.

- Tu comenzaste - le recordó aun con burla en su voz. La abrazo por la cintura besando su mejilla con esmero.

La muchacha soltó una risita girándose para verlo de frente- Sasuke-kun, se me antoja una malteada - le sonrió inocentemente.

- Ve por ella - se encogió de hombros con notoria indiferencia.

Un pequeño puchero reemplazo la anterior sonrisa, dándole un toque más tierno - Por favor -

Odiaba esa cara, porque le era imposible decirle que no - De que la quieres - soltó un suspiro levantándose.

- De fresa, si quieres puedo acompañarte - se ofreció parándose también.

- Bueno - sonrió complacido - ¡Mamá, iremos por unas malteadas! - anuncio asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina - ¿Quieres una? -

- No, bueno, si, de vainilla por favor - sonrió la mujer apenada - Vallan con cuidado -

- Hnn -

Salio de su casa junto a su novia, caminando a buen paso.

- ¿Has notado que Mikoto esta últimamente un poco nerviosa? - comento la Haruno abrazando de la cintura a su novio - No se, siento que algo le preocupa además de que tu y yo estemos juntos, siento que es algo más.. -

- Si, también la note rara, pero ya sabes como es, sola entiende sus problemas y sola los resuelve - continuo caminando mientras le pasaba un brazo a la muchacha - Ya se le pasara, no te preocupes -

Asintió lentamente cambiando de tema - En tres días será mi cumpleaños, espero no lo hayas olvidado -

Un sonrisa sacarrona se asomo en la comisura de los finos labios de Sasuke - ¿Enserio?, que molestia -

La chica paró su andar mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué? - chillo haciendo puchero.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada limpia abrazándola de nuevo - No seas ridícula, como lo olvidaría si me lo recuerdas cada cinco minutos -

- No es cierto - se defendió apenada por parlotear tanto sobre el tema.

- Dime entonces, ¿Qué quieres de regalo? - volvieron a caminar con aquel ritmo pausado.

Lo pensó por un momento en silencio, decidiéndose después de un rato - Te quiero a ti para siempre -

- ¿Solo eso? - la critico.

- Si -

- Tómalo por echo, aparte de eso, ¿no te interesa nada material?, tu sabes, ropa, zapatos o cualquier cursilería que las mujeres desean en sus cumpleaños -

- ¿Cursilerías?, te recuerdo que casi lloras cuando no te regalaron la motocicleta el año pasado - lo miro acusadoramente con una sonrisa de pura sorna en el rostro.

- Es diferente - se defendió al instante apenándose un poco - No cambies el tema y mejor dime que te puedo regalar -

Puso un dedo índice en su boca rodando los ojos pensativamente - Tal vez un vestido, o un ipod, mejor regálame lo que tu quieres, cualquier cosa que venga de ti me gustara - termino por concluir prefiriendo la sorpresa.

- En ese caso, ya veré que se me ocurre - sonrió de lado - Pero te advierto que no soy para nada creativo -

Una ligera risita por parte de la chica resonó tan armoniosa y tranquila, tal y como la temperatura de ese momento. Entraron sin prisa a la nevaría mirando los precios entre miradas de complicidad y sonrisas picaras.

-

* * *

-

El timbre de la casa la tomo desprevenida, salio de la cocina asegurándose de dejar las galletas recién horneadas sobre la barra. Al acercarse a la puerta se dio cuenta que era solamente el correo.

Recogió las cartas del buzón entrando de nuevo. Al llegar nuevamente a la cocina reviso cautelosa cada una, el recibo de la luz, el adeudo de la tarjeta de crédito, la boleta de su hijo, la de Sakura, el recibo del agua .Soltó un sonoro suspiro al ver que eran todas.

Tomo las cartas dejándolas en la mesa, notando que había una de más, miro con miedo de que se trataba. Al reconocer el remitente frunció el ceño. De nuevo esa maldita carta atentaba contra su familia - Maldición - gruño molesta.

Tan concentrada estaba bufando un sin fin de maldiciones que no notó que la puerta de la casa se abrió, hasta que el individuo responsable llego a la cocina - Hola mamá -

- Itachi - exclamo sorprendida.

No paso por alto la alteración de la mujer - Hola mamá, lamento haberte asustado, entre sin tocar para no molestar -

- Si, no hay problema - sonrió dejando las cartas sobre la mesa, quedándose con aquella que tanto odiaba arrugándola en su puño.

- Mi lavadora se descompuso y necesito ropa limpia, por eso vine, para ver si me la prestabas -

- No seas ridículo, sabes muy bien que esta sigue siendo tu casa - rodó los ojos acercándose a la mesa para dejar la carta arrugada cubierta por las demás en un movimiento discreto.

Los ágiles ojos de Itachi notaron aquel movimiento sembrándose en él la semilla de la duda - ¿Y los muchachos, y papá? -

- Tu padre esta trabajando, ya sebes, su oficina - la risita de Mikoto fue un poco más relajada, tenia que admitir que platicar con su hijo la ponía de buen humor - Y los muchachos, fueron por una malteada - eso le recordó algo - Por cierto, a que no sabes que - espero a ver la ceja de Itachi alzada como señal de que prosiguiera - Tu hermano y Sakura son novios, ¿puedes creerlo? -

- No me sorprende a decir verdad, siempre supe que terminarían juntos - sonrió de lado al tiempo que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Si, aunque no se como tratarlos aun - admitió recordando aquella semi platica con Sasuke.

- Son adolescentes mamá, has lo que tu creas que es correcto, después de todo, ya educaste a uno y te diré que hiciste un gran trabajo - se acerco para ponerle la mano en el hombro.

- Gracias hijo - sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿me prestas la lavadora? -

- Claro, deja quito unas cosas que tengo encima - sonrió aliviada apresurándose a tener todo listo.

Al encontrarse solo el Uchiha no pudo evitar seguir su instinto y tomar aquella carta guardándosela en el bolsillo. Después de tomar su canasta con ropa sucia, alcanzo a su madre en el cuarto de lavar.

-

* * *

-

- Aquí tiene - gruño Sasuke entregándole de mala gana el dinero al muchacho que acababa de darle sus malteadas. Lo miro con odio pasándole un brazo por la cintura a la distraída pelirosa, dejándole claro que ella era suya.

La chica ajena a la pelea entre su novio y el chico sonrío girándose para verlo - Prueba mi malteada -

Se dio media vuelta para poder salir del lugar atendiendo a su novia - No gracias, no me gusta la fresa -

- Por favor, esta deliciosa - insistió acercando el popote a su boca.

- NO - repitió apartando el vaso con un manotazo. El golpe provoco que parte de la malteada se embarrara en la mejilla Sakura - Bueno, solo una probada - sonrió al ver lo que había provocado su grosera actitud.

Se acerco con sensualidad hasta poder lamer la mejilla llena de malteada - ¿Qué..? - susurro dando un respingo al sentir el húmedo contacto - Me refería que probaras del vaso - musito sintiendo como su novio tomaba su cara con una mano para poder probarla mejor.

Cerro un ojo disfrutando del cosquillo que su lengua le provocaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no la trataba así - Sasuke-kun -- murmuro apenas descubriendo que la gente los miraba metichemente.

Se alejo de ella relamiéndose aun los labios, contemplando la mejilla limpia de la pelirosa - Ignóralos - le guiño un ojo tomando su mano para poder caminar de nuevo - Por cierto, tenias razón, sabia delicioso -

A pesar de ser simples palabras, el tono en que las pronuncio hacia entre ver que quería más y no de la malteada precisamente - Es una lastima que en casa este Mikoto - murmuro en su oído asegurándose de que su voz fuera lo más aterciopelada posible.

La piel de la chica se erizo acompañada por un sin fin de escalofríos - No digas eso Sasuke-kun, recuerda tu promesa a tus padres - murmuro deseando no recordar aquel acuerdo.

- Como prefieras - ronroneo alejándose.

Mordió su labio viendo al pelinegro caminar, sin querer sus ojos se desviaron a su trasero; notó que su boxer se asomaba por arriba del pantalón, dejando ver solo un pedazo, trago grueso inconscientemente.

- ¿Sakura? -

- ¿EH? - dio un respingo volviendo a tierra.

- Si tanto quieres ver, puedo enseñarte mejor en la casa - sonrió de lado mostrando aquel toque de satisfacción y arrogancia.

- La malteada se calienta - desvió el tema apresurándose a caminar esperanzada en ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello rosado.

- ¿No querrás decir que la que se caliente eres tu? - sonrió soltando una pequeña risa alcanzándola para poder tomarla de la mano.

-

--------------

-

- Gracias por ayudarme mamá - sonrió el de coleta mirando como su progenitora vertía el jabón en la lavadora.

- No hay de que, me ayuda a distraerme - le devolvió el calido gesto - Ven, vamos a la sala en lo que está la ropa -

Ni siquiera se terminaron de sentar cuando escucharon como Sasuke y Sakura llegaban.

- Eres un sucio, no déjame - Se escucho la risa de la pelirosa.

- Solo es un poco -

- ¡NO! -

Y más risa por parte de ambos. Entraron en la sala sorprendiéndose de ver gente allí.

- Vienen contentos - señalo Itachi con seriedad.

Ambos jóvenes cambiaron su expresión de jugueteo por una más indiferente.

- Hnn, toma tu malteada mamá - le extendió el vaso dándole una pequeñísima sonrisa al mirarla a los ojos.

- Gracias hijo, ¿Cómo les fue? -

- Bien, había poca gente - comento el Uchiha menor sentándose en un espacio vació, haciéndole espacio a Sakura.

- Me alegra -

- No sabia que eso estaba aquí - mascullo Sasuke señalando con la mirada a Itachi.

- Que grosero eres hermanito, yo solo los vine a visitar por un rato - mientras hablaba miro rápidamente a la chica, notando su mirada baja y su cuerpo tensionado.

- Esta deliciosa la malteada - musito Mikoto rompiendo aquel pequeño silencio - Gracias -

- No hay de que -

- ¿Y como te va Sakura? - trato de entablar una conversación con ella al mirarla tan rara.

- Bien -

- ¿Nada nuevo? -

- No -

Bufo bajito ante las cortas respuesta de ella, pensando en que era lo que podía incomodarla como para no querer hablar con él.

- Traeré las galletas que hornee - recordó la mujer de pronto, parándose a toda prisa con alegría de tener a su familia casi completa otra vez.

- Chicos - los llamo a ambos Itachi, esperando a que lo miraran para poder continuar - Se que la ultima vez que los vi, me comporte un poco.. impulsivo. tengo que admitir que me sorprendió el echo de que estuvieran relacionados físicamente - susurro lo ultimo con un poco de incomodidad - Así que deben saber que no fue porque me molestara, solo que me es difícil verlos en algo así tan pequeños, para mi siguen siendo unos pequeños mocosos - mientras hablaba se encargaba de ver a la chica esperando que lo perdonara.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Sakura perdonándolo automáticamente, ¿Cómo podía enojarse con su hermano?

- Aunque, Sasuke si se merecía aquel golpe, jamás me imagine que se sentiría tan bien poder golpearte con todas mis fuerzas - admitió estirándose un poco.

- ¿Qué?, estúpido bastardo - mascullo dando un respingo.

Al ver los impulsos asesinos de Sasuke, la Haruno lo tomo de la mano susurrando un - Tranquilo -

La risa arrogante de Itachi resonó por el lugar, creando una especie de escena tipo deja vu, en donde años atrás la situación era parecida. El de coleta molestando al Uchiha menor y la pelirosa en medio tratando de calmarlos.

- Tomen una galleta - pidió la mayor entrando a la habitación, deleitando sus ojos con el ambiente tan familiar, la melancolía se transformó en pura felicidad. Mirar a sus hijos juntos, disfrutando el rato; comprendió que no necesitaba seguir ningún reglamento para educarlos, simplemente necesitaba seguir sus instintos maternos y dejarlos crecer libres de escoger sus propias decisiones.

-

-----------------

-

- Bueno, es hora de irme - anuncio Itachi levantándose del sillón al terminar de contar su relato sobre sus conciertos anteriores y próximos. Con sus cosas en la mano se despidió de todos marchándose a su hogar.

- Adios - musito Mikoto y los chicos antes de que el de coleta se marchara.

- Que raro, pasan de las ocho y aun no llega Fugaku - pensó en voz alta la mujer mirando su reloj.

- De seguro tuvo algo que hacer - sugirió Sakura esperando que no comenzara a preocuparse.

- Cierto, ahora que recuerdo, ambos tienen sus habitaciones muy desordenadas, vallan a asearlas - les pidió dándoles un empujoncito.

- Ahora no mamá -

- Sin protestar -

Un pequeño gruñido fue lo ultimo que se escucho por parte de Sasuke, seguido de su novia "que fastidio" pensó sin ganas de hacer nada.

- ¡Sasuke! -

El grito de su madre lo detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras - Ahora que querrá - mascullo.

- No lo se, pero deberías de ir a ver - le aconsejo la pelirosa doblando la comisura de sus labios en una burlona sonrisa - Algo has de haber echo -

Bufo un par de cosas más hasta llegar con su madre - ¿Qué? - espeto con fastidio.

- Siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo -

Se sento frunciendo el ceño preguntandose que es lo que tenia que decirle su madre y tratando de recordar que es lo que habia echo - Te prometo que subire mis notas - comento alzando una ceja esperando que fuera eso.

- ¿Tus que?, oh, es cierto, saliste muy bajo muchachito - lo regaño negando ligeramente - Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo - retomo el tema principal - Quiero saber que tienes pensado hacer para el 28 de marzo -

El entendimiento llego hasta el en ese preciso momento que escucho aquella fecha tan importante, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.. el cumpleaños de su novia.

-

--------------

-

Frunció el ceño - Mierda - susurro Itachi terminando de leer aquella carta que no era para él.

Se sentía alterado, pensó en salir corriendo y hacer algo cuanto antes, pero la sabiduría le llego justo a tiempo frenando su plan alocado antes de que lo ejecutara.

Tomó su celular marcando un numero conocido, espero a que lo atendieran - ¿Sasori? - indago una vez que oyó la voz de su amigo - ¿Todavía sigues trabajando en cuestiones legales? , ¡perfecto!, necesito que me hagas un favor - sonrió aliviado formulando un nuevo plan.

-

---------------

-

Los días pasaron de prisa; era una templada mañana y la pelirosa dormía placidamente en su habitación ajena a todo a su alrededor. Tenia el sueño tan pesado que no escucho cuando su puerta se abrió lentamente, ni sintió cuando alguien se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

Lo único que logro traerla de nuevo al mundo real y sacarla de su país de fantasías, fueron un par de labios que se unieron con los de ella en un calido roce tan familiar que de inmediato su cuerpo reacciono.

Abrió los ojos modorra encontrándose con Sasuke, sonrió complacida deleitándose de aquella primera imagen por la mañana.

- Feliz cumpleaños - susurro el azabachado frunciendo la boca en aquella sonrisa torcida que sabia que a su chica le gustaba tanto.

Cumplió un año más y a pesar de que se miraba igual que el año pasado, esta vez era diferente. No tenia que alejar aquel deseo de besar a Sasuke porque ahora él era de ella y ella de él. Ahora podía pasarlo con él sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

Recordó a su familia y amigos, sintiéndose afortunada de tener personas a su lado, con las cual celebrar aquel años más en su ciclo de vida.

- Soy un año más vieja - se burlo de si misma con la voz todavía adormilada.

- Es excitante salir con personas mayores - susurro juguetonamente en su cuello antes de besarlo con cuidado.

- Idiota - mascullo - No soy tan grande, además en un par de meses más serás igual que yo -

- Deja de insultarme y ven, mamá te tiene una sorpresa - se levanto con aquella sonrisa tan calida en el rostro extendiendo su mano para que la chica la tomara.

- No, primero me tengo que vestir, no quiero salir desarreglada -

- Por favor, así te vez bien, no seas vanidosa y ven - mascullo agitando ligeramente la mano dejando salir un poco la frustración que sentía por la lentitud de Sakura.

- No - inflo sus mejillas infantilmente corriendo al baño - Solo será un momento - grito empezando a lavarse la cara.

- Tienes diez minutos - le advirtió sentándose en la cama rehusándose a bajar sin ella.

Tal y como el pelinegro puso de condición, la Haruno se arreglo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, vistiendo su cuerpo con un sencillo vestido y cepillando su pelo en un instante.

- ¿Qué tal? - quiso saber haciendo poses para el chico.

- Apeteciblemente perfecta - asintió después de mirarla una y otra vez de arriba abajo.

Un pequeño sonrojo termino por darle el toque final al aspecto de Sakura, quien tomo la mano de Sasuke, para poder baja juntos aquellas escaleras.

El azabachado le tapo los ojos asegurándose de que no viera absolutamente nada - Confía en mi - susurro en su oído mientras la guiaba hasta la cocina - ¿Lista? -

- Si - murmuro sintiendo como era liberada.

Sus orbes verdes se abrieron despacio mostrándole una sin fin de colores, lo primero que llamo su atención fue el letrero colgado de un extremo de la cocina a otro en donde se podía leer un "feliz cumpleaños Sakura" por la letra y los manchones de pintura podía apostar que lo hicieron sus amigos.

Aparto la mirada de los globos que adornaban el lugar de colores, notando la presencia no solo de Mikoto y Fugaku, sino también de sus amigas Ino y Hinata junto a Naruto y Sasuke (por supuesto).

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - gritaron todos sonriéndole con tanto amor que la abrumo.

Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo sus ojos aguarse - Gracias - sollozo con la voz quebrada abrazando a Hinata (quien estaba más cerca).

- Feliz día Sakura - le deseo la azabachada estrujándola con amor.

Así, recibió el abrazo y la felicitación de todos incluso de Fugaku, siendo el abrazo de Mikoto el ultimo que recibió.

- Espero cumplas muchos años más de felicidad, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros, que cuidaremos siempre de ti hija - susurro en su oído al abrazarla haciendo llorar más a la chica.

- Gracias, gracias - repitió una y otra vez con un hilo de voz.

- Deja de llorar frentona, que nos pondrás sentimental a todos - sonrió Ino dándole un empujoncito en el hombro para animarla.

La pelirosa sonrió limpiando sus ojos para poder apreciar a todos - Abre mi regalo Sakura-chan, yo mismo lo hice - alardeo Naruto moviendo de un lado a otro una pequeña caja con un listón rojo.

- Esta bien - acepto tomando el obsequio. Quito con cuidado la envoltura encontrándose con hermoso portarretratos, se notaba la rustica pintura y los rudos toques del chico. En si el marco era sencillo, pero el echo de que el oji-azul lo halla echo lo hacia especial.

- Es.. precioso Naruto - le sonrió agradecida.

- Es horrible - susurro el Uchiha menor a su lado.

La Haruno lo miro de mala gana volviendo a ver a su amigo rubio quien no había escuchado nada, más que lo hermoso que había quedado su regalo.

- Falta lo mejor - comento sacando de su bolsillo una foto, con delicadeza tomo el portarretratos guardando allí la foto que había sacado - Toma - le devolvió el obsequio a la cumpleañera.

Al contemplarlo de nuevo miro con ternura la foto, en ella salían Naruto, Sasuke y ella, debían de tener unos diez años cuando se las tomaron, los dos niños peleándose por la pelirosa. Suspiro recordando aquellos tiempo - Gracias - repitió dándole un corto abrazo.

- Mi regalo es más bonito - aseguro Ino pasándole una bolsa decorada llamativamente.

- No lo creo - dijo Naruto indignado haciéndose a un lado.

- Mejor me sentare - sonrió apenada Sakura tomando asiento.

- Ire por la cámara - chillo Mikoto emocionada al ver que abriría todos los regalos.

- Haber que tan buen gusto tienes puerca - musito con sorna abriendo el regalo. Al sacar la prenda pudo apreciar la blusa roja sin magas. La examino esperando poder criticarla, pero era tan bonita que no le encontró error - Es hermosa - admitió entre dientes.

- Te lo dije - le guiño un ojo con arrogancia - No hay de que -

- Sonrían - pidió la Uchiha llegando con el artefacto que buscaba. Las muchachas posaron rápidamente siendo capturado aquel momento con la cámara.

- T-toma Sakura, espero te guste - musito tímidamente Hinata pasándole su obsequio.

Mikoto se dedico a tomar fotografía de cada movimiento sin siquiera avisarle a nadie.

- Sea lo que sea, me encantara, gracias - le sonrió abriéndolo. Era una caja que contenía unas lindas botas negras de piel, no pudo reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro, eran justo lo que había buscado desde hace tiempo - Cielos, Hinata, de verdad gracias -

La azabachada le estrecho rápidamente la mano devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa.

La Haruno abrió también el regalo de los señores Uchihas, después de escuchar todos los buenos deseos que ambos le deseaban , con gratitud de sobra tomo su nuevo obsequio mencionando cuanto le habia gustado el nuevo teléfono móvil que le habían dado.

- No debieron de molestarse -

- No es nada, además tu celular ya no sirve del todo - le recordó Mikoto.

- Si - coincidió Fugaku.

- ¿Les tomo una foto? - se ofreció Naruto al ver a la familia Uchiha junto a la Haruno.

- Si, buena idea Naruto - sonrió Mikoto acercándose a todos mientras posaba.

El rubio tomo entre sus manos el artefacto esperando a que los tres pelinegros y la pelirosa se posicionaran.

- Espera Naruto, déjame tomarla a mi, tu tienes un pésimo pulso - sugirió Ino arrebatándole la cámara de las manos.

- No es cierto - chillo ofendido haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Listos? -

- Pobre del que no sonría - Mascullo la mujer fulminando rápidamente a su esposo y a su hijo dejándoles en claro su amenaza.

- Digan "_Cheese_" -

***flash***

La foto de aquella pequeña y formada familia había quedado gravada en aquel aparato digital.

- Es hora de mi regalo - susurro Sasuke en su oído apartándose para alcanzarle la pequeña caja.

Mientras Ino y Naruto se peleaban por la cámara, Hinata los trataba de controlar y los señores Uchiha acercaban el pastel a la mesa.

Abrió la pequeña caja alargada observando el objeto con mucho cariño - Oh, Sasuke, no debiste.. -

- SHH, no vallas a empezar a decir cosas molestas y mejor acércate, te la pondré.

El pelinegro tomo con sus ágiles manos aquella hermosa pulsera de plata abriéndola para poder colocarla en la muñeca de Sakura. Una vez cerrado el broche ambos contemplaron la esclava juntos. Era plateada, un poco delgada, con un dije de la letra "S" y un pequeño corazón de diminutos diamantes.

- ¿Te gusta? - quiso saber expectante de la reacción de la chica.

- Me encanta, es.. Perfecta - sonrió de oreja a oreja abrazando fuertemente al azabachado.

- ¿Quién quiere pastel? - indago Mikoto mostrando aquello que había horneado con tanto esmero.

- Se ve delicioso - babeo el oji-azul saboreándose con tan solo verlo.

Como algo tradicional cantaron las conocidas "_mañanitas_" para la chica, entonando la melodía en coro. La cumpleañera soplo las velas pidiendo un deseo "Que pueda ser feliz por siempre junto a los Uchiha".

Se sentaron a disfrutar del pastel entre risas y platicas. El celular del Uchiha mayor lo hizo levantarse para atender una llamada de su oficina. Naruto comía su tercera rebanada pidiendo más - Le quedo delicioso el pastel, como todas sus comidas señora - se saboreo el rubio mirando con ojitos de amor a Mikoto.

- Gracias hijo, me alegra que te guste - sonrió halagada sirviéndole más pastel.

- Eres un lambiscon - bufo Sasuke embarrando de pastel la cara de Naruto.

- ¡TEME! - gruño el rubio embarrando al Uchiha también.

El timbre de la casa sonó siendo la pelinegra quien se levanto a atender - Van a limpiar lo que ensucien - los amenazo antes de salir de la cocina "Me pregunto quien será".

Abrió la puerta topándose con un hombre fortachón - ¿Residencia Uchiha? - pregunto con voz grave.

- Si - contestó la mujer preguntándose quien demonios era.

- ¿Aquí vive la señorita Sakura Haruno? -

- ¿Para que desea saber? - le reclamo negándose a dar información. El corazón le latía a un ritmo asombroso y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo - ¿Quién es usted? -

- Me mandaron para entregarle esto a la señorita - comento el hombre alzando una ceja al ver la reacción alterada de la pelinegra. Se agacho mostrando un frondoso arreglo de flores - ¿Podría firmar aquí para comprobar que lo entregamos? - le pidió calmado.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Flores? - soltó una risita histérica tomando la pluma - Lo siento, soy una tonta - garabateo un par de figuras entrando con el arreglo - Sakura, mira lo que te han mandado -

Apenas pudo entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

- WOW - el chillido de las féminas fue tan agudo que lastimo los oídos de los chicos.

- Que hermoso, que envidia frentona -

- ¿Q-quién te las manda? -

- Veamos - susurro apreciando el esplendoroso arreglo floral. Tomó la tarjetita blanca leyendo en silencio "Sakura: este es solo el comienzo del principio de nuestra historia, siempre tuyo.. Sasuke" al terminar de leer alzo la vista dedicándole una mirada significativa al pelinegro.

Una media sonrisa se ensancho por su rostro en complicidad de aquella mirada.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Quién fue? -

- Son de un tonto gruñón - soltó una risita corriendo al lado de su chico.

- No se porque demonios esperábamos que fuera de alguien mas - musito la rubia con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Que idiota teme, porque no se las diste tu y punto -

- Porque no se me pego la gana -

- Que romántico - suspiro la mayor - Recuerdo cuando tu padre me mando el primero y único ramo de rosas - frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando en porque jamás le volvieron a dar otro mientras fulminaba a su esposo quien continuaba hablando por celular.

- Bueno, nos gustaría seguir con la fiesta aquí, pero ya habíamos planeado algo en otra parte - anuncio el rubio levantándose.

- Es una fiesta sorpresa en tu honor, en la casa de Shikamaru - sonrió la rubia imitando al oji-azul.

- Ino, tu misma lo dijiste, era "sorpresa" - la regaño Hinata frunciendo el entreceño.

- Es mejor que sepa para que se valla bien arreglada - le guiño un ojo - En fin, nos vemos en la tarde -

- Adiós y gracias por todo - musito la Hyuuga tomando de la mano a Naruto para marcharse.

- Esta bien, gracias chicos - la Haruno agito en señal de despedida.

- El pastel fue lo mejor, adiós Sakura-chan - grito el chico saliendo.

- Que lindo muchacho - suspiro la pelinegra viendo partir al rubio - Lo deberíamos adoptar -

- ¡Que!, ni se te ocurra mujer - gruño Sasuke dando un respingo.

La risita de Mikoto y Sakura se escucharon por el lugar ahora casi vació - Eres un egoísta - negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

- Gracias de nuevo por todo -

- Ya te dije que no es nada hija, tu sabes lo mucho que te queremos.. -

El molesto ruido del timbre la interrumpió obligando a Mikoto levantarse para atender nuevamente.

- No habrás, de seguro es el baka de Naruto que olvido algo - grito el Uchiha menor en vano pues su madre ya se había dirigido a la entrada.

Ya que su madre lo ignoro, giro su rostro para ver a Sakura - ¿Te gustaron mis regalos? - le tomo la mano mirándola a los ojos.

- Ya te dije que no tenias que gastar tanto en mi -

- Y yo te dije que no digas cosas molestas y solo limítate a contestar -

- Claro que me gustaron, todo lo que venga de ti me fascina ya te lo dije - susurro apenada sonrojándose al instante.

- Y todavía no te eh dado el mejor regalo - le murmuro al oído logrando causarle escalofríos a la chica por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿H-hay m-más? - el sonrojo incremento al grado de ponerle todo el rostro rojo y aquella sonrisa tan sensual y persuasiva de su novio no ayudaba en nada.

- Hnn -

-

---------------

-

Abrió la puerta preguntándose si era su hijo mayor, pero la gran sonrisa que tenia se borro al instante.

Por acto reflejo uso toda su fuerza para poder cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero la poderosa mano del sujeto la detuvo asiéndola retroceder.

- Cuanto sin verte Mikoto, es sorprendente que no hayas cambiado nada, ni en tu físico ni en tu prepotente actitud - sonrió falsamente el señor.

Su pelo había cambiado por las canas, pero esas facciones y ese acento tan peculiar le permitían reconocer a aquel extraño con facilidad - ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ya estabas muerto - le escupió con rencor observando cada movimiento del hombre, por increíble que parecía se moría de miedo, pero no dejaría que él lo notara.

- Que amargos deseos, bueno, no te molestare más, solo vengo por lo que es naturalmente mió -

- ¿Naturalmente? - alzo una ceja a la defensiva "No se referiría a…"

- Vengo por mi hija -

-

---------------

-

- Si, mañana a las siete pon la cita y dile al proveedor que llegue puntual, adiós - el Uchiha mayor colgó su móvil alzando la vista. Solo miro a su hijo y a Sakura comer pastel en silencio.

- ¿Y tu madre? -

- No se, fue a abrir la puerta - se encogió de hombros llevando otro bocado a su boca.

- Sírveme un poco de pastel - le ordeno sentándose junto a Sakura.

- Hnn - mascullo Sasuke obedeciendo.

-

----------------

-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla así?, no es nada tuyo y no te permitiré que te la lleves - le gruño obligándolo a retroceder.

- Lo haré, así que apártate por favor -

- ¡No dejare que des otro paso en mi hogar! -

- No te metas mujer - bufo el hombre comenzando a exasperarse.

- ¡Regresa tu estúpido culo a aquel maldito lugar del que vienes y déjanos en paz! -

El grito agresivo de la Uchiha resonó por todo el hogar. En la cocina todos se pusieron tensos preguntándose que pasaba - Quédense aquí - les ordeno Fugaku parándose de prisa para poder llegar hasta su esposa.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Sasuke-kun? - susurro con miedo abrazando a su novio.

- No lo se, pero al parecer, es mejor hacerle caso a papá - le devolvió el gesto acariciando su pelo con preocupación, su madre JAMAS hablaba de esa manera y mucho menos gritaba; todo aquello lo estaba poniendo realmente ansioso.

-

---------------

-

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - exigió el Uchiha mayor hablando con total autoridad.

- Fugaku, es bueno verte, aparta a tu esposa de mi camino - le pidió el sujeto de forma cortes.

-Te recuerdo que estas en nuestra casa, Tamaki, no puedes venir a hacer lo que se te plazca - musito el Uchiha tranquilo con un deje de molestia.

- Solo vengo por mi hija - aclaro al sentir la amenaza implícita en sus serias y calmadas palabras.

- No lo creo posible, NOSOTROS tenemos su custodia - le dijo con displicencia.

- Lo se pero eso era porque no estaba yo, ahora que la encontré, planeo llevarla conmigo a Francia -

- ¿Francia? - repitieron ambos Uchiha confundidos y asustados.

El hombre aprovecho su confusión para dar un paso - ¿¡Sakura!? - la llamo esperando a que saliera.

En la cocina el grito los obligo a ponerse de pie a ambos jóvenes - Me llaman, tal vez debamos ir -

- No lo se - respondió Sasuke por primera vez inseguro mostrando aquel temor a lo desconocido.

- Vamos - lo jalo del brazo avanzando con rapidez.

- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! - atino a gritar Mikoto una vez que reacciono ante aquel plan.

La muchacha salio acompañada por su novio, y fue entonces que todo se paro por un instante, miro a Fugaku fruncir el ceño fieramente, Mikoto comenzaba sollozar, pero lo mas desconcertante fue aquel hombre, quien la miraba con sorpresa.

Era tan extraño, su pelo rojizo lleno de canas blancuzcas, en un rizo ligero; sus ojos verde limón tan opacos; su complexión delgada, no muy alto y aquel semblante tan acabado y de aspecto empresarial. La verdad su aspecto en general era de alguien amargado.

Un cosquilleo en las costillas le advirtió que algo estaba mal..

- ¿Tu eres Sakura? - indago el señor aun anonado.

- Si - murmuro en un hilo de voz sin hacer ningún gesto, aun estudiaba al hombre con cuidado.

- Creí que eras más pequeña.. - comento mas para si que para los demás - En fin, también hay buenas preparatorias en Francia -

Alzo una ceja confundida, miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien tenia la misma expresión de duda en el rostro.

El hombre se aclaro la garganta obligándola a mirarlo - Hola, soy Asari Tamaki, tu padre -

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su mundo se puso de cabeza.

**Su padre.**

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció hasta casi unir sus cejas y los dientes le rechinaron, a diferencia de la Haruno que seguía en estado de shock momentáneo.

- Eh venido por ti, te envié tantas cartas pero al parecer no las leíste - fulmino a Mikoto por un instante - Vengo para llevarte a Francia conmigo, tendrás una gran casa, una buena escuela y posteriormente un excelente trabajo en mi empresa, por el idioma no te preocupes es fácil.. -

- ¿Por qué? - atino a murmurar mareándose por el parloteo de aquel que respondía al nombre de Tamaki.

- ¿Por qué que? - quiso saber guardando silencio por un momento.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora vienes?, ¿Por qué dejaste a mamá cuando más te necesitaba?, ¿Por qué hasta ahora te interesas por mi? - le reclamo reaccionando con furia, recordó todo lo que su madre había tenido que padecer. Recordó aquella promesa que se hizo a si misma de odiar a aquel hombre que causo tanto daño a la persona que más amaba.

- Siempre me has interesado, eres mi hija - explico como si fuera algo obvio - Además, te hubiera llevando conmigo si tu madre no se hubiera ido con su amante y te hubiera ocultado de mi -

- ¡Mentira! - rugió la Uchiha - Si le vas a hablar de Hanabi, tan siquiera ten el valor de decir la verdad, desgraciado - reprimo las ganas de golpearlo - Sakura sabe muy bien lo que paso, que tu fuiste quien le dio la espalda a amabas, dejándolas a su suerte -

- No se la hubiera dado si Hanabi no fuera una _mujerzuela _-

- ¡Basta! - gruño Sakura estampando inevitablemente su mano en la mejilla de aquel que decía ser su padre, las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro y sus dientes crujieron por puro coraje.

Reino el silencio en el lugar por un prolongado segundo.

El hombre, adolorido y furioso levanto un puño para golpearla como respuesta de la bofetada.

Lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos..

El sonido sordo del golpe se escucho con eco por toda la habitación.

Aquel sonido la hizo temblar, pero lo que más le asusto fue el no sentir nada. lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Sasuke. Tardo un par de segundos en comprender que el chico se había interpuesto entre el puño y ella.

El grito ahogado de Mikoto fue lo siguiente que se escucho, pero fue Fugaku el que reacciono tomando bruscamente el brazo de Tamaki - En esta casa no se le levanta la mano a una mujer, ni se golpea a nadie - bufó entre dientes.

Aun en silencio Tamaki se sacudió el agarre del Uchiha retrocediendo un paso. Noto al chico que se había interpuesto entre el golpe y su hija. Se pregunto porque tanta devoción en evitar que le pasara algo. El brillo en los ojos azabachados lo hizo caer en cuenta de algo que lo incomodo y acobardo.

Sasuke lo miro con profundo odio sintiendo la sangre correr desde su labio hasta su barbilla. Sentía tanta furia que no podía ni pronunciar uno de los múltiples insulto que pasaban por su mente. Ni siquiera podía abrir o levantar el puño que mantenía cerrado con firmeza.

Todo lo que pensaba era en que ese sujeto intento lastimar a su pelirosa, desencadenando en el fuero interno del chico rencor puro.

- Mejor vete, que ahora no podremos arreglar nada - sugirió el pelinegro mayor con un leve matiz de amenaza.

- No me voy de aquí sin MI hija - dijo al fin con aquella insistencia en los opacos ojos verdes.

- No te atrevas a llamarla así, patán - gruño Mikoto interviniendo.

Fugaku la aparto por su bien decidido a negociar.

- ¡Sakura, Ven ya! -

- ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado con usted - le grito ocultándose tras Sasuke.

El pelinegro extendió su brazo dispuesto a todo si la volvía a tocar.

- No seas tonta como Hanabi y ven conmigo, te aseguro que estarás mejor - mascullo el hombre olvidandose de su temor al Uchiha menor, ingeniándoselas para pasar por un lado de él y poder tomar a la chica del brazo.

- ¡No! - chillo cegada por las lagrimas que volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

- ¡DEJALA IMBÉCIL - reacciono Sasuke liberando a su mujer y golpeando al hombre en el estomago para apartarlo.

El señor callo al suelo viendo como el chico empujaba a Sakura obligándola a apartarse bastantes metros de ellos.

- Estúpido mocoso - mascullo sin aire, maldiciendo a todos.

- ¡Suficiente! - Bramo Fugaku al fin dejando ver lo molesto que se sentía - Vete Tamaki, hoy no arreglaras nada -

El aludido se puso de pie limpiando la tierra de su ropa considerándolo, si intentaba llevarla por la fuerza no saldría bien librado, Fugaku era violento cuando se enojaba y al parecer su joven hijo había heredado sus dotes de peleador. No tenia muchas posibilidades físicamente por lo que acepto su derrota - Mañana vendré por ella para irnos a Francia cuanto antes, y si es necesario traeré a mi abogado y a la policía - amenazo abriendo la puerta.

- Lárgate ya o yo seré quien llame a la policía - le advirtió la Uchiha a un lado de su esposo deseando porder hacer más para lanzar de sus vidas a ese sujeto.

- A las diez de la mañana - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse.

La puerta se cerro y con ello una reacción en cadena de todos esos sentimientos se desato, llevando a la casa Uchiha al caos, todo por la visita de aquel hombre...

_**A**_**sari **_**T**_**amaki**

**

* * *

**

Mis queridos lectores:

_No_ dejare por nada del mundo el fic, no se me asusten si no eh actualizado.

Lo se, yo también lo digo: **"¡AL FIN!"**

¡yay! XD

En cuanto al capitulo, vimos quien es ese tal Tamaki y conocimos sus sucias intenciones (_xD_). El próximo chap. Veremos de que es capaz la familia Uchiha para proteger a uno de los suyos.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, trate de darle un poco de drama porque pienso que se lo merecía la situación. Ojala no se me hayan aburrido.

Tengo mil y un razones por las que hasta ahora pude terminar este capitulo y si les contara todas y todas las cosas que me han pasado tendríamos otras 17 hojas.

Solo mencionare que fui al concierto de un grupo que me encanta, es el único grupo musical mexicano por el cual pagaría la entrada VIP (y no lo hice *llorare*) a muchas personas no les gusta, pero a mi si.. "Amados u odiados más nunca olvidados" si, señores, el concierto fue de pxndx (panda). Y vengo muy muy feliz.

No me cansare JAMAS de darles gracias por todos esos reviews, alertas y favoritos. Todo eso lo traduzco en apoyo e inspiración para poder terminar el fic de la mejor manera. Si, leyeron bien, ya había comentado que el final se acercaba. Y les diré que esta más cerca de lo que creen U_U

GRACIAS

Por cierto, me queda una semana más de clases, dos de exámenes y vendrán mis VACACIONES :D

Una vez que termina con este fic comenzare con otro que ojala y reciban bien n___n

Si en dado caso llego a tardar de nuevo en actualizar.. ya saben, no es por flojera, es por falta de tiempo ;(

Como es costumbre, no me puedo quedar callada tengo que comentar mi opinión con respecto al anime de Naruto.

-

-

**-------------------------- si no quieres leer spoiler de Naruto shippuden.. Entonces ya no leas D: --------------------------------**

El manga no se, no me tiene tan enganchada como el anime. Por ahora la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke en lo personal lo estoy disfrutando. Me gusto mucho los movimientos tan visibles y los gráficos algunos muy buenos. (tal vez no todos pero si la mayoría). Estoy tan emocionada porque me encanta Itachi es un personaje al cual le tengo mucho afecto y Sasuke, ustedes saben, LO AMO.

Me encanta la relación de hermanos que tienen y me gustaría que acabaran bien [:

Aww aunque me gustaría que hubiera salido más Mikoto en los flash back. Pero no importa de igual ME ENCANTA COMO VA TODO.

Conozco el final de esa batalla y aun así.. Muero por ver como lo realizan los señores de animación ;)

Oh si solo tengo un comentario del manga "Pateare el trasero de Sai"

**-----------------------o----------------------**

**Los AMA..**

M_ina_

_-_

_-_

**PD: Si a alguien le interesa pintar algún dibujo mió seria de gran ayuda n_______n **


	23. Emancipación :

_DISCLAIMER: _**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama**, este hombre, empieza el 2010 con más interrogantes, no cabe duda que hay que estar preparado para leer cualquier cosa en el manga ^^U pero por eso lo quiero (L) LOL

**Advertencias: **

- OOC.

- AU

- Intento de drama (-.-)U

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

-

Nadie quería creer lo que acababa de suceder. La coherencia careció en aquel lugar.

***Shock***

Por unos breves segundos la residencia Uchiha se encontraba en aquel estado. Cada miembro tan pasmado que por esos escasos y cortos segundos nadie dijo ni hizo nada.

Un estrepitoso grito fue el que volvió a la realidad a la familia entera.

Grito proferido por la Uchiha mayor: Mikoto.

Las piernas de la mujer le flaquearon al grado de que no la sostuvieron mas tirándola de rodillas al piso. No le importo, ni siquiera fue consiente de nada, solo podía pensar en lo que aquel hombre acababa de hacer. Sus sollozos fueron lo único que retumbaba en esos momentos.

- ¡Fugaku! - llamo a su esposo entre sus estrepitosos sollozos.

El aludido giró su rostro encarando a su hijo y a la pelirosa dándoles un empujón a ambos - Suban a sus habitaciones, su madre y yo tenemos que hablar - fue lo único que dijo después de mostrarse ansioso porque los menores se fueran.

Pasmados aún, dejaron que sus piernas los guiaran subiendo las escaleras. Ambos sin decirlo, sentían tanto miedo que no quisieron ni separarse, por lo que entraron a la habitación de la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Fugaku! - llamó de nuevo a su esposo, quien rápidamente se paro junto a ella agachando la vista para mirarla - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - le grito histérica.

La miro sin moverse un solo centímetro más - Creo que lo mejor por esta ocasión será esperar a mañana, es probable que mañana podamos llegar a un acuerdo legal..-

- ¡Pero! - protesto sin querer entender de razón - ¡NOS LA VA A QUITAR! -

- Ya escuchaste, no podemos hacer nada todavía, traerá abogados - al mirar que su esposa iba a protestar de nuevo agrego con un tono de voz más alto esperando que eso la callara - Además es su padre -

- ¡No es cierto! - se le quebró la voz pero eso no le quitaba intensidad a sus palabras - ¿Dime donde demonios estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba? -

- Mikoto - la llamo presionando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

- Puede que yo no la haya dado a luz, o que no tenga nuestra sangre, pero dime, ¿Quién corría a su habitación cada que tenia pesadillas?, ¿Quién la abrazaba al salir de la escuela cuando llegaba llorando?, ¿Quién se desvelaba cuidando su sueño cuando estaba enferma?, ¿Quién maldita sea la vio convertirse de niña a mujer? - los sollozos sofocados terminaron por partir en dos a la pelinegra quien lloraba desolada en el piso.

Fugaku se agacho hasta envolverla entre sus brazos - Lo se, lose, es difícil, pero las cosas son así - sobó su espalda - Tenemos que esperar a ver los términos y condiciones de ese supuesto papel -

- No, no quiero que se la lleve -

-

-

-

Los jóvenes aun seguían sentados sobre la cama de la pelirosa en un silencio enloquecedor, lleno de angustia e intriga.

Las silenciosas lagrimas corrían como ríos desbocados sobre las mejillas de Sakura, quien de golpe salió de su perplejes - ¿Qué voy a hacer? - soltó sin aire, comenzando a marearse.

El pelinegro la miro parándose de inmediato para sujetarla por los brazos, sintiendo un enorme miedo a que se quebrara - Pensaremos en algo - le prometió sujetándola fuerte, era intimidante verla tan vulnerable, pero era mejor que verla solo callada como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Se estrujo la cabeza en soluciones para aquel problema y fue cuando sus ojos resplandecieron de pronto, al cruzarse con los jades - Podemos fugarnos -

- ¿Qué? -

- Si, irnos lejos, solos tu y yo -

La chica miro el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, alzo una ceja de inmediato, algo andaba mal, la cordura del muchacho estaba fallando.

- No Sasuke, si nos vamos él creerá que fue culpa de tus padres y los pueden dañar - señalo aquel punto débil de esa propuesta loca.

Pensó su propio plan, reformulándolo - Cásate conmigo - le propusó con seriedad sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco.

Entristecida negó con la cabeza una y otra vez - Sasuke..-

- Es la única forma de que te puedas quedar a mi lado - se apresuró a decir sacudiéndola ligeramente.

- No podemos tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera, además, para hacerlo necesitamos la firma de tus padres y te puedo apostar que ellos no nos la darán -

- ¿Entonces que demonios vamos a hacer? - le grito ahogado en su frustración.

- ¡NO LO SE! - se le quebró la voz al gritar también - Yo no le pedí que viniera -

El llanto desesperado de su novia termino por hacerlo entrar en razón, sacándolo de su propio estrés permitiéndole ver los sentimientos depresivos que la invadían. Sin soportar lo que miraba la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como si pudiera mantenerla unida antes de que se terminara de desmoronar en pedazos.

- Encontrare una solución, te lo juro - le aseguró sin querer soltarla.

- Sasuke-kun.. - logró balbucear entre todo aquel enmarañado sonido que producía su garganta al llorar.

- Sobre mi cadáver tendrá que pasar ese imbécil para poder llevarte - gruñó sin querer recordarlo.

-

-

-

Mikoto al fin se había podido poner de pie con la ayuda de su marido. Ambos llegaron a la sala sentándose para charlar más tranquilos.

- Tienes que guardar la calma mujer, la única forma de ganarle a ese hombre es con sabiduría y prudencia, si te sueltas insultándolo y revelándole todo lo que planeas hacer lo único que lograras es que sepa tus jugadas - comento el Uchiha mayor pasándole una tasa de té caliente a su esposa.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me descontrole si planea tocar a mi pequeña? - masculló recibiendo la tasa apresurándose a tomar de ella.

Después de negar con la cabeza soltó un suspiro - Ese es el problema de las madres - susurro sorbiendo el té de su propia taza - El punto es que tenemos que pensar muy bien en cual será nuestra jugada el día de mañana y la actitud que tendremos ante todo será importante -

La mujer se secó las lagrimas que aún tenia húmedas en sus mejillas decidida a poner atención a las indicaciones de su esposo, si eso ayudaría a que su hija se quedara, lo haría.

-

-

-

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - quiso saber el pelinegro sintiéndose ansioso de que su novia se haya quedado callada tanto tiempo en sus brazos. Se encontraban sentados sobre la cama como hace un momento, la única diferencia es que la chica descansaba en el regazo de su novio siendo protegida por sus fuertes brazos.

- Igual, pero estar contigo me ayuda a sentirme segura - le confeso aspirando la fragancia que el pálido cuello de Sasuke emanaba.

- Hnn - suspiro murmurando también - Iré por leche a la cocina, te traeré un poco -

- Espera - le pidió antes de que se levantara.

- No te preocupes - sonrió muy a su pesar al ver la reacción necesitada de la chica - Solo será un momento, no te muevas de aquí - le pidió poniéndose ambos de pie. Sujeto su rostro con suma delicadeza, como si de una pequeña burbuja de jabón se tratara y con el mismo cuidado y esmero beso sus labios; labios que tanto amaba.

Se separó al cabo de unos cuantos segundos mirándola a los ojos - Te amo, enseguida vuelvo - le repitió marchándose.

Aturdida al sentir la repentina soledad y presión de sus problemas se sentó en su cama esperando no perder la calma que con Sasuke había logrado juntar.

-

-

-

El Uchiha menor bajo con cuidado pensando en tantas cosas sumergiéndose en esa fase distraída, que no notó cuando la puerta de su casa de abrió y cerro detrás de él.

Aún en su mundo de problemas y posibles soluciones paso por la sala.

- Sasuke -

Escuchó que lo llamaba su padre.

Aun pensativo arrastro sus pies hasta su progenitor - ¿Hnn? - masculló mirándolo sin ánimos.

- ¿Cómo sigue Sakura? -

- ¿Cómo quieres que siga?, obviamente esta mal, tiene tanto miedo.. - se calló de pronto negando con la cabeza

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -

- Esperar -

- ¿Solo eso? - lo critico molestándose.

- Tenemos que esperar a que llegue el día de mañana, cuando Tamaki ponga todas las cartas sobre la mesa para poder hacer la jugada correcta -

La extraña paradoja de su padre tenia sentido, aunque claro, eso no lo calmaba en absoluto, si por él fuera, se llevaba a la chica en ese preciso momento - Iré por algo para tomar - gruño negando de nuevo mientras entraba a la cocina.

-

-

-

Angustiada y con los sentimientos en contra, aferró sus piernas con sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el hueco que esa posición le brindaba.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

No quería irse con ese señor, definitivamente no lo haría. Pero eso solo era uno de los tantos interrogantes que pasaban por su mente.

¿Por qué surgió aquel interés por ella de ese hombre?. Se le hacia tan difícil pensar que sea por amor repentino. Si tanto hubiera querido pudo ir a buscarla desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intensiones?, ¿Cuál es su verdadero interés?

Sabia que tenia que haber algo más, algo como un beneficio para él. Trato de pensar en una respuesta a las múltiples preguntas sin llegar a nada en concreto.

Un golpe suave en su puerta abierta la hizo dar un pequeño brinco de exaltación. Alzó su vista para ver de quien se trataba.

Se sorprendió de ver a Itachi, con solo reconocerlo se levanto por puro impulso corriendo para abrazar a su hermano - Ita.. -

- Shh - la calló antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre. Con sus fuertes brazos la envolvió ocultando su rostro en la melena rosada - Estoy al tanto de todo, por eso eh venido.. -

Se separo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, ¿De que rayos hablaba?, ¿En verdad sabia todo lo que acababa de suceder hace un momento?.

- Ven conmigo, yo tengo la solución - le pidió separándose más de ella para poder extender su mano hacia el frente.

Miro la mano aun sin saber lo que hacia, tomándola al cabo de unos minutos aferrandose no solo a aquel

apretón sino también a la posibilidad de salir de ese maldito agujero.

-

-

-

El pelinegro ansioso subió para quedarse con su chica todo el tiempo que pudiera. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado incluso cuando aquel patán se la tratara de llevar.

- Primero me mata antes de separarme de ella - gruño bajito entrando a la habitación con el vaso de leche para su chica.

Al mirar el lugar vació dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche encaminándose al baño, comprobando que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sin querer perder la calma acudió a las otras habitaciones - Mierda - pronunció sin aire al no encontrarla.

Corrió a la planta baja aun con una pequeña esperanza de dar con su paradero.

Esperanza que solo fue en vano, porque la pelirosa _no_ estaba en esa casa.

- ¡Mamá, Papá! - gritó sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él.

Los mayores se pusieron de pie acudiendo al grito de su hijo, quien no acostumbraba a gritar así JAMAS.

- ¿Qué pasa? - ordenó saber Fugaku ignorando sus nervios a la perfección.

- ¡No esta!, ¡Sakura no esta! -

- Cálmate hijo, a lo mejor esta en el jardín sola, tratando de asimilar todos estos cambios -

-¡Claro que no!, como si no supieras que es tan miedosa como para estar sola y más en estos momentos tan difíciles -

Mikoto lo considero dándose cuenta de la razón que tenia su hijo - ¡¿Entonces donde esta!? - chillo dejándose llevar por la histeria que de nuevo la embargaba.

- Huyo - afirmó Sasuke en una especie de transe.

- ¿Qué? - musitaron ambos mayores al mismo tiempo.

- Ella y yo estábamos hablando sobre huir juntos, pero no aceptó porque creía que ese imbécil los culparía a ustedes, estoy seguro de que se fue sola para no meternos en problemas - Concluyó con el corazón destrozado - ¡Soy un idiota!, si ya la conozco, ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarla sola? - gruñó regañándose en voz alta con frustración y dolor.

- ¡Tenemos que buscarla!, puede meterse en líos - soltó Mikoto en una especie de grito sofocado.

- Con lo distraída que es, cualquiera podría lastimarla - agregó el menor apoyando los nervios de su madre.

Al ver que ambos casi se tiraban al suelo a llorar Fugaku tomó las riendas del asunto - CALMENSE LOS DOS - les grito callándolos - Para empezar, Sakura no es ninguna bebe como para no poder cuidarse sola, además, es muy inteligente por lo que debe de estar en algún lugar seguro esperando a que todo este embrollo pase, ella llamara cuando lo crea conveniente - se tomo su tiempo soltando un suspiro - No podemos salir a buscarla ahora, tenemos que estar aquí para que Tamaki nos mire a todos, sepa que no estamos planeando nada raro y compruebe que ella no se quiere ir; así podremos mandar a ese idiota a donde pertenece -

- ¡Pero tenemos que buscarla, aunque sea intentarlo! - protestó Sasuke incapaz de estar conforme con la propuesta de su padre. A diferencia de su madre que se había quedado callada aceptando lo que Fugaku decía.

- Te digo que no seas imprudente, es mejor quedarnos, ¡carajo! - gruño el mayor perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

- Es una estupidez no hacer nada -

- ¡Piensa Sasuke!, No seas idiota y piensa, si Sakura se fue para no causarnos problemas lo mejor es esperar a que Tamaki venga y nos vea completos para después empezar a movernos, eso es lo que ella querría -

El menor bufó un sin fin de blasfemias dándoles la espalda. Tomo su celular molesto, marcando a Naruto.

- ¿Dobe? - masculló cuando le contesto - ¿Dónde estas?, oh, ok, voy para allá.. - iba a colgar pero escuchó que le decía algo más - No ella no esta aquí - comento con dificultad sintiendo un vació en el pecho - Si, adiós - colgó dedicándoles una mirada a sus padres.

- ¿Qué haces? - gruñó Fugaku.

- Solo iré a decirles que no habrá fiesta - comentó con voz fría, apresurándose a tomar las llaves de su motocicleta.

- A más tardar las ocho te quiero aquí - le advirtió el mayor con severidad.

- Aquí estaré - le aseguro en un bufido saliendo de aquel hogar.

Conducía a una velocidad extrema, pero no le importo, acelero más y más.

Dejó que el aire le golpeara la cara, rozando sus mejillas impidiéndole ver bien. Las malditas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro nublándole aun más la vista, pero no le importo acelero más y más dejando fluir toda su angustia.

Iba tan inmerso en su fluido de sentimientos que no fue conciente de la realidad hasta que un estruendoso claxon sonó frente a él. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos de par en par viendo como una camioneta venia hacia él a una velocidad casi imposible.

El chirrido de unos frenos fue lo ultimo que se oyó por un profundo segundo.

Intento comprender lo que pasaba, pero su cerebro aun estaba en shock, obligándolo a trabajar lento; escuchó un sin fin de gritos y de pronto muchas personas lo rodearon.

- ¿Chico estas bien? -

- ¡Llamen a la ambulancia! -

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas .

- Estoy bien - logro decir mirando sus manos. Notó que estaban bien sujetas en los frenos. Soltó su motocicleta bajando de esta. Sintió como sus piernas y brazos temblaban ligeramente, tanto como su acelerado corazón; parpadeo con insistencia mirando al hombre que conducía la camioneta quien por cierto se le notaba furioso.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! - grito el hombre exaltado - ¡Ibas en sentido contrario!, ¿Qué no sabes manejar bien o que? -

- Discúlpeme, iba distraído - musito el Uchiha aun mareado - Jamás fue mi intención provocar un accidente -

Al mirar que el chico era sincero y que además no se le miraba muy bien lo dejo pasar - Pues ten más cuidado a la otra imbécil, si no quieres morir - le gruño subiendo de nuevo a su vehiculo.

El pelinegro lejos de enojarse por los insultos del señor, comprendió que era su reacción ante el miedo que le causo esa situación. Cansado de alegarle a las personas a su alrededor que se encontraba bien volvió a montar su motocicleta poniéndola en marcha con más cuidado.

Tenia que admitir que también se había asustado dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era ocasionar un accidente. Estaba seguro que Sakura no necesitaba más angustias como una fractura o incluso la perdida de su novio. Por _ella_ manejo con más precaución llegando rápidamente a su destino.

Toco un par de veces sintiéndose raro - Ya voy - escucho la inconfundible voz del rubio desde el interior de ese pequeño departamento.

La puerta efectivamente se abrió en un tiempo relativamente rápido mostrando a Naruto - Teme, llegaste pronto, te notaste muy raro por teléfono, ¿pasa algo? - frunció las cejas de preocupación - ¿Estas temblando?, te miras pálido.. -

- Cancela la fiesta, por favor - le pidió con la garganta seca.

- ¿Cancelar?, ¿Qué paso?, me estas asustando Sasuke -

- Solo cancela y después te explico -

Sin decir más, el oji-azul obediente telefoneó a Ino. No fue fácil hacerla entender que tenían que cancelar y no se fue invicto de insultos y malos deseos, pero al final, lo logró. Colgó tan pronto como pudo acercándole una taza de té caliente a su mejor amigo.

- Ahora, cuéntame - le pidió sentándose a su lado. Ambos mirando la alfombra de la pequeña sala de Naruto.

- Sakura - el vació en su pecho lo hizo estremecerse al pronunciar ese nombre tan significativo para él - Su padre llego a la casa diciendo que se la llevaría a Francia, ese idiota, insulto a Hanabi y por si fuera poco trató de golpear a Sakura por defenderla - le contó en un gruñido como si de un trabalenguas se tratara - Y como si no fuera poco, Sakura huyó - fue bajando la voz quebrándosele. Normalmente se hubiera avergonzado por estar al borde del llanto, pero ahora no le importaba ser inmune ante su amigo.

- ¿Qué? - musitó confundido ante tanta información - ¿El padre de Sakura?, no sabia que tuviera, pensé que era.. -

- Yo tampoco sabia que existiera ese imbécil todavía, pero ayer llegó con la idea de llevarse y no se lo permitiremos -

- Pero a pesar de eso tienes miedo - no preguntó, afirmó.

Sasuke lo miró con poco asombro, después de todo Naruto percibía muy bien sus sentimientos y aunque lo odiara admitir, efectivamente sentía miedo - Si, es estúpido lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así -

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Sakura esta bien, solo esta confundía y en cuanto al señor, no creo que tus padres le permitan que se la lleve -

- Si, lo se - rasco su nuca con nerviosismo - Detesto estar angustiado -

- Es normal - asintió el rubio con sabiduría repentina - ¿Quieres que vallamos a buscarla? -

- No puedo, Fugaku me quiere en la casa a las ocho a más tardar -

- Se me hace raro que obedezcas a tu padre sin refunfuñar como de costumbre - señalo el Uzumaki sin saber si seria adecuado esbozar una media sonrisa de burla, prefiriendo no hacerla por temor a molestar o entristecer al pelinegro.

- Solo lo hago porque creo que esta maldita vez tiene razón - masculló sin querer revelar tanto.

- Eso esperemos - musito con tranquilidad - Ya tienes más color, digo, nunca estas tan colorido que digamos, pero cuando abrí la puerta de verdad me asuste, pensé que estaba viendo un muerto - trató de burlarse para hacerlo sentir mejor, sin mucho éxito, claro.

- Casi me atropellan - admitió el pelinegro sonriendo amargamente - Por suerte tengo buenos reflejos -

- ¿Qué? - graznó el rubio - ¿Casi te qué?, ¡Debes de tener cuidado cuando andes en esa cosa.. !-

- Lo se, lo se, solo fue un descuido, pero no volverá a pasar - le aseguró rodando los ojos evidentemente restándole importancia - Bueno, me voy -

El Uzumaki lo fulminó ligeramente al ver como se escabullía, pero lo dejó ir - Esta bien, adiós, si sabes algo de Sakura me avisas - le pidió - Y maneja con cuidado -

- Hnn - musitó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Manejó con precaución llegando tal y como su progenitor había pedido, antes de las ocho, aún con la esperanza de toparse con ella.

Entró a la casa con cuidado de no caerse en pedazos, porque así se sentía, sentía que su cuerpo había sido delineado con una suave navaja, dejando cada pedazo de si mismo unido por una delgada capa de esperanza, sentía que podía romperse y terminar en el piso destrozado en cualquier momento.

La angustia lo embargo como jamás lo había echo, no sabia que hacer, después de todo no era común que él se sintiera así. Ni siquiera saludo a sus padres quienes continuaban en la sala charlando en voz baja, solo se limito a entrar a la cocina y salir de ella tan pronto como sus piernas le permitieron.

Subió a su cuarto con una cuchara y un frasco de jarabe.

Se vistió con sus pijamas y no quiso saber más del mundo; destapó el frasco vertiendo un poco de jarabe para la tos en la cuchara. Sin pensarlo mucho se la tomo esperando a que hiciera efecto en su cuerpo y lo ayudara a dormir. No sabia si era bueno o malo, pero no le importo porque al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Morfeo lo llevo en brazos al país de los sueños.

Pensó que podría descansar gracias a aquel mágico jarabe..

Pero se _equivoco_..

Dormir era peor que estar despierto. Solo tenia pesadillas, las cuales le impedían encontrar ese reposo que tanto anhelaba. Cada una tan diferente, parecían empeorar. Deseó despertar con todas sus fuerzas pero el efecto que el jarabe causaba a su cuerpo, se lo impedía. Era prácticamente prisionero dentro de la más viva expresión de sus miedos.

Se le hizo eterno, por desgracia en los sueños y pesadillas no hay tiempo ni espacio, solo aquellas circunstancias, que en el caso del chico, era terribles. Era como algo repetitivo, como si su mente quisiera castigarlo por ser tan poco útil en esa situación. Lo torturaba de distintas maneras, pero se unían en un factor en común: Su pelirosa.

Agradeció tanto cuando su cuerpo le permitió abrir los ojos volviendo a la realidad, liberándolo de todo ese tormento. Se sentó soltando un pesado suspiro miró su reloj sobre el mueble de noche. Eran las nueve, por lo que podía recordar, faltaba poco para que su pesadilla se cumpliera.

El afrontar sus miedos de frente en esas múltiples pesadillas lo habían echo reflexionar. Así que, cansado de ser un cobarde asustadizo decidió prepararse para la llegada de aquel hombre "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar" pensó harto de esta situación. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que no permitiría que se saliera con la suya.

Con ese pensamiento de seguridad fue capaz de bajar hasta la sala de su casa, pensando en que pasara lo que pasara, él daría todo sí para evitar que la razón de su existencia se fuera de su lado.

Tan puntual como siempre el reloj marco las diez de la mañana; mañana nublada, húmeda y con un aspecto sombrío. Los miembros de la familia Uchiha se encontraban sumamente preparados esperando reunidos en aquella sala tan acogedora, de paredes claras y alfombra obscura.

Un par de golpes secos en la puerta de la entrada fue el indicio del final de esa obra dramática que apenas ayer había empezado. Fugaku como mayor y cabecera de familia fue quien acudió a atender aquel llamado a su morada.

El Uchiha, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Tamaki junto a su abogado. Como buen caballero los invito a pasar hasta su sala dirigiéndolos en todo el trayecto.

- Buenos días - Saludo aquel que se apellidaba Asari, tomando posteriormente asiento en una silla frente a ellos, siendo imitado por su abogado.

Aquel peculiar tono de voz le revolvió el estomago a Sasuke, al grado de causarle nauseas. Era evidente su repudio ante ese hombre, pero como buen Uchiha, se controlo permitiéndole dar al hombre el primer golpe.

Al no escuchar ningún saludo de respuesta Tamaki prosiguió - Se que no les agrada mi presencia, así que seré breve, denme a mi hija y JAMAS me volverán a ver, se los prometo -

El pelinegro mayor cruzo una mirada significativa con su esposa antes de responder - Me temo que nos es imposible entregártela, no tenemos idea de su paradero, el día de ayer por la tarde huyo de casa debido a toda aquella presión a la que la sometiste - le explico con serenidad.

- ¿Cómo? - mascullo el hombre mirando ahora a Mikoto - ¿Dónde la tienes mujer? - le gruño apuntándola con su dedo índice comenzando a perder la compostura - No estoy para juegos -

- ¿Qué no escuchaste?, ¿o es que aparte de anciano y cretino eres idiota? - bufó la pelinegra hablando con sarcasmo - No sabemos en donde esta - le repitió cada palabra tan lentamente como si de un pequeño con deficiencia se tratara.

- Pues todo esto es demasiado sospechoso - bramó al notar el tono de voz que la mujer empleo hacia él.

- ¿Qué no lo vez?, ella tampoco quiere ir contigo, así que deja en paz a mi hija - levanto la voz dándole un toque sugerente a la advertencia de la Uchiha - Por eso se fue, te odia -

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y por si no lo sabias, NO es tu hija - le recordó en un tono amargo.

- Claro que si, la conozco mejor que tú - considero la idea de levantarse y sacarlo de su casa a golpes, pero sabia que no le convendría a ninguno, por lo que continuo con su riña verbal - Se que el rojo es su color favorito, que prefiere el frió que el calor, sé que es tímida y sensible por lo que necesita que la traten con cuidado, se que pretende ser más fuerte de lo que en verdad es solo para que los demás no se preocupen, conozco todo de ella, en cambio tu ni siquiera sabes que su cumpleaños fue ayer y TU se lo estropeaste con todo esto y ahora esta en algún lugar, sola y asustada esperando a que tú desaparezcas para poder continuar con su vida tal y como estaba.. _feliz_ - resalto la ultima palabra frunciendo la boca.

- ¡Cállate!, no hay tiempo para estúpidos discursos, Si no saben donde esta, entonces la policía la buscara - los amenazo en un bufido lúgubre.

- Llámalos y así veremos quien sale perdiendo - lo reto Mikoto en mismo tono de voz.

- ALTO -

El grito de autoridad callo a todos los presentes obligándolos a prestar atención al poseedor de tan imponente voz.

- No hay que perder los estribos, mejor aclaremos este asunto para que el señor se pueda marchar sin problemas -

- ¿Quién es usted? - exigió saber aquel que respondía al nombre de Tamaki, observando con cuidado aquellos rasgos tan familiares en ese muchacho alto y pálido.

- Itachi Uchiha - aclaro tomando asiendo en uno de los sillones desocupados; junto a él también tomo asiendo a su derecha un joven pelirrojo - Y el es Sasori, abogado de la señorita Sakura Haruno -

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

Tamaki, al ver a los Uchiha tan confundidos como él dedujo que en verdad no sabia el paradero de la pelirosa, ni conocían el plan de aquellos muchachos.

- Como Itachi menciono, mi nombre es Sasori, estoy aquí para aclarar el asunto legal de la Srita. Haruno - habló el pelirrojo observando al hombre que decía ser padre de la pelirosa - Me gustaría saber bajo que términos reclama la custodia de la chica -

- Bajo derecho de paternidad - musito el hombre mirando a su abogado recibiendo unos papeles - Ya están aprobados por el juez calificador - menciono entregándoselos a Sasori.

El chico los recibió comenzando a leer, por un segundo asintió mirando de reojo a Itachi, para después continuar leyendo.

- Por lo visto, puede irse retirando señor Asari, le convendrá más que continuar con este alegato - le sugirió el Uchiha de coleta esbozando una extraña sonrisa de prepotencia.

Irritado, el hombre le dedico una mirada de molestia - No me iré sin ella -

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Itachi? - le exigió su padre una explicación, hablando por primera vez desde su aparición.

- Sasori - le pidió el aludido cediéndole la palabra a su compañero.

- Tenga - le devolvió los papeles al abogado - De acuerdo con esta carta de emancipación - comenzó a explicar extendiendo un documento frente a los presentes, entregando una copia mientras sostenía la original - La señorita Haruno Sakura a sido declarada oficialmente como ciudadano del país, por lo que comienza a tener obligaciones y derechos; como es ciudadana puede hacer valer su derecho de residencia, en otras palabras, si ella no quiere irse de aquí no se va -

- Esta protegida por la ley - concluyó Itachi.

- Pero para esa carta necesita la firma de un testigo mayor de edad, que pueda declarar en caso de que ella no cumpla sus deberes - musito el Uchiha mayor leyendo la copia que le entregaron.

- Para eso me tiene a mi, como podrás leer en las ultimas líneas del documento - sonrió el de coleta con satisfacción - Yo soy su testigo y se podría decir su representante legal en caso de incumplimiento de deberes -

Los nervios invadieron a Tamaki haciéndole sentir un tremendo mareo - No es posible, para esto ella tendría que tener.. -

- La mayoría de edad, y adivina que, ayer la obtuvo - continuó Itachi en su regocijo al ver como había conseguido desarmar al hombre.

- Pero estos tramites tardan -

- Allí es donde intervienen mis influencias, no eres el único con poder por aquí - soltó una leve carcajada.

Aquella prepotencia y seguridad comenzaban a enfermarlo - ¿Y que me garantiza que ella lo firmo? - intento desesperado por hallar un punto débil a ese bien estructurado plan.

- ¿Quieres que ella misma te lo diga? - el muchacho de coleta se paró saliendo por un momento. No tardo mucho en volver con la pelirosa a su lado - No estés nerviosa, solo di lo que sientas - le susurro antes de darle un empujoncito para que entrara a la sala - Aquí la tienes -

Los ojos de Sasuke, quien hasta ese momento había estado en estado de ausencia, miro a la pelirosa con gran alivio aclarando todo su mundo. Todas las dudas y miedos se volvieron estúpidos en ese momento. Sintió unos grandes deseos de correr y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sentido común le indico que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

- Hija - susurro la pelinegra llevando su mano a la boca soltando un gran suspiro de alivio al verla bien.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Tienes algo que decir? - masculló Asari mirándola acusadoramente.

La chica asintió levemente, era intimidante ver todo el problema que se había formado por su culpa, pero estaba lista. Sabia que era el momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y terminar por fin ese juego horrendo.

- Efectivamente firme esa carta porque quiero ser libre ¿lo entiendes?, no quiero nada de ti - comenzó la chica con voz serena - No me interesa la situación en la que se encuentre tu empresa, porque sé que todo esto es por tu estúpido dinero.. -

El hombre la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intento defenderse pero la chica no lo dejo.

- Se que estas enfermo y que tienes miedo a que todo por lo que has trabajado acabe en manos del banco o de una institución de beneficencia, para eso es para lo único que me puedes querer, para que maneje tus inversiones y así tu compañía pueda seguir existiendo cuando tu no estés - se tomo un tiempo para negar con la cabeza ligeramente - ¿No te parece un poco tarde para eso?, tal vez si en lugar de darnos la espalda a mamá y a mi nos hubieras apoyado cuando más te necesitábamos, yo no te la daría en este momento -

- Es que no entiendes, fue el negocio de mi abuelo, luego de mi padre, no puedo permitir que termine así como así, ¿En donde quedaran tantos años de esfuerzo y trabajo? - soltó sin aliento el hombre, las nauseas habían vuelto y su presión se había bajado.

- Todo eso hubieras pensando antes de dedicarte solo a tu empresa, así como tu no tienes tiempo para una familia, yo no lo tengo para los negocios - sin sentir remordimiento alguno le aclaro. Lo miro a los ojos soltando un suspiro y de corazón agregó - Te perdono por todo el daño que causaste en mi vida y espero que te valla bien, lo único que le voy a pedir es que no vuelva a molestarme jamás, que se valla -

- Hija.. -

- No le permito que me llame así, vallase ya -

- Te necesito.. - balbuceó comenzando a toser estrepitosamente.

El resto de las personas miro al hombre contorsionarse de aquella molesta tos, notando el color amarillento que había adquirido su piel, presenciando el lastimo intento tan desesperado por salvar su patrimonio.

- Será mejor retirarnos Tamaki, no hay nada más que podamos hacer, obviamente su documento tiene mayor valides que el nuestro - habló el abogado por primera vez extendiéndole un frasco de pastillas al sujeto.

El hombre las tomo con desespero tragándolas al instante, cerro sus ojos por unos momentos esperando a que pasara la tos. Una vez que se considero suficientemente fuerte como para caminar, se puso de pie mirando por ultima vez a la mujer que había engendrado.

- Gracias por nada - soltó amargamente - Desgraciadamente eres igual a tu madre - musito cada palabra con desprecio y decepción marchándose con la frente en alto.

La pelirosa cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente. No permitirá que esas palabras envenenadas la afectaran simplemente le susurro un - Hasta nunca -

Una vez que se marchó aquel hombre que solo había alterado sus vidas la casa una vez más se desplomo en un encuentro de sentimientos.

Sakura calló al suelo rodillas con los nervios a flor de piel. Itachi se arrodillo a abrazarla con cariño - Lo hiciste excelente, te dije que no tenias porque temer, ya todo paso -

- Itachi - murmuró devolviéndole el abrazo sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas.

- Lo sabia - soltó Mikoto echándose también a llorar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su esposo simplemente le paso el brazo por un costado.

- De todas formas ya tenia los papeles que nos dejo Hanabi, supongo que de una u otra forma, hubiéramos llegado a esta final - musito el Uchiha mayor sin soltar a su esposa.

- Pero no sabes lo mortificada que estaba de que tuviera otro desenlace - sollozo de pura felicidad aun sin poder creérselo.

El de coleta miro a su pequeño hermano y a pesar de que en su cara no se leía ninguna expresión, él sabia perfectamente que es lo que estaba sintiendo - Bien, ven Sasori, te preparare un café, también a ti mamá - los llamo poniéndose de pie dejando a la chica.

El pelirrojo lo siguió sin mencionar nada junto a la pelinegra y su marido.

Una vez solos la muchacha se levanto sentándose junto a su pelinegro - Te extrañe - murmuro tomando su mano para recargarla contra su mejilla al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- Pensé que habías huido, que te habías ido.. _sin mi _- masculló entre dientes mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos notando la mala cara de su novio - Itachi llego y me propuso un solución, me pidió que no te llamara ni te informara nada, porque así sería más creíble mi supuesta desaparición y de ese modo tomar desprevenido a ese hombre - le explico acariciando ahora la mejilla de Sasuke - Ayer estuve en tantos líos, firmando, leyendo, escuchando, no tuve tiempo ni para llamar, lo único que podía hacer es pensar en ti y desear que te encontraras bien, y que no hicieras una locura, claro - soltó una risita.

- Tan pronto llegamos al departamento de Itachi, su amigo, Sasori, me comenzó a explicar todos los términos legales para salir de esa situación y fue entonces cuando me mostraron una carta que ese señor me había mandado, anunciando su llegada; al parecer Itachi la había tomado, fue por eso que se puso alerta preparándose para este día - le contó a su novio recordando la tarde anterior - Investigó todo sobre él, hasta enterarse de que esta enfermo del corazón, sin mencionar que tiene problemas intestinales, el doctor le dio un año de vida como promedio de lo que su cuerpo podría resistir. Fue por eso que comenzó a hacer cualquier cosa para que los bancos y las instituciones publicas no se fueran a repartir los bienes de su empresa - negó ligeramente - Tuve muchas decisiones que tomar y tantas cosas que pensar, sin Itachi y su asesoramiento no se que hubiera echo -

- Me preocupaste -

- Lo siento - sonrió con ternura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

El Uchiha la envolvió en sus brazos apretándola por un momento, dejando de pensar en todo lo que su novia le había contado, recordando ahora lo que él había vivido - Tenia miedo a ya no volver a verte -

- Tonto - sonrió separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos - Ya sabes que yo sin ti, no voy a _ningún lado -_ acercó sus labios a los del chico uniéndolos en un cariñoso beso. No fue nada desesperado, solo fue un simple y cuidadoso roce.

- Te amo -

- Hnn - mascullo avergonzadamente feliz - Dejemos de decir cosas cursis, ¿quieres? -

La carcajada tan aliviada de la oji-jade fue tan espontánea que le trajo armonía al cuerpo del Uchiha; siendo tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar reír también.

- ¡Oh te extrañe tanto Sasuke-kun! - soltó la chica una vez que ambos pararon de reír.

- Lo se, es estúpido pero yo también lo hice - negó con desaprobación sin borrar aquella picara sonrisa.

Sonrio apreciando el rostro del chico, soltando un leve suspiro - Sabes, prefiero dejar este tema atrás, como todos los desagradables.. - agacho de pronto la mirada jugando con las manos del joven - Prefiero olvidar -

- Olvídalo entonces - murmuro el pelinegro en su oído colocándola sobre su regazo formando una cómoda cuna con sus brazos. Acaricio la mejilla de su novia esperando que eso pudiera sanarla de cualquier dolor - Duerme y olvida si así lo deseas - murmuro nuevamente besando su frente para después seguir acariciándole el cabello.

La había extrañado, como nunca. Pensó en el echo de que solo fue unas cuantas horas evitando imaginar que seria de él sin la chica. Era evidente que sin ella no podía existir.

Ya lo sabia desde hace años atrás, pero era molesto comprobarlo.

- Definitivamente, eres mi _debilidad_.. -

* * *

**¡Amores míos!:**

¡Las fiestas terminaron! :]

En lo personal las disfrute mucho, tanto que la inspiración también se me fue de vacaciones. Pero gracias al cielo, todo lo bueno termina, de echo ya extrañaba actualizar U_U

Espero que también hayan tenido felices fiestas y ojala disfruten el resto de las vacaciones como se debe: descansando viendo un poco de anime :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS

Lamento no estar respondiendo reviews, pero eso no quiere decir que no los leo, ya saben cuanto me gustan n__n también gracias por tener en fav. A la historia o a mi como escritora, se siente tan bonito que cuando tengo un mal día miro el aprecio de todos ustedes y la verdad me anima mucho a seguir [:

Gracias también para las personas que solo leen n_n porque le están dando una oportunidad a la historia.

Antes de que se me olvide, gracias también por sus opiniones, ^^U en verdad trato de que todo el fic quede lógico y que sea en tiempos exactos (ni que todo ocurra muy lento, ni muy rápido) pero como comprenderán, a veces se me va la mano y se me pasan unos que otros detalles; gracias por hacérmelos saber [: y si no notaron cambios, es que soy un poco ciega y batalló para mejorar y corregir D: mil disculpas.

Bien, no se preocupen, hoy no les hablare de spoiler, no estoy al día con los capítulos del anime de Naruto, solo del manga y del manga no a pasado mucho solo un pequeño regalo que kishi nos dio antes de navidad creo, un pequeño garabato de un personaje que la verdad extraño (gatito D;) hahahaahha en fin. Esperemos a ver que pasa (yn)

WOW! Si que tarde en actualizar ^^U espero lo hayan disfrutado, no se, en lo personal siento que se me calló el fic, pero bueno, lo tratare de reparar en el capitulo que sigue :] daré lo mejor de mi'ttebayo haha.. Ejem, lo siento, el punto es que de verdad espero no se hayan aburrido.

Cualquier cosa que tenga que anunciar lo haré en mi perfil y ya saben, algún comentario por RR o por MSN C;

UN ABRAZO A TODOS ^w^

_Los ama:_

**Mina** **°ω^**


	24. porque siempre EXISTE UN FINAL :

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de **Kishimoto-sama,** aquel hombre que me esta enamorando de nuevo ¬w¬ matando a personajes que ya no eran necesarios en el manga *¬* bien kishi!

**Advertencias: **

- OOC.

- AU

- intento patetico de LIMME (?)

_Por si existen confusiones:_

-entre guiones- Dialogo

"entre comillas" pensamientos o cuando leen.

"_entre comillas & cursiva"_ énfasis en ciertas palabras

* * *

Nuestra-Familia

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Despertó sobresaltada, de nuevo había tenido aquella pesadilla basada en la ultima vez que miro a aquel que decía llamarse su padre. A decir verdad ya pasaban con menos frecuencia. Era fácil decir que después de cuatro meses aquel recuerdo este casi olvidado.

Se recostó de nuevo enfocándose en recordar los momentos buenos que surgieron después de ese final dramático. Aquella sensación de seguridad al estar en brazos de su novio y esa paz con la que ambos se rindieron al sueño. Su mente vago incluso hasta el despertar que tuvo ese día, el contemplar a Sasuke, tan relajado, tan feliz.

Los buenos ratos la ayudaron a conciliar de nuevo el buen sueño por una par de horas. Despertó de nuevo, esta vez por los calurosos rayos del sol de julio. Se giró un poco para ver la mesita de noche, marcaban las ocho de la mañana, consideró que era muy temprano para ser vacaciones; pero aun así decidió levantarse.

Tomo sus prendas y camino hasta su tina. Se ducho lentamente dejando que su cuerpo se refrescara aclarando sus pensamientos. Hizo un retroceso en todos sus momentos junto a Sasuke como su novio. Los momentos buenos, los malos y los inolvidables. Evitó meterse mucho en los momentos en que ambos sentían tanto miedo enfocándose en aquellos que pasaron felices juntos.

Sin ser conciente su mente la llevó a recordar aquellas noches en las que disfrutaban como jamás pensaron hacerlo. Sus divagaciones fueron desde aquellas veces que las manos del Uchiha exploraban su cuerpo, hasta los sugerentes vaivenes de cadera que la volvían loca.

De una u otra forma termino acaloradamente excitada "En que demonios pienso" se reprimió abriendo la llave de agua helada. Tal vez eso la ayudara a quitarse aquel calor. Evitando pensar más en ese tema termino de ducharse.

No presto mucha atención cuando bajo por las escaleras. No era sorpresa que Mikoto estuviera despierta, después de todo, Fugaku trabajaba desde temprano y necesitaba que su mujer le prepara desayuno.

- Buenos días hija, madrugaste - bromeo la pelinegra al verla entrar a la cocina.

- Si, lo se - soltó una risita tonta.

- ¿Quieres desayunar ya? -

- No gracias yo.. - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su estomago la interrumpió con un claro rugido.

- Creo que tu estomago no opina lo mismo - rió Mikoto levantándose - Te preparare un delicioso omelet -

- Gracias - murmuró apenada tomando asiento en la barra de la cocina. Su vista recorrió toda la habitación deteniéndose en el calendario que marcaba la fecha de aquella calurosa mañana - ¿veintidós? - soltó sorprendida en voz alta.

La Uchiha la miro de reojo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Sí? -

- No, es solo que, estaba planeando hacer algo para Sasuke-kun, pero no se que tengo estos días que lo olvide - se golpeó con delicadeza la frente - Tantas veces que me lo repetía para que esto no me fuera a pasar -

- No te agobies, aún tienes tiempo para prepararle algo o comprarle un presente - sonrió la mujer - No te culpes por ser un poco distraída -

"¿Un poco?" pensó con sarcasmo intentando inventarse algo, un gran regalo, algún lindo detalle, algo que fuera a gustarle al chico "Veamos, que me dijo que quería.." trato de recordar las ultimas conversaciones que había tenido con él, pero no logró mucho.

- Aquí tienes - le dijo Mikoto poniendo un plato con alimento frente a ella.

Después de susurrar un "gracias" se dispuso a comer en silencio meditando.

- No puede ser posible - musitó la Uchiha disgustada - Nunca hay leche y siempre le digo a Fugaku que traiga un galón antes de venir del trabajo, como si no supiera que aquí todo el mundo se cree gato, toman y toman leche - masculló pensando en todo lo que le diría a su esposo cuando volviera a casa "Ya vera".

- Iré a la tienda hija, no le abran a nadie y levanta a Sasuke-chan a las once, tiene que ir a ver lo de su calificación en la escuela -

- Claro - le sonrió escuchando como se marchaba.

Sin encontrar el mejor regalo, terminó su desayuno. Con calma lavó su plato y se sentó a ver la televisión.

- Tal vez una linda chamarra, lo mire ver una el otro día, o tal vez una cartera nueva, aunque ya le dieron una el año pasado, ¡Que difícil es darle un regalo a un hombre! - Soltó abrumada de no encontrar opciones. No pudo evitar comparar la facilidad con que le regalaba cosas a sus amigas en sus cumpleaños, un bolso nuevo, una nueva blusa, unos zapatos.. pero los muchachos, siempre tan quejumbrosos y quisquillosos, en especial su novio, parecía ser el rey de los "_no-me-gusto-el-regalo_".

Los nervios la comenzaban a martirizar. Busco en aquel aparato de televisión una idea, un indicio, algo.

Comercial tras comercial, sobre comida, sobre lencería, sobre tantas cosas que si se ponía a pensar, no eran indispensables, eran cosas con las que sin ellas podían tener una larga y feliz vida.

El tiempo se le paso de nuevo en meditar y cuando menos lo pensó faltaba menos de cuarenta minutos para las once - Cielos, la calificación de Sasuke - soltó apresurándose a subir hasta la habitación del chico.

Al entrar efectivamente lo encontró dormido extendido en toda la cama boca arriba. Se acercó hasta poder tocarlo en el pecho; lo sacudió con sutileza - Sasuke-kun - lo llamó sin ver ningún efecto - Sasuke-kun, despierta - lo sacudió más fuerte.

Comenzaba a extrañarle que no despertara, pero antes de volver a llamarlo el chico esbozó una larga y retorcida sonrisa mientras sus brazos la atrapaban en un abrazo - Buenos días - le susurró al oído a la pelirosa.

La voz modorra del chico no le quitaba el efecto sensual - Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces?, si no te levantas ahora mismo llegaras tarde a la escuela - se sonrojo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico para apartarlo, pero era inútil ya que él era mucho más fuerte.

- No me importa, quédate conmigo - le pidió obligándola a acostarla sobre de él, pero no permanecieron mucho en esa posición ya que el pelinegro tan ágil como siempre se las ingenio para poner a la chica debajo de su masculino cuerpo.

Antes de que Sakura protestara de nuevo, silencio sus labios con un suave beso. Tenia meses sin besarla de esa manera y en esa sugerente posición, por lo que disfruto metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de su chica, satisfecho al sentir como ella correspondía de la misma manera.

Una vez que libero su boca bajo hasta su blanco cuello, besándolo con la misma ansiedad.

- Sasuke.. la escuela.. tu calificación - balbuceaba incapaz de formular una simple oración. Con aquellas caricias del Uchiha, le era casi imposible resistirse. Podía sentir como su coherencia comenzaba a cederle terreno al deseo en cuanto a sentimientos dominantes.

- No es importante - negó rápidamente despojando a la chica de su blusa.

- S-si - gimió al sentir la lengua del chico en el nacimiento de su pecho. Juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban apartando la cabeza del chico de su cuerpo. Sostuvo su rostro y lo miró a los ojos - Claro que es importante, ahora levántate ve y aclara ese asunto, después terminaremos esto, ¿Si? - trato de sonar convincente, más para ella misma que para el chico.

Meditó las palabras de Sakura, de verdad era difícil dejarla pasar "Ya me la cobrare" pensó con malicia - Esta bien, tienes razón .

- ¿L-la tengo? - parpadeó asombrada de que por primera vez le hiciera caso sin ninguna queja o condición.

- Si -

El tono con el que estaba hablando, ocultaba algo más, ella lo sabia pero no podía descifrar que - Bien, cámbiate y te miro abajo -

- Cámbiame - sonrió de lado sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Q-que? - chilló sintiendo el calor en todo su rostro.

- Ya oíste, vísteme - le repitió quitándose los boxer que por cierto, era lo único con lo que dormía.

- No empieces - musito cerrando los ojos saliendo de aquella habitación de tentaciones.

- ¿Por qué te vas? - soltó una maléfica carcajada - Ni que nunca me hubieras visto desnudo -

Una vez que estuvo solo, tomo sus cosas y se encamino a darse un buen baño. Como era costumbre en él, no tardo ni veinte minutos cuando ya estaba cambiado y solo le faltaba peinarse. Tomo su crema para peinar untándola en el pelo húmedo, no necesito darle ninguna forma, su cabello tenia forma naturalmente despeinada.

Se miró un par de veces y salió luego de echarse fragancia.

Bajo las escaleras con un extraño animo, tal vez ese despertar había tenido que ver. Entró a la cocina siendo recibido por el delicioso olor de su desayuno sobre la barra - Wow - fue lo primero que le paso por la mente.

- Espero te guste - le sonrió la oji-jade jugando con un mechón rosado de su cabello.

- Hnn - se sentó probando el alimento, agradeció al cielo que estuviera bueno - No esta nada mal - soltó como no queriendo la cosa - Ya te puedes casar - musitó en broma después de esbozar una risita burlona.

- ¿E-enserio? - tartamudeó un poco sintiendo un gran alivio de que al fin pueda cocinar con un buen sazón - Gracias - mordió su labio inferior de gusto - Bueno, apresúrate faltan quince para las once -

- Hnn - asintió devorando todo velozmente.

A su paso termino de arreglarse, lavando sus dientes y tomando sus llaves - ¿Me quieres acompañar? - la invitó mirándola desde la puerta.

- No estoy segura si seria apropiado.. -

- Tonterías, ven conmigo - insistió.

- Bueno, iré por un bolso - sonrió comenzando a subir a toda prisa aquellas escaleras.

- Te espero afuera - le avisó sonriendo satisfecho.

No tardó mucho en tomar lo primero que miró, un poco de dinero, su brillo labial y su celular. Salió de la casa mirando a su novio con aquel aparatoso casco cubriendo su cabeza y a pesar de todo, lo hacia lucir sexy - Lista - sonrió a punto de sentarse.

- Espera, toma - le pasó un casco rosado - Lo compré para ti, para cuando me quieras acompañar, se que no te gusta mucho mi motocicleta, pero, tu sabes, si yo tengo que llevar esto por "_mi seguridad_" - hizo las comillas con los dedos - Entonces tu también tienes que llevarlo puesto -

- Oh Sasuke-kun, que lindo de tu parte, gracias - le levantó un poco el casco para poder besar su mejilla. Después tomó aquel artefacto rosado colocándolo en su cabeza protegiéndola de cualquier accidente.

- Hnn - protesto comprobando una vez más lo impredecible que podía resultar su novia.

La joven con cuidado subió abrazando con fuerza a su novio. Era la primera vez que subía a uno de esos vehículos y para ser sinceros, tenia miedo a caerse.

El pelinegro no le dio tiempo de dudar mucho, pues una vez posicionada aceleró emprendiendo su marcha hasta la escuela. Durante todo el camino sintió la cercanía de ella, le era imposible no pensar en detenerse y finalizar lo que había comenzado en la mañana. "Concéntrate Uchiha" se pidió tratando de ignorar el tentador cuerpo de la pelirosa tan cerca del suyo.

Era casi imposible, pero el echo de que casi lo atropellaban la ultima vez que anduvo en su vehiculo lo ayudo a tratar de manejar con la debida precaución, sin mencionar que debía de manejar así si quería que su chica continuara aceptando acompañarlo en aquella motocicleta.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano llegaron a las instalaciones educativas en donde estudiaban. Se bajaron y dejaron los cascos en su correspondiente lugar. El chico fue el primero en entrar deteniéndole la puerta a su novia.

Una vez en el interior de aquel instituto se encaminaron hasta el área de orientación - Creo que me tengo que quedar aquí - musitó la pelirosa tomando asiento en una de las sillas fuera de aquel cuarto en donde el pelinegro tenia que entrar para aclarar su asunto.

- Hnn - asintió besando la mano de la oji-jade y tocando aquella puerta. Después de escuchar el típico "_adelante_" giró la perilla y entró.

Si bien, hace dos semanas terminaron sus cursos oficialmente dando paso a las vacaciones, el pelinegro necesitaba regresar ya que como es obvio, entre su relación con Sakura y los últimos problemas que habían tenido en casa, las calificaciones del Uchiha se habían visto afectadas.

- Buenos días Asuma-sensei - Saludó a su maestro tal y como su madre le había aconsejado.

- Uchiha, llegas a tiempo - musitó el profesor asiéndole una seña para que se sentara frente aquel escritorio.

- Quisiera saber que pasara con mi calificación - comentó con respeto, según le habían dicho, era mejor tratar esos asuntos con educación para que el maestro cediera, en vez de hacerlo de forma altanera como era su costumbre.

El hombre abrió un fólder sobre su escritorio revisándolo - No entiendo que te pasó, siempre tuviste notas altas, eres muy bueno para las matemáticas, pero este ultimo periodo.. - negó serio - Te noté distraído y no solo en mis clases, en general, me enteré que bajaste notas algunas otras materias -

Sin agachar la cabeza en ningún momento le contestó de frente - Tuve algunas distracciones y unos cuantos problemas familiares - explicó.

- Si eso me dijeron, por eso estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad, como tu sabes no te puedo regalar calificaciones, tienes que ganártela - comenzó a decirle el hombre - Pero quiero que sepas que solo lo hago porque tienes buena conducta, tus calificaciones han sido impecables claro sin contar esta ultima y porque se que eres capaz de más - hizo una pausa agregando - No puedo aplicarte de nuevo el examen por la falta de tiempo - meditó tratando de hallar una buena opción para que el chico le demostrara que podía pasar.

- Le hice los ejercicios que faltaron del libro, incluyendo diez cuartillas sobre la teoría de cada formula que use - le extendió un fólder el azabachado.

El profesor los tomo ojeándolo, esbozo una sonrisa dejando aquellos papeles sobre su escritorio - Tan audaz como siempre Uchiha, no cabe duda que vas un paso adelante de los maestros -

- Hnn - dejó ver aquella sonrisa con aire de petulancia tan común en él.

- Y tu característica arrogancia, por eso te detesta Anko - soltó una carcajada - Con esto es suficiente, ya te puedes ir -

- Gracias - murmuró sin muchas ganas de expresarlo al tiempo que abría la puerta.

- Chico - lo detuvo, una vez que Sasuke lo miró de reojo agregó - Tienes potencial, aprovéchalo -

- Si - asintió saliendo. Caminó un par de pasos mas cuando escuchó a su pelirosa correr hasta él.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - indagó nerviosa.

El pelinegro notó de inmediato sus emociones sonriendo divertido - Cálmate, no iba al matadero - se burló atrayéndola por la cintura eliminando cualquier distancia.

- Entonces, ¿te subirán la nota? - balbuceó aún más nerviosa ante la cercanía, sintió claramente como el calor subía por su cuerpo quemándole especialmente en las mejillas.

- ¡Claro que me la subirán!, no hay nada imposible para Sasuke Uchiha - canturreó orgulloso.

- Engreído - le espetó la chica al escuchar su respuesta tan presuntuosa.

- Hnn, pero así me amas - sonrió callándola con un suave beso. Mientras jugueteaba con su lengua, se encargó de acercarla a una de las paredes para poder acorralarla.

Las manos de la Haruno sin esperar más, se deslizaron hasta el trasero del joven pelinegro, degustándose al tocarlo.

- Ejem - carraspearon a su lado.

Ambos voltearon encontrándose con la directora.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! - soltó la pelirosa sin aire, sintiendo como sus piernas amenazaban con tirarla. Al ver la mirada de la mujer sobre sus manos puestas en los glúteos de su chico, reacciono empujándolo de inmediato.

- Bonito espectáculo están dando en este recinto de enseñanza - gruñó la rubia preparándose para regañarlos.

- Gracias - sonrió el chico destilando cinismo, al ver como la mujer estaba apunto de volver a hablar agregó - No es ilegal el echo de que dos personas se muestren afecto, es muy humano -

- Uchiha - masculló Tsunade con aquella voz sombría característica de su poca paciencia.

- ¿Sasuke, que haces? , ¡callate! - le murmuró aterrada tomándolo de la mano - Lo sentimos, no se repetirá - se dirigió a la mujer haciendo una rápida reverencia.

- Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer - dijo la mujer alzando su rostro con calma al ver como la Haruno al menos se disculpaba.

- Claro, no se preocupe - soltó una risita nerviosa jalando a su novio hasta la salida.

- Yo no me arrepiento de nada - gritó Sasuke mirando retadoramente a la directora.

- ¡Ya veras mocoso!, algún día volverás - le respondió la mujer viendo como se marchaban.

Una vez afuera Sakura pudo respirar soltando al azabachado de mala gana - ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?, ¿como se te ocurre hablarle así a la directora? - lo regañó - Pudiste habernos metido en líos -

- No pasa nada, pequeña cobarde - se mofó - Tsunade es más blanda de lo que parece, si la tratas con confianza ella te tratara igual - le aseguró - Es divertido apostar y pelear con ella -

- Eso no le quita el echo de que merece un poco de respeto, ¿No crees? - masculló al escuchar su defensa.

- ¡BAH! Yo no respeto a nadie -

- Tonto - lo golpeó en el hombro; se miraron a los ojos por largos minutos, hasta que ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Sube - la invito el chico al ver como nuevamente su novia se había relajado.

Sin perder más tiempo, volvieron a montar aquella motocicleta colocándose sus respectivos cascos.

La oji-jade tenia que admitirlo, pasear en aquella cosa, era emocionante. Podía entender porque le fascinaba tanto a Sasuke, sentir el viendo en su cuerpo, ver que todo va tan rápido cuando tu no sientes el movimiento. Todo en conjunto de la adrenalina, era realmente excitante.

Durante uno de los semáforos la joven miró el centro comercial a su izquierda dándole una idea - Sasuke-kun - le gritó para que la escuchara entre tanto ruido.

- ¿Hnn? - bufó el aludido en respuesta.

- ¿Puedes dejarme en el centro comercial? -

Sin responder de nuevo, el Uchiha obediente arrancó hacia la izquierda cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, orillándose en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Para que vienes aquí? - quiso saber de pronto curioso.

- Necesito comprar.. cosas -

- Cosas eh - le siguió el juego a la muchacha al ver lo poco dispuesta a contarle - Entonces supongo que no quieres que te acompañe.. -

- No, Claro que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo - se apresuró a decir agitando las manos.

- Bien, ya que insistes - vocifero alagado - Espera a que apague a Betsy -

- ¿Betsy? - alzó una ceja extrañada - Le pusiste nombre a.. -

- ¡Calla! -masculló sonrojándose - Adelántate - le dio un empujón apresurándose a voltear su rostro para evitar que viera sus mejillas teñidas.

La risita de Sakura no ayudo a aminorar el calor en su cuerpo y su herido orgullo - Que sensible - logro decir entre risitas viendo como el chico movía sus manos buscando algo.

Se apresuró a apagar su vehiculo. Una vez listo la jalo del brazo mascullando un - Camina -

Estuvieron viendo en varias tiendas pero en ninguna compraban nada. solo miraban y salían.

- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que buscas exactamente?, tal vez te podría ayudar y así terminar más rápido - masculló el Uchiha comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

- No - pensó por largos minutos, tenia que ocurrírsele algo rápido antes de que Sasuke terminara por desesperarse. Sus ojos divagaron de una tienda a otra, ella misma comenzó a frustrarse al ver que nada le venia en mente.

Su vista reparó en su mano, específicamente en su brazalete que Sasuke le había dado en su cumpleaños, una ancha sonrisa adorno su rostro al tiempo que decía gustosa - ¡Ya se lo que busco!, ven -

Su mente trabajaba al mil, sabia que no podía llevarlo a la joyería, por lo que improviso un plan sobre la marcha. Lo arrastró hasta una tienda de ropa.

La tienda en general era para mujeres, vendiendo desde ropa casual y trajes de baño hasta vestidos de noche. Ignorando la demás ropa, se adentraron hasta llegar a la lencería.

- ¿V-vas a comprar ropa interior? - soltó el chico mirando un conjunto rojo imaginándose como se vería su novia en él.

- Tal vez - le susurró al oído en un tono provocador - Ven - lo llevó de la mano hasta unas sillas alado del vestidor de chicas - Espérame aquí, me probare un par de cosas y quiero que me ayudes a decidir que comprar -

- Hnn - aceptó ansioso de ver que lencería se probaría, incluso estaba planeando la manera de poder entrar con ella al vestidor sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los minutos pasaron y ella no salía, trato de calcular el tiempo que le podría llevar desvestirse y ponerse las prendas. Miró su celular notando que había pasado media hora, sin más paciencia se paró para ir a buscarla a los vestidores pero se llevó una sorpresa el verla salir de ellos.

La miró con su vestimenta igual, notando el rubor en sus mejillas y su agitada respiración - ¿Y la ropa? - indagó alzando una ceja.

- Es que no me quedo y la deje en el perchero de los vestidores -

Sin creerle una palabra la miró profundamente.

Aquella mirada tan penetrante la estaba matando, tenia que quitárselo de encima - Pero si quieres puedes escogerme un conjunto y me lo mediré - sonrió nerviosa tratando de darle por el lado para que se distrajera y dejara de examinar su anterior excusa.

- Bien - no tardó en convencerlo, pero aun así algo le inquieta, esa mirada tan macabra del chico antes de marcharse a buscar no era tan común. En su ausencia aprovechó para meterse la caja que contenía lo que acababa de comprar guardándolo en la bolsa de su ajustado pantalón. Una vez que se aseguró de que el chico no fuera a ver nada anormal en su pantalón se sentó a esperarlo.

En menos de cinco minutos Sasuke volvió con un par de prendas en la mano - Toma - se las aventó a la cara sentándose en una de las sillas vacías - Y no te tardes - le advirtió.

- ¿Eh? - musito tomando las prendas. Su actitud grosera la molesto, pero con tal de que no sacara de nuevo el tema se lo dejo pasar. Entró al vestidor desvistiéndose por completo. No se había dado cuenta ni de la forma del conjunto hasta que se lo miró puesto en el espejo - ¿Qué demo..? -

Su reflejo era nada más y nada menos que una diminuta pantaleta y un lindo sostén, ambos negros y con encaje. Era un conjunto de lo más normal, pero había algo que le daba un toque diferente, uno embarazoso.

- ¿Ya? - gruñó el joven desde afuera.

- Ese degenerado - gruñó entre dientes abriendo un poco la puerta. Sacó su mano y le hizo una seña al Uchiha para que acudiera a su lado.

- A ver - sonrió pervertidamente abriendo la puerta por completo - Llévatelo - le ordenó apenas se lo vio puesto. Se acerco a ella besándola atrevidamente, liberando su boca casi de inmediato para poder concentrarse en su cuello.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear con aquellas caricias - S-sasuke-kun, aquí no - ronroneó asiendo un gran esfuerzo para apartarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?, no hay nadie viendo - susurró contra su piel sin querer separarse.

- Pero.. - suspiró. Si seguía así terminaría diciéndole que sí. Sentía como la situación se le iba de las manos dejando a cargo de sus acciones a la famosa lujuria. Estaba apunto de decirle que continuara cuando un sonido familiar los interrumpió a ambos.

El cuerpo del pelinegro temblaba al tratar de reprimir una carcajada - Tienes hambre - le susurró al oído a la chica refiriéndose al sonido que su estomago había echo.

Lo empujo molesta y avergonzada - Me voy a cambiar -

- Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres.. - sonrió acercándose para volver a besarla.

El estomago de Sakura volvió a rugir haciendo énfasis en que necesitaba comida. La risita tonta de Sasuke resonó por todo el vestidor - Largo - masculló la pelirosa sacando a su novio a empujones "estúpido estomago" maldijo a su ruidoso órgano comenzando a desvestirse.

- No tengo la culpa de que tengas hambre - le gritó entre risas sentándose de nuevo en las sillas fuera de los probadores.

Sin tardar, la Haruno salió con su ropa puesta y las prendas intimas en la mano. Miró al azabachado con molestia pasando de largo junto a él sin decirle nada.

- ¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces? - chilló indignado al ver como la chica dejaba el conjunto en uno de los estantes de ropa. Corrió a recogerlo - ¿No te lo vas a comprar? -

- No, vamonos -

- Hnn - bufó el chico ignorándola, tomando de nuevo la ropa interior dirigiéndose a la caja.

Al ver lo que su novio hacia ahora fue la chica la que miró con sorpresa - ¿S-sasuke?, ¿Qué haces? -

La continuó ignorando. Simplemente hizo fila y pagó por aquel conjunto. Una vez que le pertenecía legalmente se dirigió de nuevo a su mujer tomándola de la mano y sacándola de aquella tienda - Toma, te lo vas a poner - le entregó la bolsa en un tono que lejos de ser una petición parecía más bien una orden.

- No Sasuke, no te lo aceptaré se supone que yo me lo iba a comprar - le devolvió la bolsa comenzando a sentir un poco de culpa.

- ¿Y para que lo voy a querer yo?, ¿para ponérmelo? - la miró con ironía dándole el paquete y alejándose.

- Gracias - agachó la cabeza acercándose a él para poder volver a tomarlo de la mano.

El chico aceptó el gesto apretándole con cuidado la suave y pequeña mano de la Haruno. La llevó hasta el área de comida haciéndola que se sentara en una mesa vacía.

- ¿Qué vas a querer de comer? - se pusó de pie esperando su respuesta - Yo invito -

- Solo una hamburguesa -

Asintió levemente -Ahora vuelvo - la besó fugazmente en los labios dirigiéndose a comprarle lo que ella deseaba.

Mientras estuvo sola pudo apreciar la ropa interior nueva desde la bolsa, tenia que admitir que era linda, inclusive coqueta.

- Sakura -

Alzó la vista pegando un respingo al ser sorprendida mientras estaba meditando - ¡Naruto!, por Dios me asustaste - masculló tocando su corazón acelerado.

- Pues así tendrás la conciencia de sucia - la miró acusadoramente, la chica al darse cuenta se puso tan roja que intentaba hablar pero no salía nada coherente de su boca por lo que mejor el rubio la interrumpió - ¿Vienes sola? -

- No - logró decir más calmada volviendo poco a poco su temperatura a la normalidad - Sasuke-kun fue a comprar algo para comer, ¿Y que hay de ti? -

- Nada, vine a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para mi casa y mire unas camisas en especial - sonrió subiendo sus bolsas a la mesa.

- Ya veo - sonrió la chica - ¿Puedo echarles un vistazo? -

- Por supuesto - asintió el chico arrastrando una silla libre hasta la mesa - También le compré algo a ya sabes quien, porque mañana es su ya sabes qué -

- Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas Naruto, además, él no esta, no necesitas hablar en clave.. -

- Hnn, tu encargo - soltó el Uchiha a espaldas de ambos.

El Uzumaki alzo una ceja mirando a la chica con ironía.

La muchacha se golpeo con delicadeza la frente al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua - Sasuke-kun, gracias - le sonrió la joven tomando la charola con su alimento.

- Teme - lo saludó el rubio alzando su mano.

- Uzuratonkachi, ¿Qué haces aquí? - le espetó sentándose en el único lugar vació.

- Paseando, ¿no están en una especie de cita ni nada de ese tipo cierto?, porque si es así puedo dejarlos solos.. - sugirió al no ser saludado con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Claro que no Naruto, puedes pasar el rato con nosotros - lo miró con estima - ¿Cierto? Sasuke-kun -

- Hnn, ya que - se encogió de hombros - ¿Y qué es todo esto? -

- Mis compras - canturreó el oji-azul orgulloso - Tengo ropa nueva -

El pelinegro lo miró con malicia - Ya era hora, los harapos que tienes ya daban vergüenza - le dijo denotando la prepotencia en su voz.

La Haruno, quien por cierto ya había empezado a devorar su hamburguesa, se ahogó con un el pedazo que estaba masticando al oír las palabras tan cínicas de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué?! - graznó el rubio frunciendo el ceño - Estúpido presumido, engreído - le gruñó parándose de la silla para poder tomarlo de la camiseta.

- ¡Chicos, paren ya! - los amenazó la pelirosa mirando a ambos con temor a que se comiencen a pelear allí mismo.

El rechinido de los dientes del Uzumaki resonó antes de que soltara al pelinegro, no sin antes soltar un gruñido.

- Sasuke, discúlpate con Naruto - le ordenó la chica en un bufido - Fuiste muy grosero -

- Hnn- volteó su rostro con molestia.

El rubio lo imitó dándole la espalda - No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no quiero nada de ese idiota -

El resoplido de la chica fue la muestra obvia de su frustración, tomó la charola poniéndose de pie - Bien, arréglense ustedes - les avisó sentándose en otra mesa, dándoles la espalda, para poder terminar de saciar su hambre. Terminó de comer parándose a dejar la charola sobre su lugar correspondiente "Se me hace raro que no estén gritando" pensó girando con temor para mirar como se encontraban sus chicos.

- Que demo.. - masculló quedándose a media palabra al ver como su novio y su mejor amigo se encontraban riéndose de lo mas amistosos. Se acercó hasta ellos para ver que pasaba.

- Y me dijo que tenia que hacerle un trabajo de quince cuartillas a mano sobre la mitosis celular, no se ni como rayos lo haré - concluyó de contarle Naruto.

- Te puedo ayudar el miércoles, siempre y cuando al terminar me invites a comer -

- Claro - sonrió el Uzumaki de lo más feliz - Oh, Sakura-chan, el miércoles te robare a tu novio, espero no te moleste -

- No, para nada - musito suspicaz analizando las expresiones tan relajadas de ambos "Sigo sin comprenderlos" soltó un suspiro prefiriendo solo sonreír y querer a aquellos hombres sin tratar de comprender como funcionaba la extraña química de su amistad.

- Hnn, siéntate - le sonrió el pelinegro tomándola de la mano y obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

- No, Sasuke-kun - suspiró apenada.

- Bueno, creo que comienzo a hacer mal tercio, luego hablamos Sakura-chan, teme - sonrió Naruto un tanto incomodo, tomó sus bolsas poniéndose de pie - _Mañana veo al pelo-pato en su gallinero al lado del árbol de cerezos para darle una bomba_ - musitó el rubio viendo en todo momento a la pelirosa.

- Claro - contestó Sakura alzando una ceja ante la analogía que estaba usando para expresar en clave que la vería al día siguiente.

- Hnn - alzó una ceja el Uchiha también, solo que él se preguntaba que trataba de decir Naruto en aquella extraña oración.

- Adiós - se despidió al fin marchándose.

- ¿Qué era todo eso de los patos y los árboles? - le pidió saber.

- No tengo idea, yo creo que hasta el mismo Naruto se confundió - soltó una risita.

No tenia sentido, era obvio que entre ellos dos había algo y se lo estaban ocultando, pero aquella respuesta de Sakura, tan natural y segura, lo hacia dudar. Si bien la Haruno era muy mala para mentir en especial a él, conocía bien cuando le ocultaba algo, pero en esta ocasión.. fue tan distinto que lo inquieto.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa estuvo tratando de descifrarlo y sentía que algo se le estaba escapando, un detalle obvio.

Volvieron a casa temprano y así, tal y como las vacaciones dictan, no hicieron nada en especial. Simplemente se dispusieron a ver televisión y descansar.

Aún sin hacer nada, el pelinegro se notaba ausente dándole vueltas y vueltas a aquel extraño asunto todo el día; al final de cuentas, no resistió más y se dio por vencido "Al demonio, deben de ser especulaciones mías" pensó entrando a su cama para poder caer en un profundo sueño.

La noche fue rápida, parecía que no quería quitarle tiempo a los relucientes rayos del sol que iluminaban la ciudad. Los orbes jades se abrieron temprano. Tan pronto estuvo despierta, la pelirosa comenzó con sus planes en el mismo orden en que todo fue calculado por su extraordinaria mente.

Después de haberse bañado y arreglado, se dispuso a convencer a Mikoto y Fugaku que necesitaban traer a Itachi e ir por el pastel y los demás regalos para el Uchiha menor. Cumplidos casi todos sus objetivos, se dispuso a terminar con lo planeado.

Como era de esperarse, el sol iluminaba toda la habitación y aún así el pelinegro seguida dormido. Sonrió complacida caminando hasta su cama.

Se metió entre las cobijas asegurándose de poder tocarlo por debajo de ellas, una vez que lo abrazo con la pierna y brazo derecho, besó su mejilla con amor. El roce tan calido pareció despertarlo, ya que una inconfundible sonrisa de placer se extendió por todo su rostro. Abrió los ojos con lentitud disfrutando de su panorama.

- Buenos días - la saludó con voz modorra.

Sin contestarle lo besó en los labios sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. Se esmeró en hacerlo con delicadeza. Lo besó hasta que el aire en los pulmones se le fue, abriéndole paso a la necesidad de respirar.

Se separó lo suficiente para mirar aquellos orbes azabachados que tanto le gustaban encontrándolos confundidos - Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun - pronunció cada palabra tan lento que se podía apreciar la forma de sus labios en cada letra esbozada, esperando resolver las interrogante muda de su novio.

- Hnn - sonrió - ¿Enserio es veintitrés? - indagó incrédulo de preguntando por la fecha de aquel día; al ver como la chica asintió se tocó la cara tapando sus ojos - Lo olvide por completo -

- Que tonto eres - se burló la chica imitando la arrogancia del pelinegro a la perfección.

Al escuchar el tono que empleó se rió como loco - ¿Te eh dicho que te escuchas tan sexy cuando eres prepotente? - insinuó acercando el rostro de la chica al suyo.

- No - sonrió - De alguien lo tenia que aprender - le dijo dejándose llevar por Sasuke.

Ahora fue él quien inició la exploración de cavidades, degustándose con aquellos labios de su chica, jugueteando con su lengua, extasiándose de ella y su sabor.

La mano del chico bajo hasta la espalda baja de Sakura descubriendo que solo traía ropa interior, se separó de ella y miró por debajo de las sabanas observando con asombro que la pelirosa cubría su cuerpo con aquella lencería que apenas el día de ayer le había regalado.

Cuando la pagó no se imaginó que fuera a verla en acción tan pronto, a decir verdad no se espero que la chica fuera a ponérselo para él. Sin saber como expresar todo lo que sentía simplemente sonrió y se aseguro de colocar a la chica sobre de él para poder volver a besarla.

Al necesitar nuevamente del oxigeno la oji-jade dejó su boca para besar el cuello del Uchiha - Disfrútalo - le murmuró seductoramente - Solo porque es tu cumpleaños - se aseguró de lamer la parte trasera de su oreja causándole un escalofrió y un incremento de temperatura.

Cuando creyó que todo se ponía caliente, sintió una mano de la chica en su boxer; inconscientemente dejó de respirar al contacto, comenzando a delirar.

Era tan fácil ser excitado por ella, con solo un roce o una caricia lograba poner muy en alto el orgullo Uchiha.

- ¿Q-qué hay de mis papás? - reprimió un gemido al recordaros vagamente, apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras, las repentinamente habilidosas manos de Sakura y el placer que le causaban le impedían concentrarse.

- Fueron por varias cosas, lo tengo todo planeado - sonrió con malicia quitándose el sostén - Ya te dije, solo disfrútalo -

-Hnn - asintió emocionado - Será un placer -

Extasiados y cansados descansaban uno sobre otro. Él sobre el pecho de ella para ser exactos. Sus respiraciones aun eran un tanto irregulares y aquellas gotas de sudor que perlaban sus cuerpos desnudos aun no se volatizaban.

Alzó la vista para mirarla una vez más a los ojos, aquel "r_egalo_" definitivamente había sido el mejor de todos los años. Siempre disfrutaba tener aquellos encuentros solo con su chica, era buena en eso y no pensaba cambiarla por nadie; pero esa vez fue.. _D_iferente.

Tal vez era que ya tenían ambos más experiencia, o el echo de que había un largo periodo en que no se tocaron y ambos estaban tan ansiosos que sus sentidos se agudizaron.

Quien sabe cual será la razón, pero aquella mañana con ella había sido única - Que buen cumpleaños - sonrió atontado.

Su graciosa cara hizo soltar pequeñas carcajadas a la Haruno, provocando que la cabeza del pelinegro se moviera al ritmo de su vientre.

- Sabes, te tengo otro regalo - comentó una vez que paró de reír.

- ¿Será tan bueno como el de hace un momento? - indagó sonriendo lujuriosamente.

- Tal vez - le siguió el juego esbozando una sonrisa picara - Cierra los ojos -

- Con gusto - se apresuró a obedecerla esperando algo placentero.

Escuchó como la oji-jade se ponía de pie y volvía a sentarse en la cama rápidamente. Le pasó por la cabeza de que tal vez podría ser un beso, pero no estaba tan seguro. Meditó sobre la opción de fruncir los labios para recibirlo pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decidirse sintió algo frió rodear su cuello.

Abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo encontrándose con una cadena de plata, tenia colgando un pequeño dije con la letra "S" y un diminuto corazón. Todo fue tan familiar.

- Temía que te pareciera demasiado cursi y no quisieras ponértelo, pero pensé que seria una buena idea para tener algo que nos recuerde al otro - menciono mostrándole su esclava de plata que jamás se quitaba desde su cumpleaños.

Miró ambas piezas de plata, ciertamente eran casi iguales; ciertamente era algo cursi, pero se trataba de su chica..

Notó de inmediato lo ansiosa que se sentía al ver cual sería su respuesta. Miró en sus ojos jades todo aquel temor que le había dicho; se dio cuenta de lo que significaba para ella.

- Lo usare - dijo fuerte y claro, con aquella voz imponedora y decidida que poseía - Pero esto será entre tu y yo solamente.

- ¿Enserio? - sonrió emocionada - Gracias por aceptar Sasuke-kun - corrió para abrazarlo.

- Pero te propongo algo - la apartó un poco con suavidad, consiguiendo la total atención de la pelirosa - Tomemos esto como una promesa de matrimonio, en vez de anillos o algo por estilo, que no solo nos recuerden al otro, sino que nos recuerden que algún día nos casaremos.. -

- Casarme, contigo -

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron haciéndola derramar lagrimas - Claro que quiero - sollozó de alegría de nuevo en sus brazos.

- Pero ya te dije algún día - volvió a apartarla - No te pongas desde ahora sentimental - sonrió con sorna secando sus lagrimas - Pronto, tan solo unos cuantos años mas en que termine mi carrera, podremos casarnos y formar _n_uestra propia _f_amilia - le prometió tomándola de las manos - Pero por ahora, disfrutemos la que tenemos aquí - terminó de decirle besándola nuevamente tocando su espalda aun desnuda.

Si había pasado una vida junto a Sasuke, ¿Qué seria esperar un par de años más?, realmente nada. Al contrario, tenia razón, una vez más la chica se daba cuenta de que tenia una buena familia que podía disfrutar con calma.

**Su**** familia, la de **_**él..**_

- Creo que deberíamos comenzar a cambiarnos.. tus padres no deben de tardar -

- Solo una vez más - le pidió con voz tan ronca que su corazón se aceleró, ¿Cómo demonios lo lograba?.

La Haruno lo empujo para que se recostaba, provocando que el chico sonriera más que complacido..

Aunque no era de esperase que la pelirosa aceptara, porque después de todo un Uchiha _siempre_ consigue lo que quiere.

-

-

**Fin.**

-

* * *

**AMORES DE MI CORAZON:**

Este capitulo final, se de antemano que no fue el mejor pero les puedo asegurar que fue echo con todo mi amor no solo para mi sino tambien para ustedes. Disculpen que no sea la gran cosa, pero fue lo que mi inspiracion y cerebro (shockeado por el regreso a clases) logro escribir.

Les **agradezco** desde lo más profundo de mi ser todo el apoyo, la paciencia y el animo que me brindaron tanto en los rr, los favs y por msn.

Espero hallan disfrutado este ficción me alegra ver que hubo personas que lo aceptaron **[:**

Es el primer fic largo que escribo y pues me agrado saber que después de todo no es tan difícil escribir capitulos constantemente, solo es cuestion de dedicacion.

**INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS :D**

Otra cosa que queria comentar es que este capitulo final es dedicado para la pequeña **MACARENA :B** quien cumpleo años el _26_ y pues es algo asi como un regalito** :3** _TE QUIERO PEQUEÑA_ **(L)**

Algo más. Espero verlos en los proximos fics que publique que por cierto espero sea pronto **^w^**

Para las personas que no puedo responder sus comentarios quiero que sepan que de igual se los agradezco y que como a todos los aprecio mucho** (L)**

_Mil gracias de nuevo y ya saben_ **LAS AMO GENTE BONITA**!

**M**ina-chan (L)

* * *

**ALERTA SPOILER NO LEER SI NO QUIERES SABER LO QUE SUCEDIO EN EL MANGA Y ANIME :D**

**SPOILER TIME: el ultimo de este FANFICTION xD :**

Sobre el manga de Naruto el chap. 480 solo tengo algo que decir: ¡KISHIMOTO TE AMO!

Personalmente respeto a las personas que les gusta karin, pero ustedes saben, el echo de que aparentemente murió en manos de Sasuke nos dan esperanza a los fans del SASUSAKU de que tal vez exista la remota posibilidad de que kishimoto los deje juntos o por lo menos nos de un momento de real, puro y explicito SASUSAKU (yn) cruzo los dedos.

Y por Danzo, pues… el si de plano tenia que morir U___U

ahora del anime: . disculpenme los que les gusta karin pero NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE D: cuando muerde a SASUKE-kun fue tan ARGH! mis ojos NO LO SOPORTARON T___T es ridiculo, lo se, pero es EXTRAÑO ver la cara que hizo.. S:

**en fin.. fuera de eso KISHI va bien (L)**

**Kyyya! Veamos que pasa. ^w^**

END SPOILER TIME :D

* * *

**GAME OVER **


End file.
